Diary of the Geisha
by Sioen
Summary: AU Edo era. Light has never begged, or even prayed, for a life as a geisha adored by every rich men. However, tonight in this man's room, he kneeled, and burried his face in his palm since the love between Geisha and his patron was forbidden. L/Light
1. Chapter one: Beautiful Beast

**A Death Note Fanfiction**

**Title: Diary of the Geisha**

**Genre: **Angst, drama, friendship and romance. With suspense, mystery and adventure.

**Pairing:** Eventual L/Light.

**Warning:** Lots and lots of mature theme. Confusing twisted plot and very long chapters.

**Disclaimer: **_This is work of fiction._ _It has not been authorized by Tsugumi Ohba, Takeshi Obata, Shonen Jump, or any of the other holding copyright or license to the manga, anime or movie. I do own Light Yagami as GEISHA, and Ocs, though._

**Author's Note:** Okay guys, so before you continue to read my weird story.. please read this first:

First of all... **this is my very first fanfic**, and the fact that I've wrote this since six month ago.. Gaaahh! *blushing* and **English is my third language** so please go easy on me... err—will ya? Second, this story contains **YAOI, definitely a homosexual romance as well as Geisha's. **So, **For those who hate seeing their favourite, handsome Light Yagami became a Male Geisha as well as an oiran (high-class prostitute) I suggest you to skip my story;** on the other hand, L is the same L we know, the world's greatest detective, but in an ancient Japan setting ;D. And third, well check this out:

_**1. What is Geisha?**_: Well, talking about Geisha, I might give some simple explanations, of the 12th century when Sirabyoshi and Sarubuko prostitutes came, so it was clear that Geisha was born from Yujo/prostitution Culture. The original Geisha wasn't a prostitute but instead a talented artist mastering dancing, playing musical instruments, etiquette, culture, and have high ethical values. They could only give up their Mizuage (virginity, the sexual initiation) to their Danna (geisha's patron or master as well as protector) who have bought their Mizuage. Then the Geisha would belong to him, and should be loyal only to their Danna. However, behind the dark life of a Geisha, there was absolutely a prostitute since they had came from entertainment places and became prostitutes (called iki), competing and coordinating with _Oiran_ (high-class courtesan), and they were existed. They were also illegal Geishas who were selling sex (called Machi Geisha).

_**2. Geisha are not prostitutes**_: We know that Geisha (meaning artist; they are talented actors and actresses) are definitely not prostitutes, they were different from Oiran, of course. However, a limited number of Oiran played around and turned to be illegal Geisha.

_**3. Story's Setting**_: The setting of this fic is Edo Era (1600-1868), while the time setting for my story is 1853 when the Geisha Golden Time emerged and Oiran Era vanished. One of the famous red light, prostitute district in Kyoto was Shimabara, where Light's Gion/geisha house was, and I use it as my setting in this story. There are many elements of Geisha and Oiran history in it.

_**4. Fun fact**_: Another thing, you should know the first Geisha was a man, named Hosuto. And the male Geisha in ancient century called as Houkan or Taikomochi, yet in the story i keep calling Light as 'the geisha.' And of course, the male prostitutes had existed, they were called Kagame. There were many things about male prostitutes and homosexual issues in ancient japan century, they were real.

_**5. Light Yagami as a male geisha **_: In my AU story, Light Yagami was an Oiran (high-class courtesan) who became a Houkan (male geisha). He's an artist and entertainer. He had a dark past, and an absolutely different background with Light Yagami in the real series. Many people asked me about his appearance, well his appearance appears to be normal. Male geisha's appearance is different with the female one who used to paint their faces with heavy make up (white powder, rep lipstic, black hair, dancing, elegant, and such). Male Geishas wear expensive, men kimono and no make up things of course lolz. If you're asking me about Light's personality in this fic, I am truly sorry but you wouldn't see any of sadistic/killer side of Kira. I wrote him as innocent Light/normal mode of him. But still you can see his arrogance, manipulative and two-faced, and strong-minded personality.

As my mind drifted, this is an AU fanfiction. Regardless Light's appearance are out of the original history and perhaps my story has deviated from the original Japanese history. It sounds weird but there will be no problem as long as you enjoy the story. *cough* I thought it is all right to write a story against the real history. I know that in our real life there are no Male Geisha like Light Yagami. Perhaps you would say, "Oh, gross!" or "WTF!" or "where can we find such a Geisha like him? OMG this is Impossible! Male Oiran you said?" However, this is a fantasy fiction about Light and L romance and AU; this is not only about The Geisha and its wonderful Japanese history, so I hope you can accept this and don't kill me for this controversial matter.

Pairing are, of course, Light Yagami and L. There is no Kira and Death Note, for now. Misa, Takada, Matsuda, Aizawa, Mogi, Aiber, Wedy and others are supporting characters. I however had tried my best to make their personalities suit the canon, as I love writing character's development. So if they are OOC, please let me know, and I will change it.

I love writing long chapters so beware :D. And please bear with my long prologue.

For those who enjoy reading romance stories, those who liked angst, mystery, suspense and thriller and… gore. I have added them! Although my story focuses on Light and L's romance, those elements are a must to make the story enjoyable**. **Hope you will enjoy it, dear readers! This chapter is dedicated to all Death Note fans!

Warnings: Sexual Tension and Character Death.

.

.

.

.

_**To err is human.**_

_**As there is no ivory – even the strongest and smoothest one – without flaws.**_

_**In this world there is nothing that could be called perfect.**_

_**Perfection is a mask.**_

_**He is not perfect.**_

_**He is human.**_

_**The man only longs for an absolutely unreachable love.**_

_**And this is a bloody red – vermilion-coloured diary.**_

_**The pure white**__,__** honest**__,__** spotless papers become a witness of the innocence carved. Created from blood tears of black ink**__,__** directly poured from the heart which seems as strong as steel but as fragile as glass.**_

_**This is a story about a high-class courtesan who is perfect and the unseen authority of the world that is very far from the word 'perfect.'**_

_**And a journey finding 'imperfection' and 'perfection' between both of them during thirty nights.**_

.

.

.

.

A Mask.

There were many kinds of masks: monkey masks, leather masks, face masks, noh masks.

They're not verisimilitude. They weren't abstracts either. They were real and you could see them through your eyes.

A mask was something worn on the face. As a tool. As a protector. As a decoration. As an amusement. As the main attribute of masked performance on the iridescent stage.

For certain societies, a mask had an important role in every aspect of life that contained sacred values. That was mainly due to its role in holy ceremonies and certain traditions. In a traditional art, they were used to respect their divinity or to clarify characters. While a modern society valued a mask highly not only because of its beauty, but because the occult effects of the mask presented unspeakable power. It was also the oldest expressions created in human culture.

There were many kinds of masks expressing ire, sadness, softness, happiness and wisdom. It could refer to an expression of human, animals, gods, giants and other mythology creatures.

However, this mask was different.

This mask was a mask in a grandiose art called _life art_.

It also had various names: _hypocrisy_ masks, _innocence_ masks, _own-safety_ masks.

All masks were disguises.

All disguises were fake.

All masks were fake.

Again, they're not verisimilitude. They weren't abstracts either. They were real, but you _couldn't see _this mask through your _eyes_, as blind as a bat. Looking at these masks, you could guess such pellucid expressions; sad, joyful, happy, angry, disappointed.

But their _real_ face became unseen.

We often had to face people with a mask shadowing their skin. We would have never known whether one felt happy in a sad printed mask or not. Ask yourself! With various subterfuges, we often tried to hide behind our sugar-coated mask. Trying to camouflage our nakedness, so people would have never known what were in our bleary mind. When the world turned unbearable, the mask was a tool to flee, _to run away_, like a chameleon.

And he was no different either.

His world was full of disgusting masked plays. He thought that a mask was the best armour, to build his fortification from those bloodthirsty who kept pursuing his shadow. A mask made him difficult to be uncovered. It altered his imperfection into a perfect immaculate image; like a shellfish hiding inside its shell, a nest which pelicans built for their newly born offspring and like turtles cowering inside their stony, mossy shells. There was a place where he shepherded himself from jeopardy, a place that he once called as an untainted, subterranean solace.

His friends became enemies, and his enemies became friends.

However, the moment he put off his mask, he would find his real friends and enemies.

He would have to face theirs and his own.

His _Beautiful Beast. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter one**

**Beautiful Beast**

"_Man is least himself when he talks in his own person. Give him a mask and he will tell you the truth."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**He was amazing.**

Everyone loved him, endeared him, and craved him.

Everyone was willing to kneel on the ground to praise him, to do everything to be with him, even only for one short night. Everybody was willing to lose their properties, even their minds, for him.

Because he was an unexceptionable man. He wasn't like a real human.

Perfect. There were no mistakes in his demeanour. Nobody could have turned their gaze away upon looking at his face. An out-and-out beauty. Enthralling performance. Attentive character. High-skilled art. Gentleness. Beautiful talent. An excellent prodigy.

Such flawlessness.

As a professional entertainer, they had called him one of the conquerors of the dark exotic nightlife. His name, _Yagami, _meant Night God, they said, it suited him. Beyond his blackness, there was a warm light which was blinding the sights of both women and men when they saw his figure on stage. The name of _Light_ perfectly suited him as well.

His untarnished presence shone on the stage. He would break iced hearts, turning their sorrow into something comfortable as they were looking at his mesmerizing pair of amber eyes. He left a pleasurable scar within their heart, embodying a live-satisfaction. Every velvet touch, every stroke of his seemed powerful like a magic. The spell he cast not only to mesmerize people with his beauty, but it had the power to cure broken souls.

His voice was warm, thick like honey. Whenever he solaced, he spoke with sugar-coated politeness, a high-level skilled speech. He mastered anecdotes, lyrics and the arts of flattery without offending. He brought pleasure to those who were listening to him, especially the clients who liked to rabbit on and addicted to his speeches and personality.

In the middle of the night, that was full of intoxicating _sake_ odour, the coppery smell of blood, and dirty money, he appeared like a flower among those faeces. As Shimabara's most dazzling star, he was on the pedestal.

That was what people said about him.

Full stop.

Nevertheless, oh whatever.

Full stop.

Oh please, for the fuck's sake, even for Light Yagami himself that was revolting.

You heard him, yes? THAT WAS ALL BULLSHIT.

'_W__hat the hell was that? Flawless beautiful enchanting fascinating blinding people's mind crystal clear voice magical and blah blah blah. What a ridiculous thought they had in their useless, unintelligent minds!' _Light groaned inwardly.

Disgusting.

Bullshit.

Nonsense.

They were babbling about a nonsensical thought. They didn't know that every rose had its thorn; a menacing threat behind its beauty. A threat for one who touches its flower, one must dare to be hurt. No pain, no gain. In this world with its rotten creatures, no one would be able to touch its beauty as well to get its addictive essence. As in the heart of every man and woman, there must be a hidden chamber where light didn't reach.

So, would he, among all rotten ones, keep using his mask to cover his demerit? He hated to admit, but the answer was yes, money doesn't grow on trees. He was a common flower wearing the beautiful coat in the society full of materialists, sycophants, sybarites and those bloodthirsty creatures. That was the only way to survive in the cruel world.

However, wearing an angelic mask, covering his body with thorns, he had thrown away the most precious thing in his life: his heart.

The Geisha world taught him that.

Affection. Love.

That kind of emotion called 'Love' is forbidden.

Oh, it didn't matter to him. Love had come at the bottom part of his life's priorities. It wasn't even written in his dictionary in the first place. For him, heart meant nothing. Love was abstract. It didn't ever exist in his—_this_ world.

Someone – a detestable one for him– had once said to him: '_Do you not know there comes a midnight hour when everyone has to throw off his mask? Do you believe that life will always let itself be mocked? I have seen men in real life that deceived others for too long that eventually their true nature couldn't reveal itself. In every man, there is something which prevents him from becoming perfectly transparent to himself. This may be the case in so high a degree, he may be inexplicably woven into relationships of life which extend far beyond himself that he cannot reveal himself. But he who cannot reveal himself cannot love and he who cannot love is the unhappiest man of all._'

But he who cannot reveal himself cannot love, and he who cannot love is the unhappiest man of all.

Where the hell was love, only stupid, irksome and low people – such as dreamy women – who dreamed of loving and being loved. They should have woken up and widened their eyes to face the reality. Love was only a cheap conjuring trick. There were no sweet feelings among humans. The only thing left in many hearts was a hunger for blood, money and power. He didn't care – or _dare_ – to contemplate about true happiness and its definitions anymore.

Love?

Could love satisfy his stomach? Could it provide him a delicious and nutritious sustenance on his old and unadorned, worn out dining table? Could it buy him extravagant clothes and ornaments to complete his beauty? Could it make him get up when he failed in the harsh world?

Now go and ask any mentally ill in the world and you would hear a definite 'No' from them, except his poor mother at home who still believe in love and kept waiting for the return of her husband. The woman didn't know the bastard was floating in the sky, consuming an intoxicating, bloody wealth and power.

Life was funny.

Disgusting.

Rotten.

Dirty.

He was able to thank God (if He existed) when he heard the death of a mutilated corruptor under a dead cherry blossom tree yesterday night and his poor unlucky mother longing for his love and kept crying throughout the night.

Was it a tragic life?

_Not at all._

Regardless of whatever he might believe about happiness, sadness, or life and death, he never cried. Tears never came out from his eyes. Crying was a waste of his energy, the energy that could be used to earn money for his mother, who still preferred staying in her dirty bedroom – with a poor patched wall everywhere – and tried to survive in her own fantasy world; the world of pretence, abstractness, nakedness, and nothingness. She only moved from her bed to hit her own body, or her son's.

All these memories were kept secretly in his heart; regardless of his pain, he kept smiling.

Smiling.

_Smiling._

Closing the door to his heart and widening his eyes to see the cruel world — the reality. A stage, glamour-looking but filled with complete pretence, and the only thing he could do was playing the glinting part in it.

With a _mask_ of course.

.

.

People might want to know about his unique life. A male geisha sounded intriguing, yes? But it might be boring to study thorough history, but this is his story. Nothing is special. Besides, in some points, you would see something revolting and sickening.

That's why Light became infuriated when the topic came to surface.

First, some people like us might have realised that living glamorously and becoming such a conqueror of the exotic world, in a well-known courtesan's district adorably called Shimabara, didn't mean it was enjoyable. It was the beginning of the Geisha Golden Era. Everyone loved him.

But he, Light Yagami, the male geisha, the professional entertainer, felt emptiness in his heart.

Light was one of the best entertainer, never had a lack of admiring eyes from officials and high-class society. Spending a night with such a brilliant person like him required a high price. But he had never put his past out of his mind.

He started from the bottom, he had been sold in his adolescence period. Starting as a Kabuki actor in theatres, until he became Kagema (young/teen prostitute with a mature male client), Light went through dreadful experiences. He once had to dig through trash to get food. He never complained. He would do everything for his remaining family to survive. Earning his life and giving a little still-shelled paddy and unhygienic water to his poor mother. He could only thank God that he was still living in this _perf_- a healthy body, and able to breathe fresh air. Unexpectedly, Light was gifted with an incomparable brilliant brain. As soon as he got a yujo lesson and became an oiran (high-class courtesan), he became a male geisha. The famous Shimabara in Kyoto where he lived was a well-known district.

Not only a male geisha, but Light was also unimpeachably the best. With his talent, he was a diamond and the idol of people. He had a talented skill in serving the basic skill of geisha: speaking skill, etiquette and ethics, in mastering imogiri art and in becoming a professional host at tea party. He was a genius musician and dancer, having more than average capability and brain compared to other female and male Geisha. Light Yagami was popular since he became an Oiran. That was more than enough to be number one.

His clients comprised of various people, age, both genders coming from high society. No commoners could meet him in the geisha house. When he was still an oiran, spending one night with him fetched for a high price. Surely Light could afford to buy a yakuza hideout-like house, but he preferred to give all his money to his mother. The rest around 80% had been given to his tenant (or more often called Oka-san/mother), Tsubaki Tsugumi. The woman regarded Light as her gold mine and didn't intend to release him.

He was different from common Geisha who were normally young virgin girls. Thus, the tradition of selling the virginity (mizuage) to a Danna (patron/master), who could offer the highest bid, didn't work for Light, who was a man. But it didn't mean some Danna didn't want to bid him. Many men desired him, but – of course – the offered price wasn't a laughable price, it was ten times higher than a common geisha's.

But Light would always refuse, unwilling to be possessed by any man.

It couldn't be denied, besides being adored by every rich man, Light had enemies who resented his presence everywhere. There were people who resented his job and popularity, who damned it as a sin. There were people who desperately wanted to bid and own him but couldn't, or people who longed for his love but could never receive it. Many wanted vengeance against him, even yearned to kill him.

Light didn't care. He had many friends. He was friendly and helpful to everybody, despite arrogance. He had some best friends in the entertainment house; one of them was an old friend from his kabuki theater. It was that until one night, a sudden, terrible tragedy happened. His best friend had been murdered by a drunk, angry client.

That time, Light was livid. He did his best to prosecute the murderer; however, Tsugumi forbade him. She said it could endanger everyone. The unsettled case closed. Since from the beginning, the existence of geisha themselves was like a mysterious organization. Nobody knew about the death of his friend. Everybody closed their mouths for a high bribe given by an important man. The murderer was a high official.

After the incident, Light turned to be an improbable introvert, unable to be friendly anymore. His arrogant behaviour worsened. His warm manner belied the boredom and gruffness inside. He became vigilant and chose not to step out his room except when a client offered to spend a night with him. All of his friends in Okiya (geisha house) understood the disillusionment and boredom inside him, but they kept their jaws shut.

Light couldn't retire; imprisoned forever in the house. He surely could go out anytime, but in Kyoto, which was full of bloody incidents, he could be killed anytime. He didn't know how his life would continue. Until one could afford to bid him? Ridiculous, the offered price was too high. Light, who upholds solid principles, admitted again that he wasn't willing to be anyone's possession.

Taking a rest, Light took a long breath to fill his lungs. He dropped a few more unabridged sarcastic sentences about the world, human, and rottenness on his red diary until he heard a soft knocking on his door.

Tearing open the door, Light saw his friends, gracious and beautiful faces, smiling at him. They informed him that tonight a festival would be held. As usual, Light would be the guest on the stage.

Forcing himself to return their smile, Light gave a simple reply, "yes."

.

.

September 26, 1853 07.00 P.M. The night of the Local Festival.

Fortunately – or perhaps unfortunately, for him – the Local Festival had been running as usual.

An artistic and exotic performance of the Geisha attracted people from various levels of society. Starting from traders, a low class _Shonin_, craftsmen or _Kosakunin_, farmers or _Nomin_, high-class samurai or _Bushi,_ till _Ronin_ or _Daimyo_, the travelling samurai.

That night Light Yagami felt unhealthy. Although in any events, especially when surrounded by all these colourful stages and glowing red light like tonight, he should impose himself to act perfectly in front of public.

He kept wearing his mask, and he was successful as always. Starting from the beginning when he got into the stage until he finished his performance, he had attracted a lot of people. The riots which happened occasionally during the performance were put out by their local safety guards as well. Everything went as planned.

But tonight, his mind felt swampy.

His thoughts were muddy.

Light's hands trembled a bit. It wasn't because of the cold night wind, which was blowing to tease his toned skin all the time, thrusting again and again to his being without warning. Even if it was true, he wouldn't admit it.

Honestly, he only felt those bizarre feelings when he got a bad premonition. He could smell an omen. But he wouldn't let his mind to think about a sudden superstition.

Closing his eyes slowly, sighing, Light whispered. "Can you hear _me_ now?"

Silence.

"Can you hear my voice now?"

He repeated with nonchalant.

And everything around him became mute, milky white, gray, beige and blue.

A fresh, salty smell and an exotic fruit scents roused his senses.

Light froze, grimacing a bit. He turned his chin upward and manoeuvred his hands to his ears, closing around them tightly as though he wanted to hear something unheard, to sense something that cannot be explained by the senses, to touch the untouchable.

Falling silent, he barely heard the lips of the beach whispering the naughty answer from far away. But he knew, none of these hallucinating people of his darkest mind could answer his implausible question.

"You can't hear me," Light breathed, his voice low, too quick even, so it heard like a spat.

"_You can't hear me_," Light repeated with more emphasis, as if he didn't want to believe or _return_. An anger in his voice, echoed into the deep blue sea – No, not deep. He was still on the edge of the beach – soon as he had drawn his body.

_Yes. Of course._

That was the answer.

In the silence of vanished seagulls, the two amber orbs snapped open. He had reached the water surface and ended his own contemplation season. Light took a deep breath, savouring the real air redolent of the fragrant crowd around him. Somehow, the astringent scent of the vivacious night festival could clear his head, washing away the exhaustion.

He was grateful of this.

Now he had gone back to the _realit_—back to the crowd and was drinking a glass of water in front of one small shop. Some audience members had clustered around to approach him. They tried to make a conversation, seeking a chance for taking him out tonight. Light smiled, producing dimples in response to their requests, and for a moment he talked to low-class Samurai who desired him.

The festival was special because Geishas could come out of their Gion, alowing them to interact freely with many common people. Light would be damned if he acted like a big shot in public.

A few minutes later, as the fans walked away from his side, Light let his gaze travel the crowd for a while. He spotted a man, a black coated one, walking past several pedestrians and towards the stage.

The man was approaching someone, someone Light knew well: Kiyomi Takada. Cautiously, Light eyed them. His eyes narrowed by the glow of shining red lamps reaching his pupil, but he could control it quickly and kept watching the figure from the distance.

However, he wasn't at the right angle to see the figure's face. If he had been alone, he would have approached Takada by now.

"Raitooooooo!"

A cheerful voice distracted him from the coated man. One of Light's close friends; a blonde Geisha named Misa Amane. Seriously, Light didn't need to envisage or turn around to see her radiant visage; he recognized her immediately when he felt the girl's weight on his back.

"Misa."

"Raitoo! Look! Misa-Misa brought you something!"

Light's smile grew when he noticed the girl bring him a Takoyaki cake, complete with mayonnaise and spicy sauce, his favourite snack.

"Thank you, Misa."

"Don't forget to thank me as well, Raito-san! _Haah! _I'm the one who's been through a lot, accompanying her around to search you! Oh gosh! Just look at my face if you don't believe me!"

Misa giggled, and Light couldn't take his eyes off the other sylphlike figure beside her. Mayura Kokona, Misa's best friend and the one who loyally accompanied the petite blonde. True. She looked like someone who did a marathon all over. Her face flushed, she was panting.

"Oh, you have my thanks as well, Mayura-san," Light said, letting out a small chuckle of gratitude.

Smiling side by side, Light noticed this; Mayura looked bigger around Misa. She had practically treated Misa like her little sister, and somehow a little too protective towards her. Mayura was one of the top Junior Geisha and famous with her anecdotal performance, not to mention her dancing performance skill. No wonder she had always made their day.

"Raito! Misa thought you were still with the others! Why had Raito left so suddenly and drinking water in a place like this and with your fans instead of with Misa!" She giggled, her eyes peered at him with curiousity.

"Well." Light let his statement drop and gave the girl a smile instead. His smile was better than the answer itself.

The girl before him undoubtedly melted under his gaze. Her cherry blossom pink cheeks turned a bit red.

To tell the truth, Misa had looked attracted to him and repeatedly confessed her love to him. But Light refused her, because geisha wasn't allowed to fall in love (this was truly a good excuse, though he never believed it, nor cared about it), but she never gave up. Well, it didn't matter; after all, Light had treated her like a sister, hence she wouldn't mind at all as long as she could be with him.

Misa was a Senior _Maiko_ (an apprentice Geisha). She also had a beautiful voice.

What a pity, all her family were killed before her eyes. Though Misa was resentful, followed him like flying white ants attracted by a lamplight, Light couldn't neglect this girl. He believed there would be a guy who was willing to bid the highest price to get her Mizuage; Light hoped the best for the poor orphaned girl.

"Misa-chaaaaaaaaan!"

Suddenly, they heard a dramatically earsplitting voice, one was worse than Misa's. A figure with a black pig-tailed hair man, a Shonin, appeared before Light's eyes.

"Misa-chan! _Hah hah hah _I've been looking for you since I arrived! Where were _hah —_you Misa-chan!" The poor man mumbled dramatically with blushing cheeks, panting heavily, looking like someone who had wandered around this place for the sake of his lost love – which meant, Misa Amane.

"Err... Yuji-san." Misa looked startled a bit, then gave the man a sweet smile. But her face didn't look amused with this.

Light knew the man. Yuji Takase was one of the clients regularly visiting their entertainment houses. He seemed pretty attracted to Misa, but the girl was much annoyed about this.

The blonde took Light's and Mayura's arms to 'escape,' when Yuji obviously tried to ask her to see the festival. Noticing Misa rejected him in such a way, poor Yuji looked disappointed; he nervously brushed his tidy hair in place.

"There, Misa, please go with Yuji. You can go around with me tomorrow when Osetsu festival comes," Light cajoled.

"But, Raitoo!"

"Misa." Light breathed, shaking his head lightly. "Listen, if you don't go with Yuji, then I'll be angry and will not accompany you shopping in Osetsu festival tomorrow."

"He's right, Misa-chan, and I don't want to accompany you as well," Mayura said, nodding to indicate she agreed.

Misa grumbled shortly, but finally agreed. Yuji's small eyes shone like priceless stones touched by light. He faced Light with a clearly serene expression and shook the auburn's hand. Light gave him a warm smile and Yuji bowed gratefully before taking Misa's unwilling arms to leave.

'_Well, I do hope Misa will be happy. If that guy truly loves her, may God let Yuji make Misa happy.' _Light thought, and chuckled to himself, questioning his sudden religiousness.

"I don't like it, Raito-san"

Takada Kiyomi's voice echoed behind him, and Light turned to the black-haired Geisha with her expensive blue-sea dragon printed kimono. Her snow-white make-up face paler under the red lampion, but still radiating a natural beauty.

"Ah, Takada-san"

Takada smiled, raising her hands politely to reject the takoyaki Light proffered to her. She said that she had no appetite to eat. That was strange, considering that she also liked Takoyaki as Light did.

"As usual, your performance tonight was exceptionally wonderful, Raito-san," she spoke with her blushing cheeks. Light smiled to her in return.

Takada Kiyomi was a high-class Geisha like him. Despite her attractive face, unfortunately, so far, no men desired her. It might be due to her arrogant attitude. She also liked talking about Misa. She hated the girl's attitude in front of people, like when she took Light's arms, or whenever she unabashedly hugged him. Although Light had repeatedly stated that Misa was like his sister, she didn't care about it. Gossip from his friends confirmed that Takada had also fallen in love with him.

God, these bullheaded women never tried to obey the rules. It wasn't only that love was a taboo in the Geisha world, but it was inessential. Women always acted like that. They surely didn't want to understand at all.

Momentarily bored by the chatter around him, Light wanted to ask about the mysterious man from before, but the woman cut him off.

"Oh really. Misa Amane always acts as she likes, doesn't she, Raito-san."

"You were jealous, weren't you, Takada. Because Misa is close to Raito-san and so many men love her while no one loves you," Mayura countered with a curt voice, combined with an unfriendly expression. Takada's cheeks reddened immediately, as if red curry powder was spilled onto her face — though Light knew Mayura's statements spicier than any curry powder. "Of course, I should give you some friendly advice, _my friend_. Look, I thought it would be better for you to dream of dating your name-carved-red arrows. What a strange woman! Bringing useless red arrows everywhere like that."

Takada's expression looked furious enough to explode. Light had managed to move backward several steps to avoid her mountain-lava spatters.

Apparently, the red arrows printed 'Kiyomi' in kanji was a gift from her first lover. Takada had once mentioned it to him. She said the arrows were the priceless-loving-sacred gift. When Light talked with her last time, she said that she had found her first lover, but he didn't know the latest information until now.

"Could you please stop, both of you!" To tell the truth, Light had often calmly handled such arguments among women before him, placating them was another daily job for him. Sometimes he had acted as a big brother of all. "Now stop your quarrelling, Mayura-san, you should apologize to Takada-san. You've hurt her. And Takada-san, please don't think such absurd things about Misa. She is a nice girl and you've mistreated her for no reason."

Facing the male geisha for a moment, Takada drew in a deep breath, so did Mayura before both of them unwillingly shook each other hands – it was proved by her bee stung lips that hardly curled in annoyance.

"All right. Mayura-san," Takada said, a bit disgruntled. "Forgive me for my words. But I did this for Raito, nothing else."

Mayura responded the statement with a confronting gaze. They had immediately retreated their hands after their hands met.

For the first time, Light was grateful when he heard Misa's shouting calling his name cheerfully, breaking the icy silence and hot atmosphere because of these girls' argument. Misa walked beside Yuji, approaching the three of them.

"Raito, look what Misa has got! A charm bracelet! It is beautiful, isn't it."

Yuji's face looked radiant beside her, and Light knew the bracelet was from the man.

"The seller said it is for a couple! He said if we wear this with a person we love, he will belong to us forever," Misa shouted rather dramatically. Bringing Light's arm toward her and, unabashedly, she put the stone bracelet on his wrist.

"Misa!" Light exclaimed with his broadened eyes; he backed off several steps from where he stood, surprised by her action. '_What the hell, Yuji bought the bracelet for her and she gave it to another guy, Oh God! And she did it before the man himself_.'

"Oi, Misa! You shouldn't do that." Light lowered his voice, leaning his body against Misa until no one could hear his voice but her. "This charm bracelet was Yuji's-"

But Yuji obviously heard him. "Ha ha ha! I-It's all right, Raito! Whatever she likes... It's all right, really." The pig tailed man gabbled with a grin. But by the way he acted, everyone could tell he wasn't all right with it.

"But Yuji-san, you should-"

"_Miss Takada! Would you help me here_." Someone's voice attracted their attention, calling for Takada's help.

Light took a deep breath and folded his arms.

"Oh, yes, sure. I... Um..." Takada – who seemed a bit sombre beside them, looked at Yuji first, and then at Light before smiling toward him. She then left without words as if nothing had happened.

"See, what a weirdo," Mayura spoke in grimace, raising his chin high in her usual alluring manner. "Such an impolite manner! I've always been wondering how she could become a Geisha."

"Leave her be! Misa doesn't like her either."

"Um... Ladies, I don't think we should act like this. Miss Takada has feelings too, you know," Yuji interfered in a pondering voice, for the first time, trying to blend in.

But he failed.

"Oh no, you are a man. You don't know how we women have always felt."

"Indeed, Yuji-san. You don't understand at all, so Misa thinks he should shut up and agree with us."

"Wait, please don't be misunderstanding. I-"

"Precisely, man is always acting like this," Mayura cut in, babbling like a baby, her tone conversational. "For example, trying to look good in front of women and taking advantage of us, they use us, and leave. I hate it."

"Um… wait, this is not-"

"If the women are ignorant, they are despised, if learned, mocked. If in love they are reduced to the status of courtesan. As wives they are treated more as servants than as companions. Men do not love them: they make use of them, they exploit them, and expect, in that way, to make them subject to the law of fidelity."

"No, Mayura-chan! They didn't always act like that. Maybe they did, but NOT for Misa's Raito!"

"I agree with that."

"Okay, forgive me for what I have said before. Let's forget about this, won't we." Yuji tried to neutralize the situation around him. "Now, shall we wander around the festival?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Sounds good to Misa too if Raito won't mind."

"So-"

Meanwhile, Light had been largely ignoring Mayura's unexceptional grumble and the other nonsense talk his friend had in mind. He kept staring at the crowd instead, where Takada had sandwiched her body and disappeared among the mass.

"Raito...? Raito-san you're coming with us right."

"Yes, yes, of course," Light answered without turning his head, a little faster than usual.

Meanwhile, Mayura only sighed, tilting her head to the side, her golden hairpins jingled a bit. Misa was beginning to scream in joy when she dragged Light with her around, Yuji followed them. They chatted and wandered around the festival at last.

Even so, Light couldn't help it when he felt a sudden chill gripping his heart again, he almost imprecated anyone beside him in oblivion.

.

.

Time passed by until the night festival peaked.

Amane Misa's turn to perform with other Geisha came. Nothing was special with the performance. Misa wore a seven-layered kimono. She was able to make all the audience focus on her. As an apprentice geisha, she looked perfect.

The girl played her main-favourite flute in the first row, behind her there were three other Geisha hitting drum; Mayura, Takada and Miaka. Though Takada had squabbled with Mayura and Misa – Miaka didn't take any part in it – seeing they played such a harmonious, syrupy music, it felt nice.

Yuji Takase stood a few meters from the stage. He kept grinning and clapping when Misa performed a dance. Occasionally he spoke to another watcher beside him, perhaps complimenting the performance or something else. Meanwhile Light watched the performance from afar, leaning his back against the wall of small inn. He fixed his eyes on the stage with a bored face.

The sound of enthusiastic applauses and people cheering. The drums beat louder and louder, moving from the beat to beat. Misa smiled, dancing attractively by the rhythm, her flamboyant kimono flaring and folding. She lifted her flute to the air, and brought it to her lips once agai-

Suddenly, the four black shining butterflies vanished before Light's eyes, sinking into the twilight darkness of the night. All lamps in the glorious festival were completely turned off. He heard surprised screams everywhere.

The darkness crept closer around him. Light held his breath when some people, who he could vaguely see in the darkness, panicked, whispering, running and bumping onto one another. He couldn't hear Misa's music anymore; replaced by the quivering and vociferous sounds of hard bodies, sounding like hundreds of snakes hissing in the thick darkness.

Light backed up and leaned on the wall next to the small sake restaurant's awning to avoid the panicked movements of the unclear mass. He knew several bodies had been trampled by the uncontrollable mass.

Ten seconds.

Ten seconds went by, Light shut his eyes with the back of his hand. The light from the resplendent lamps were turned on. He heard some people gasp around him, they might be also shocked with the sudden lighting.

All felt quiet after that, a terrifying lack of sound. Light didn't open his eyes, but he heard new shouts and choked voices from people's throats around him.

The dark atmosphere enclosed him, making him oppressed and gloomy – not because of the number of audience filling the festival — but because of something that-

Light widened his eyes. Blood and death smelled strong in the air. Terror spiked through him like the first sting of steel tearing through the flesh of his chest.

"MISAAAA!"

A sudden scream. Takase Yuji was running to approach the cold figure on the ground.

In the next second, Light heard shouting and screaming unendingly. Some geishas arrived on the scene, where Yuji held the dead body. People around them was staring in horror, unable to open their mouths; a moment later they shouted and took a few steps away in panic. Some apprentice geishas ran and cried, approaching the dead body and Mayura, who closed her eyes in disbelief, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Light froze, feeling his throat choke. The bleakness leaked through the core of his person, his head spinning. A hot boiling feeling filled his chest and blew up instantly.

_M...Misa..._

Amane Misa's figure in a light-pink-long-sleeved kimono, lied in the middle of the festival park. Dark-red bruises were spreading all over her body. Her tiny mouth spilled fresh blood; scarlet coated her white chin. She firmly held her beloved flute in her fingers.

A short moment ago, the girl had been on the stage, singing and playing music and now-

_Why?_

_After Takahiro, then Misa..._

_Why...?_

"My God! Look!"

Takada shouted. Light whirled around to see some of safety guards running towards her. They screamed. There was a strange object protruding from the back of Misa's neck. A small red arrow was planted there. Yuji hysterically screamed and cried, hugging the blonde girl's corpse.

"Somebody attacked Misa in the darkness! He killed Misa! Stabbing an arrow on her neck!"

At the moment, the glorious festival sounded like an empty cemetery, and then it became a riot. Some people whispered and began leaving the place, as though something worse would happen if they didn't leave the place as soon as possible.

But, for Light Yagami, time had stopped.

An overwhelming consciousness reached his brain with an incredible speed, as though a bullet penetrated his skull, burning the contents of his head. His eyes widened. His heart-beat boosted every second. The muscles in his jaw were pumping, he managed to jump like a squirrel and opened his mouth to fire his rage.

"EVERYBODY, DON'T MOVE!"

All people stopped, frozen in their place. Some of them locked their eyes on a figure of someone who had just screamed. Some were still searching the speaker among them – and when they found him, their mouths fell agape again. While the others were staring breathless, their eyes widened as though they didn't believe what they saw. Everyone turned in mute surprise.

The scream of the male geisha had sounded too clear in the soundless night, instantly freezing all movements.

Light didn't know why, probably because of his voice; the usually soothing and gentle voice, which had became hoarse and far from the word of gentle, was unrecognizable among their ears? That's the reason people looked shock. Or perhaps because of his face? The face that always had been nice and charming. Now that heartwarming face was nowhere to be seen. The beautiful mask had been replaced into... something... he couldn't see or tell.

"ANYONE WHO MOVES IS THE MURDERER!" Another shout from the professional entertainer's lips. Another mute surprise as a response.

Silence.

All eyes focused on Light Yagami, who was walking slowly, approaching the dead blonde figure in the centre of the festival park. He whispered soft words to Yuji's ears, so the poor man had to release Misa. Light knelt before the girl, twanging her stiff fingers.

Misa's eyes were open. Both bulged slightly in their sockets. The right one was askew, as if she'd had a cast eyes in life. Silently, Light closed those eyes.

"Raito..."

At the moment, he heard nothing, nor every fearful voice around him. Everything became mute.

Misa's tiny fingers were cold under his warm ones, as though he had touched a snow doll. He didn't want to remember about how warm these little fingers had been before. Now they were frozen, cold, _dead. _They would never come back to life.

_They would never come back to life._

_Just like-_

Light felt asting behind his eyes and shut them close, trying to suppress the tightening muscle in his throat. On the outside his face remained calm, but inside, he was bleeding. A fury had been bursting from its socket.

_This time the murderer had to pay._

Amber eyes snapped open, contemplating a plan, he opened his mouth.

"As you all can see, the girl was murdered... poisoned," Light surmised.

The surprised sounds of reaction were everywhere, along with Mayura's cries beside the dead body, and the pallid and angry face of Yuji upon hearing this statement. Their eyes red with tears and their bodies were trembling. Some of them were standing side by side, gazing on him with a fear and anxiousness in their eyes. _Trepidation_. Their mouths were agape too.

The tension filled the air, and the pairs of hundreds of eyes bored into him. This wasn't an unusual scene for him.

_Cold. Very cold. Dead._

"All of you look at this!" Light said, his voice loud, interrupting the silence. He lifted Misa's flute to the air which had been covered with a clean handkerchief. He inserted a small rib, and pulled a black thing from inside, showing it clearly in front of the audience.

Some people stood breathless now, noticing the strange stuff before their widening eyes. There was something wrong with Misa's flute. A black fur coming out of the hole, and they screamed when they had caught what it meant.

"Yes, this is called Chin feather, a legendary, extremely poisonous bird. Smelling its scent could make us bleed to death. This was a planned murder. Someone put the bird's feather in the middle of the festival before Misa stepped into the stage. When she was playing her music, the murderer turned off the light. He carried her dead body after she inhaled the poison, and pushed her to the middle of the park, then pretended to be a part of the audience running everywhere in the panic. Bruises and blood all over her body show that her body was trampled," Light deduced.

Some audience members were gasping and taking deep breaths, whispering to one another. Guessing something or chattering about something that Light didn't want to hear. Yuji screamed hysterically and some people held him in place. The others were covering their mouth and sobbing in shock and sorrow.

_Actually..._

Light shifted his gaze to the ground, his fist balling on his side.

_Actually he had known._

Light could predict the murderer, the method, and perhaps the motive. The murderer was stupid; it was an easily uncovered murder technique; he had figured it out; he could see it with only one glance.

The murderer hadn't assumed that someone could solve the case. He didn't know that Light wasn't only an adorable, innocent and enchanting high-class courtesan. He wasn't a piece of cake.

He was far higher than that.

"But Yagami-san, what about the small arrow implanted on her nape," asked Miaka.

Light turned to see her pale face. On the right side of her, he saw Tsugumi Tsubaki's red face – but tears didn't come to the woman's eyes. She must be furious and ashamed. In front of public, many people had witnessed the death of her Geisha, and this time the case couldn't be hidden. She couldn't close it up.

"It was only a camouflage – he wanted to slander somebody here," Light replied.

"Raito, you want to say the murderer is here? One of the audience members here?" Mayura asked between her cries. "And whom does he want to slander?"

"It must be the one who was standing before Misa when the murder happened."

"IF IT IS TRUE, WHO? WHO IS THE MURDERER, RAITO." Yuji rose suddenly, he approached Light and grabbed his shoulder. Tears rolled down his cheeks. "I WILL KILL HIM! H-HE SHOULD PAY!" Light lifted his hand to touch the man's shoulders, but Yuji parried his hand and cried out, "YOU! YOU HAVE TO PAY, RAITO! YOU PROMISED ME TO TAKE CARE OF MISA! YOU!"

Light said nothing when Yuji grabbed him by his sleeve. Some witnesses nearby instantaneously pulled the man from Light, who could only stand still; his hair snaked on his face and covered both his eyes. He hears Takada's angry voice stating 'Don't blame Raito!' But other voices sounded unclear in his head.

Light lowered his eyes. The stone bracelets from Misa decorated his wrist; the bracelet she gave to him half an hour ago.

_The murderer will fall into his own trap._

"Yuji-san is right. I am the one who should be blamed; I failed to... take care of Misa. I'm the one who should be responsible for it. I should have prevented it..."

"Stop it, Raito! No one is to blame in this case. Misa-chan was killed in the darkness and we had never known about it. We couldn't prevent it!" Takada shouted at him.

"Wait a second!" Miaka suddenly cried out, pointing her finger towards the red arrow behind Misa's neck. Her eyes widened, panicked and horrified. "T-THERE IS SOMETHING CARVED ON THE ARROW!"

Light, joined by others, approached and studied Misa's nape. Some security guards observed, and carefully pulled the arrow with a clean handkerchief. The written words were-

"Takada Kiyomi," Light muttered, eyes staring sharply at said woman. Hot air was spraying a cold fire on the air. "You are the murderer."

The face that always looked graceful was suddenly pale. Takada's eyes widened, shocked.

"What? W-What do you mean, Raito. I don't understand why did you—" She breathed. Hundreds of eyes focused on her. It took several seconds for her to realise, and when Light raised the red arrow with printed word 'Kiyomi' in gold Kanji, she screamed in horror, "NO! THAT WASN'T MINE! I'VE BEEN SLANDERED! I'VE BEEN SLANDERED, RAITO!"

"Let us think carefully," Light said, his face an extreme solemnity. "In the darkness, is it possible if the arrow, which was used as a camouflage tool, could be stabbed precisely on Misa's nape? Except by the one who was behind her and the one who was behind her was you, Takada. You were the one who had stood in the same stage with her! The moment when Misa inhaled the poisoned air from her flute; the lamp was cut out; you then stabbed her nape with an arrow and pushed her already dead body to the centre of the park."

Takada's eyes widened. Shaking her head, her tears shined at the end of her eyes. "BUT I WASN'T THE ONLY ONE BEHIND HER! WHAT ABOUT MIAKA AND MAYURA? THEY WERE ALSO BEHIND MISA!" She yelled in desperation, defending herself. She wheezed, gulping some air and trying hard to regain her breath. With a trembling lips she forced herself to speak. "B-besides, if I have wanted to kill Misa with that poisoned feather then why should I stab my own arrow on the back of her neck! It would make me the suspect!"

"Indeed. That is what I have referred as a camouflage tool before. The arrow is used as the second alternative. Supposing the one who you paid to turn the light off couldn't come on time, and Misa didn't have time to inhale the chin feather, you will stab it on her next," Light spoke softly, before zapping her again, "Upon seeing an arrow on the back of her body, all witnesses would consider that Misa had been killed by an arrow which was stabbed on her nape. Our suspicions would focus on people behind her. That was you; moreover, the arrow is yours, but you intentionally did that to-"

"Yes, I do understand now!"

Yuji Takase cut him off in the middle of the argument. He stood up and pointed to Takada in a condemning style. "This filthy woman has intentionally used her own arrow, but that will take her out of the list of suspect! She had made us consider about the impossibility for the real murderer to stab his own arrow to his victim's body! So the murderer has made us think that he wanted to slander Takada. But, the truth is SHE herself is the murderer!"

"That's correct, Yuji san. That is what I wanted to say. The murderer had done the psychological trick of all witnesses, to manipulate our minds. Using the arrow with her own name printed on it to kill, she had succeeded in building the fortification. The murderer had assumed that she could survive as the suspect, but unfortunately, you have made a fatal mistake, Takada-san." Light stole a glance toward several securities, signaling them to be prepared. They narrowed his dangerously on her as Light went on, "The poisoned chin feather. I know you had kept it inside your kimono, up your left sleeve."

Takada's body was frozen, a stone. She struggled and cried out when security guards tried to hold her, stripping off the outermost part of her kimono. Some people screamed and jerked away. There were some remains of black feathers behind the woman's left sleeve. Light's deduction had proved to be true.

Takada's face went paler, screaming and crying, her voice uncontrollably shaking. "NO! I'VE BEEN SLANDERED!"

"So I was right then," Light said, his voice calm. "That was the reason you had refused my offer for Takoyaki earlier, Takada-san. That was not because you didn't like it, but because you _couldn't_ eat it. Of course, since your right hand had been spoiled by a poisoned feathers. The hand to keep the feathers at your left sleeve."

"DAMN YOU, WOMAN!" Yuji screamed hysterically; several people tried to stop the man who wanted to hit Takada's panic-stricken features. Mayura cried beside the dead body on the ground.

Lowering his head, Light squeezed Misa's cold hands, his eyes blank with a chill.

"RAITO! PLEASE! TRUST ME RAITO! THAT WASN'T MY—" Takada begged on her knees. "Raito... You must believe me, please... I've been slandered! NO!"

She screamed and sobbed. People around him held her struggling body. Everybody stared at her with complete hatred. She kept crying out, looking at Light who refused to respond to her pleading eyes. Shaking her head, her breath hitched when she looked at the arrow. The rillets of tears on her cheeks became twin floods. She burried her face in her hands.

"No…why…me... it wasn't my-"

With those words coming from her pomegranate lips, her body went limp. She slumped down to the ground. Her eyes were closed, she appeared unconscious.

Takada's face was pale as snow when she was carried away, leaving the location. Her tears kept flowing.

Some people stood still and didn't leave the place. Some had cried, telling that Misa was a kind and pleasant Geisha. Another was chattering about the emotional incident. Meanwhile, Light, with his head lowering and his hair covering his eyes, didn't utter a single word. He stood in the centre of the gloominess, watching the dead body covered by white clothes.

The face of Light's tenant, Tsubaki Tsugumi, looked red enough with her shameful tears under the spotlight. Mayura Kokona still cried on her spot. Now they all waited for the situation to calm and Misa's body was soon brought into the Okiya. Tomorrow they would held a big death ceremony.

"Raito-san..."

Light's eyes fluttered open. He turned to the woman who was gently touching his trembling back, one of high-class Geisha named Tomoko. The woman was the most senior of all, and someone who they usually called mother. Shaking her head, Tomoko hugged him. For a second, she smiled at him before leaving, but a soft grip pulled the middle age woman hands – Light's hands.

"Tomoko-san, I would like to discuss something."

.

.

_September 27, 1853. 01.00 A.M. after local festival_

Although dusk had already come, the festival park was still full of people. The central city of Kyoto – Shimabara, was the district that never slept; nevertheless, tonight was pretty crowded outside, due to the death of their popular Geisha, and...

Light sat on a wooden chair in a small bungalow behind the stage. He closed his eyes, still trying to control his breath. His mouth tasted as if he had drunk maple syrup and chased it with bad sake. Sweet and bitter.

The image of Misa's smiling face hours ago from his head. How serene the smile had once been on her face. On the cold ground, her eyes were open. Light saw them. Dull, cold and dead. She must be shocked, it was too early for her to shut her eyes close forever. But Light had to close them with his hand. He didn't want to see his own face reflected in there, it was the same eyes of _those eyes, _those eyes that...he-

No. _No _he believed he wouldn't sleep tonight. He wasn't ready yet to meet the girl in his dreams. Expecially because-

Light's fists clenched so strongly that his skin began to bleed. His body trembled and his chest felt heavier.

_The cheerful voice of the girl would never be heard any more._

The sound of knocking. Alarmed, Light's eyes snapped open. Someone was entering the empty hut. Light turned his head to the door.

"Yuji Takase." Light raised his hand to wipe a few teardrops. He nodded and smiled then.

"Excuse me, Yagami-san, did I disturb you," Yuji asked, his voice gloomy.

When Light shook his head, Yuji walked inside. He locked the oak hut door with one firm click.

Light stood. "Yuji-san, please forgive my-"

"No, I am the one who wants to apologize, Yagami-san. I have shouted at you when I was bubbling with emotion. Forgive me. I do love Misa very much. I-I couldn't believe this. I was planning to bid her mizuage next week, I have planned everything, b-but she—"

A soft cry emanated from Yuji's lips. His voice had become hoarse due to his cries and screams hours ago. Light remained silent.

Yuji walked limply and sat on the stool beside Light, his face red and wet with tears. "...Excuse me Yagami-san, would you let me... stay here for while longer? I..."

Silence covered both of them. They were alone in the room. Yuji's voice was hoarse among his soft cries.

Light tapped his friend's back, trying to cheer him up, and sat down beside him.

Yuji's body shook. "Tomorrow is Osetsu Festival that Misa had been waiting for a long time, but she…she was ki- ….that was my fault! Why couldn't I protect her?"

"That was nobody's fault, Yuji-san, but if there is someone to blame, he would be me," answered the geisha, his voice even.

Yuji turned to look at him for a moment. From such closeness, the shonin managed to see the tears at the end of Light's eyelashes, tracing along his cheek. Before Yuji expressed his concern, Light gave a smile and tapped the man's shoulder with one hand.

"Tea?"

Yuji nodded slowly, looking hesitated for a while. Light rose from his stool and walked towards a small kitchen. He took the time to prepare the cup and ingredients.

"You want me to help you, Yagami-san." Yuji's voice echoed from behind.

"It's all right, thank you. I can do it by myself. After all, this is my job," Light answered – a little faster than usual – without turning his head.

"Tell me if you want anything, Yagami-"

"Sure. Thank you for your kindness, Yuji-san."

Silence.

In the meantime, Light felt a stabbing gaze on his back. He turned around, only to notice the shonin had shifted his gaze to other place, just in time when Light took a glance at him.

Five minutes. Light slowly inhaled the scent of his well-made tea. His lips formed a question.

"Yuji-san, did you think that Takada was the real murderer?"

The deadly silence, contemporaneously, cold air filling the hut.

A few seconds later, Yuji's voice echoed. "Yagami-san, that was you who had said, wasn't it. All theories and proofs had pointed to Miss Takada and that woman had been brought to the police station. So why did you ask me?"

"What if... my deduction was the original plot of the murderer? — I mean the real murderer was still hiding behind the screen now, smiling and enjoying his arranged, well-run plot. I did it on purpose, exactly."

"I don't get what you mean, Yag-"

"Oh, you do understand very well, don't you, Yuji-san? The hysteric screaming and desperate crying act which belonged to the murderer was excellent, indeed. Perhaps the murderer could become a professional actor," Light uttered, his voice threatening; as though as his mouth spilled a deadly poison.

Silence.

"What... does that mean, Yagami-san," Yuji finally questioned, his brows forming a little furrow.

"What I said is to mean," Light spoke with his eyes straight to his spoon of honey, his face emotionless. "The murderer was indeed an incredible actor. But at least, not to me."

When Yuji didn't respond, Light continued, "First, my hypothesis about the case was incomplete, Yuji-san. After all, if Takada-san was indeed the real murderer, I am not sure that she could have killed Misa in the darkness."

Yuji's face appeared comically confuse. "I don't understand, why not? Regarding your reasoning, Miss Takada had directly hugged Misa's body from the back and stabbed the arrow on Misa's neck."

"That_ point _is the most contradictory one, Yuji-san." Light turned to look at him, his eyes sharp and cold. Yuji looked away, swallowing his saliva and shifting his position as if Light's gaze was able to strip him nude. "Did you forget? Takada was playing Taiko on the stage when the incident occurred. Though her position was behind Misa, she was sitting before her _huge _drum. You do know what it means, right? This unmistakable fact could become the most confusing one for my previous deduction that would remove the possibility of Takada Kiyomi being the murderer, that is absolutely impossible."

Light's eyes tightened, noticing a building tension in the other man's body.

"Yes, Yuji-san should understand what I mean. In the middle of such a sudden darkness, it was impossible for Takada to get rid of the giant drum, before running to stab Misa in the ten quick seconds without stumbling on it first," Light explained smoothly while pouring hot water down the side of the fragile cup, and putting sugar essence and honey-mixture in the tea, his voice amused. "We know the drum is huge enough, it cannot be jumped over. Even if someone could do that, in the middle of the darkness, it will take more than ten seconds. Not to mention with a shaking poisoned body of Misa. It would be difficult to hold Misa that was struggling with pain; not to mention how much the time was necessary to carry Misa's dead body to the centre of the park."

Yuji said nothing, his lips slightly open. Light felt a gaze stabbing his back with a way that it could make a hole in it.

"What if in the middle of the darkness, the real murderer, whose position was among the audience, ran towards the stage. When Misa was painfully fluttering by the feather, the murderer carried her to the centre of the crowd, which was only three meters from the stage. The murderer was likely to be a strong grown-up _man_. Yes. He didn't need to throw Misa's body to the centre of the park. In only one meter, he only need to put her body in the centre of the crowd. Then he joined the panicked audience who had been running all the way, unintentionally kicking and trampling the dead body in the pitch darkness. Thus, she was carried away to the central park automatically. It could explain why she had bruises on all parts of her body."

"All right, it makes sense. But if that is the case, what about the arrow then, the arrow belongs to Takada, right? Maybe the murderer had stolen it and killed Misa within ten seconds in the darkness. Am I right, Yagami-san?" Yuji asked.

"Hm. I don't think he has the time to stab the arrow," Light responded. "He got the arrow from Takada herself; it was Takada's beloved thing and that's impossible for her to lend it to others".

"So! That means Takada is-"

"But there is an exception, Yuji-san," Behind him, Light felt the smile of victory vanish, "She was willingly lending it to her special childhood boyfriend; she will do everything for him. I guess that was the reason why the chin feather was found in her kimono; the man intentionally put it on Takada's kimono. They were likely to meet in the middle of the festival. Perhaps her childhood friend has become one of her clients — our clients in Okiya."

"But that's impossible, Yagami-san. Even though she loved him very much, I don't think she would agree to keep the deadly chin feather in her kimono, she-"

"Yuji-san, how did you know about that? That Takada _worked _with the real murderer to kill Misa?" Yuji's widening eyes caused Light to state with a self-confident intonation, "All right, probably Takada didn't know that she was being used. It could also make sense. For example, by intentionally dropping Takoyaki in her kimono so Takada had to change her cloth. And then she wore a kimono in which the murderer had put the chin feather inside and Takada didn't realise that."

When he had no more to say, silence refilled the room. Yuji seemed unable to speak anymore. Light tilted his head, wasting some time to taste his tea.

When the tea was ready, Light brought it to the wooden table. Yuji bowed gratefully, raising his hands to receive a cup of green tea from the geisha. And he, deliberately — but as if incidentally — grasped the back of the Light's hands while gripping the cup, as if he didn't want to release it.

Electrified, Light widened his eyes. Slowly, he looked up at Yuji, who was watching him with a certain meaning in his gaze.

"Please, forgive me," said the shonin softly, holding Light's hands with a strong grip. "Because I've made you cry, Raito... I don't know who the real murderer is, but let us forget about this for now."

A small pause followed. Light's eyes tightened. Yuji had called his intimate name. He still gripped his hands, tighter now, when Light said,"You must know, Yuji. For me, Misa was like a sister. I don't have any close relatives now, and somehow her presence had given me many certain meanings and I-"

"I do understand. I do know how you felt because I have the same feeling. Misa-chan reminded me of my passed-away sister," Yuji whispered, his voice wasn't hoarse anymore. "But in my eyes... you were different, Raito."

Light's eyes tightened. He pulled his hand away from Yuji's grip, but the man only held it tighter.

"Yuji-san, you-"

The man looked at him with a smile that made Light grimace in digusted, but he remained emotionless.

"Please call me Takase, Raito-chan."

Light just stared, his expression cold. No one spoke, until Light shifted his gaze on Yuji, carefully, to make his opponent unaware of his aim behind the mask. His lips slowly curled.

Suddenly, a knock at the hut door made Yuji release his hands. Surprised, Light involuntary dropped his cup on the table. The tea spurted Yuji's yukata.

The shonin gasped in surprise. Light quickly apologized and pulled out his handkerchief, attempting to clean the spot. He turned to the door a few seconds later, Tomoko was standing there.

"Oh!" The middle age woman gasped, slightly flabbergasted, "I—Sorry, did I interrupt?"

Light shook his head and looked away. He chewed on his lower lip, attempting to act like a nervous teenager. A red colour decorated his cheeks while he rubbed Yuji's cloth. Tomoko had immediately understood what it meant, she left the hut.

A relieve sigh above him, but Light didn't pay attention, still trying tried to clean the cloth.

"Forgive me, Yuji-san. I didn't do it on purpose, I-" Light's statement was stopped. Somebody was cupping his chin – rather roughly – and lifting it up.

"_Shh... _Raito-chan. It's Takase. Okay?" Yuji murmured with satisfaction, while gripping, _squeezing_ Light's hands. He stared at Light with a soft, yet_ passionate gaze._

Yuji had a beautiful body, Light realised it only after he watched him from such a close distance. His body was tall enough; the man was half-Caucasian.

Standing still, Light dared not try to move any muscle. Then he decided to look away, a blush etched across his cheeks. Yuji grinned, but he didn't realise that Light was smiling more devilishly behind his mask. Inwardly, Light was proud with his acting.

"Um Yu—Takase, this is not-"

Light's eyes widened. Yuji was watching his wound intently, and – before Light could stop it – the man lowered his head, shoving his tongue and licking the geisha's hand. Yuji grinned as Light went tense. Raising his face, he brought their faces closer.

The sake odour stroked Light's nose and he had a sudden urge to throw up.

"I am really flattered; I have finally found you. To be with you, a low class man like me can be with a high-class person like you. Do you know how happy I am?"

Light averted his gaze away, unwilling to see the fierce, lustful eyes in his naïve mask.

"What say you, Raito-chan."

"I understand."

"What?"

"So you've been lusting over me all the time."

"So?"

"I-"

Yuji pulled him closer, their noses merely inches apart. Light raised his hands and pushed the other man's chest.

"I... am willing to do everything for you," Light whispered. "But with one condition."

Not breaking an eye contact, Light moved aside to sit on the wooden stool. He lowered his eyes then, thoughtfully staring at the useless tea puddle on the table.

"You must confess your crime first, Yuji."

Yuji smirked, slowly approaching and settling himself on the nearest stool beside Light. He moved it closer to the Geisha's. _Perfect_. And Light, with all his acting could only bend over in shame on his chair. He avoided Yuji's gaze, impressing the murderer by his almost _rape-able_ sight.

The sake-filled breath attached to Light's ears. Light shut his eyes.

"I don't get what you mean, Raito-chan. Why do you think I am the murderer?" A hot whisper.

Light opened his eyes. "I don't think in a rush that Yuji-san is the murderer. But from the beginning since Yuji-san had shouted 'Someone attacked Misa from behind in the darkness of the lamp! He killed Misa! Stabbing an arrow on her neck!' I could have guessed it because these statements were the most appropriate words spilled by the murderer himsel-"

Light bit his lower lip, his pulse quickened. Yuji's hands tortured him. Long fingers snaked inside his kimono, seductively digging into the bare flesh. The muscles in his throat tightened, but the geisha managed to continue his speech, "-Yuji-san, according to you, how could the murderer have stabbed Misa's nape? Of course not _Nhh-_ in the dark."

"I have no idea." Yuji innocently shrugged. He slid his fingers upward onto Light's forehead, petting the silky auburn locks. "I am not the murderer. Let us forget this and shall we-"

"Surely, Yuji, um, Takase, he couldn't hit Misa's nape in the darkness. But after that," Light countered. He held his breath and turned his head, staring at the lustful eyes of Yuji with an equal passionate gaze. Raising his hands, Light held Yuji's cheek still, mere inches apart before his own full, now reddened lips. "Now I want to know your opinion, when did it happen? Takase."

"There's no time," the Caucasian man crooned, holding his foul breath of lust, and touched the zestful body before him. He became more aggressive when Light threw his head back slightly in pleasure and spelled out edible, soft moans, triggering his beast of passion rise to the highest level. "When the light was turned on, we had surrounded Misa's body," Yuji whispered, his lips brushing over the expensive neck offered before him free.

For free. 'So _free charge is always really enjoyable.'_ Many unlucky high rank officials that couldn't have a chance to meet him, though they had paid a lot, but the man before him could touch his body free. _He __should pay with his head later._

Light returned to his position, seductively staring at Yuji's eyes. He was combatting his urge not to gouge the depraved man's eyes out from its socket. Slowly, Light raised his hips from the stool and sat on the man's lap.

"Oh, of course, there must be some _time _Takase." Light emphasized before Yuji's face. He could feel the murderer shudder under him, his warm breath coming out from his lips. "...and it was the only moment. The murderer was the fastest runner so he would be the first person who held Misa before others. And then he stabbed the arrow on her nape and pretended to be hysterical. _Nnh- _Would you guess who that person was... a-at the ti-"

Light couldn't continue his unencumbered speech. He tasted the sake's essence on his own lips. Yuji's lips.

The only thing Light could do with his brilliant acting was to open his mouth and kiss back. With a severe feeling of disgust, he allowed that unsavoury tongue to dominate the contents of his mouth. Light's hands grasped firmly on each side, his muscles tightening. Nausea crawled along the walls of his stomach, but he clenched his teeth and strove for control.

Being kissed by the murderer of Misa, _being_ _kissed by this rotten creature_. Unbearable. When he had to respond to the kiss, when the filthy man was groping and rubbing his back.

Light broke the kiss and blurted, "And you….are the murderer, Takase! You are the first person who had run toward Misa in the middle of the riot, and stabbed the arrow…to slander Takada! Then you pretended to cry for her-"

His words stopped there. Light incessantly gave a speech because of his efforts to chase the hands and lips of Yuji, who desperately stroked and teased him. The man tried to rip his kimono, but Light pushed his chest and continued speaking.

"Your acting…..a-as a man who loves Misa…is really excellent. I was carried away due to your acting. That's why I... at the time I have said that I felt guilty and-" Light gasped. Yuji pulled his sleeve and pinned him roughly on the floor, legs straddling his hips from both sides. The beast smirked toward the prey under him.

"If this is what you want, Raito-chan. All right then, I will confess everything," Yuji cooed, moving closer to Light's face, whispering sweet words on his earlobe. The man shut his eyes for a second, when they re-opened he said, "That's right, I am the murderer, Raito-chan"

Joining the remark, Light slowly took out his own mask, revealing his nakedness and smiling with glory.

_Exactly as planned._

Wearing his vulnerable mask again when Yuji eyed his face, Light smiled.

Yuji leaned and stroked Light's hair, lovingly, breathing in his ears. "Because I hate that slut, that cheap girl named Misa Amane. The way she talked, hugged you, stared at you, followed you wherever you went like a puppy. That all made me sick! I couldn't stop dreaming of twisting her neck around."

Light said nothing. He would hear every single detail from the murderer's mouth.

"Takada Kiyomi? Heh, she is the most stupid girl in the world. Because I have the same arrows as she does, she regards me as her lost childhood boyfriend that she had been looking for 15 years." Yuji laughed, overflowing his cynical words. "She stupidly did what I said without realising that she would turn out to be a scapegoat in the chick's murder."

Light's body grew weaker, leaning against the hard, wooden floor. He heard himself breathing hard, not so much from exertion as from anxiety. The murderer became more animalistic, he tried to tear Light's kimono and gnawed at his exposed skin. Light suppressed his groan. If Light hadn't mastered the control of emotions, he would have plucked Yuji's head here, and he couldn't imagine what would happen after that.

"Indeed, Kiyomi Takada was really stupid, so willing to fulfill the wish of the cheap and rotten creature-"

Yuji's hands slid around Light's neck and squeezed.

Light gasped, his wind was cut off by the other's grip. He struggled for breath, but could get none. Yuji's hands were amazingly powerful.

"You would never know, Raito," Yuji hissed through clenched teeth. "You would never understand how deep my feeling was." He squeezed Light's throat more. "You would never know."

Light struggled in vain, kicking uselessly underneath him. Yuji went silent for a moment, staring down at his prey with dark eyes. He released Light and whispered something that Light couldn't hear above him. Light threw his face away, trying to regain his breath.

Then, the geisha's scream filled the hut. Something cold was tearing his flesh; a little dagger was stabbed on Light's arm. Blood spilled from his open wound and soaked his kimono. Grabbing Light by his hair, Yuji licked and drank the blood with pleasure. Light gasped in pain and the beast attacked his lips again, searing him with tormenting pain.

Yuji released him and cried out, "You would never understand!" He sobbed. "What madness! Madness I have for you! I'm really crazy about you! I can't sleep because every time I sleep I always dream about you! I couldn't reach you, even after I stole and robbed people at marketplaces. I still couldn't afford to pay you! To spend my time even for just one night with you!" Yuji raged and laughed madly seeing his prey's suffering face. Light distinctly saw the shining, red eyeballs in the vagueness of the hut lamp, the cratered eyes.

But, in the middle of moans and the vicious laugh, Light chuckled.

"..._Mmfh ha hahahaha_!"

Light chuckled, and gradually laughed, a _relentless _laugh, causing Yuji to stop his wild activities and stared at him with complete surprise.

Light smiled, satisfied. He slowly put off his vulnerable mask. "Yes. Yes, why did you stop, Takase-chan? Go on, come on, do it... You have confessed for all your crimes, and I am ready to be yours tonight and forever," Light whispered triumphantly, in a mocking, disbelieving voice on his earlobe. He licked yuji's cheek teasingly and smiled. The murderer gripped and pinned him to the floor in return. Light's smirk widened, "Come on Takase! Do it! Do whatever you like to me! You deserve it, after bravely admitting your crimes... in front of people..."

Yuji went silent. He might have been trying to understand the meaning of those words with his shallow brain, and Light, couldn't control his triumphant laugh when he saw the murderer was shifting his gaze around the hut. The man finally realised with wide eyes: there were hundreds of small peeking holes. Everywhere.

"YOU!" Yuji shouted his rage. He grabbed a fistful of Light's hair and squeezed his neck.

Light's breath hitched and he twisted sharply. His mouth opened wide to a utter silent scream. Between the vagueness, he saw the beastly eyes above him, but in a rush of triumph and rage, Light forced a smirk.

"Y-Yes. Congratulations, Yuji. You should be aware from the beginning. Why haven't they returned to their homes; of course because I have asked them to. I begged Tomoko-san to inform the police and... all to stay here and h-hear with their own ears... _hear the confession of the real murderer!_"

Light hissed right before the man hit his face, knocking a groan from his lips. Forcing his lust, Yuji tried to rip the rest of the geisha's kimono.

Struggling in vain, Light pushed the man's chest with all his might. Yuji hit him in the face again, pelted his stomach with punches. Blood trickled down Light's chin, he moaned. The beast became wilder and wilder desperately licked the blood from the side of the geisha's face. The blood had inundated the wooden floor, making a rivulet. Light's vision blurred.

But Light hadn't finished speaking yet.

"F-From the beginning... I have attempted to create a fake deduction on Takada as a suspect. I have already managed to read all of your methods from the beginning. I-I have deliberately acted like that before you so you were willing to approach me alone... in the hut which was surrounded by the police, a-and you came... like a rat that took a cheese, prepared in a trap!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Yuji's voice thundered inside the hut. He lifted his fist to aim a punch to Light's face again, but then stopped when he heard the door slam. The police had prepared for this a long time ago; everyone outside could hear their conversation.

Yuji gritted his teeth. After Tomoko and the others backed off, he suddenly unsheathed his samurai sword, dragging Light out when the police shouted at him to come out. He slammed the door and laughed at the soundless greeting from visitors and guarding police outside, those who had witnessed the incident from the beginning. Some people jerked forward when they saw Light's condition, but they didn't dare to budge an inch more with the samurai sword on the geisha's neck.

Yuji moved slowly in front of the hut, still taking hostage the body of Light. "Any of you move an inch, and the head of your beloved man will piss off!" The murderer exclaimed.

Light grimaced in pain, the threat of blood unraveled from his neck, the skin had also been broken. The situation was dangerous, the demented maniac could kill him any time now.

One mistake, if he made one mistake here, it would finish him.

"Let him go, or else!" Tsugumi screamed. Her warning was replied to with a fierce laugh from the devil, who was roughly gripping his captive.

"All right, I will release him, Oka-san! I will never hurt him! But with one condition," Yuji croaked, and laughed again and kneelt on the ground, still gripping Light's immobile body with the samurai sword threatening to slice his neck. "I want him to be mine! Oka-san should give Yagami Raito to me, free, or does Oka-san prefer her favourite geisha dead? Oh yes, I have heard that Oka-san is a cruel woman who likes selling souls to get money! No exception for her so-beloved Raito, isn't it."

Tsubaki Tsugumi's face turned bright red. The words must have stabbed the materialistic woman's heart. Light vaguely heard Mayura's shouting, crying, frightened screaming, with her choked throats.

All gazes focused on Light's face. They saw his perfect figure being treated outrageously. Their gaze was the worst, nauseating, humiliating him.

Light's vision blurred. He lowered his face to the black ground, didn't dare to move any muscle.

"Oh, if Oka-san doesn't want to give in Raito, you can give any Geisha, as barter, to be beheaded, or I will kill all people here. Answer me, Oka-san!" Yuji roared. The atmosphere around them felt icy cold, but also intensely hot. This could be seen from the frightened, shaking bodies of several people, fixed in their positions. As for Light himself, the atmosphere made him impatient to tear Yuji's breast and to rip his heart out from its place-

Suddenly, Light felt his sight vague when the cold wind licked his cheeks, making him grit his teeth tighter than the jaws of vise.

Before Tsugumi could reply, before any other Geisha could become a victim tonight, Light lunged and bit his captor's hands. Yuji screamed and jerked away from him. Light fell to the ground. He distinctly saw with his eyes the beast growl, furiously swinging his samurai sword toward his neck before anyone could stop him, and before Light had a chance to pray for his journey to the afterlife.

_Crash._

Light didn't know what happened next. The only thing he knew between his own delirium was that his head was still in place. He heard Yuji's indignant scream when the sound 'bang' thundered and broke the air. Light fell back. He saw blood trickling down from the mad psychopathic hand above him. It took a few seconds for him to be aware, when his cold sweat rolled down on his skin. He had been released from the grip of the beast in the form of a human, who was successfully pacified by the security.

"I WILL KILL YOU! I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU! I WILL DIG OUT YOUR FUCKING EYES SO YOU COULDN'T SEE ANYONE BUT ME! I WILL BEHEAD YOUR HEAD SO YOU COULDN'T SMILE AT EVERYONE BUT ONLY AT ME. I WILL K-" Those macabre curses were interrupted by several securities who tried to hold the murderer and pinched his mouth with a cloth.

Everyone seemed shocked, mumbling to one another, looking at the lunatic murderer, and then at Light Yagami, who was being drawn inexorably on the cold ground. People shook their heads. Some threw sympathetic stares at Light. Some stared cynically and appeared satisfied with the scene.

Keeping his attitude as a professional one, calm and controlled, Light smiled to those who sympathized for him. He kept wearing his mask. He had been inured with all of this. Light received relieved hugs from his friends, but he didn't care about all of it now. With his eyes squinting as fast as light, Light tried to find out the source of the loud sound. The loud banging sound. The shooting sound.

Who had helped him at that crucial moment?

Light whirled around the dark-midnight among hundreds of faces, among thousands of people who had been staying in the scene, but he found nothing.

Not losing a second, he quickly kneeled on the ground, searching for the thing he wanted most.

He found it.

A hard bullet. It was a sniper bullet made in 1793, the latest technology, and the ability to shoot precisely from approximately 100 meters.

_No way, this is impossible, Japanese police are not allowed to have such a sophisticated weapon … how could this be possible? Who did this to-_

Suddenly Light jerked.

He froze.

A muscle clenched in his throat. A cold air of the night touched and licked his neck mercilessly, chilling on contact with the sudden occultation. His body, which suddenly shivered without reasons, made his heart race. His shoulders were tight, tension spreading across and down his back. He forgot how to breathe normally.

It wasn't due to the mad, despicable screams that were heard from the distance, not because of cynical or spiteful glances mixed with sympathy from the visitors, not because of the beast-attacking-its-prey glance or friendly glances, not all them, but he felt... _there was someone_, someone among the crowd of people around him; there was someone who was staring at him with a hardly explainable, unfathomable glance...

Light could practically feel the intense glow of emission from the mysterious stares, dispersing behind the massive vagueness, chaining him from the chill air. A gaze he had never felt or seen before. A sharp gaze but also a sheer of calmness, flashing with their beautiful, yet deadly eyes. He felt suffocated, staring straight at the unseen, invisible face among the mass.

It felt neither cold nor warm… no, it was hot.

The gaze that could seize control over anyone with one look. The gaze that...

Among all bleary descriptions, which he had seen through his mind eyes in the darkness, there was one thing Light knew. That gaze showed lust toward him, a zest... no... A passion? No... It was far _higher_ than that.

_Interest._

_._

_._

He wasn't under the glamour lights, or on the heinous stage three meters from where a dead girl lied.

He wasn't inside the warm hut where the beast Takase Yuji wanted to seduce and rape him.

He was in the open air now.

He looked up to the night sky. The moon shone, making his tan skin shine resplendently. A genuine – unmasked – smile curled on his lips when he smelled the sweet odour of summer in his hometown. Sachiko walked beside him, whispering pleasant words, _"we are going to your favourite beach tomorrow, Raito."_

The young Light Yagami smiled, listening to sound of the crickets' chirps. An opaque mist, illuminated by the moonlight, hanging thick on the air and spreading everywhere. Their beauty flooded the scenery.

His pure heart bloomed like a rose, but then the rose wilted when he smelled a coppery stench on grasses around him. He felt fierceness seeping through its teeth. A foul drool of the wolf among the sheeps.

"Raito chan... I love you, Raito chan."

The beast's voice echoed. Light twisted around and saw the unholy hands attacking him from the darkness. The rotten lips grimaced and Light felt his invulnerability shattered. The beast pinned him down on the dirt, his canine teeth puncturing his neck and-

"Raito. Why didn't you protect Misa... why should Misa have died because of Raito…"

The white plum fragrance, which always accompanied Misa's body, smelled strong over it, mixing with the coppery stench. His eyes snapped open, staring at her shiny pearl-like eyes. Bloody tears trickled down her face, dripping onto Light's undraped figure beneath her. The petite blonde gave him a puppet-like smile before displaying her fang. She raised a shining, silver dagger in the air.

Again.

Vague but loud, scattered voices called him back from the distance, calling him with soft, salty, ghostly whispers from its blue and beige shore. They sought and kept whispering to him, until their unearthly breaths swallowed his consciousness, invading him, and faded away into nothing.

_The sound._

_The voice of the __**Whispering Sand**__._

"And now… Raito must go with Misa instead …"

She tightened her grip on the dagger and lunged it toward him.

'_Can you hear my voice now?'_

Light raised his head abruptly and jerked out of his chair.

He panted, the window next to him was now fogged by his hot sigh. Light wiped it quickly, staring into the pelting rain, which blurred his sight of the glamorous red-light district, which was always crowded by visitors, even in such a bad weather.

He stayed silent for a few moments, lowering his head and looking at his bruised wrist – which was caused by Yuji – and moved to his arm. He patted it experimentally to check exactly how bad the wound was.

Nothing to be afraid of, Light moved away from his chair and approached his table instead, to his scarlet diary. He scratched the pure paper with a quill.

_September 30th, 1853 Rain in the night …_

…

_I smelled plum flower fragrance today and …_

...And no more words were written on the diary because he felt unable to write anymore, his eyes were misty and the unwanted tear dripped onto the paper, leaving a stain.

He was a part of this. He could deny. He could expunge it. He could run away. He could leave his window blinds down for the rest of his life and cross the line from recluse to hermit. But he couldn't escape the fundamental fact that he was a part of it. He was the _reason_ why the girl had been murdered.

He was the reason.

The fact was inescapable.

He told himself to keep a clear head, so he quickly went out of his room when the job called him tonight. There had to be some clients who wanted to have his service. A sweet smiling mask carved on his handsome face. Meanwhile his scarlet diary lied alone on his desk.

Nevertheless, the genuine tear which had dropped and the guilt it represented, would leave an eternal trace on the pure white paper.

**O.O.O**

_**The first night**_

_October 2nd, 1853 09.00 P.M._

_If they are ignorant, they are despised, if learned, mocked. If in love they are reduced to the status of courtesan. As wives they are treated more as servants than as companions. Men do not love them: they make use of them, they exploit them, and expect, in that way, to make them subject to the law of fidelity._

Light Yagami acquiesced in silence when Tsugumi promised him the best protection she could afford. From this moment on, Light wasn't allowed to go out of the Okiya without any particular reason. That was an unanimous agreement between them.

Again, Light only nodded in grateful, he wasn't kicked away from this place. He was the high-class idol in this place, and if he was sent away, Oka-san would be busy taking care of officials and people from high-class society who needed his service. Light was Tsubaki Tsugumi's favourite, he was a gold mine for the greedy woman.

Again and again, he only nodded when his she suggested him to accept any Danna who wanted to own him. That was the reason why his bidding price was now lowered. He was on sale.

Fantastic, the great Light Yagami had become namby-pamby now.

He had been aware of it. He was a gold mine, but Tsugumi didn't want to keep a bomb for too long in her house. She had realised it, probably tomorrow or the day after tomorrow, a crazy man would perform more sadistic killings for he wanted Light to be his. Hopefully, he would find a good Danna, although... there was no good man in the world, especially in the high-class society. All them were rotten, bloodthirsty.

So the only thing he could do was be accepting of his fate.

Four days passed after the terrifying incident. Tonight was no different from previous nights. It was a bit cold. In Japan, October should be warm, but it may turn cold at night.

Not many clients came to the entertainment place tonight. Light took a rest, drinking a cup of honey tea, enjoying the view of pedestrians outside the blurry window of his bungalow.

He put down his cup when he heard the sound of a golden chariot pulled out across his geisha house. Light leaned his face to the nearest window, squinting, and meticulously saw a man in a neat, brown coat step out and stand beside the chariot.

_He must be our new client tonight; he looks like a foreigner_, Light wondered absently, then sank back into his chair once more. He wasn't enthusiastic to serve his clients tonight. He felt exhausted. If he wasn't needed, he didn't want to come out. An emotional fatigue can be as debilitating as physical exhaustion. All strength had fled from him. Those nightmarish experiences caused all this.

Sighing softly, Light stood up. He turned to the door and left his bedroom.

The male geisha walked to the kitchen. Boisterous sounds of entertaining speeches, laughter in the middle of sake drinks, and the various sounds of _shamisen_ (strings of musical instruments), _tsutsumi_ (a small drum), or _fue _(Japanese flutes) were heard in every corner of the corridor. Nothing changed in this okiya and their famous _pleasure quarters_, although two of them were victimized by their clients. The atmosphere was bright and alive, but gloomy and empty. Trying to avoid the corridor where Misa's rooms were, Light took the longer way around.

Light had just passed a room at an isolated corner and heard two people chatting softly behind the door slot. His Oka-san and a heavy-voiced man. They appeared to be in a deep conversation, and they weren't likely to be discussing weather or persiflage. Their speech sounded serious; it was like having a transaction. Oh, Mizuage? It sounded so. Letting out a little snort, Light turned around and-

He froze on his stride, almost dropping the cup.

Light's name was mentioned clearly, in the middle of the conversation.

"Indeed, Yagami Raito, however, perhaps you've already known about this, Sir. Raito is the most popular idol here, and it was difficult to get him. No doubt his price was twenty times more than other Geisha." Tsugumi's voice was arrogant and greedy with her chin-raised silhouette.

Light swallowed, slowly positioning his body to sit on the wooden floor, and moving closer to the wall to listen to the transaction of his body and soul. The sweat pouring from his auburn hair, sliding on his smooth back slowly; as though they were fingers of those perverts who were never bored to flirt with him.

He heard the heavy-voiced man clear his throat, followed by soft words of the mysterious man, "Yes, I understand. Now my master would like to talk to you."

Light couldn't see, but he heard something heavy and stuffs being dragged and various clicking sound inside. Moving his ears closer, he tried to catch each pulse of air containing a mixture of bass and contralto voices from the room.

In the next second, Light's eyes lit up in disbelief.

A strange sound like a hoarse machine. A machine. A synthetic voice that was talking... from a strange instrument inside. It made his heart sink.

"**Thank you****, Watari****. Miss Tsubaki Tsugumi**," an unearthly, distorted and rough voice came out from the electronic instrument. "**This is L.**"

Light's heart skipped.

L? _The world's greatest detective? The most respectful high-class man in the espionage world? Called as the conqueror of the world behind the stage? H-he wanted to-_

"**First**,** I would like to apologize. I am not supposed to reveal my face to anyone. Hence**,** I hope you don't mind with this inconvenience. Can you clearly hear my voice now?" **The robotic voice sounded again. Even in a dazed and confused state, Light warned himself to listen to every single word spoken behind the thin wall. His Oka-san sounded nervous when saying 'Yes I can hear you, sir. How are you Eru-sama?'

The world's greatest detective continued without responding to her courtesy first, **"All right. Let us get right down to business**,** so how much do you want to offer."**

No sound after the direct question, until Tsubaki spoke again, still nervously, but in such a transaction she often raised her intonation as high as possible. So typical of her, in any situation.

"Yes, here we don't serve common Geisha. All them are high-class and special ones like Yagami Raito common apprentice Geisha's Mizuage costs 10.000 yen; the highest offer so far is 15.000 yen. Raito is not an apprentice Geisha, and he is not virgin anymore, but if you want to own him forever or become his Danna, his price is twenty times of the regular price. You know who Raito is. Before becoming a geisha, he used-"

"**Oiran**,** Yes**,** I'm already aware about that,**" L interrupted her with his synthetic voice, "**Truth to be told****,**** I don't have any desire to become his Danna. I know this would break the most prevalent rule****, but**** I would like to hire Yagami Raito for only thirty nights. Can you fulfill my request?**"

Light's heartbeat uncomfortably increased. He felt his knees and ankles weaken in the incandescent corridor, pupils widening with fear and anxiety.

Yes. Anxiety. The rust of life corroded Light Yagami's mind when he thought, _'Thirty nights. Thirty nights? It was the first time for a client to do it for me… no! No one has ever done this to any Oiran, moreover to a Geisha! What does it mean? Why me? Why does L want me? And why thirty nights?'_

"Yes, this is unconventional and it would break our common rules. But," Light swallowed hard outside. Silence for a second, Tsubaki was thinking intensely, "I want to calculate the highest price you have offered, Sir. I mean, though you will pay about twenty times of the long-term price, I am afraid that I couldn't directly agree because a lot of other high-class people want to take Raito as well. Taking him away from the Okiya or the geisha house is forbidden. But for you, I think it is an exception. How about it Eru-sama, do you agree?" She slyly said, even Light could see the grimacing smile of his money-oriented Oka-san inside.

Light bent his head, shutting his eyes, listening to the dead line seconds, listening to how much his price for thirty nights would be, and what his destiny would be after this.

"**Watari**,** bring out the trunk**,**" **the world's greatest detective ordered his assistant. Light couldn't see what was going on inside. He heard a soft sound and a click of something called a 'trunk', and later he heard a surprised breath of his Oka-san inside, and L's robotic voice attacked her. **"As you can see****, Tsugumi-san****. I will pay you with all the money in the trunk. The amount is one million yen****, and**** I think the price is more than one hundred times of the original price. Is it enough to rent Yagami Raito's service for thirty nights?"**

Tsugumi Tsubaki had no time to choke or to reply, for she heard a bombing sound in front of the transaction room. It was Light's turn to yelp that his cup had slipped from his grip, scattering on the floor.

Light went tense. Tsugumi opened the door, standing and glaring down at him, surprised. Seeing the scattering cup on the floor, and seeing the high-class courtesan standing on his feet with eyes opened as wide as hers.

"R-Raito," Tsubaki whispered, and Light couldn't utter a word. He grumbled apologies hundred times, and in the middle of his surprise, he bowed to apologise on the floor. Tsubaki ran towards him, and soon asked him to stand up. She shouted to one of the Geisha servants at the corner who were incidentally passing by to clean the shards of the cup on the plaited mat. Her eyes watched his gold mine carefully and examined whether any part of his body was hurt, and nodded when she knew he was completely all right.

She slowly took the hand of unscathed Light, who seemed paralysed, to the negotiation room. It took some seconds for him to be aware again. He sat on a plaited mat in the room. Before him was an instrument, which looked like a modern tool that could sound voices from a far distant, and a black trunk containing a lot of money, and a brown, tightly robed man.

"I-" For the first time, Light was unable to speak before others. Tsubaki tapped his shoulder for a second, then her gaze turned serious, transaction mode.

"All right, because Yagami Raito is already present here, we shall carry on our transaction," she stated, closing her eyes for a second before opening them again. Light lowered his head, waiting for the decision. "All right. I accept the offer. From now on, Yagami Raito belongs to you for thirty nights, starting from tonight for one million yen." She finished, finally, and Light, despite his obvious reluctance and a slight fear, bent down with his widening eyes and forced himself to see the money from his new master to his Oka-san. He couldn't keep his heart from beating a little faster,

"**All right**,** thank you for your cooperation.**" The modern electronic tool sounded the hoarse voice disguised from the distant. "**Watari**,** please**," L whispered in an ordering tone, instructing his assistant who responded it with a confirming nod.

"Understood."

It took some seconds to realise what he should do. Tsugumi's eyes said everything. Light had to pack his clothes… soon he would go out from this place. Tonight…

"All right, Yagami Raito. I'll be waiting for you outside" the robed man's voice echoed, the clear message in his tone said that he was giving Light some time to do his packing now. The auburn lifted his gaze to him and replied by bending his body, saying grateful words and hurried to his room.

_Was this real?_

Shaking his head to snap back into reality, Light couldn't stop the pounding in his chest. The situation felt unbelievable enough for him to believe and he wasn't ready for it, yet. Pushing his bedroom door without thinking, he scrupulously packed his stuffs. His hands were trembling by an inconvenient squeeze in his chest. He brought sufficient outfits, slipping his diary and the charm bracelets from Misa in his suitcase.

He was ready to leave his room. Turning around for the last time, he looked around the room without words.

What a hard life he had. There's no place like home, but this room had given Light a lot of memorable images. Leaving it in such hurry felt like this-

Ridiculous. What made him consider that he would never come back to this room anymore? He would only be gone for thirty nights, wouldn't he.

Light walked hurriedly, carrying his stuffs, and opened the wooden door to the gate. He ground his teeth when the night wind rubbed his cheeks. Beside the wheel of the chariot, which parked across the street from his geisha house, the mysterious man named Watari and Tsugumi waited for him. Tsubaki smiled at him, leaning her head forward to welcome him. Light could have sworn that he could see both relief and sadness on her face. He responded her skeptic smile, saying 'thanks a lot for everything, Oka-san. Please give my best regards to other Geisha' before getting on the chariot through a door opened by Watari.

Sitting inside the golden chariot, he still couldn't believe that he was leaving the geisha house tonight. He didn't believe when Watari sat before him and Tsugumi waved goodbye.

_A short parting, isn't it?_

The golden chariot started to run, drawing farther and farther from the gion that had became familiar to him after spending eight years of his life there.

But what made him feel that... when the golden chariot crossed the bridge; the bridge which was connecting his gion with the outside world, he felt that he was vaguely seeing a growing fire lapping on the bridge.

The bridge burned, collapsed, and he would never return to his prostitute house.

"..."

Light stared at the street, his eyes set in a thoughtful frown.

The crowded street was quiet tonight. Light inhaled deeply and lowered his head without purpose. He cast his gaze downwards upon his tightly gripped hands; it gave the skin a pallid look by those vague lamps on the long roads of Shimabara District. He realised his hands were still trembling. The palms were damp, he quickly blotted them on his kimono fabric – which was also damp with his own perspiration.

Staying silent for a few moments, Light finally tried to steal a glance at Watari. The unreadable face behind the thick robe smile, responding to his glance.

"Is something the matter Yagami-kun."

The term 'kun' in front of his family name had shocked Light, causing him to raise his unmasked face and stare at L's assistant, feeling a bit on edge. He was caught on the wrong foot. Quickly responding with a sweet smiling act, in order to control his shameful appearance before the strange man, Light lowered his head.

"Forgive me, Watari-sama. It's nothing. I was really surprised," Light admitted in such a breathless, awkward reply, failing to mask his nervousness. But nothing to hide anymore. Therefore, Light chuckled softly and continued with a friendly expression. "Honestly, I've never thought that I would go out tonight and... I've never dreamed about meeting the great L – I mean L-sama; as far as I am concerned, he is the most amazing man in the world. I do respect him much and it's really a great honour for me to serve him."

"I see. But you shouldn't be nervous, Yagami-kun. You will meet him soon." Watari gave a warm reply, his tone reflecting something which Light couldn't decipher.

Light was itching with the need to ask the man thousands of questions that were dominating his entire mind, a question of 'thirty nights' or 'why L wants him' or 'what does L look like.' And the most improbable question, 'Is this real?' Or the craziest one 'are you real, Sir?' But in the end, although he kept questioning all these, he ended shutting his mouth.

Why would he anyway?

Because he knew all them weren't important – he would get the answers later, very soon.

Yes, very soon.

And this was real.

The Japanese man wondered aloud and realised the situation, though it was hard to believe. He was struck by a thought that should have, but hadn't, occurred to him when the great L had spoken to his Oka-san before, so he tried to relax and shut his amber eyes.

_L, the world's greatest detective, as well as the ruler of the world behind the screen. The only one who could control every high authority in the world. An ace. He's well-known among them. He is a much respected high-class man. Behind him, various high-class and influential people support him; he has suzerainty over them and no one would dare to disobey, or could ever consider turning down a request from him_.

In retrospect, he had known beyond doubt, from various sources; that L was the mysterious man who never showed his face before public – or in private.

No one had ever seen his real face.

From mouth to mouth he heard that L was the most arrogant man and the most difficult man to meet. He was the only detective who had worked alone and had no clients. And the word 'no' couldn't be heard when he had ordered or asked for something.

_Hell yes_, that was one of the leader-like characteristics – a conqueror, a ruler, an authority. He felt the need to know his characteristics further. Light was used to reading people's characteristics with a short glance, by seeing their facial expressions, he knew them inside and out. With this ability, he never failed to satisfy his clients, comprised of various high-class people.

However, now, for L – the man with the same high-class category like others – that was unreasonable, but he did feel the man was different, and couldn't be compared with anybody. How old was L anyway? It was impossible if he was younger than Light. Probably middle age or older. But somehow he was a mysterious one and Light had sworn to nail down everything before giving his best service, tonight.

Presumably, he should work extra hard tonight, Light thought sorely between his own prejudices.

He didn't have any choice at all.

Light stopped his train of thought when the golden chariot stopped, and Watari opened the door for him. He had almost flown from his seat as if from a catapult, surprised.

Before him was a big Japanese-styled house, which reminded him of a Yakuza's house. The huge gate and high, wooden fences blocked Light's view to look into the house, but he knew it was, somehow, unusual. L was well-known as an alert and careful man. Light knew, though at a glance, no unfamiliar sign in the gate, there were various traps inside. His suspicions were answered by Watari who walked extra carefully before its fences.

Watari opened a black box. There were many strange slots, being clicked and pushed. Light watched him wordlessly and blinked rapidly when the gate was automatically opened.

Watari walked first, and Light took his steps following the other man's unperturbed steps. He believed if he made a little mistake, he would fall into one of the traps.

The garden was wide, but its beauty appeared to hide traps. It was like him in his mask – Light thought sourly – and he predicted what kinds of characters L had.

_L was extraordinarily alert; always pronounce caginess. He never trust anybody and has really high self-confidence._

Walking in under the wooden entrance, Watari repeatedly pushed buttons at one side of the door. The doughty door opened, the old man turned around and welcomed him. Light slowly entered, looking around.

Large and neat were the first impressions that popped up in Light's mind, but nothing special about this grandiose house. It appeared empty. No pictures or other decorations on each wooden wall. Furniture was placed in the proper location. Again, Light could picture L from this.

_Somewhere deep down, in the back of my mind, I have thought L as a nabob before, but I was wrong. L hates things that may cause a fuss, and loves practical things. He never goes out and probably wears daily simple clothes, just perhaps._

Althought the house appeared empty, but Light reminded himself to be extra careful. Watari seemed to have noticed his suspiciousness. "Don't worry too much, Yagami-kun," he said. "All traps were out of works in order to welcome you here."

Light rolled his eyes to the ceiling and smiled skittishly to himself.

After turning right, another right, straight, turning left, right, left, going straight, and turning right and Light couldn't count any more, but he tried to memorize. Finally, they arrived in front of a room at the corner. Watari asked him to go inside.

The room wasn't different from the other rooms that he had curiously glanced at from the beginning; the decoration was simple, the furniture was simply set. A light brown mat, a common small bonsai, a mattress on the floor, a cupboard, a table, and another small table with four lockers on one side. There was a connecting door which led to the adjacent room. Overall, it was good enough for Light.

'_But it seems impossible for the world ruler to have such a simple room, but who knows.' _Light shifted his gaze to the firm connecting door beside him, '_This connecting door might connect this room to L's room; that means, this is my room.'_

"Well, please wait in this room, Yagami-kun. From now on, it would be your new room."

Light nodded and stepped inside.

"You are free to go around the house, and enter any rooms you like if this room doesn't provide you enough comfort. I will prepare everything for you. You just push the button on the table in case you need my assistance." Watari pointed to the desk. Light turned to look at it, and nodded to confirm that he understood. "Oh, and one more thing, the bathroom and toilet are at the corner of the corridor opposite to this room, and there is a natural hot spring at the backyard," Watari added before bowing politely to him – and it made Light bow back immediately; nobody had ever bowed to him like that before.

Watari closed the door, leaving the auburn-haired man in his new room, alone.

.

.

_Silence._

On one hand, as a Geisha, Light had to obey the provided rules, obeying every word said by his master. If he had been ordered to wait, he would have to wait.

So he sat there, waiting.

Like a still doll.

_Silence._

However, on the other hand, he wasn't one of those wise-called people who had believed that 'curiosity killed the cat' and stayed still in place. After he had been waiting for about forty-five minutes in this room, Light got up to suppress his bowling adrenaline. Tiptoeing like a coward – he wouldn't mind doing it on all fours either so he wouldn't produce any sound, he approached the suspicious-looking connecting door which had attracted his attention. Light gripped the handle of the sliding screen door and eased it open. Indeed – as he had predicted – it wouldn't budge. The door was locked from inside.

_Silence._

As Light sat there at the edge of his own mattress, waiting, and finally, he realised that he had been waiting for two hours in that room. He felt there were roots growing underneath his pants now.

It was like he was in a similar situation, on a knife's edge. Again.

_Something doesn't feel right._

Suddenly alerted, something unpleasant flaring in his mind, bleakness through his core, a chill crawling in his spine. As if something was binding his entire body and the captor said that he couldn't breathe before hearing any instruction. Could this be?

Light gasped, those bad realizations slamming in his consciousness.

Was he being trapped?

Being trapped by the amazing one million yen? It was all absurd. Probably it was the fake L who brought him here. And, oh no, could it be? A blackmailing case? A name-dropping? Perhaps another high-class man wanted to kill him under L's name? No. No one would dare to use the detective's name freely. L was the most terrifying man for all classes anyway. But still, that was uncorroborated. Who knew about the truth behind L's unconventional desire. Think carefully, why would the great L bid a male geisha for thirty nights?

What about if L... I-if... if he wanted to-

_Run!_

Suddenly, a soothing _shout_ from nowhere told Light.

_Run! Now!_

_Run away from here! Or you're going to be killed!_

_Light Yagami, Run!_

"Stop." Light started covering his ears with his hands.

'_Don't be so ridiculous, boy! You know that if you don't, she would-'_

"Stop!"

'_Come with me, you poor kid, I will assure your happiness.'_

_Run or be killed!_

_Kill!_

'_KILL OR BE KILLED!'_

"NO!"

Light shouted indignantly before he could stop it. He was on his knees with one palm on his sweating face, the other on his chest. He panted.

_God._

_God. Oh God._

"Damn it!" Light hissed, his fist hitting the rug. He stared blankly on the floor for a minute, as though as he was lost in thought. But the glinting light in his eyes revealed a realization and a deep contemplation.

So.

That was his.

Inhaling sharply, Light gritted his teeth in desperation. He didn't need any perturbing whispers to tell him about this; that was Light himself who had been acting like a paranoid after the death of his two best friends, in which the motives referred to him. He was being drawn into his own self-delusion and had became sensitive and-

_Wait. Watari... he has said before that I could go around freely in this house. That means..._

As a Geisha, Light was only allowed to obey his master, and if he was allowed to go around freely, he would go around.

_Goodness! _Why didn't he think about it before! The cold night air and unbelievable situation and all of this insanity had dulled his brain. L wasn't here yet, so he thought it would be all right if he went out for a while to delve on the century's greatest detective as well, in a particular place in this house.

With a new strength, Light stepped out of his room. He closed the door quietly and began his adventure on this labyrinth-like house. Luckily, he had a superior brain to memorize paths, so he would have no trouble returning to his room later. After turning, going straight, and turning several times, he had finally arrived at a large room, like a dining room. This was the one he passed by for the first time when entering the corridor with Watari.

Walking on a high-quality mat, he moved toward the garden. Fully alerted; probably he could catch on someone. It was strange. The house was bright and alive, despite how big and mysterious L's grandiose hideout could be, but he couldn't find anyone. There was severe stillness —no sounds at all—except crickets' chirps in the garden. There were no _human _sounds at all, as though no one was alive. An unoccupied house.

Why?

Quickly, he pushed aside delusive thoughts about whether he was trapped or going to be killed again. He had to think positive, and decided to keep a swell – it was small – of hope in this place.

After all, he should have realised that he had nothing to fear anymore.

He had nothing to lose.

He just had... nothing.

Light was relieved upon seeing a few signs of life around the kitchen. Also in the living room, where red pillows were spread, or where recently-used dishes were left in the kitchen, and neatly-arranged kitchenware were put in the cupboard.

One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight—a lot of plates. It appeared that more than two people had been living in the house. The various cooking-spices, which were strange because most of them were sugar, in the kitchen. A little, unostentatious but expensive-looking ornament in the living room.

Rather amused, he stepped out through the door into the backyard.

He had been walking along the wooden floor, wandering a big-as-a-yakuza hideout in amazement, watching the beautiful garden around him. A strange sensation chilled the blood in his veins. Something violent throbbed in his gut, but it felt warm instead of cold. Probably it was his youthful adrenaline, singing within his veins, which had sounded ridiculous enough in a moment like this.

Silly, the rational part within him claimed that he felt strange inside, but he admitted that he loved to do small adventures like this. It seemed that the boredom had also blinded his sense for such a long time. He was like an antisocial, who had never felt the normal emotions of human beings called joy, sadness, and excitement.

Despite the rainy season, Light didn't feel cold. Before him was a pond which was full of big koi fishes, and crickets' songs which sounded melodious. There were persimmon trees and various other trees – with edible, sweet fruits – stretched in front of him. The tender grass was sweet across the lawn, producing a distinct fragrance of the upcoming autumn. The night felt safe and clean.

It felt like he was in his hometown. Facing the peaceful garden, a short image of his morbid mother made him lower his head and sat on the floor before a persimmon tree. He stretched and worked out his stiffening muscles by rolling his head side to side, while inhaling the sweet air.

He kept sweeping his eyes around the scenery. A dark park lighted only by some lamps, one of which was placed beside the pond. Before him was a persimmon tree and on its branc-

Pulled immediately out of his reverie, Light's pupils dilated.

There was a strange creature popping on the… no … he clearly saw a strange figure on the Japanese persimmon tree. Light gasped. The figure on the branch seemed surprised as well, losing his balance and-

"Look out!"

Light shouted, jumping out of his position to catch the frail figure.

All had appeared in thunder. It took several seconds for Light to realise that he was able to catch the figure and felt a strange of light-heaviness above him. He heard soft groans, which were coming from his lips and the mysterious figure's lips. He smelt something soothing and warm, a tincture of sweet fruit and milky scent above his body and-

A pair of dead black, huge round eyes, shining in the vagueness like two obsidian crystals, stared deeply at his.

There were thick-dark bruises under those bulging eyes. He had a face with a proportional shape, protruding cheek bones, and with lightly shining lips, which looked glossy under such moonlight like tonight. In the middle of the darkness, his ivory-white skin appeared translucent as though the light had penetrated the surface and brightened his face from within, it contrasted amidst the blackness. His pallid, fabricated skin was unblemished, it looked severely smooth. The dark, charcoal hair rolled forward, disorderly covering his forehead. Strangely, his unkempt and uncombed hair looked suitable for his face.

The glorious body frame was small and slim enough though it was vague in the dark night, but his light – and masculine – weight could describe all this young man's physics.

Light said nothing, unblinking, and so did the bisque doll-like man above him. Their eyes locked together, and those black pearls' stare made Light, who had never had breath decease since he was underaged, unable to breathe. Somehow, he had felt such a gaze with mysterious cold-warm fire which was sparkling in certain places as this man's before, making him palpitate without reason, making him feel exposed, and nude, and reduced his speaking ability to zero.

"Um..."

As soon as Light had uttered an untranslatable word, which showed how nervous he was, both of them froze on the ground. Light cursed inwardly because he was letting himself appear opaquely nervous, and had lost a huge amount of the social skill before the stranger.

They kept staring at each other until a particularly loud, horrible shriek forced them out from their bizarre private world.

"_Can you hear my voice now?"_

"_You can't hear me._.

.

.

.

_**To be continued**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Betaed and edited. Thanks to JediMasterWithAPen!**

**The scene in the hut is really simple yet difficult for me as a noob writer; First, I wanted to add some microphone, but i knew it was impossible in 1853 so i've deleted it. And I knew there was a transceiver in 1920, and phone in 1870s (in my story Alexander Graham Bell is a teenager who likes doing research), but L is really amazing so... Ha….ha…ha. You know what I mean.**

**And thank you very much for reading my story. I apologize with my writing style, which is boring, too simple and has an easily predicted plot, and overall, not good enough. That's why please R&R! Critism is a must. If you found many unlogical scenes, and OOC-ness in my story, please let me know and I will change it. Hell Yeaaah And i don't mind spicy flame either as long if it can give me some motivation to continue and improving my skills.**

**Thank you again you lovely readers!**

**With love,**

**Sioen**


	2. Chapter two: Mind Toying

**A Death Note Fanfiction**

**Title: Diary of the Geisha**

**Note: You can read the entire explanation about disclaimer, pairing, genre, themes, story warning, summary, and also the fact about GEISHA historical and my full explanation about this Death Note AU fanfiction in chapter one.**

**Dedicated to: i dedicated this chapter to this people:**

**1)**_**TooLazyToLogin **_**2)YingYingYang 3)SonokoTao 4)Princess Morte 5)**_**YOUR FANS **_**6)Shazzy_Palahniuk 7)Tayu_Tachibana 8)Aquarius Dragon 9)LisLaw 10)AuraBlackWolf 11)Sayuri2023 12)Niphaxila 13)Ririoo 14)+Heart_struck+ 15)Noe_Rulez 16)**_**Wouldn'tYouLikeToKnow **_**17)Shayla Serenity 18)Andy2908 19)TheRoseByAnyOtherName 20)Yuna's Aeon 21)XdeepestEndX 22)–LewdSavageAmity- 23)Maryna 24)Kamichiro Eris 25)SakuraCa 26)Rin50 27)Sioen a.k.a Myself :P, because i've just celebrated my birthday last two week XD.**

**Thank you to JediMasterWithAPen for helping me edit this chapter!**

.

.

Based on interaction and communication theories, gesturestook up to 50% while intonation could give effects up to about 38% of interaction. The most surprising fact was that someone's speech only influenced people up to 7% in communication. We could take an assumption that speech didn't significantly affect communicants. People were attracted on how we give a speech mostly through gestures and intonations.

Generally, crossing arms on chest portray a defensive, unfriendly attitude while clasping hands behind the back impressed something hidden. Keeping eye contact with people to whom you were talking to, trying to focus on the content of the conversation, and both feet facing the ground express our readiness to do anything. Besides, we should be sensitive with the gestures of our speaking partner. If the conversation was done while standing, it meant our partner expect to have a short conversation. The other example was if the hands of our partner were on his or her chin, it means they were thinking about something, or bored. It could be seen from their eyes' expressions.

And that social knowledge had been well memorized by Light Yagami in his brain. He had never made any mistakes in analyzing and interacting with others. With only watching somebody's face, intonations and gestures, he could guess their characteristics in such a way that he never failed in socializing, or doing his job professionally.

Tonight, however, especially for the most unusual night in his life's history as a high-class courtesan, tonight... could be regarded as the most special one.

Yes, just for the only one.

Just for this one man, the social knowledge which was always kept in Light Yagami's brain wasn't likely to be applicable.

Especially for someone who had quirky hobbies. For example: _the one who liked toying with everybody's mind_.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter Two**

**Mind Toying**

"_Be honest with yourself and lie to everyone else"_

.

.

.

.

.

The mysterious, frantic scream originated from outside the high wooden fences, and so did the coppery odour which was permeating the air around him.

Galvanized to action, Yagami Light knelt in a defensive position. His instinct in facing a treacherous situation started sounding its alarm. Handsome face turned serious. He moved his head back and forth, rolling his eyes wildly to search for the source of the threat.

However, Light gratefully didn't need more time to search around. He was distracted by a deep male voice, that suddenly floated from within the mist of the surrounding muteness.

"4 o'clock, south east"

Indeed. A deep male voice. Echoing in a slight husky, yet soft tone was a coalescence of flat and thoughtfulness. Light had seldom heard such a voice, or it might be the first time for him to hear such a voice.

The owner of the voice walked by, passing him. Light was sure he was heading to '4 o'clock, south east'.

Narrowing his eyes unconsciously, Light registered that man was maneuvering his hands into his old jeans's pockets.

Five feet, about one hundred pounds. The figure was thin enough. Light closely observed from top to bottom, taking in the sight of the frail physique and ivory-white, blanch skin. The man was hunchbacked. A scoliosis? He wore a cloth that... it wasn't that new, but rather unique for the Japanese man who was used to see expensive kimono fabrics and military uniforms. A white cotton fur cloth and blue jeans, which looked distinctly too large for his thin body. But was he truly thin? When the body was laying above him, Light felt muscles. Despite of the man's thin body, this person might be stronger than he looked. There was something behind the cloth, which was covering the body, and there were-

Suddenly - as though electrocuted – his train of thought was broken. He sensed the sharpness of the incorporeal existence from a pair of obsidian orbs. They locked on him intensely, four meters from where Light was still kneeling breathlessly, yet unmoving.

Light's eyebrows puckered. The man, whose age couldn't be predicted, brought his thumb and slipped it slowly between his lips. He chewed on it like it was a delicious treat.

Silence. Light didn't know what to do. On a second thought, he felt that he had entered the wrong door; Watari might have accompanied him to the wrong house. He was like a stranger, idiot here – in front of this weird-

"Come."

"…."

"…."

"Wha—E-Excuse me?"

Startled by the unexpected intrusion into his thoughts, Light stuttered. A strong sensation twitched uncontrollably within his gut which should have never happened to him in his entire life. He, Light Yagami, didn't know how to react. As the badly groomed man took steps forward towards him, he tried not to gulp or shrug uneasily in place. He kept his body still.

Light hadn't known the identity of this skittish-looking man yet, but he wasn't the one he had been searching for. According to him, that L, the authority of the espionage world should be a middle-aged man. In contrast, the man before him was of his own age, or younger. But where had such a thought come from? There were many possibilities that-

Suddenly, as the thoughts were running rampant in his mind, Light felt something warm touching his forehead. Something... like a heat. He didn't have the time to react when he realised the man was sitting with one knee on the ground, exactly before his body right now. Some sweet scent, like a mixture of milk, butter, and melted caffeine, was a few inches before his nose. The man leaned forward, his nose merely inches from Light's. Warm breath coming out from those pasty lips, washing his own... T-this stranger's forehead was resting on his forehead... eventually-

Shocked, Light pushed the man's chest and moved backwards. A strong hand held his movement, five slender fingers burying themselves in his chestnut hair. Light's head was being pushed forward, almost bumping against the man's nose. The previous warm skin returned. Light saw the man deliberately closed his eyes in such controversial distance from his face.

'_What the hell? Did... H-he want to...'_

For the first time in his dark life, Light couldn't do anything but squeeze his eyes tight. A weird sensation grasped him when someone wanted to kiss his lips. At that moment, he had no chance to think that nobody was allowed to kiss him, except L, who had bid and owned him that night. His mind was in limbo.

"_Nn_...?"

Silence covered them. Frowning deeply, Light opened his eyes.

A chill air washed his forehead; the mysterious man had pulled his face away. Again, Light's eyes widened, realising the man was towering over him, and fixing him with a deep frown and an unblinking stare. The thumb slipped between those lips as the man kept an eye on the oval shape of the geisha's face, a curl appeared at the end of his lips.

A smile.

A wide one.

And wider...and... i-it looked... _creepy_. Strangely enough, it suited the pale face perfectly. No... it wasn't that odd but-

The smile made Light, once again, feel naked and suffocated. If he let the man do it once more, he might have died, embittered on the spot.

It took several seconds for Light to be aware, the man had broken their eye contact, now fully standing and holding out a delicate right hand towards him, as if he wanted to help the auburn to stand up. Another tiny smile – but it could not be predicted whether it was exaggerated or not – carved on the pale face.

Without waiting for his rapidly beating heart to settle first, Light, automatically – a well trained habit since he had become a Geisha – clasped the offered hand, loosely enough, unwilling to admit it that his knees had grown unsteady a bit. He gathered himself and stood, but ended with stumble a bit and _clenched_ the hand.

That was a cold hand in a warm weather, but smooth-skinned enough.

Silence reigned supreme for a few moments as Light digested the new profile, then he reached his consciousness. Pulling his hand away immediately, Light stood by his own feet.

Looking at each other, eyeball to eyeball, those large waif-like eyes penetrated him with undetectable emotion, just like a scientist looks at a particularly interesting specimen. Light found it humiliating.

"Thank you. My name is Yagami Raito, Sir..." Light started after realising that his partner was reluctant to speak first, as well as an excuse to shake off the building tension. He bowed down courteously, only to notice something on the ground beneath his eyes: the man didn't wear shoes.

"Ryuzaki," the word of reply came out, in a flat and deep well-toned voice, and an unexpectedly perfect Japanese. "You may call me Ryuzaki."

Light shifted his eyes from the bare feet, lifting his chin to look at the speaker. He made a friendly face, "It's my pleasure to meet you, Ryuzaki-sama. I am-"

Light held his tongue, his eyes inevitably peering towards the other man's activity. Ryuzaki had taken a handkerchief from his right jeans pocket, and was currently wiping his hand. Noticing his stare, the man raised his face and stared at him immediately, with an absolutely innocent expression carved on his pasty face.

"Ah, excuse me Yagami-kun. That was really my habit. It wasn't because of you." Ryuzaki gave him a quick _goblinesque_ yet innocent smile, before throwing the used handkerchief to the ground, as if the thing held so many germs and it must be eradicated at once.

His heart felt like it had climbed up into the back of his tongue, and frozen there. For the first time in his life, Light felt self-abasement. A shame and ignoble feeling amalgamated. He felt dirty. He was a clean person and he didn't recall about how the perspiration grew badly on his hands, and it made this Ryuzaki feel disgusted when their hands touched each other.

Biting his lower lip, Light cursed himself in turmoil as he stared at the blurry outline of neglected handkerchief below him. He hadn't met with L yet, and he made an ignominious impression in front of the stranger he had just known?

_Damn it...!_

Light instinctively wiped his hand – the one which had touched Ryuzaki's before – on his side with his kimono, even thinking about how he should take two hours of bath before meeting L tonight-

"Yagami-kun." Ryuzaki's voice - with a small inflection of inquiry in his voice - jerked Light out of his abysmal thoughts.

At last, Light decided to temporarily forget about what had happened, immediately masking his face to undo the damage. He bowed. "Pardon me, Sir. I am a Geisha. I have come here accompanied by Watari-sama. L-sama is my Danna."

Light finished and snapped his jaws close after uttering it, as if thinking of a way to retract his statement. He wondered why he had introduced himself in such a weird, clumsy tone. How uncomfortable. It might have been due to his job as a Geisha. In the western eyes, Geishas were prostitutes, thought Light was indee- even if _they were definitely not_. He could have sworn the man called Ryuzaki wasn't Japanese, and he would have underestimated him by now.

But Light was taken aback when he saw the man nodding slightly, turning around and leaving him frozen in place. Again, Light just stood there. He could not have moved if the master didn't order him to move.

'_But where was L-sama? My Danna? My master?'_ Light growled inwardly and didn't realise that Ryuzaki had called his name several times. Until, the man turned around again to approach him. The pale face turned into a bored expression. Those eyes dull. The full lips curved down, the man's face rather childish.

"Yagami-kun, I had checked your forehead before we shook hands and I am 100% sure that he is all right, not in a bad temperature or hurt, or perhaps Yagami-kun had his ears hurt or something so he couldn't hear my voice?" Ryuzaki inquired in a formal sentence, his voice monotone. His face looked bored, and those eyes didn't have their usual spark of genius nor oddity from before; they were completely dull.

Light averted his gaze, trying to relax his fingers that had been curled so tightly, they throbbed. He felt terribly ashamed; due to his sudden deafness and the fact that when Ryuzaki stuck his forehead on his, the man didn't want to kiss him but was checking his condition; whether he had an unusual temperature or not.

'_What an idiot! Oh God, What had happened to me?'_

Trying to collect the last shreds of his pride, with all the exaggerated charm that made him idolizable among people, Light masked his face into a mask of calmness, with a sugary smile etched across it. "I beg your forgiveness, Ryuzaki-sama," he said softly, with a fake friendly yet vulnerable gesture. "Well. I must admit that I was just... nervous. I could not find L-sama and..." A swell of fabricated nervousness in his voice, "Indeed. Honestly I have been waiting for more than two hours in my room, but my master, L-sama, didn't come. Watari-sama told me that I can go freely around the house, so I did that and unintentionally met Ryuzaki-sama. Nevertheless, as a Geisha I must obey the rule that I may just take orders from my Danna."

Ryuzaki just stared. Light started cursing himself, suspecting there was something wrong whether in his arranged statement nor his gesture.

"But Yagami-kun, the rules must be obeyed in your Geisha House. But now you have already been in L-sama's house," the lethargic baritone voice echoed, "And you have called me Ryuzaki-_sama_, so from now on... Yagami-kun could pretend that I am his master if he wants to, I suppose."

'_Wait- what! No way! That's Impossible!'_

Before Light could respond any further, Ryuzaki shut his mouth by another flat statement. "Kidding. Please follow me. I will accompany Yagami-kun to L-sama's room after this, but with one condition that he should follow me first." He finished, then slowly turned around to 'four o'clock, south east' again.

Light hesitated, but the only thing he could do was to follow him. Ryuzaki was right; he was in L's house – which deep inside, he was grateful because he had arrived in the right house. It seemed that this mysterious man called Ryuzaki was L's right hand. So if he asked Light to follow him, he could only do so.

Truth be told, despite his inexplicable feeling of self-command and annoyance, Light couldn't ignore the fact that he was willing to follow Ryuzaki outside now; he wanted to know what had happened.

Light took a couple of stable steps nearer to the thin man, following him until they reached a big, firmly locked fence. He wondered about how people could open such a layered-wood fence, then he knew the answer in a next split second. There was something under the fence, a gap.

Ryuzaki stood silently for a while, then crouched on the ground. He dipped his fingers into various holes that looked like observation holes, twisting it in such a way by pulling it around, then pushed it to the right side. The fences were cracked open, just like a rolling door. There was something beside the hidden door: a wooden box. Light saw Ryuzaki open it, revealing a pair of cheap wooden sandals inside.

Light was a geisha, and everybody knew that he was also an educated man. He had studied the latest technology, yet he must admit, he had never seen a house with such weird, wooden fences before. They looked simple, or Light in his teenager age might say: they were creative and ingenious. The box part was amusing.

"One of the secret doors that can be used in emergency," mumbled Ryuzaki, and Light rolled his eyes in a mocking gesture, wondering that with such a complicated technic to open the door, the enemy would have caught them before they were able to escape.

"Come," Ryuzaki commanded. He wore the sandal first on his right foot and on his left.

Light watched the man's thin body moving his back along the side and pushing the supposed rolling door, he followed his example. They came outside the house.

The geisha stole a glance at the secret door for a while. The wood fences returned to the previous position once the door closed. The secret rolling door was only accessible from inside the house. Turning around, he followed Ryuzaki.

They walked swiftly towards south east. A smell of blood felt stronger in the air. Light was aware of some people running towards the same direction, whispering to one another, saying that another murder had just happened. Narrowing his eyes, Light kept walking until he and Ryuzaki turned to the left.

Light knew there was a mutilation case which had become the main issue for three months in Kyoto. As far as he knew, there were four victims until now, and if it was the same case, it meant that tonight's victim was the fifth.

"Could it be another victim tonight? The serial murder that has happened recently," Light asked, balancing his pace with Ryuzaki.

"I assumed so. That is the reason why we are here." Came the reply from the man whom he had just known.

So.

It was the main reason the world's greatest detective came to Japan. He might have been trying to figure out the mysterious serial murder. But booking a male geisha for thirty nights while solving the murder cases, would he have done that for fun? Or had he done that to relieve the stress? This might be the real character of the detective, although Light never heard that L was a person who likes tasting the most beautiful butterfly or number-one courtesan in every country he visited.

_...but who knows?_

_...and.. thirty nights?_

Shaking his head to banish the questions from his mind, Light restrained himself as both of them turned to the left, meeting face to face with three men who had been running to the nearest gully.

The blood reeked unbearably strong in the crime scene. Light frowned when he saw a big number of people surrounding something.

Light stole a glance to the left only to notice a pair of Ryuzaki's obsidian eyes, which were usually unreadable, like shining shards on the road. Now they expressed a great, solid dark gaze. If someone had been watching him, he would have figured Ryuzaki for a frigid, expressionless, cool piece of work. But Light noticed the slight frown, like an observant or a specialist who had been participating in such a war for a long time.

Turning his gaze upwards once again, Light saw two women in blue and floral kimono come out from the crowd. One of them looked pale and sick, covering her mouth with one hand. Behind the two was a big, tall man with a foreign look, who was also coming out of the crowd. The foreign man raised one eyebrow when he spotted Light from afar, then he walked towards him.

Light blinked, he unconsciously took a few steps backwar-

"Aiber-san!" Ryuzaki shouted and walked forward towards the foreign man called Aiber, who was approaching him. The foreign man's attention was Ryuzaki.

"Ryuzaki, Why did you go ou-"

"A fifth victim," Ryuzaki aske—_assumed_ quickly in a flat tone. Light found his eyebrows raising slightly, the man's voice sounded _too_ monotone despite the obvious situation.

Aiber sighed. "Yes, the corpse's condition is the same with the previous victims who had-"

Aiber didn't finish his words, he instead had left off speaking upon seeing someone stand upright beside Ryuzaki: Light Yagami. He frowned in a look of doleful concentration, his eyes roaming over the male geisha's face and body from head to toe, and up to the head again. He finally stopped staring when, perhaps, noticing how uncomfortable Light was with his act.

Aiber smiled. He gave a quick glance at Ryuzaki, and looked back at Light.

"Ah... so is _he_...?" By the time Aiber had emphasized the word 'he', the man had turned his eyes away from Ryuuzaki, staring at Light completely, before turning to watch Ryuzaki's pale face again with one eyebrow raised.

From the corner of Light's eyes, he saw the raven-haired man nod, while biting his thumb and his gaze fixated on the crowd. Aiber still watched Light thoroughly that somehow, his eyes appeared to say: 'Oh, so you are the person who will marry my son, huh?'

Albeit sligtly confused, Light politely nodded.

"_My name is Light Yagami, Mr. Aiber_," he said in English.

Aiber's smile widened, staring at Light, his expression softened. He nodded slightly and gave an assured gaze at Ryuzaki – a gaze which Light could not comprehend. The foreign man stretched his big hands to shake Light's.

"Just call me Aiber, Yagami-kun," Aiber replied in Japanese with a welcoming smile, "Pleased to meet you."

"Aiber-san, then," answered Light, bowing once again – still applying the rule 'always be polite' of the geisha.

Aiber nodded and turned to Ryuzaki, signaling him. Both of them went to the crime scene. Light followed them in silence. They arrived at the back of the crowd. The big body of Aiber opened the way, forcing the crowd to split and let Ryuzaki and Light pass.

A blood pool before him, the rivulet of blood flowing to the ditch. Light kept his body still. He did know what he'd been expecting to see, but this was a bit too much. The body of the victim was shapeless, brutally mutilated. The arms and head were unseen anywhere; they might have gone completely. It had appeared to be cut by a heavy sword though, _Katana, _a samurai sword.

Light felt the tightness within his gut. Without warning, he had the sudden urge to jump, to run and to sleep under warm blankets. But of course, he would have chosen to be mutilated and died like this corpse than to act desperately like a coward. Light knew the serial murderer was sadist, but it was the first time for him to see the crime scene before his own eyes. So far, he had just heard of such things from others.

But at the end, Light decided to keep trailing behind Ryuzaki, summoning all the unknown power to stand still.

Two persons were kneeling near the deformed corpse, writing something on a small notebook. One of them suddenly stood up when seeing Ryuzaki. Then the guy cheerfully waved his hands.

"Oooi Eruu—_uugh!" _The black-haired guy, who cheefully waved his hands and shouted, had his feet stepped on by the other man beside him. He groaned painfully, scratching his head like a monkey, "_A-Aizawa_! why did you-"

"Don't be so ridiculous, _Matsuda_! We are in public! And look at that..." whispered another man – who called Aizawa - beside him as they were staring at Ryuzaki. Again, for a moment, they glanced at the man standing upright beside Ryuzaki, Light Yagami, with twitched eyebrows and wrinkled foreheads.

It took some time for Matsuda to change his surprised look – probably after seeing the unpleasant expression of Ryuzaki – then he smiled sincerely at Light who responded to him with a confused gaze.

"Ahh, so you are Yagami Raito!" Matsuda suddenly shouted - rather animatedly, it sounded weird enough in such a situation. The cheerful man approached with open arms as if he wanted to shake hands, "Please to mee-ugh!"

"Ssh! Matsuda, it is not time to have fun! We are in the crime scene you idiot!" Aizawa hissed for the second time, punching the back of the silly man. Beside them, Aiber shook his head and laughed.

Depsite the awkward situation, Light couldn't help but smile a little. These guys appeared to be a few of L's men, he was right when he saw the kitchen filled with dishes. The house as big as a yakuza hideout was likely to be occupied by many people accompanying L.

Matsuda scratched his head and grumbled. Then both of them became serious when Ryuuzaki marched forward, dragging his feet. The man slowly approached the victim and kneeled to examine the corpse.

A pair of obsidian eyes observed every single detail of the mutilated body. His gaze expressed a kind of perception belonging to the man who had gotten through a lot of terrible experiences. For a second thought, Light felt the man before him wasn't a human, but he threw away the thought, considering that Ryuzaki was a brilliant assistant of L, and so were Aiber, Matsuda and Aizawa. Handling such a crime like this became their daily activities.

A frown occurred to Light as Ryuzaki grinned suddenly, causing the hairs on the back of his nape to stand on their ends.

"Dying message again, and this one is unmistakeably fake," the pale man muttered softly, liking his lips for a second. "Who is the eyewitness?"

"T-That was me, sir..." A woman around about twenty took a few unstable steps forward, putting her shaking hands up into the air. Ryuzaki watched her for a while, then stood up. "I saw the murderer in front of my eyes, s-sir!"

"Please, be calm, Miss; don't be afraid; take a deep breath and explain it slowly." Aiber moved from his place, tapping her shoulder to make her calm.

Ryuzaki nodded; the woman explained the description of the murderer she had just seen. It was the same with what Light had got from four different witnesses before. The murderer wore a black coat, and his face was either unseen or masked; the katana was slipped on his right waist; he smiled and grinned at the witnesses. The murderer had done it purposely. He had a certain intention why he always made himself seen after killing.

"The description is the same with the previous ones, Ryuzaki. The same murderer, of course," Aizawa said, writing the description of the murderer given by the woman. "But yes, there is always something different for each murder, exactly like what you have guessed, Ryuzaki."

Ryuzaki took the note from Aizawa with his thumb and forefinger, holding it delicately. His eyes scanned the note quickly, then he looked back to Aiber. The big man nodded in return. Meanwhile, Matsuda was walking around the pool of blood and parts of the deformed corpse. He had been looking for something, his face grimaced in digust. Aiber had been doing the same activity on the other side of the body. Light turned to see Ryuzaki, and he realised the man was walking towards him. He held out the note towards him.

"What is this, Ryuzaki-sama." Light asked.

"Just read it, Yagami-kun," Ryuzaki said peremptorily. Light stared at him for a few moments in perplexion – a gaze which seemed to say 'What? You want me, the courtesan, to analyse like you, a pro?' But since he couldn't do anything else here, he decided to take a look at the details of the note.

The book contained a list of the serial murder, which had been written by Aizawa. Starting from the description of the murderer, the detail of each crime scene, and the data of victims including the detailed explanation of their mutilated bodies on the scene.

Narrowing his vision down on the note conscientiously, Light realised there were something unusual at the description of the murderer given by four different witnesses:

_**a. The murderer was a black-coated man wearing a veil to cover his nose and eyes; his face was unseen.**_

_**b. Holding the head of a bloody samurai sword inside the scabbard that was fastened on the right waist.**_

_**c. Standing on the right side of the mutilated corpse and his left hand carried the head of the victim under the bright lamp then he laughed, grinned and escaped when a witness started to scream**_

_**d. After the chase finished, a black bloody coat was found around 100 meters from the crime scene; the murderer was missing and nothing was found in the coat, no sweat, no fingerprints, except the victim's blood.**_

_Those notes were given by four witnesses who gave the same descriptions except:_

_**1. the first witness said that the murder was extremely tall, and a young man.**_

_**2. the second witness said that the murder was short like a ten years old kid.**_

_**3. the third witness said that he didn't hear any footsteps when the murderer ran away while the first witness heard it and the second witness didn't remember the things about it.**_

_**4. the fourth witness said that the murder didn't run, but instead he walked away when the witness started to murderer's body was tall and big and his footsteps sounded 'tap, tap, tap-**_

The geisha stopped reading. The heat of Ryuzaki's face with the thumb between lips was about a few inches from his face now. He tried not to move, he kept his body still.

Those pale lips opened, producing a deep baritone, "Does Yagami-kun see something?"

For some reason he didn't want to know, Light didn't want to turn and look at the speaker. His gaze remained fixed on the note. "I am afraid that I might not give you much help. I'm only a Geisha, thus my observation is definitely not as thorough as yours, but..."

There was something forceful, an identifed force inside him tried to reach the surface, now pushing him upward, and forcing him to shout his thoughts out.

Light didn't want to admit this, he couldn't help but feel...

... _excited._

"This is my conclusion on the note. First, the murderer had a certain aim in doing his crime; I don't know the motive, but he intentionally made himself seen by witnesses. That is the reason why he stood under the bright lamp so the witnesses could clearly see what he looked like and-"

Light ceased to talk, realising there were four pairs of eyes which were seriously piercing him right now – Ryuzaki's, Aiber's, Matsuda's, and Aizawa's.

'_What the hell? Why are they-'_

"Yes, please continue, Yagami-kun." Ryuzaki's solid voice made him almost leap in surprise, and tentatively, Light nodded to continue.

"Second, the witnesses had seen the whole scene in a condition that made them impossible to think clearly. I'm sure that all the witnesses saw the scene at dusk. Based on the data I read, all of them had heavy jobs that made them return late at night. Hence, in such a tiring night, they might have misunderstood. In the middle of panic, one is impossible to arrange a description in a clear and detailed way, so he couldn't have heard running steps because of his own scream. But..." Light took another deep breath. "Perhaps it is only my reasoning; but on the other hand, I am sure the murderer is only one person. A man. The natures of his body are perfect, big, tall, and athletic. He was strong and vicious. From the victims conditions, we would think that he is a mad maniac, but he is not; he is not a common mad man; he is brilliant. He loves playing games, he likes toying with psychology of persons; in the middle of a blood pool and a mutilated body, he grins; he loves making his witnesses have a bad dream, get sick and terrified. He considers murder to be largely a thrilling game."

Light straightened his back when he heard some people around him voicing an astonishment. He resumed speaking after Ryuzaki signaled him to. "So, the murderer seems to be a late worker as the other four witnesses, since he knows the schedule of people returning from their works. Together with the victim, he waited for someone passing the road under a lamp. The note also says the time when the victims were found is relatively the same, between 01.00 am till 01.15 am and the investigated victims were killed between 12.30 am till 01.00 am. The murderer has calculated the time. He absolutely knows the schedu-" Light's eyes fell on his left hand, eyes narrowing, obviously thinking about something,

"...Of course..." Said Light breathlessly, lifting his eyebrows.

"What is it Yagami-kun?"

"Yes, of course." Light repeated, uttering the word as though it was foreign. "Aizawa-san, did the murderer's black coat was always found around 100 meters from the crime scene, at the south east, or at the north west from the crime scene, or somewhere around it?"

"Um... let's see... based on my note..." The man bopped up and down his head, "Yes. Yes, you are right, Yagami-kun."

Light rubbed his chin, eyes narrowing. "Indeed, the murderer is _left_ handed".

Some people gasped around him. Light smiled pompously inside, he was able to attract people with his magnetism. Matsuda moved forward, approaching Light with a cheerful smile across his face and nodding with appreciation as well. Aiber folded his arms and cast a look of satisfaction towards him, and a smile grew wide on Aizawa's face. Ryuzaki appeared to be one who didn't express his appreciations. Light could hear a clicking sound of nails being bitten from him, but he couldn't see the face.

"Why did you think the murderer was left handed." Matsuda questioned with a tepid voice, hie eyes peering at the handsome youth with amazement.

Light smiled. "It is easy, Matsuda-san. First, the murderer was always on the right side of the victim's body, of course probably it's just a coincidence and he might have moved to the other side of the body. But think about it carefully: One with a right-handed habit always does anything on the opposite side. For example when they put dishes in the cupboard, the right-handed one will always put them on the left side of the cupboard while the left-handed one will do the same on the right side of the cupboard."

They nodded their heads in the same rhythm, followed by nods of some audiences around him. "Second, the samurai sword scabbard of the murderer was put on the right side of his waist. It is another valid piece of proof. Third, the murderer always brought the head of the victim in his right hand; it proved that he might have used his left hand to cut the head and his right hand to hold and to bring the head. It means his left hand is stronger than his right one. And the last, people use to choose the direction led by the more dominant hand. It is not one hundread percent true because there are many possibilities and coincidences, but I believe that he is left handed." Light deduced, his voice clear among the quiet crowd.

"Oh incredible! The whole explanations are the same...!" Matsuda said in breathless tone, shaking his head with mouth agape as if he was seeing a monkey who could talk in front of him.

"Yes, some parts of his analysis were the same with the deduction of..." Aizawa concurred, copying Matsuda's stance and shaking his head in amazement. His expression was the same as Matsuda's, the dissimilitude lied on the fact that he was seeing a flying fish on the sky – not a speaking monkey.

"Indeed. Yagami's analysis was the same as L's," added Aiber perfectly, clapping his hands to express his salute with a 'congratulation you have passed the exam from us' gesture.

Light blinked and turned his head imperceptibly to look at Ryuuzaki. The man was walking in his distinctive, hunched way.

"Yagami-kun is correct. The murderer is left handed." Ryuzaki commented, stomping his foot into the clean ground beside the rivulet of blood. He crouched beside the mutilated body. "The fifth witness was quick enough. The murder hadn't worked as he had expected. The woman wasn't a prostitute of course; she was only a waitress of a small restaurant that was closed at 06.00 p.m, and incidentally passed this place. She said that she saw the murderer writing something with the blood with his left hand, and the head of the victim in his right hand. Other witnesses had never seen the scene before her."

The geisha lifted his eyebrows when he saw the woman nod in full agreement. A sudden burst of pride erupted from his chest. He had underestimated himself among these professionals.

Thus, struggling to keep a smirk off his face, and to conceal his sudden exultation, Light approached Ryuzaki and knelt beside him, studying what the raven was looking for. His eyes tightened.

A letter 'T' carved in blood beside the corpse. Was it the murderer or the victim who wrote this letter? It was the murderer of course. There was no way the victim could write something.

"The murderer had written the mark as it was impossible for the victim to do so." Ryuzaki explained, verifying Light's musings as though he could read the geisha's mind.

Light nodded and frowned, trying to comprehend the deduction, and he found the answer in the corner of his mind.

"A serial message." Light deduced in a declarating tone, an excitement carved on his facial face, then he immediately neutralized his expression.

"Yes, if we compose the letters from the first victim to the last, the message will be A,D,U,O,T."

"..."

ADUOT?

_What does that mean?_

It was nothing. It wasn't Japanese nor other languages, but it should mean something. A conundrum. Light's knowledge was limited. He should reread Aizawa's note if he wanted to deduce further. These killings were something more than just a murder, but the something more wasn't a form of chess. Objectively, the murdered pursued it with a purpose more serious than amusement. He had some mysterious goal beyond the killing itself - whatever symbolism he intended with his abnormal act and those serial messages, an aim for which he sought completion.

Light paused his thought, seeing Ryuzaki's hair flutter from the corner of his eye. Those black eyes were gazing at him. Light didn't need to see the examining gaze, he felt the heat of it.

A few seconds passed and Ryuzaki stood, staring at Light straight into his pupils. Light raised his head, and was greeted by the look of his face reflected within the depths of those eyes.

"Yagami-kun, do you think the murderer likes haunting entertainment houses, or perhaps prostitute." Ryuzaki asked.

Straightening his back and temporarily ignoring his quickened pulse, the auburn answered, "Probably. But I don't think so, Ryuzaki-sama. Although I had once thought so that this man was one of the night workers, But then again, night workers does not necessarily _mean_ prostitutes, besides, the location was too far away from the courtesan districts. So he or she does not frequent entertainment houses."

"True. That means my previous assumption was correct. The murderer is a man. He has a tall, large body, beyond the average person, well-built, in a perfect shape and has a cheerful character. He is not an artist; he cannot paint, play music, dance, so he is not a worker from that sector, of course, a Geisha is out of the question, but he has an artistic soul. He is tidy, effective, perfectionist, stubborn, uncaring, and impatient. He likes playing around with one's feelings. He knew well the condition of one's psychology, but he cannot control his emotion when the mask has been torn away from his face. His ego is the weakness. He likes working alone. He loathes organizations; he does play ping-pong, puzzles but not collective games. He-"

"Wait a minute, Ryuzaki-sama. How could you know about it?" Light – who was definitely unnerved by the flood of detailed description – interrupted quickly before he could stop himself, apparently failed to hide his admiration. His adrenaline pumped.

Ryuzaki didn't turn around, he shoved his hands into his jeans pocket and mumbled behind the geisha. The shadows did a good job of hiding his features; Light couldn't catch this man's expression, only a slight illumination of white neck.

"From the _identikit_ of the murderer, Yagami-kun. By knowing how he murders and guessing his personalities, we can describe the murderer." The answer escaped Ryuzaki's lips. Light wrinkled his nose as their eyes met. "I said he has a tall body, above that of an average man and a well-built body because the characteristics of the murderer I have been studying by myself in each case that I tried to solve are the characteristics of a paranoid-"

A posteriori.

"-I said the murderer is paranoid because he has ideal dreams, enjoys his games and likes smiling grimly. The world might have been full of the mentally ill, in which I meant artists with disturbed souls, but who could express their artistic souls in arts. Meanwhile, the murderer wasn't able to express his artistic soul in art, instead he chose violence. He released the building pressure of the eruption in his soul by mutilating his first, second, third, fourth and fifth victim. Surely he wasn't a courtesan of a district who liked playing music like a Geisha."

During the lengthy analysis of Ryuzaki, Light Yagami had almost unfolded his body, had in fact been excited that he felt there was an unbearably weird sensation running inside his chest. It was the first time for him to hear and to be involved in such a scientific discussion. Previously, he had only dealt with a dark life of courtesans, geishas, love, art, romance, sex, joke, sophisticated erotic stories, clients, patron, romance, tea ceremony, sex, geishas, erotic tales, art, party, tea, and another boring daily conversations.

Ryuzaki deduced, fluently, as his pale face stared at him with an incomprehensible gaze. The enthusiasm inside him started to overflow. Light felt a freedom to open his mouth, to demonstrate his inner thought, that had been firmly kept behind his well masked face for a long time.

Thus, the auburn-haired man kept silent for a few moments, thinking.

"It means the murderer is likely to enjoy playing around entertainment places though he is not a prostitute, though his victims have no relations to one another. The murderer doesn't like interacting with others, but he is friendly." Light surmised, his voice carried the deductive hue, "perhaps he enjoys drinking sake alone at the corner of the room in the middle of the bustle while holding a cup in his left hand. Yes, is it possible?"

Light finished, and was rather taken aback by the way of Ryuzaki's lips rose in a half-smile for a second, briefly, almost unseen-able. Then the man turned around and looked at his three partners.

"You heard that, do it," Ryuzaki stoically said, but it had an undeniable authoritative tone.

Aiber approved, Matsuda with his red eyes due to his lack of sleeping agreed, Aizawa stretched his body and said 'yeah all right.' Light stared at them a bit absently, unconsciously using his hands to massage his unscathed wrist.

"Yawn. In fact I long to sleep. I like hanging out, but honestly tonight I am really tired." Matsuda complained, grimacing a bit, "Besides nobody is at home now. I prefer to stay at home."

Aizawa shrugged and coughed, a small tilt in his eyebrows. "That's not true. There are Ryuzaki and Yagami Raito, remember? And don't even try to disturb them, Matsuda." He gave a disgruntled reply, putting his note back into his pocket. Matsuda laughed at him, and turned around to approach the security guards.

Aiber looked busy when he gave some instructions to them. The dead body was moved and cleaned from the crime scene. The crowd, including Ryuzaki and Light, started to move away as well.

Moments later, Aiber approached both of them.

"Everything is handled, Ryuzaki. We had found a black coat around 100 meters to the south west." Aiber gave a quick wink at Light, "just like what our geisha has said," he added and Light smiled softly in amusement. "It just needs the police confirmation and all is done."

"All right. Thank you.. for your help Aiber-san." Ryuzaki said, his fingers twisting his forehead.

Aiber focused his gaze on Light and said, "Yagami-kun, I hope you will be accustomed with all these situations. We will go out toni- RYUZAKII!"

As soon as Aiber screamed, Light with his trained alacrity managed to catch Ryuzaki before the thin body hit the ground. And the result was: an inflicted pain in his left arm, as his body met the cold, hard ground beneath him. He let out a small grunt of pain at the moment, but then remained fix to the body in his embrace. Light sat quickly and shifted Ryuzaki's body onto his lap.

"Ryuzaki-sama!"

The pale face showed an obvious pain, and paler, no, his face slightly reddened by enduring his pain. The chest was heavy, Light could hear the sound of erratic breathing. Ryuzaki's head laying on his arms, the ebony bangs falling like a curtain over his eyes.

Aiber narrowed his eyes when Aizawa and Matsuda ran towards them, anxiety printed visibly on their faces.

"Oh God! It happen again?"

Light could not discern who had said that, but he saw Ryuzaki's eyes, which had previously been closed behind his black hair, flipped open widely, as though jolted into the conscious realm suddenly. The man shook his head and parried Light's hands which were intended to help him stand up, convalescing all of sudden.

"Ryuzaki-"

"I am fine." Ryuzaki reassured quietly, a slight tremor in his voice.

"Ryuzaki! Are you-"

"_No. I am all right. You just carry out what you must do. I am all right_." Ryuzaki said in English, silencing his worried partners with his hand.

Aiber replied in English so fast that Light could hardly catch the meanings. He caught some parts of the quick dialogue; the parts when Aiber proffered his help, or whether Matsuda and Aizawa should stand by at headquarters. Ryuzaki said 'no problem at all'.

Light was listening carefully to the foreign language that he didn't pay attention to Matsuda, who had approached him with seriousness across his face. The man held his shoulders and firmly locked his gaze on him.

"Matsuda-san?"

Matsuda took a breath, swallowing his saliva and said: "It's all up to you now, Yagami Raito. Do your best for him, okay?" And he gave Light no chance to ask the meaning.

Aizawa suggested they go home immediately and take a rest. Ryuzaki didn't say anything. Light nodded and waved his hands.

"Good night, Yagami-kun, Ryuzaki!" Matsuda, his new friend, waving with camaraderie from the distance to both of them.

Light had been keeping his eyes fixed on their back, until he saw the back of Aiber's _yukata_ disappear behind the dark shapes of other people moving.

"Coming?"

"Yes," Realising that he would be back to L's house, made something boil throughout Light's veins now, "Ryuzaki-sama."

Ryuzaki walked away to the opposite side, and Light joined him.

"Excuse me, Ryuzaki-sama."

"Just call me Ryuzaki, Yagami-kun."

"Ryuzaki-san then."

"Hmp."

"Are you all right?"

The raven-haired man didn't stop his sauntering activity, only nodding slightly at him. "I'm fine. I was just a little dizzy. I am always like that if I go outside, inhaling the night air." He answered in a singsong.

Light paused in his stride. The atmosphere was suddenly dark and heavy. His eyes darkened, staring at the empty cold street of the night, as thought he could penetrate the line of horizon. The air seemed coagulating. Everything around him seemed to have a slightly faded out. A blue, beige and grey appeared again, along with its watery and salty and fishy and fresh seaweedy odours mixed iridescently under the cold sun. And the sound of-

"_Mother, Are you all right?"_

"_I am all right. I am just a little dizzy. If I go out at nights like this."_

"_But mother, Maybe you are dizzy because you still get stomachache!" The ten-year-old son shouted, approaching his mother slowly, soft grains of sands scraping his feet. "You needn't force yourself to accompany me here."_

"_Ha ha ha ha! I am all right, Raito. If Renji returns home, I will be all right. It is really okay, Raito...hahaha."_

"_No! That damned father would never return! Why don't you understand, Mother. Why did y-"_

"_RAITO!"_

_A strong slap. A splash of warm red liquid dripped on the white sand. Light fell to ground, wet face met the soft sand, blood dripping from his lips._

_His mother's face shone, contrast in the darkness. She appeared beautiful and bright like an aerial geisha, danced out the sunshine, into the porch shadows. The butterfly's silken kimono flaring, folding in graceful swirls of colour._

_Light's face turned pale. He closed his eyes, allowing the salty breeze towash over him in a fruitless attempt to ease the pain_. _This was the same with the situation when his father came with bad news, or when profiteers and usurers hurt them. The moon slipped behind the drifting clouds and stared at both of them silently, shining and healing wounds on the body of the poor son. His mother started kneeling to cry, and laugh, then stood again to dance under the moonlight._

_Meanwhile, the sand was whispering again, consoling, and uttering soothing words at the small Yagami's ears. The boy started crawling on the sand, only to get a strong kick on his stomach again. The blood dripped again._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_The butterfly laughed at him, dancing, her silken kimono flaring and folding and flaring and fled quickly into the brightness from which they had come. His blood dripping._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_The sand started hissing again with the wave, it was whispering._

_The sand was whispering._

_They were whispering-_

"-kun... Yagami-kun?"

"Yes, I'm glad to hear that." Light answered the call immediately, putting on his fake, natural smile.

Ryuzaki looked at him for a moment. After a few seconds, he turned around, resuming his walking, his back hunched as usual. The sharp gaze empty, looking straight at one direction. Light paused for a minute, maneuvering his hand to rub his own forehead. Internally, he tried to chase away the buzzing sounds of the terrible memories of his childhood. He finally managed to balance his pace with the other man when they turned to the right. Light stole a glance towards the man like a common professional entertainer, for he didn't want to let himself think deeply about unimportant matters. He thought Ryuzaki would have responded to his gaze, but he didn't.

The deafening silence made him feel so uncomfortable, so the auburn-haired man decided to open the conversation.

"Ryuzaki-san."

"Yes."

" If you don't mind, would you tell me what L-sama looks like."

"Master L?"

"Yes."

Light joined Ryuzaki to stop dead in his tracks, he realised the man didn't move. He turned back and saw the assistant of Detective L zeroing in on him with an unreadable expression of neutrality, combined with something else – curiousity. The black pearl eyes tracked across his face as thought searching something, until, finally, his pale lips opened.

"Why does Yagami-kun want to know?"

"Because I am a Geisha and L-sama owns me for thirty nights. So I would like to know his characters."

"And why does a Geisha want to know L's characters?"

Ryuzaki's face was expressionless now, dollish, but the stare was set in complete curiousity and in indefinable emotion. Light thought this might have been L's original character, and if it was right...

... he should work harder to please such a man.

"Because..." The auburn paused for a millisecond, contemplating the best answer before replying, "Because I will accompany him for thirty nights, so I think I should do my best to serve him. I don't want to let him down."

Ryuzaki kept looking at him, sucking his thumb. Light stared back calmly, he looked as though he was trying to read the man's mind, waiting until those lips opened and spelled out a question.

"Is it true that serving L means knowing his characters first?"

This time the geisha replied quickly, "Indeed. Others rarely apply for such a requirement, but I must say that I am a perfectionist. No, I don't mean to boast about me. But I used to do my job as perfectly as possible, trying to do my best, and if I am able to give the best satisfaction to my master, it means I have succeeded in doing my job."

Ryuzaki's eyes blinked for a second before they rolled upwards to watch the dark sky. Silence. Until, Ryuzaki put his hands onto the pockets of his jeans and continued walking. Light didn't utter any words when he took the same step and toddled behind L's assistant. There had been no sound except for the song of crickets.

A few seconds later, the thick voice of Ryuzaki broke the night's silence, jerking Light out of his thoughts. "Before I give a reply, I would like to know Yagami-kun's prediction of Master L."

"Prediction?"

"Yes."

Oh well, another deducting session.

"Honestly, on the way to this house, I have guessed what L-sama looks like. I assumed that he is an anomalous man. I think he has something... that makes him different from other high-class men. Perhaps he is a rather cold person - I mean a quiet person. But behind the coldness, he cares about others, but he doesn't like demonstrating it openly. He also likes something practical and-"

"Hmp. How do you know that he is cold, but cares to others and does not want to show it." Ryuzaki interrupted, stopping Light who was rolling his eyes to find the most plausible answer.

Light squinted. He didn't understand why he had felt like that, but after talking with Ryuzaki, he thought he might have gotten the whole answers at once. "Because... It might be ridiculous... but when I heard the great L would pay me for a very high and unreasonable price, I... It cannot be explained. Although L-sama is unseen, I just feel he was always watching me, and perhaps he secretly_ saved my life_."

"But secretly watching someone is usually called stalking, Yagami-kun, and secretly saving your life? Would Yagami-kun explain this logically."

Light couldn't help but grin a bit hearing the assumption that L was a stalker. His expression softened when he said, "Because I feel L-sama is always there when I need help, although it is only in my heart."

Ryuzaki frowned and Light smirked inwardly, but he did answer it honestly. It was true. He couldn't have forgotten the incident in the night of Misa Amane's murder. Somebody had shot Yuji's arms exactly before his samurai sword cut Light's head off. Those high-caliber bullets were made in the recent years, they weren't made in Japan, and so were the 'no-comment' reactions from Japanese police when they found out the proof. In the middle of his uncertainty, when Light was threatened to be unsold, someone had directly bid him with an unreasonably high price. And the person – that highest bidder – was L. All had happened coincidentally and Light was sure about the answers of the whole questions, which had been shadowing him for days.

Before Ryuzaki could have delivered arguments to his incoherence, the geisha added with one dazzling smile, "Well, sometimes not all questions can be answered logically, Ryuzaki-san."

Ryuzaki's eyes widened slightly – it was barely noticeable but not for Light's trained eyes – and then slowly blinked as if he had tried to comprehend the meaning.

A few minutes later, the pale man turned around and nodded. "All right. I would like to fulfill the request of Yagami-kun, so his questions would be..."

"Yes. The first is about..." Light started a quick scan of every word in his brain, for he got the precious chance to ask many things. "How's about the pleasur- I mean the character of L-sama."

Ryuzaki stared for a moment, then replied with a stoic face. "Surely it is useless, since Yagami-kun has already known the character better than L himself. Next question."

Light took a deep breath. He wanted to ask for an explanation, of course, but after a few moments of deliberation, he decided to proceed to the next question. "Fine. What does L look like then, Ryuzaki-san."

L titled his head, and said, "I expect Yagami-kun had already known L's face because he had known his characters, so it is not necessary to tell him about it. Next question."

"Wait, stop right there, Ryuzaki-san. First, I wouldn't have asked if I had known the answer, and second, I had just guessed L's characters, and it wasn't all. I had asked you because I wanted to get the whole picture." Light countered, his tone slightly offensive.

"Because I have assumed that Yagami-kun should have been able to picture Master L's identikit based on his characters although he hadn't met him before." When Light heard the word of 'identikit' and frowned, Ryuzaki continued, "For example, an introvert man, whose heart beats twice faster in the crowd and whose palms are full of cold sweat, is assumed that about eighty percent he has an unattractive face, and a short-fat body. About eighty-five percent he is diligent in exercising fourty-seven face muscles and he doesn't like sports. About ninety-two percent he is always avoiding challenges and about fifty-seven percent he likes day-dreaming."

"It is true, Ryuzaki-san. Although I have succeeded in guessing the characteristics of the serial murderer, all of them are based on a temporary assumption and many coincidences since we have already known the description from the note and witnesses." _And someone had given me a clue before._ "Besides, I'm only a Geisha and I haven't been trained to have such knowledge-"

"Eighty-eight percent of them are useless."

"I-excuse me?"

"Eighty-eight percent of them belongs to the IQ, the background and high education are not needed to describe someone's identikit,' Yagami-kun. What he needs is the basic knowledge and theory and a willingness to try. I am sure you can extrapolate his profile." Ryuzaki articulated, his voice taking on a tutoring tone.

Light blinked, considering the grostequeness of every single calculating word given by this man, but decided to accept his suggestion to try 'thinking'. Though he fought the urge to deliver some arguments that, besides the basic knowledge, theory, and willingness to try, Ryuzaki shouldn't have forgotten the most crucial thing in this part: _experience. _Light, obviously, couldn't make an analysis as an experienced man, who required his more or less experience and reason to concoct. This was certainly unfair.

But he wasn't in the right position to elaborate with this person, so what he could do now was accept. "All right. According to me, L-sama is one who likes practical things, and seems to resent hanging out. Then he is mysterious and careful although he hardly has accidents. Therefore, I think he rarely appears in front of the public. So, his appearance is simple, perhaps he prefer comfortable, inconspicuous clothes, although he is rich and always full of high-class services. I think he is not a Sybarite."

He felt the gaze of Ryuzaki beside him, closely piercing and roaming every inch of him.

Light didn't bat an eye slash, continued speaking. "I think he has clean and smooth skin. If his skin is white, it is pale white due to the lack of sunshine. He is an extremely hard worker. His body might look weak outside due to the lack of sports and going-out, but he is not one who easily gets sick, and has extraordinary stamina. Such an important man definitely has certain levels of self-defense and strength. And he is..."

_Paranoid._

The word itself was too direct, Light needed to think of another way to phrase it euphemistically.

Then he heard himself say: "Well, I wouldn't say that he is paranoid because he avoids hanging-out, as i said before, he's such an important person. But I presume his profile is tall and thin, although not too tall. He is an introvert. He doesn't like talking heart to heart to anybody, except to those he trusts well, therefore, I think he is not a very talkative person, rarely smiles and doesn't want to interact with others if he thinks it unimportant. Then he demands that all his needs be fulfilled, an extreme and aggressive person, he will do everything to reach his goal. He is truly a perfectionist, and has a little childish behavior, never felt inferior to others. Then if we meet him, maybe his appearance... is beyond our previous perception."

"Extreme, childish, not inferior, beyond others perception. What does Yagami-kun mean by those statements." Ryuzaki asked, the neutrality in his voice clashing with the actual words.

"He is childish because he tries hard to achieve his goals and never accepts the word 'no'. He is never inferior to others because... he dared to bid me and pay my tenant a hundred times than the original price. It was an extreme action because I might have become a part of the history as the most expensive Geisha in the world and prostitution life." Light stopped for a second, for some reasons he _wished_ that every single of his description about L wasn't true. "Yes. I expect all people would guess that L is an anomalous and skillful detective who has solved thousands of cases. The term 'experienced' is likely to make our mind imagine a middle-aged man. Previously that was my image of L. But after studying all the mysterious characters of L, I feel he is different from others. The word 'different' itself made me think the original L might be beyond our imagination. Who knows that he might be twenty-three years old, as I am. There are still many possibilities. Well, if he is L, that is my opinion of him."

Ryuzaki's face was expressionless, those black eyes locking on Light.

Then the man finally broke eye contact. "All right. The next question, Yagami-kun."

"Wait a minute, so what is your comment, Ryuzaki-san. Am I correct?"

'_What the hell? Are we playing a chicken and egg question?'_

"It is too bad, Yagami-san, one question can only have one reply, no more." The geisha frowned, hearing Ryuzaki had replaced the word 'kun' with 'san'. He wondered if he might have annoyed the man, "but it is all right for Yagami-kun. I think I can make an exception."

'_God! This guy! He is the kind of men who has never given others chances to argue, who starts as well as ends a conversation with his well-chosen words without interruption.'_ Light inhaled deeply in exasperation, and steadily looked at Ryuzaki.

"How unfortunate, Yagami-kun, I'm afraid that the percentage of your presumption is about 75.89% wrong." Ryuzaki declared, causing Light turned to face the speaker again, amber eyes widening, "Master L is fourty-three years old, he is black, big, tall, and stocky enough. He was always controlling others and doesn't like being visited on certain hours. He is rude. Once he attracts to someone, he will do everything to make them belong to him, and when he is bored with them, he will easily get rid of them. That is the main reason why he just wanted Yagami-kun's service for thirty nights. He likes drinking and smoking. He is lazy and will only go out if it's urgent. He trusts none."

Unable to help himself, Light chuckled, and had drawn Ryuzaki's attention completely now. The man stared at him again with a gaze that obviously indicating incomprehension.

"Forgive me, Ryuzaki-san. But there is another character of L that I haven't told you," the geisha muttered very softly, smiling, _grinning,_ "He loves **lying**."

As soon as the words slipped from his lips, those huge round eyes locked on the geisha without blinking. Ryuzaki's full lips – which under the incandescent lamps were pale carnation – were slightly opened.

A moment passed and Light didn't dare to turn his eyes away from the man. Until, the detective turned away from him, choosing to let the statement pass without answer.

Light kept silent after that, and, a few minutes later, the conversation was permanently dropped. They walked in silence. Ryuzaki pushed the wooden door and entered L's headquarters. Taking a few small paces forwards, the geisha followed him in silence.

"Maybe it is time for me to go to L's room. I am afraid L-sama will be angry with me," said Light when Ryuzaki didn't speak at all. "Ryuzaki-san has to take a rest too, so I'd better go now."

"Yes, I will go to my own room. Yagami-kun can go to Master L's room now," Ryuzaki murmured, his voice toneless and boring. "Master L's room is the one you had entered before. You can go there by yourself."

"Yes, thank you very much, Ryuzaki-san."

The other man nodded, and turned around. Light took another deep breath, and walked slowly behind the man. His amber eyes turned to fix on the back of Ryuzaki's head.

Silence.

A few minutes later, Ryuzaki finally turned around, showing his profile to the other man. He sent a surprised look at Light.

"Yagami-kun? Why are you following me? Yagami-kun's room and Master L's are-"

"Forgive me, Ryuzaki-san, but I have to follow my Master's order. Haven't I mentioned that to you, Sir? That is the basic rule of my job as Geisha. I am not allowed to obey other's orders except L-sama's. And since he just ordered me by saying, '_Yagami-kun can go to Master L's room now'_... Thus I will go to _his_ room then..." Light finished, curving his tempting smile when he saw Ryuzaki raising his eyebrows

"Ah..." Ryuzaki's eyes rolled around, moving along the ceiling. He maneuvered his thumb towards his lips, biting softly and creating a wet sound as his eyes focused their attention on Light's. A disappointed expression painted on his face. "... But I thought that I had been acting pretty well, Yagami-kun."

Unable to help himself, Light chuckled. No. He laughed. It was hard to endure the feeling of victory and the sight of that naïve face before him, it was too much.

But having such a thought, Light broke his laugh, taking a deep breath and lowering his head to bend over. "Forgive me, Sir." The geisha said apologetically, smiling softly at his master. "I couldn't control my self. I beg for your forgiveness for my impolite behavior."

Ryuzaki, no,_ L_ precisely, didn't respond. The detective looked exactly like a doll, carefully eyeing the face in front of him without blinking.

Those eyes were sharp and darted into him with an obsessive sorts of vehemence.

"And what is your proof, Yagami-san." Finally, L sounded his hoarse voice.

Light felt as though he'd been slapped by the suddenness of it. He immediately recovered his over-cheering expression, bowing his head lower and avoiding to straightforwardly look at L's eyes. First, it wasn't polite and too audacious. Geisha had various ethics, and directly staring at his Master wasn't polite, so he just stared at L's lips. Second, when L appeared to be annoyed, he changed the term 'kun' into 'san', and Light should enlighten the situation now.

"There are a lot of proofs, L-sama. First, your acting was perfect, but not for your men. Matsuda-san had mentioned your name incidentally before." Light suppress his laugh when a small pause followed, but this time, captivated by the way L's expressed his sullen as his mouth murmured 'Matsuda-san always ruins the fun' in annoyance, he didn't want to wait for the response. He simply continued and didn't bother dissembling the aplomb tone in his voice. "And secondly, based on the identikit, what I had thoroughly described led to you, sir. Although it is a rough assumption, I am sure about it."

But he would regret this later.

"Yagami-san has really great self-confidence. I just want to remind him that later his pride might become his biggest weakness," L said, his voice laced with critical tone, causing Light to bow down and apologise. He should have controlled his behaviors, he had talked too much. He- "But it is all right. Do you have more proofs, Yagami-kun?"

In all conscience, from the beginning, Light didn't expect to have the man before him as L. True, he had been waiting for the truth to be revealed, but in the same time, he didn't want it to happen. Truth be told, he should work harder to serve such a man like this. Thirty nights weren't enough for this.

'_Well, not now, I will think about it later.'_

"Third, as it was mentioned by Matsuda-san and Aizawa-san – they preferred to guard the empty house than to do their duties. They said the house was empty while previously you had said that you would accompany me to meet L after I had joined you outside the house. You didn't tell me directly that Master L was in the house, yes, of course, since you are Master L himself." Light simply finished, avoiding directly looking at L's eyes, and concentrating on his nose down the lips, as well as staring at the thumb between his lips or watching his chin or the hollows of his cheeks.

L continued to meet his eyes, "But Yagami-kun, if Matsuda had incidentally mentioned my name, he might have mistaken the name. Matsuda-san was likely to assume that I was L. That was the main reason why he had miscalled me who was with Aiber since Master L is often accompanied by Aiber."

"Excuse me but I think it is impossible." Light interrupted, slightly bending again with the inconclusive statement. "Forgive me, sir. You did tell me yourself that L has a big, tall and muscled body. Matsuda-san wouldn't have mistakenly described your..._ body_." Light wouldn't be so blunt to replace 'your body' with 'your _thin_ body,' it might hurt the feeling of his master whose real character couldn't be read yet.

"Fair enough, Yagami-kun, but there is no proof that I am the real L. Matsuda-san or others might have been ordered indirectly to do such an action, so Yagami-kun will assume that I am L. The real L might not wish to meet you temporarily for a certain reason and he would like to play. Would Yagami-kun say that I am L? And if it is right, Yagami-kun had been trapped in his game."

Light smirked to himself, feeling proud of himself due to his correct perception of L.

'_Childish, doesn't want to be inferior and... likes playing mind games... likes toying with others' minds...'_

"I still have some proofs," Light said. "Fourth, outside the house, you had given orders to Aiber and others. 'Do it' and 'just carry out your job_'_, and they had just agreed. May be you are the right man of L-sama, but it is impossible. Even though L have trusted you, but for you to order such a command seemed impossible. You should have reported first to L-sama before giving orders, but you had directly given orders without hesitating, and so did they in taking orders without asking 'should it be reported to L first?', they just carried out the job. Besides, that was me who had said that, me who had just came, a new and unfamiliar person."

"But, Yagami-kun, L-sama might have ordered them to follow all of my instructions or he might be playing with you to test your intelligence, as I had mentioned before."

"To test my intelligence, what an unreasonable thing to do, sir. What is it for? And although L-sama is a perfectionist so the intelligence of such a geisha like me who will accompany him for thirty nights should be tested first, I cannot see the logical reason in this case. He loves logicality, doesn't he. Thus such an action is out of question to be done by him. Besides, L doesn't trust anyone, he'd prefer to solve his case by his own, rather than giving it to others. He disguises and watches over the subject of the research by himself. Am I wrong... _L-sama_?"

The great detective's eyes were dull and intimidatingly staring at him, but Light saw there was something hidden behind those black holes.

_Passion_?

"Acceptable, Yagami-kun, but it still didn't prove that I am L."

"Yes, Master. But i still have one more proof," Light said with stoic, prefabricated expression. "The last one is... actually I have already guessed that you are my master since we met for the first time in the park. When you fell. Yes... in fact, that incident made me believe that you are the real master L."

For a second, Light saw the man who liked sucking his thumb shrug, and the black pearl eyes stared at him expressionless.

"What exactly does Yagami-kun mean."

"Yes, when I caught your body, and you looked at me, you didn't show any emotions and expressions, or give a slight response to the unfamiliar face at this house and didn't ask about my identity. At the moment, I started considering that perhaps you are the real L himself. But soon as I saw Aiber, Aizawa and Matsuda, who had seemed to know about my coming to this house, my previous assumption had slightly disintegrate, but it didn't disappear.

I imagined Matsuda, who fell from the tree, he might have been surprised seeing me. He probably grinned and shook my hand saying 'you are Yagami Raito, aren't you?' And so would Aizawa. Aiber might have done the same, smiling to me with his fatherhood expression.

However, I didn't find such a reaction from you, Ryuzaki-san. Of course, you were not surprised because you had ordered them to bring me here and you had also known my face. And you were alone at home while others were doing their jobs outside because you are the Master L himself."

"Certainly, Yagami-kun, all of your explanations are quite logical. But Yagami-kun, I might not be one who is good at displaying emotions as Matsuda's or as common and serious as Aizawa or as friendly and caring like Aiber. Master L could coincidentally have asked me to stay at home."

Bingo. Light had already known that, really known that his unique master would keep playing mind games. Therefore, he smiled and moved forward, and kept trying to be polite and not to be against him, but looked serious.

"One more thing, L-sama," Light said, bracing himself to look straight at L's eyes this time. He didn't care about getting punishments due to his impolite behavior, but for this man, he had to give the best services, "and the last one. If it doesn't assure you L-sama, I will give up."

L, in true fashion, was completely unmoved, but his face hid something when Light approached him.

Light stopped in his track, waiting for an agreement nod from his master. A few seconds of intense staring ensued, as Light tried not to think anything but wishing he could freeze time now. God had finally answered his praying, L nodded slowly, but it was enough for the geisha to continue walking.

Light stopped several steps before L, his face was serious, while trying to suppress the uncomfortable feeling; he noticed that his body was taller than the one who should be taller, but hunchbacked.

"That was your gaze, L-sama." Finally he spoke, staring at those pupils and letting them connect, as though trying to probe the other carefully. Light wondered if he could have read the meaning of its depth, and revealed the mask of the mysterious man before him.

"The gaze..." L repeated Light's words slowly, as though trying to decipher the words. Light knew that illogical things were unacceptable for the detective.

"Yes, especially when I met you for the first time. That is the main reason why I am so sure you are L. The gaze that was... different. I have never seen such a gaze. The gaze that shows a power to control everyone, the gaze that hides a strength, the gaze which depth is unreadable. The only one who has all of them is L, no one even the most trustful one. Only L." Yes, it sounded rather excessive, but Light didn't care.

Before L opened his mouth to remonstrate his inconsequential argument, Light shut it with his final blow. "Sometimes not all questions can be answered logically, Master L."

Light smiled. Although he knew how often he had smiled – the smile that had made people fawn in adoration, but the most interesting man before him wouldn't have been affected. That was one of the reason Light kept saying that L was... _different_.

A few minutes of peaceful silence passed, during which the detective's dark eyes fixed on his thirty nights' geisha, and so was Light. Until, finally, as though trying to decipher his action, L rolled his obisidian orbs away from the ambers, and turned his body around completely from him.

The world's greatest detective continue his walking along the wooden floor. Light stood still. L was neither ordering him to stay, nor doing anything. So Light decided to wait for his shouting of order. Frankly speaking, although he was sure the man was L, he still couldn't believe it! He couldn't have believed the unseen man who had been controlling the espionage world was still young and-

"You are remarkable, Yagami Raito."

Hearing the slightly subdued inflection of the voice, Light's eyes widened involuntarily for the innumerable times tonight. There was uncomfotable hotness in his gut. Having found himself that he could make a right analysis, he felt... not ready facing this _yet_. Facing the real L.

Light didn't realise that he hadn't moved at all and L had walked far enough, until he turned around again.

"Raito-kun." L called him. Light was momentarily taken aback, hearing L suddenly mention his first name, and before he could realise he had brought his feet to approach him.

"Yes, L-sama." Light responded, his voice laced with incredulity. For the tenth time tonight he must admit that he hadn't been convinced yet that the man was the real L.

"Please call me Ryuzaki, Yagami-kun."

Light felt there were fifty tons of stone hitting his head after intimately being called by 'Raito,' now he called him with his family name 'Yagami'. Light understood if L was upset, he would call him with his family name instead. So, from now on, he had to be careful. He had made his Master annoyed three times in a row tonight!

"Just call me Ryuzaki. That is my pseudonym in Japan."

"Yes, Ryuzaki," Light replied, rather stiffly calling his Master without the 'sama' term.

Falling silent again, neither of them spoke. Light was busy with his mind. His discovery about the real L made him drown in deep thoughts.

'_L was different from those who had ever been served by him. I was capable to see one's character at a glance, but I could not do that to L, so what should I do? Follow his order without thinking? And trying my best without understanding every single matter previously? If I see him at a glance, he is like...'_

Light frowned when L passed the corridor where they should have turned; he remembered the exact route to his room, or was the room of the raven-haired man different from the room pointed by Watari? But it did lie on another corridor. The geisha didn't question why they hadn't turned to the previous corridor because probably L had known other shortcuts, and L would be angry again if he asked nonsensical questions.

L was leading him to the blocked corridor, no rooms around it.

"L-sam- um, Ryuzaki?"

L didn't turn around or give any indication of having heard what Light said, so Light closed his hanging jaw and decided to keep silent in return. He just kept walking, following his danna, although he was confused. Their feet were forced to stop before the wooden wall at the end of the blocked corridor.

Light, to his inquietude, just stood in place, confused, and didn't understand the other man's aim.

Why had they gone here?

The detective remained quiet. Light moved forward so they stood side by side. L raised his arm and started rubbing the wall. He looked like he was looking for something.

"Raito-kun, please help me." L's voice chimed after a few awkward seconds, in a non-sequitur. "Find the slightly protruding surface, or concavity. If Raito-kun finds it, just kick it."

"Yes, Ryuzaki." Light obeyed, hesitating a little; he was confused, not due to a secret door, instead due to the fact that L, who likes practical matters, made a difficultly opened secret door that needed a kick first to open it. – _Aha!_ This is it. Light found it and without waiting for the order from L – who had ordered him 'if you find it, just kick it' – he kicked the part of the door and saw the wooden wall fall with a loud scattered sound.

_Oh goddamnit._

Light turned pale, realising that he had damaged the wall of his master's house. But the century's greatest detective didn't say a word, he instead walked calmly past the broken wall. Light followed him in silence, and rolled his eyes when he saw L take the square wood door, and replace it. The wall didn't break at all. It looked exactly like the previous one. God, he had thought nonsense.

The auburn-haired man kept walking, following his master and passing through the secret passage. Nothing was different from other corridors. Light sighed, seeing the door of his room at the end of the corridor. What they had passed by was the super short cut. Why hadn't they done it from the beginning? Why should he have to turn right, left, straight, left, right, straight and right when there was a short-cut that only needed one straight move to reach his room? Watari must have been joking with him.

He kept following L, passing his own room until the detective stopped his feet and pushed aside the sliding door, just beside Light's room.

L's room.

The room was big – at least bigger than any other rooms in this house - and carpeted, but it wasn't an ordinary room. It could have been a small living room for there was an expensive sofa in the middle of the room, complete with a table above a red carpet, and nothing else. The detective wouldn't stay long in Japan, so Light could comprehend the situation.

Light didn't say a word, neither did L. It was impossible for him to talk if the detective didn't ask him, and it wasn't possible to move if his master didn't require him to do that. While Light was thinking hard to 'satisfy' his Master, he heard L's voice echoing by the cupboard.

"I would like to change clothes. Raito-kun can go first to the room."

Light nodded and stepped into L's bedroom which was just like other rooms. There was a big table at the right corner, filled with a file of spreading documents. It seemed the documents of the murder that L was handling. There was a mattress at the corner of the room and at the left side was a connecting door to Light's room. Overall, nothing was special.

In the meantime, Light couldn't help himself but to think about something. The more he thought about this, the more he came to realise various things about his current state, and L's current state.

To tell the truth, the common Geisha's _mizuage_ did have some sort of ritual... or ceremony in which the geisha and their Mizuage Patron (or they had to be called by _danna_ – the man who won the bidding war of their mizuage and owned them) would drink sake to bind them. Or in other words, the ceremony symbolized the man would remain the danna for the rest of his life, although the mizuage itself would be over quickly – in only one night.

Mizuage took about seven to ten days. During the day, the apprentice geisha would be dressed in their best kimono, excused from all but shopping and other light duties, showered with gifts, and treated like Luck's own tot. Everyone around them talked about nothing but love, and romance, or the happiness of the occasion. Sometimes the man would visit them, bearing gifts, courting them, and taking them for walks and informal chats, about sexual matters predominately, but not exclusively. They wouldn't see each other until the night, when they would both retire to a special room next to the main dormitory. The apprentice geisha would make up the bed, and set on the windowsill three hen's eggs, before undressing for bed. They waited for their danna to come.

And their danna would come in, the geisha would greet him, and bow to him respectfully. The danna broke and separated the eggs into two cups. Drinking the yokls, he would lay the cup with the whites beside the bed, and proceed to rub the whites onto the most intimate area of his partner. Getting in as much soft sexual penetration as they were ready for. Or we might call it as the gentlest sexual awakenings. And then they sleept. In the morning, he'd leave for work and start the day anew.

On the last night, it would be different. The by-now besotted apprentice geisha would be left completely alone with their danna, who would go about everything in the by-now familiar ritual. The geisha would lay in bed and wait for their danna to take them, and so they would perform the real ritual, to be a complete geisha and danna, to be completely bonded together, and forever.

Light grimaced. Well, that was a silly ritual, the thought itself made him want to laugh. It wasn't working, at least, to him. L was his danna, his highest bidder _for only_ thirty nights.

There would be no sakes, there would be no eggs. Tonight might turn into another session of his life as a courtesan, not as a pure Geisha, not even as a temporary _concubine_.

While Light was thinking absently, he took a folded mattress, unfolded it and stretched it on soft tatami. He took a pillow, and put a blanket tidily on the mattress. Although L hadn't asked him to do that, he did that due to his habit in doing that job. He was a responsive man. There was nothing to lose in doing that.

After finishing his job, he positioned himself to sit in the middle of the room, beside the soft mattress, silently waiting for L and closing his eyes.

'_L is an anomalous man. I never guessed he was so young. From the beginning my image about him was beyond imagination, but it is untrue at all; this is the kind of imagination about L. The one who is unpredictable, yes, that is the real L. Although he looks young, I believe he is not such a young man. There is something inside him that makes him so mature, but childish as well._

_All right._

_First, he has a unique character; he likes biting his thumb when thinking something, holding things between his forefinger and thumb; he looks very careful and clean, and he seems to have various weird habits. His character is straight forward, extreme, and doesn't want to be inferior. He is childish, spoilt, loves mind games, always lying..._

_He appears to be the opposite of ones whom people think; he appears strong, but who knows, someone weak may be hidden behind his perfectness, and the real figure behind the mas-'_

Brows puckered into a frown, Light shook his head slightly from side to side.

'_But I can't say that he is rotten like other high-class people. Although all about him is different before my eyes, I am not sure whether he is rotten or not. For me all high-class people are bloodthirsty. A good man will not be likely to hire a courtesan. That is what has filled my mind. But then again, there is no good man in this hard, violent world. All are black, and rotten, but L..._

_...We will see after this?_

_All right, now what about the method of having sex. He is a guy and so am I. There is a certain technique to serve such a guy. The problem is what is he? Is he a seme or uke?'_

Light didn't need to ask L. He'd already processed everything in his mind, and reached the final termination.

'_...Indeed. Though he is unpredictable, He is seme, of course. I shouldn't have questioned this. Being a seme is one of the characteristics of a proud leader like him. He likes ordering and doesn't want to be inferior, and have a very agressive manner. Such a behavior shows a real seme, he loves dominating of course, and he nevertheless will not be ready to lay beneath me or anyone else. He doesn't want to look vulnerable and weak before anyone. He will not give in, and open himself unless he orders me to..._

_And what kind of seme is he? Surely both seme and uke have some classification..._

_I should find out soon, so i can give him the best service.'_

A battle.

'_And again... well. L cannot be predicted, especially about what he wants-'_

Light jolted. The shuffling sounds of a body walking, followed by the telltale sound of the door's squeak. For the first time in his courtesan life, he felt his heart beating fast, and faster. Like there were thousands of rocks hitting his stomach, he felt hot in his gut. His blood ran twice faster from the head to his toe.

He never felt such a feeling before. In Light Yagami's experience, hundreds of customers have been served. All of them came from the high-class society with different characters. Some were easily angered, loved dominating, and attacking him as soon as the door closed. Some just kept staring at him passionately, showering him with gifts and eulogizing his pulchritude, but they were rpassive in bed. Some looked quiet, but aggressive in bed. Some didn't say any words but directly acted. Some appeared gentle, romantic and loving, but brutal... in bed.

Light could not picture what kind of person the detective was in bed, and this unclear situation made him unexplainably excited.

Everything about L was a _puzzle._

Indeed, that was true. Light didn't know, and he didn't know that it wasn't necessary for him to know. His hands could not take the pieces of the puzzle that were spreading on the floor now.

Because the great L had given the loud answer without words. When he looked at Light with a confused stare, and the way his thumb had sunk in the opening between his lips for a minute. Light held his breath in his throat, having a stare that made him feel expose and reduced his speaking ability to zero. Until, L moved, _not_ toward his own mattress, instead, he opened the connecting door that joined his room with Light's room, and said: "Raito-kun? Why is Raito-kun sitting beside my mattress? Your room is over there. This is my room," with a completely even voice, and such a stoic face that made Light's eyes widen. He was sure that his heart had stopped beating due to his extreme confusion, and...

Light just nodded. He stood and walked away from L's mattress, passing the connecting door to enter his_ own_ room.

Standing there motionless, Light saw his danna close the door firmly, leaving him alone his own room.

Light assumed that L wasn't ready to receive his service, and he might call him later, or L might feel rather dizzy tonight.

Light didn't realise it, his brain was clouded with exhaustion. As his eyelids fell shut to their own height, drowning into a deep blue sea of delusional thoughts, he saw L stand before him, his face dull. Light unconsciously wondered about 'whether he didn't look beautiful or whether his master was angry with his behavior tonight or his master didn't have mood to do it or Light's face wasn't as attractive as before or L was such a man that doesn't like to show his passions so Light had to be move first as an initiator before being asked or his perfectionist that became the idol of everyone has passed away from him...' And these teasing, delusional thoughts would make Light's face frown in disgusted grimace and throw up when he woke up.

Light fell asleep on his soft mattress and he dreamt. In his dream, he lay in a coma, unable to move or speak, but nonetheless aware of the world around him. He saw L knock his door later and was angry with him due to his absence in giving his services tonight, and decided to kick him out of his house.

And when Light woke up with a small gasp, he found out it was 06.00 am, or in other words: the morning.

At first, he could not remember which of his recent dream experiences had been dreamed, which one was real?

Then he could.

Indistinctly, the voice of Matsuda who just said _"GOOD MORNING, YAGAMI-KUN! Oh? Where is Ryuzaki? Wha- He didn't sleep with you, did you? Uggh!"_ and entered his room in the morning to ask him for breakfast, and Aizawa, who was bringing a set of napkins, stepped on Matsuda's foot so intentionally that make him cry in pain and said evasively: _"You are impolite saying such words, Matsuda!"_

Then Light's eyes were suddenly blurred when he realised the other day had come.

His head churned. Matsuda's innocent words had returned him to his conscious realm. For the first time in his entire life, someone had bid 100 times his usual price, brought him to a house as big as a castle, asked him to sleep adjacent to the master's room, and left him completely untouched.

As the morning light flooded the room, Light was just able to smile when L's snow-white face under the sun shining out of the expensive-curtained window hole stared at him, who was laying weakly on the soft mattress. L said with a, flat tone, "Ohayou, Yagami-kun."

_'See? He called me with my family name today...'_.

.

.

To be continued.

**Keywords:**

**.seme: dominant, top, masculine in homosexual term**

**.uke: passive, bottom, feminine in homosexual term**

**.Ohayou gozaimasu: good morning**

**Japanese terms: 1. (-kun): the term is referred to someone/a friend in our own age or younger. This term is for male. 2. (-san): a term is referred to an older fellow or respectful fellow. This polite and common term is referred to everybody, especially those we have just met. 3. (-sama): a term that is referred to the most respected and powerful person.**

**Indeed, Innocent Light is really cute, It is really fun writing him, especially in AU world. But i must say writing Innocent Light is much more difficult than Kira.. it's true, so I hope he's still in character. However, I have **_**intentionally**_** created Light Yagami's character in such a way. Firstly because he was a GEISHA and geisha had their own specific manner, and secondly because he was not Kira and his character was Innocent!Light Yagami after he forgot Death Note in this story so there were no psychotic elements here and he was '**_**purely'**_** innocent.*cough*. Well, please give me your opinion.**

**As for L... well... *cough again*, i must admit that i didn't have superb ability to write a wonderful story with their super IC characters like others writers do. Well at least i enjoyed writing my L. :D i have my own plot for this. And sorry about the line when he was being described as ugly creature or alien look-alike, i tried to follow the canon since Obata-sensei had said that L was not attractive, though we found him quite beautiful, Right?**


	3. Chapter three: Mindmade Labyrinth

**A Death Note Fanfiction**

**Title: Diary of the Geisha**

**Note: **You can read the entire **explanation** about disclaimer, pairing, genre, themes, story warning, summary, and also the fact about GEISHA historical and my full explanation about this Death Note AU fanfiction in chapter one.

**Dedications:** I decided to dedicate this chapter three to three people: **Skyhe** (Thank you very much for your kindness and encouragement!), **Sayuri2023** (She was my very first reviewer in the previous chapter; thank you! :D) and **Ore no Naruto** (it's great to find a people like you on fanfiction dot net).

**Beta-reader:** **-LewdSavageAmity- ***hugs and kisses* Yes I found my angel to help me

**Author's Note:** This chapter is longer than the chapter two and at this point, I started to make more progress for the plot, so you'll see some angst, slight awkwardness, some "un-cannon" moments and maybe some OOC-ness in this chapter. Believe me, I do have reasons for all of this. In fact, I was working on this story slowly and now it's really beginning to move. You'll see a few important clues (whether they're from the dialogue or action, you'll have to find out on your own; so just keep your eyes on the monitor :P). And yet at the same time, I find this chapter quite sexy (what the heck) because I really loved seeing L and Light in a kimono or yukata. Really, who can resist their sexiness in these outfits?

As for my reviewers/readers question about why L wiped his left hand instead of his right one (the one that had touched Light); it was because he wanted to give Light some clue about the murderer indirectly of the murderer's use of his left hand! Of course, even if L hadn't given him a clue, Light would have definitely figured it out. So let's applause **Tayu Tachibana** for noticing! And apologies to **SakuraCa**; the idea was intriguing, but Ryuk will have another role in this story. :D

Well, enough for my rambling; on to the story! Like I said earlier, it's a little longer than chapter two, so I hope you'll enjoy it my dear readers!

**Warning for this chapter**: You will see mature elements and tension. Yes, this is serious chapter.

**EDITED. Thanks to JediMasterWithaPen for betaing this chapter!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Mind-Made Labyrinth**_

"_When things are perfect, that's when you need to worry most."_

.

.

.

.

.

_**The second night.**_

_October 3rd, 1853. 08.00 A.M._

_Don't compromise yourself. You are all you've got_, Light ruminated resentfully in front of his glass of milk. The words echoed down a long, empty corridor in his mind. A corridor, that he had called his 'subterranean solace', which was lined with peeling walls people seldom found interest in.

He didn't understand why he was sitting on the soft red pillow this morning.

Before him was a dining table. There was a glass of milk the older gentleman named Watari – what an incredibly astounding fact; the man behind the brown coat was an old man – had prepared for him. Beside the milk was a piece of bread with a delicious topping. Light couldn't believe he was sitting down at the right side of, possibly, the most powerful man in the world. L was sitting like a fetus with his legs folded. Beside him, Matsuda was talking cheerfully about a woman they had just met at the festival last night. Aiber and Azawa, who were laughing as they helped Watari to prepare the breakfast, disrupted Light's thought as well. They confused Light, as he couldn't accept the truth that he, the male geisha, was sitting down between these professionals. Like an ant between elephants, or the small froth of a wave in the mighty ocean.

Light was the bearer of an outstanding brain as rare as gold, nobody could have found that gold, even if they searched in every mine in this country. Why did he decide to become a courtesan?

_If you only do what you know you can do, you never do much_. Perhaps that statement was suitable to the young Light Yagami, who had been sold at the age of fourteen. If he could spin the wheel of time, he would go back to that time and tell this to his teenager self. But he knew he had done this because he had to; this was the only way for... for his sustenance and his morbid mother, who had been abandoned by his rotten father.

He remembered the night on February 13th 1843, it was the first hellish world that he had ever stepped into. It was the night when he first stomped his feet on bleak, murky life. Albeit it was a long time ago, he still felt the pain all over his body from that night.

Light sighed, drinking the milk slowly. Tasting the adequateness, he let it trickle down his throat.

His very first client was a foul, drunken one. Light could still feel a bitter taste of foulness from each lewd touch that had dominated his purity that night. The soreness all over his body, bodily liquid soaking the poor mattress at the infamous cheap inn, where sin blended with broken purity and became forever dirty. How much money did he get from that stoned middle-aged man? Not much, but enough to buy a half-plate of rice and a half-glass of water for one person. How ridiculous.

How did he feel after that?

Spectacular.

Light yearned for an ability that would gyrate the wheel of time, so he could go back to the period when he was marked as pure white.

He slipped down further in his soft pillow, lowering his face, still holding the glass of milk, but his eyes no longer looked at what was there.

Emptiness, a suitable word for describing his feelings right now. Frankly, someone said to him that "Emptiness can be transformed into a true happiness." For God's sake. The true life was a panorama of pain, happiness, sadness, and hope. But in the life of Light Yagami, he only could find a pain and sadness. What kind of hope and gratification could he have wished for?

Putting his cup on the table, Light took a quick furtive glance towards the man beside him.

This man, his danna, who had bid for and gained ownership of him through an obscene amount of money that would possibly mark Light as the most expensive geisha in the world, hadn't even touched him.

Light inhaled deeply for about ten seconds, and exhaled, he then repeated the relaxation method. He was doing the same when he showered with the fresh water from the well this morning. Clean and fresh; too fresh even. In L's house, there was a hot spring with a deluxe quality like those hot springs at-

"Yagami-kun shouldn't make a face like that in front of the dining table. I believed that Yagami-kun had known decorum and table manners very well." L's voice sounded.

"Forgive me, Ryuzaki," Light said, lowering his head to accentuate the obeisance. He grabbed the fork and knife carefully, holding the fork and the knife with his thumb and forefinger right on the tip. Although chopsticks were a main tool for eating – at least for him, the Japanese man – he was educated enough for eating a la western style. Japanese table manners weren't all that different from western culture at all.

L remained still with that strange – in normal people' eyes – sitting position. The meagre thumb and forefinger, which reminded Light of a spider's legs, were holding the two upper sides of paper. Huge round eyes were intense, roving the writing from up to bottom. His face was expressionless, resembling a doll.

Light placed the fork on his bread. He shouldn't have eaten first if his danna hadn't yet; it was impolite in every rule book.

"Are you feeling well Ryuzaki? Is there something I can do for you?" he asked.

L said nothing.

Light came to the decision to close his lips. Nothing wrong with giving attention towards L, but the detective wasn't a person who loved being excessively attended. And it wasn't that Light cared about L, he just had to play his role as a perfect geisha.

"You don't need to worry about me. Just eat, Yagami-kun," L muttered, the lackluster quality of tone holding a sharp order, which could no doubt disintegrate his ears to pieces if he refused to obey.

Conforming again, Light continued eating in silence. He glanced at L's plates: a mochi cake with an atypical amount of sugar and strawberry shortcake, beside it stood a cup of tea which looked thick with sugar concentration. Light slightly grimaced in disgust.

"Aiber-san, is there any news from Wedy yet?" L asked.

Aiber frowned behind the unfolded newspaper. He locked locked his gaze on the detective's face and shrugged. "Come on L, you knew exactly about that woman, didn't you? I bet she is playing in the various famous hot springs right now. Or hunting down some handsome man out there."

"Poor Wedy-san! She didn't know that we have a handsome geisha right here! Isn't that right? Yagami-kun?" Matsuda's jolly voice rung out in the middle of his eating. Light threw him a smile.

L tilted his head, his lips curved down in infuriation. "Is that so. I'm disappointed. I thought that Wedy was a professional who is quiet but always acts dexterously, and does not want to play if her contractual obligation isn't yet finished."

"Ha! You had known as well as I do that she did have the 'disease.' But don't worry; she is a hard worker who loves adventure and challenge. Though if she thinks the job was boring, she might have taken a vacation for a while."

"But I do need the report quickly. Aiber-san, please contact her as soon as possible to get her back at once."

"I think there is no need to do that, a woman like Wedy will always appear wherever and whenever she is needed before we can even realise it. Maybe she will appear without clothing and bathe at the hot spring in your backyard, L." Aiber laughed. Behind him Matsuda chucked as well and Aizawa shook his head.

"All right, now I want you to give me the report of your mission last night." L ignored their joke, his pale right hand moving forward with an opened palm, demanding the report. Aizawa nodded and gave him his notebook.

Light glanced at the detective. He had the right to feel curious due to some retribution he had given last night for this information.

"It's not really difficult at all to find a tall, lean man with a neat appearance who was alone and holding a cup with his left hand in the prostitute district. But from one inn to another, we could only find three suspects who have the same description based on the murderer's identity. The truth is, there is a fourth, but this one is a woman."

"Three people? That's quite a number. Wasn't being left-handed pretty rare?" Interrupted Light, the adventure-thirst built upwards in anticipation through his arteries. Noticing the slash of an intense gaze from someone on the left, he looked away immediately, and started cursing himself for losing of control.

"It's all right, Yagami-kun. You are free to voice your aspiration here. We might have not succeeded in finding the three suspects if it wasn't because of Yagami-kun's deduction," L said.

Light rolled his eyes, he didn't want to be proud, bearing in mind that L had had the same theory as him a few days ago. Studying L with one puckered brow, he read the profile that belonged to the four suspects together.

_1. Kozuka Ichibana; thirty-four years old. A cook in a cheap restaurant placed in the center of Kyoto's prostitution district. He has one wife and one son, but rumors that he loved to cheat with other women behind his wife's back is spreading, and knowing this, his wife does not protect her husband._

_2. Sasarai Tobiko; twenty-three years old. A young man. Unemployed and lives his life happy-go-luckily without any burden. Wasn't the kind of person who loved playing in the district of prostitution and had some sort of intimate relationship with a young woman. They appear to love each other but rumor has it that the woman in question is a cheap prostitute._

_3. Takato Honekawa; forty-two years old. A middle-aged man who worked at small restaurant at the far end of shimabara, near the connecting bridge of the prostitution district in pontocho. He does not have a wife but does have twenty-two years old illegitimate, beautiful daughter. A rumor hints that they have a relationship beyond father and daughter._

_4. Miyako Usagi; twenty-seven years old. A very beautiful, but weak woman who does not have any family. She is being left by her husband, who has gone out with another woman after two years of their marriage. She is friendly as well as very soft, but looks fragile, vulnerable, depressed and lonely. This very beautiful woman does not appear to have a relationship with anyone and drinking cold sake at small shop or by herself is her hobby._

How funny. Too much 'very' in the description of Miyako Usagi. Light wondered if it was Matsuda who wrote this one.

"Overall, all three suspects did have relationships with women. Meanwhile the last one, this woman-" Light tapped one finger on the white paper, where Miyako Usagi's name lied permanently with black ink, "-does not have any relationship with men at all. And it seems obvious that they all have close connections with the nightlife at the prostitution district." Light frowned, he didn't like the idea about the courtesan district and such. He wondered what the others might think. "But with only this data, we still cannot judge who the murderer is and what the motives are."

"What about the love motive? Maybe those victims are people who had been involved in the killer's love life. Jealously or something."

Putting Aizawa's notebook on the table, Light shook his head. "If that's true, then what is the meaning of those serial messages? I thought that these victims were people who hadn't known each other or perhaps they didn't know the murderer as well. It would be more logical if we take the assumption the murderer had killed random people and intentionally left serial messages in which they were actually being aimed towards someone else. What do you think, Ryuzaki."

Light raised his eyebrows when he saw the playful dancing from L's toes down there. The detective said nothing. A thumb slipped between lips, eyes unblinking as they roamed the piece of paper containing the list of the suspect's profile, which the answer was obvious: L didn't want to be distracted at the time like this.

"This woman," L mumbled, dull eyes narrowing a little in construing something unreadable. "I suppose, despite the description based on my previous suspicions the murderer is a man, there is an eighty-four percent chance that this woman is not an exception since sh-"

"No, wait! I can't agree with you, Ryuzaki. She is a poor woman, living alone and abandoned by her husband! Even though she is beautiful, soft, and kind and-" Matsuda paused, L's sharp glare was knocking him into a freezing coldness. L didn't like when someone interrupted him.

"All of the five victims are adult males. A woman might be able to do this, but it's not possible for women to surpass a men's strength," Aizawa persisted, indirectly helping Matsuda. "If it is true, that means the woman is unbelievably strong, but the fourth suspect whom we met last night was weak and soft. Her body was thin enough, so I do not think-"

"Aizawa-san, Matsuda-san. Have you ever heard the story about the vicious predator masked as a cute fury animal? Attacking their prey from bushes, making them negligent and vulnerable with his innocent face," L said with a thumb and forefinger holding a sugar cube, and let it fall into his tea, repeating the same action until six cubes had blended themselves in the overly sweet substance.

'_A Wolf in sheep's clothing. But in my eyes, all people in this world are wolves. They all use masks, but I am surprised to hear this from L's mouth himself.'_

"Well, It's a wolf in sheep's clothing." Light perfected L's statement. "The woman uses her beautiful mask to lure and captivate her victim. Maybe she drugs them first or gets them drunk, and then proceeds to kill them. If that was what Ryuzaki meant."

Stabbing the fork, L brought the soft cake to his mouth and munched in silence. "It wasn't only that, Yagami-kun. It is more beyond our imagination," he said and gulped down the food. "We cannot guarantee if the 'inside' is the same as the 'outside.'"

'_The honey inside, the poison outside_.' Light deemed silently, while everyone blinked with questioning hues in their eyes.

Only Aiber's sudden laugh could divert his attention now.

"Ha! So this is why you wanted Wedy to come home soon, L?" The blonde foreign man concluded, it seemed that he was the only person here who caught L's clue. Even Light didn't have a definite answer.

"Yes. Is there any chance for Wedy to met Mogi-san on the road?" L asked as he peeled a banana this time.

"I'm not sure, Ryuzaki. I heard that Mogi is still in kyushuu right now, maybe he will be back tomorrow. Though it would be nice if he's here with us now," Matsuda answered even though he wasn't the person that L had aimed the question at.

"Does Yagami-kun think there are any links or similarity between the five victims who have been killed so far?" As though he wasn't heeding Matsuda's answer, L asked his geisha - who had been trying to digest the new information about Wedy and Mogi, people he hadn't yet met – this time.

Light didn't know if it was a tasteless challenge, but he still didn't understand why the other man liked to play and test his intellect.

"Based on the report of Aizawa-san, the five victims didn't have the same blood relation, didn't know one another, their dwelling places were far from each other's place, they didn't have the same age and had different jobs," Light inferred. "Despite all this, these victims often visited the prostitution district and some of the places that are often being visited by the suspects. However, all of them had the same sort of household background as well as being well-known people who had foul, lecherous behavior, all in all, bad reputations in society. They do have a similarity in appearance, which consist of black hair and pallid-white skin." Light finished with creases carved on his forehead, as if he wanted to cross-check if there were any mistakes in the hypothesis. In the end, he couldn't find any.

It was obvious the murderer wasn't haphazardly choosing his victims. Again, it was always linked to the gloomy prostitution world. In general, Japanese residences had white skin, especially the women. The men had white skin, but since they had been active outdoors, brown and a tan skin was common these days for men. It was seldom for people to not possess such darker tones, unlike the victims who had pale white skin. Or perhaps they had a certain disease so their sk-

Pale white. Ivory white.

Light turned his head to the man beside him. L was discarding the banana skin on the table, while - for no reason - licking his lips. Light noticed how uncommon L's type of skin was. Foreign, western people did have skin like this, meanwhile Chinese and Japanese were famous for their white skinned people alongside with Europeans. So was L a European? Eurasian? Or Perhaps L had a-

"Oh, did these five victims have similar specific diseases?" Light suddenly asked.

"Hm. There wasn't any indication found in any of the details in the autopsy, so the answer is no. Why do you ask, Yagami-kun."

Light shook his head. "No, it was nothing. Perhaps the murderer had some unusual motives in killing the victims."

"Surely there are some motives, Yagami-kun. Considering the serial message, the letters A DU O T are not words without meaning even though it cannot be deciphered. And I am one hundred percent sure that Yagami-kun's previous deduction is true; these messages or codes is an aim for someone we do not know and of course, he has not finished writing it yet."

Light nodded, feeling rather amused.

"Ugh- So that means he will kill again!" Exclaimed Matsuda, coughing in the middle of his tea drinking. "He didn't yet finish writing the message!"

"This has to stop, Ryuzaki. We shouldn't let any more innocent people be killed," Light said, his pitch full of certainty and self-confidence. It felt like his blood was flowing faster in unknown excitement. He was sure that even L could feel the blazing heat from his body, because the man mysteriously jerked a bit in his seat.

"True. Honestly I have contemplated a plan to avoid more victims in the future," L murmured with his deep baritone, so low making it impossible to interpret if he was sleepy or exhausted. The people in the room set their ears closely to the speaker. True, L always had thousands of wicked plans that could have obliterated the fire wall of the Yakuza's castle in one night. "We knew the chosen victims were a man with black hair and pale white ski-"

"Yes! That means we must seek out for the supposed victim before they get killed! Is that so, Ryuzaki? But it will be difficult to search for such a person in this nation and it's impossible for us to-" Matsuda stopped speaking, sensing the sharp as a blade gaze form the detective.

"Certainly we cannot do that, Matsuda-san. There is only one way which is quickest and simple. If we succeed, no, I am positive we will succeed, the murderer will fall onto his own trap and will get caught that night. His sheep's clothing will be torn away and the body of a vicious wolf will be revealed," L said, bringing his feet towards a beautiful bonsai at the corner of the room, but soon turned towards the sweet boxes beside the bonsai itself.

"Oh, don't tell me that my presentiment was right, L. No, definitely not. I can't agree with your plan; it's too dangerous," Aiber said, coming forth from behind his silent wall of newspaper. He folded the paper in his hands, getting to his feet and crossing his arms, "We have to think another way."

"Aiber-san. It is unusual for you to decline my order like this; you usually just nod at whatever command I instruct you with. But I have been planning this since last night and I do not want to withdraw my decision," L said, his voice calmer.

Light turned to look at Aiber, he could see a sheer glint of worry in his eyes as if he could read the man's mind.

"Aiber is right, Ryuzaki," the old, deep timbre that was full of wisdom collaborated. Watari's presence made Light flabbergasted a bit. The old man came in slowly, bringing three boxes of sweets with a medicine bottle, without the sound of footsteps. "I cannot help but disagree with your current plan, Ryuzaki, please think about the condition."

L tilted his head, sighing.

Light didn't understand what L's aim was, or the apprehension that had Aiber and Watari concerned. There was only one guess he could infer in mind, and he was in no doubt that was the detective's arrangement.

"Ryuzaki, is luring the murderer with bait your plan?" Light asked, cautiously yet ascertained to be proven wrong.

L went silent at the moment. He inserted two sugar cubes into his mouth, creating a wet sound of smacking lips. Light waited.

Watari heaved a soft sigh and left the room, as though he could predict L's answer. Light rather sympathized towards L's caretaker; he had been working hard for this obstinate detective.

"Yes, it's something like that," L answered, his hand playfully shaking the medicine bottle given by Watari.

"No way, Ryuzaki! It's too dangerous; the killer is sadistic! And whoever the prey is, if he does not react quickly then he will be sliced into pieces for sure! And again, who want to be the quarry? I am not sure there are people who are so willing to be the bait and are stronger than the killer!" Matsuda exclaimed and stood. Even so, it seemed as though that this wasn't what Watari and Aiber were concerned about.

L munched his sweets in the corner of the room, eyes narrowing as though he was aware there would be a tiger jumping into the room from behind the curtain to attack.

"Excuse me, Ryuzaki, correct me if I am wrong, but, is it you who wanted to be the prey?"

The various gasping sounds echoed in the room. As he had expected, only Aiber watched over their shock with a closed jaw. Light knew he was correct, this was the reason for their apprehension.

"Yes, it's something like that," L repeated, his voice solemn. "Black-haired, pallid-white skin. Not many people possess these qualities like the victims. I honestly felt indolent with this, but the situation insists it."

Light fixed his eyes on L, internally perplexed. As far as he had heard about L, he knew the man was daring and extreme with his famous methods of investigation. Many of his operations were as genius and appalling as they were unconventional. He didn't hesitate to sacrifice chosen people or criminal's lives for the sake of the case's accomplishment, or perhaps, for the sake of his own good. But to sacrifice himself for the case? For this detective, this great detective L, it was utterly impossible.

Nonetheless, the detective was an extreme person, a person who ventured to do anything to reach his goals. If it meant he should put himself in danger or sacrifice his own life in the end, if the situation demanded it. But in addition, Light discerned that if L had been sketching a dangerous plan like this, he obviously had concluded that he had a one hundred percent chance of winning. L never failed in any of the cases he worked on.

L's order may be incontestable over all, but perhaps Light could voice an argument.

"Pardon me L-sama, but I cannot agree with your plan. It is too dangerous," Light said, not realising his own arranged statement matched the voices around him. He stood still and eyed L with complete seriousness on his face. He did try to forget L's order not to call him with the title 'L-sama' instead of 'Ryuzaki,' but found he didn't care. "I have a faith in your strength, but no matter what it is, putting yourself in danger like this is too risky. Whatever the plan, there will always be some flaws, despite its perfect appearance."

Nothing was perfect in this world, there would always be imperfection.

"I know that your plans have been perfect up until now, but that didn't take into account that you would become involved with danger. I cannot agree with you L-sama."

"It is true, Ryuzaki! What will we do if something happens to you? You are strong, but you know that yo-"

"All right then, do whatever you want. Waiting until the sixth victim appears or keep searching for hundreds people who have pale-white skin and black hair on this island. Meanwhile I, will proceed with my own method and if Yagami Raito wants to continue with his own procedure with Matsuda-san and the others, he is welcome to do so." The slothful tone slipped out from L's lips, feeling like a poisonous dart being shot into Light's chest.

Light breathed out noisily in return. Other members of L's task force didn't dare to speak further or do anything. Matsuda and Aizawa looked pale with mouths gaping, and Aiber tried to deal with the current state of affairs. It looked like all their patience had been used concerning the detective man's attitude, but with Light being next to them, there had to be something that could change it.

At least, Light would try to do so.

"Forgive me, Ryuzaki." Light pleaded, choosing to call L 'Ryuzaki' again to help soothe his ire. "I don't have any intention of exasperating you or disobeying your orders, but I do worry about this. I believe in you, but we cannot guarantee that you will not be unharmed. It will be more safe if... What about me? I can be the one to replace you as bait. With make up and other disguising items, I can do this for you." Light ventured, his words steadfast and firm, paying no heed to the sound of everyone's gasping in the room.

Aizawa scrambled to his feet. "Ridiculous! Not this as well, Yagami-kun! It's far too dangerous for anyone deciding to play the victim! Even if they have a high ability level in fighting, confronting the samurai-"

"Confronting the Samurai, by all means, will require more than just an ordinary fighting skill, Aizawa-san. In order to do that I had offered myself to be the prey; I am ninety-nine percent sure that no one in this country possesses this special ability," L interrupted, never losing his monotone.

Light shrugged, finding that he had been right when he assumed that L had various fighting skills, despite that frail-looking body. But the percentage of getting injured was too high.

"Wait a second, based on the details of the victims, these people were infamous with their attitudes and bad reputations among society; they were lecherous, liking to play and cheat with women or cheap prostitutes! So it is not viable for you to be-"

"It's easy, Aizawa-san; the people in this town have big mouths and all kinds of information can be spread quickly as though it was the wind blowing into everyone's ears. I order all of you to spread this fake information about me, especially in places where the four suspects might frequently visit as well as in front of these suspects themselves. Indeed, it is a downside for me to show my real face in public, but the situation calls for it. I will also need you to prepare disguises for the mission that will occur later on." L stood, readying to leave the dining room. He said, "I believe that we can start the process tomorrow. As for now, you may go out and collect all the information that you can. Be able to approach the suspects one by one and those gossipmongers."

Light blinked a second. Until, he stood to follow L quietly, managing to slip past Aizawa and the others without knowing if they had decided to agree with the treacherous plan. Light was sure that they didn't.

The two of them had been traveling along the meandering corridor in silence toward L's room. Light battled with his puzzling thoughts, not understanding why L, who had never wanted to put himself in danger – no matter how difficult the situation and the case was – now looked determined and willing to act as prey. Willing to walk around the city with his face in plain sight. Was it because the lack of subordinates or he thought that nobody was worth being the bait but him? There was indeed several times – a rare one - for L to be involved at the battlefield as his true self.

Light hadn't yet known about L, only knowing the indistinct character from mouth to mouth and hundreds of tittle-tattle. No matter what happened, Light would try to do what he could for his temporary danna. He would protect him as well, if he could. Even if they hadn't yet been bonded completely-

"Surely Raito-kun has known some people being called a famous flibbertigibbet or scandalmonger in Kyoto?" The way L's multilayered baritone voiced his childhood name caused Light to stir.

"Yes, they are many. They even create a small rumor into something big and controversial in society, but Ryuzaki, I cannot agree with your-"

"That is good news, _Yagami-kun_. Please inform Aiber and the others later," L replied before pushing the wooden door of his own room open, and walking in.

Light walked behind him in silence, his eyes tightened.

.

.

The scene of the carpeted room with a sofa welcomed him. Light recalled this as a recreational room.

Walking on the padded floor, he looked at the detective in silence as the man began entering his private bedroom. Light took a seat on the sofa. The sweet scent of sugar and milk exuded through the air, he let out a small sigh.

But in the next second, he almost jumped from his seat. There was a face, looking at him closely from behind the bedroom door: an expressionless face with a thumb between its lips that he was unable to read.

Light's pulse abnormally quickened, as he let this strange detective's eyes roam over his body with an indecipherable gaze.

"Can you help me for a moment, Yagami-kun."

Light blinked for a minute, watching every millisecond of the lips movement, and then he nodded. A gentle smile carved on his face and he brought his feet to the man.

"What do you wish of me, Ryuzaki?"

L raised one his forefinger, and Light's eyes followed the gesture and zeroing on what the finger had pointed to; a solid, wooden wardrobe.

What was in there?

Light walked in with a slight bow, approaching the wide-open wardrobe, his eyes widened.

Inside the wardrobe were numerous pairs of clothes. Most of them consisting of the same cloth; blue jeans and white sweaters, which was the same the same outfit L was wearing the previous night as well as today. Though on the right side, there were several common Japanese suits that included kimonos in various styles and colours: _Yukata_ (an informal unlined summer kimono), white _Nagajuban_ (kimono underwear), _hakama_ (skirt) and a suit of _jinbei_ (summer clothing). Not to mention the existence of _Geta_ (Japanese wooden sandal), _obi_ (belt), and oddly enough, there were no _tabi_ (socks that usually goes with the geta). It seemed that Watari had prepared all of this for L during their time in Japan.

L stood with eyes gazing on the unfamiliar clothes. Those black eyes focused themselves on various kimonos, yukatas, and hakamas that displayed various colours; white, beige, gray, red and black. Light understood what the detective's problem was.

Stepping forward, Light took a suit of black kimono, white nagajuban and a creamy hakama. He handed them to L. "I think it will be suitable for you, Ryuzaki. The colour is dark, but has soft fabrication, good quality while simple and comfortable to wear."

It was more than suitable; the black yukata could fit L's skinny body well. But Light couldn't picture how weird it would be if L hunchback-walked around the town and sat with his typically odd position in that cloth. Thus, a samurai-like outfit like this one was suitable for the detective to wear. As the colour of black symbolized power and authority, L would look physically powerful and dashing instead of wearing a normal yukata.

L, with a thumb still between his lips, watched Light's chosen outfit with a look that resembled amazement, as though he saw Light carrying a baby gorilla around with a bottle of milk. Wide, obsidian eyes blinked until finally staring at amber ones again.

"All right." L declared.

L took the outfit and placed it down on the table, beginning to lift his pearl-white shirt off his upper body. He tilted his head downward, hiding the prominent Adam's apple as he closed his eyes behind the half-raised cotton cloth.

"..."

Light stood immobile beside the man, examining the specific masculine body. He didn't understand why, he once felt that somehow L wasn't human at all. It seemed that the body behind the cover of loose shirts was... of course a normal human body, a perfect human male body. But still...

L was skinny, but it did carry the same trend of many male musculatures. Yet at the same time, the torso, tight chest and pectorals were hairless. The ribs protruded next to the abdomen, bringing Light's attention to bony hips and that was-

In the meantime, Light lost his ability to realise the existence of a sharp gaze from his subject, who had been staring back at him with creases appeared on his forehead. Pale fingers stopped right in front of the bulge-

"Raito-kun, it is not polite to watch someone who is undressing. Although Raito-kun has had many male clients, I believe with the percentage of about 98.45 percent that Raito-kun is a normal man."

Light rolled his eyes to any place but to this hunched detective. Shaking his head, he restrained himself from gulping down a large amount of saliva between his irrational nervousness, as he heard the sound of a zipper being undone. At this, he didn't even notice that L had criticized him using his childhood name even though it was a fact the man always used his family name when he was annoyed. So L wasn't angry at all.

'Although Raito-kun has had many male clients, I believe with the percentage of about 98.45 percent that Raito-kun is a normal man.'

'_D-did he really say that? Or was... was I the one who misheard?_

Light felt his trouncing heartbeats. It was the first time for him hearing someone say that to him. Until now, he had never thought about his own existence, let alone his sexual orientation. He had been used to serving his clients, either male or female (mostly of the more masculine persuasion) and hadn't ever thought about this inexplicable fact.

The telltale sounds of changing clothes and rubbing fabrication coloured the air of the room. It was almost too loud for Light's ears in the silence, acting as though it was background music to a dance he couldn't see.

Light's eyes drifted down to the floor.

Usually in the time like this, the shirtless master would approach him from behind. They wrapped their arms around his waist or caressed his face with one hand, stroking his hair and beginning to kiss along his neck. Hands untied his kimono, revealing his bare tanned skin.

They would proceed to do him brutally.

Insatiable desire.

Carnal.

Light could feel L's presence behind him now. Those huge round eyes were piercing him with a need.

A need.

Sweating lust.

He felt those smooth hands rise forward, eager to grasp him, pull him, rip open his kimono from behind. Pale lips opened, whispering words he couldn't decode with his sensitive ear. Trailing down first to his nape, wetting, reddening, abusing every detail of the skin, weakening his legs, forcing him to kneel and open and beg and beg and scream for more as he felt his master's wild hair tickling the soft flesh between his upper thighs.

Those pale long, slender fingers dancing, touching, marching lower and lower in searching for that vulnerable opening, and then infiltrating the burning tightness deeper and deeper, reaching for the deep, erotic core. It would go on until the air was thick and heavy with blazing lust, filled with moans and cries from his swollen lips. And Light would fall, losing the battle he would never win. A heavy groan would escape his lips. His body lay still on the soft mattress, waiting for the wild copulation to be-

But in the end, there was just him and his imagination.

Those pale lips and hands never came.

'_Although Raito-kun has had many male clients, I believe with the percentage of about 98.45 percent that Raito-kun is a normal man.'_

Light's eyes flipped open. The words shivered through his brain.

Silly.

Until now, Light had never fallen in love with women, and yet 100% had never fallen in love with men. That was... horrible... loving men. No, he didn't even want to imagine it in his mind. No, not the physical same-sex relationships that he in fact had occasionally found some sexual gratification in. But what he meant was it felt nauseating when it came to... love. He had never fallen in love with women. But, he had also never dreamed about loving the same sex.

So Light was a one-hundred percent heterosexual man. Or perhaps Asexual? And the world's greatest detective named L said that he was 98.45 percent normal. What a structural calculation, a complicated and convoluted computation. But where the hell was the other 1.55 percent? Light didn't have the courage to ask L. Or was that his excuse to not get the answer he may not want to know, and he refused to wonder why he felt like asking for it.

_Love was never even written in my dictionary in the first place_; it was the best conclusion. Light assumed that was normal. Considering that so far there weren't any women who could manage to grasp his heart, or made him feel attracted to them. He viewed himself as superior amongst them, and had an ability beyond other people.

But those thoughts made him shiver, sounding cheap, and malicious in any way.

"-Yet again, perhaps I need Raito-kun's help, with this-"

Startled by L's voice, Light tossed about in the waves of his mind. He nodded quickly before L finished the statement. The 'help' L was referring to was for Light to help him dress. It might be difficult to wear a Hakama and now Light was sure that his danna was non-Japanese.

Forcing himself to smile, the geisha turned to L, but froze in his tracks.

"Ryuzaki!"

L's skinny body hit the soft mat without a loud thud, but to Light Yagami, it was earsplitting as he stood like a bronze statue in place. No, that was wrong, his agile body also managed to hit the tatami. The fact was, the loud sound of a body hitting the floor wasn't from L, but from Light's own while catching the detective as he fell and saving him from hitting the floor.

How many times had this happened? Twice in his first night: falling from the tree, falling in the street. This was the second time the body lay on the top him.

Between his own tumult, Light smelt the familiar aroma of L's breathing. The lips that produced that exact scent were right above his neck line. The soft panting was heard closely in his ear. L's hands, wet with sweat, grasped Light's kimono as they trembled. L's chest pressed against him. Light felt every nerve of L's tense body.

"Ryu- L! Are you all right? L-sama!"

Light had just wanted to check L's condition when he heard the sound of the door opened, and followed by a familiar cheerful voice that came from Matsuda Touta's mouth, completely breaking the tension.

"Ryuzaki! You left your medicine on- Oh My God!" Matsuda cried out when he saw the body of L –half-naked with an untied kimono and hakama in his wrist, laying on the top of the geisha like glue.

As Light was torn on wanting to let out a sigh of relief pass through his throat or a scream for help, he saw the agape mouth of Matsuda. The man chuckled stupidly and scratched his head, smiling nervously at him. "Oh, I-I'm sorry, Yagami-kun! Ryuzaki! I didn't have any intent to disturb! Forgive me I will leave you no-"

"MATSUDA-SAN!" Light nearly screamed in frustration right when Matsuda closed the door with an obvious intention to leave them.

Hearing the geisha's scream, the black-haired man tilted his head slowly from behind the slightly opened door, blinking for a second. He realised the situation as Light tried to sit and position L on his lap. His eyes widened in true horror.

"OH MY GOD! RYUZAKI! W-Wait for a minute, Yagami-kun! I will call Watari!" Matsuda shouted and ran out from the room, calling for the reinforcement. Light understood perfectly why Aizawa was always being annoyed and stepped on by this silly man's feet.

Taking a deep breath, Light turned to look at L.

The raven-haired man's breathing was erratic, and now beginning to bite his thumb between his teeth again as if he wanted to muffle any kind of moan from the pain. Light narrowed his eyes and held L's wrist, attempting to stop this man's activity or else it would start to bleed soon. L's eyes flickered open, perhaps to see who was holding his wrist. He released a slight grunt of pain and threw his head to the left, almost as if wanting to avoid Light's eyes.

Moments later, L murmured something that Light couldn't hear.

"Ryuzaki," Light leaned his face down slightly so he could listen to the weak, husky whisper.

L shook his head. Light noticed there was a pair of trembling hands pushing against his chest now, L's hands. Pushing against his chest for what?

"Light," L whispered, baritone lowered into a deep bass. At the moment Light didn't notice L had called him without any Japanese suffix, or the fact that he had also used his English name. "Light, I'm all right. Let me go, I need to-"

Light kept silent, slightly taken aback knowing that the detective attempt to push his body away was wanting release. He frowned and decided to hold L's hand, nodding and whispering, "It's all right, Ryuzaki. Watari will come, you are all right. I will take care of you."

L shut his eyes, inhaling deeply before exhaling in an attempt to relax. Head and body resting on Light's lap now losing some of its tenseness a bit.

Light stood still, embracing L's body and waiting for rescue to come. He

copied L's stance, closing his eyes, listening to the sound of the man's erratic breathing.

'What kind of disease is L suffering from? This is not a normal disease. Does he always do this? Is it a heart attack?'

Unconsciously, Light began to move his right palm, that had been resting on L's stomach, towards, the left side of the detective's chest, feeling the hammering thunder of heartbeats. And on his destination to the man's chest, he could feel the texture of fabricated skin and bone and flesh.

Soft. Almost silky, even. How could this be? In his general history of life, touching hundreds clients almost every night, whether they were men or women, was his daily activity. Still, this was the first time for him that he had touched wondrous skin like this. Ludicrously Flawless.

L didn't have any wrinkles, black spots. How could he-

Light's eyes were shut tightly as his forehead creased, his hand roaming the bare flesh.

'_It feels different, as if I am not touching a human body, like porcelain, and this area... what smooth pores... like a scar.. something... w-wait, what the hell is this?'_

But Light failed to gain the answer to his question. He froze. Muscles clenched tightly in his throat.

Light felt a strong grip on his right wrist. Very strong, solidifying all nerves in his wrist and causing his body to tremble in surprise. This powerful hand belonging to L.

"**Don't you... dare...**"

The usually deep, monotone voice hissed dangerously in English. Even Light could sense the sharpness and fear from the detective's atypical voice. He couldn't fully see L's face, but he knew the dark eyes were closed behind a black curtain of ebony bangs, lips panting and now reddened cheeks.

Light's eyes widened. It wasn't only the statement being uttered in English, but because he realised what made the detective angry. It was because of his hand... h-his hand which was-

God!

"F-Forgive me." Light retreated the hand immediately from L's body as though it would combust if he didn't pull it at away at once.

Glistening sweat soaked Light's temple, though he hadn't done anything physical. He noticed the head in his arm was shaking. He thought that perhaps L wanted him to let go, and so, he quickly released his danna softly onto the soft tatami. If the previously silent room had a panting voice of L as the background echo, it was now beginning to synchronize with Light's own breathing. He was panting. It created the uncomfortable music between them.

Light shook his head and moved hastily to the corner of the room, taking the mattress and unfolding it as well as setting it in the middle of the room. He moved quickly towards the weak, still laying body on the floor. Just as Light expected, L parried his offered hand.

"I can do it by myself, no need to... help," L refused, this time his voice no longer hoarse or a dangerous hiss; it was completely dull. For the first time Light felt grateful to hear the monotone, and he didn't care how strange his thought sounded at the moment.

"Yes, Ryuzaki." A slight tremor in Light's voice.

Light's jaw set. He was hoping for Watari to come. How uncomfortable. He sat there and watched his danna stubbornly try to shift himself onto the mattress, and Light was unable to do anything to help him. The time had passed, no longer than ten seconds, every second that occurred felt as though it were an hour instead.

"Ryuzaki!"

Matsuda's voice and the sound of footsteps of Watari. Light sighed and stood.

Watari, the white-haired, old man ran hastily toward the mattress. Usually – even though this was the first time Light had seen Watari's entire face and for only few minutes in the dining room this morning – the old man's face remained calm as ever. But now, Light saw a deep frown and somber look, whilst Matsuda, the one who couldn't hide his emotions, looked apprehensive.

"Ryuzaki, you forgot to take your morning medicine," Watari murmured, motioning his hand for some water. Light got to his feet and hurriedly walked towards the recreational room.

Taking a shiny glass from the cupboard, he poured fresh water from a sakura-carved pot, took a napkin from the mini cupboard before placing them on the tray and racing back towards L's bedroom.

Light saw the shaking head of L as the man murmured something in front of his caretaker that he couldn't hear from such a distance. In spite of this, he could read the mouth's gestures even though the conversation was in English. He walked in and sat himself beside L's mattress - but far enough from him.

Watari took the glass of water from the tray and gave it to L, his hand open and holding a number of pills. L took all the tablets, flipping the capsules into his tiny mouth and gulping them all down with the help of water.

The room felt too hot for Light or perhaps it was only him who felt the heat.

L emptied the glass and he put it down on the tray. Pale lips didn't open, head lowered, and Light caught the vague signal. He quickly took the tray with the now empty glass and left the room, feeling a big relief as finally he could leave the room.

The sound of footsteps followed him from behind.

"Matsuda-san," Light said and turned around, his face doubtful.

Dropping his voice to a whisper, Matsuda responded, "Yes, Yagami-kun? Are you all right? You look pale."

In fact, Light was the one who wished to ask the same question since Matsuda's face was cadaverously pallid now, but he pulled back. Probably he was the one whose face resembled a pale zombie. Disgraceful.

Noticing Light's unresponsive silence to the question, Matsuda added in a tone of assessment, as though trying to cheer him up, "Don't worry about him, Yagami-kun! Ryuzaki has taken his medicine so he'll be all right soon."

Light placed the tray on the table in the living room, feeling the displeasure as he noticed there was still a slight tremor in his hand. "But Matsuda-san, is Ryuzaki-"

"Yagami Raito."

Watari's voice rung before Light managed to finish his question. Matsuda nodded and left the room, leaving him, who had been standing beside the blue dragon painted tablecloth, with a quickly approaching Watari.

"There's something I would like to tell you, Yagami-kun."

Light raised his eyebrows as the aged man handed him a white and black squared box. Taking it gently into his hands, Light opened it. There were many transparent bottles with numerous pills inside; medicine.

"I have written descriptions on each bottle." Watari's statement jerked Light as he shifted his eyes to the bottles, to Watari, and back to the bottles again. "This is Ryuzaki's medicine. He is stubborn; he wasn't disciplined to take the treatment, thus I need your help with this Yagami-kun, from now on-"

"Excuse me, Watari-sama, if I may ask you something, what kind of disease is Ryuzaki suffering from?" Light cut Watari's statement off, with eyes peering at him in a thought provoking gesture. This wasn't a time for him to act in control and gracious.

There was pause from the elderly man, and Light saw how those eyes rolled themselves away from his for a second, as if Watari was thinking. "Yes, Ryuzaki does have a disease, but it is all right. He shouldn't tire in his work and should take his medicine regularly. He'll be fine for sure. I do need Yagami-kun's help for this, so please take care of him," the old man spoke. Light noticed how similar he was with L; whatever the answer that slips from their mouths, it sounded subtle and ambassadorial.

"All right, Watari-sama, I will do my best to serve him," Light said with a smile, not even thinking why he had allowed himself to agree in the first place. He was L's, albeit for thirty nights.

Watari replied his smile with a well-bred one, and left him alone—no, left him with L in the room. It seemed the eyes of the aged man saying 'I trust you to take care of him', similar with Matsuda's statement last night; 'just do your best for him!'

Nothing Light could do in the recreational room. After checking those bottles one by one and putting them down on the antique table, he walked in slowly to L's bedroom. Heart beating a bit faster now, he admitted to being afraid that it would offend L again. Hence, taking a peek behind the slightly open Japanese sliding door, he sighed.

L's eyes were shut and his head rested on a pillow.

When Light thought it was all right for him to go in, he stepped in and took a seat on the mat. Watari had told him to take care of L, which became the reason he was in here.

So that was the reason he was in here?

Light, to his quandary, blinked several times. Why was he coming here from the beginning?

First, his status was that of a Geisha. Second, someone had bid and bought him for one hundred times of the usual price, bringing him to this place to use his services for only thirty-nights. After meeting his danna face to face and readying to serve his body - though at this point you might call this 'service' the fulfilling of biological needs - on the first night, L ordered him to sleep adjacent to his room. Even until now, he didn't show any intention of touching his body.

This wasn't the problem. It was just... a rather surprising fact for Light. Who wouldn't be surprised if they were in Light's situation, they might be as bewildered as him. But on a second thought, he reached the conclusion that this was truly illogical.

L had bid him for thirty nights, which in Light's mind, who used to be a courtesan before becoming a mighty geisha, was L wanted to use his body's service for... thirty nights. This was riddiculous. But nothing had happened that first night. L had only charged him as accompanist outside the house to observe a fresh, beautifully mutilated corpse and ordered him to deduce.

Did that also count as making use of his service?

A crack of uncertainty breached Light's armor of disbelief. Surely the Geisha like him didn't only serve the biological need. Since the beginning, the meaning of Geisha was artist.

Light was an artist. He served and amused the clients with art, music and sophisticated conversation. He shouldn't be confused about why L refused to use his service. Had he been thinking about the reasons, he would have known this. First, it was because L might not feel good or in the mood that night. Second, L had already used his service, though not his body, but his marvelous brain – in which his brain power concerning deducing and construing the mystery last night. Third, that was only the first night; there were still twenty-nights ahead.

Light gulped.

The common mizuage ritual itself took six to seven days, leaving Light to believe that he had been thinking nonsense. But still, thirty nights and... one hundred million yen? It was too excessive for L to waste his services even for just one night. Still, it made sense and could be well-accepted by his logic, so far.

Probably, Light was the one who had been seeing everything around him conservatively. Even all of this oddness hadn't yet passed the normal boundary, but there was something uneasy inside him due to L's attitude towards him. L was acted like an observant to him all the time. Perhaps he had a quirky habit like that, one that liked to test someone's intelligence. Perhaps Matsuda and the others had gotten the same experience as him, so it wasn't an exception to Light Yagami, his geisha, his courtesan for thirty-nights.

Light inhaled deeply. Why and what precise reason, why he was here in the first place? Everybody might have twisted his neck if he asked this imprudent question. He was here to serve L, his danna, was he not? Then again, that wasn't the accurate question: What the hell did L truly want from him? To taste his zestful – everybody always emblazoned him with that description – body? For amusement's sake? Just to use his superior brain? For a speaking partner? A babysitter or nurse? Slave? Or perhaps a bodyguard who slept next to his master's room? And if that was true, why only thirty-nights? And-

"_Don't you... dare..."_

Correct him if he was wrong, but no, he wasn't wrong. Was this the first time for him in his entire life, that there was a client who would be furious, who would hiss in anger when his courtesan touched his body? What the hell is a courtesan in the first place? Courtesans are a high-class prostitutes, satisfying their client's biological need. And touching. Touching. Even for the cheapest prostitute, 'touching' was the smallest part of their job when they were serving the client.

All this time, no one had ordered him to start or touch the client first. The answer was obvious, surely they were laying on their client's bed or sat down on the divan because their master wanted them to, they had paid for their body, and they wanted to touch them.

Was L the person who didn't like a partner who had a high initiative?

"_Don't you... dare..."_

Light frowned, pondering this again and again. L's statement was humming in his brain as though it was a hundred hummingbirds buzzing eternally among beautiful flowers, fluttering their wings until they decided to suck their nectar.

Flower and hummingbirds. Many applied them as a negative metaphor of the prostitution world. The flower was the courtesan and the hummbingbirds was the patron. Whenever and wherever you were, you would always see the hummingbird who came after the flower first. The flowers stood submissively in place as they waited for them to come and take them. And only then would they serve the birds with their nectar.

Light heaved a sigh and closed his eyes.

Now imagine if Light were L. If he visualized himself in L's shoes, then what would he do in the current situation? As he felt toe-curling pain, falling to the floor, and noticing that his geisha – or you could call him a bitch now if you wanted - catching his body right before hitting the ground; he was sick, yet vulnerable. Meanwhile, he was still laying on his bitch's lap and in the middle of the pain, he felt something strange, yes, strange that this insane bitch's hand, unconsciously or consciously – though Light was truly in an unconscious state –had been roaming his bare body.

So, if he was the detective, would he be mad, knowing that his bitch touched his body like that? The answer was that perhaps he might be angry or he may not be. Perhaps he would be angry because he was in pain and with a sexual act to Light – like that, it was exasperating to him when his body was in agony. He was in no mood to do that. Or there was a chance he wasn't because, well, he should have thought that his geisha was touching him to calm or soothe his aching, that it wasn't the intention to fornicate, even though that was a bit-

"_Don't you... dare..."_

Again, the words 'don't you dare' themselves, if he were L and displeased with his

geisha's insolence, who had touched him in the wrong place, the wrong situation, and at the wrong time, would he say the words 'don't you dare' to him? Would he?

Light sighed, almost too loudly, now that he could have awakened L. He tried to focus on his mind, sailing to the island in his mind as he closed his eyes. If he imagined himself in L's shoes again and he was upset at the time, perhaps the right statement was, 'Don't do that.' Even 'stop it' or 'it's not the right time to do that', perhaps 'do that again, but not now, not yet' and so many others. But the words 'don't you dare' were definitely out of blue. It was probably the right saying when someone wanted to... hurt him.

Light opened his eyes, taking in the sight of a pallid face that still slept on his mattress. He trailed down the chest with his eyes and noted that L's breathing was normal. L had fallen asleep due to the drug's side-effects-

No. He didn't sleep at all.

A pair of black eyes snapped open. Light felt all the nerves within his body set themselves back to their previous tense condition. He was afraid of what L would say to him. Would he be angry and shout at him to get out because of his disrespectful touching?

Soon as Light readied himself to arise from his feet to pack his bag and go home, before L used those feet to kick him out, the baritone voice – now hoarse - congealed his legs movement. Listening to the sound of a body shuffling on the mattress, from L, whose face and eyes were peering at the geisha fully now, causing Light to-

"Raito-kun."

-to feel like he was walking in a dry, hot desert with agonizing pain all over, only to get fresh water suddenly from the God; how refreshing, nudging at his being to keep him alive. L had called him by his childhood name.

Light – though he was still in a current state of confusion – adjusted his gracious countenance with a soft smile immediately.

"Yes L-sama?"

L shook his head. "Ryuzaki, Raito-kun, and you do not need to use a suffix."

Mesmerized, Light shook his head to recover the last statement. "All right, Ryuzaki. What can I do for you?"

"I'm hungry." L rolled his eyes and put a finger between his lip. "I want you to bring me three boxes of sweets from the dining room, mochi cake, caramel flavored pudding, fruit jelly and-"

"All right then. Whatever you want, Ryuzaki," interrupted Light before he could stop himself, face shimmering with self-confidence to take care of L. However, he forgot to note down that: one of L's personality traits was 'he didn't like it if someone interrupted his beautiful voice when he was speaking.'

But it was too late, as the previously innocent, childish expression on L's face now turned about 20% annoyance and 80% expressionless.

Great.

"Yes, just bring me anything Yagami-kun can take from the kitchen. Do not forget the tea and coffee Watari had brought from Brazil yesterday. And the boxes of sugar cubes," L ordered, almost as if he were spitting it out of his mouth; so quick and it tore down the happy visage of Light, hearing the use of his family name being uttered.

How ridiculous.

"All right. I'll be right back, Ryuzaki," Light said, faking his smile as he looked at the face of the strangest client he had ever met.

Quietly stepping out of the room, Light pushed the sliding door close.

.

.

Light saw his own silhouette on the sliding door. He sat down, putting the tray of sweets on the mat and knocking. Seeing sight of L nodding in the slight opening, Light came in quietly, only to notice Watari was also inside.

The old man smiled at him and then bowed gently before exiting, leaving them completely alone. Light smiled and bowed down even more to him; as always, he was taken aback with Watari's excessive politeness towards him.

"Raito-kun, bring me the food."

"Yes, Ryuzaki." Light brought his feet forward, entering the slightly warm bedroom. The sunlight illuminated the shadow of the detective's body on the mattress, still half-naked – the bare torso a bit shiny now under the light – covered by the black untied kimono that Light had chosen for him about fifteen minutes ago.

Dragging the tray full of sweets beside him, L took one plate of strawberries and brought one to the front of his opened lips. Yet he didn't eat it, and instead put it back down on the dish.

"Ryuzaki?"

The detective kept silent, a pair of dark eyes now lowering to see the back of his own palm.

Bringing his left one upwards, he touched his forehead in the exact pose of someone who was thinking or had a headache. Creases appeared in the pale skin that was usually kept hidden beneath black strands. Was L was in pain again?

Sitting still, Light dared not to speak or move. Locking his eyes onto his master's face, he was aware of what would be happening next. Something chill creeping on the nape of his neck. L's face turned to meet him. A pair of black, pearl like eyes of L, they were as deep and cold as a black hole, seeming as if they could penetrate and engross his mind.

L didn't speak and Light stared back. Then, almost immediately, Light shifted his eyes from those black eyes to his lips and lower, knowing that staring into L's eyes directly was impolite.

But then, Light gasped. The existence of fingers began lifting his chin; L's fingers. His eyes widened. L's face was only a few inches before him. Light couldn't help but notice how the porcelain face of L's appeared so similar to a Japanese doll he had once seen in the celebration of the late Misa Amane's 16th birthday.

'But there was something. There was something in those eyes. From the corner of those eyes... what was that?'

L's lips opened slightly, murmuring something; a statement in which Light had never heard before in his life.

"Does Raito-kun think, the face before him now, is my real face?"

Completely beyond control, Light's eyes widened in disbelief. That gaze again. Light felt like he was being penetrated and suffocated in place. L was asking the question about himself, but the question itself was too deep for him as a professional entertainer. The Light Yagami, who was used to wearing a mask in his world, looked as if L was asking the contrary.

When Light opened his mouth to answer, L shut his lips with one shake of his head, pulling his fingers away from his geisha's chin.

"You can answer that later."

Light blinked.

"You do not need to give an answer to me now, Raito-kun. One day, I want you to answer it without your method of reading someone's face like you usually do."

Light's eyes widened at this. 'What is this? What the hell? Why did he-"

"But only after you succeed in exploring the corridor of your mind-made labyrinth, reach the exit and get the winning trophy at the end of the labyrinth."

A riddle.

Light just stared. Everything became mute, and white. He suddenly thought his body was anywhere but there. The dark memories began invading his brain. The whispering of those naughty lips, sounded like a labyrinth. They kept calling him at the edge of its shore, so distracting. The sounds, the sounds… of...

Whispering sand.

"L-sama."

Light stared without blinking for a long time. The two of them were gazing at each other. He tried hard not to look at L's eyes directly, and especially not with his widened eyes, but soft; the gaze he usually used on his clients when he tried to read their mind from their visage. You could say Light was trying to challenge L, despite that his danna had reminded him not to read him with this method but still, still he wanted to seek the answer with his own way. And the result was nothing; he didn't get anything. He only got the quick sound of his own heartbeat as though it was replaced by large drums and tambourines brought to the middle of a war field. There was also a volcano inside that looked so calm on the outside but waited impatiently, yearning to overflow.

'_From the depths of those dark eyes, even I cannot measure the depths. I cannot read L's mind. I cannot reveal his mask that seems completely glued to his face and only can be opened with a special technique. L is different from all the other people I have met before. And the corridor of the... labyrinth?'_

Light stared at L's face for awhile, noticing the same look from last night. The examining, analytical gaze.

L wanted to test his intelect.

"Perhaps..." Light breathed, hesitated. "This is the most difficult question I've ever been asked, but if L-sama demands me to answer, then I'll do my best to do so."

Light had decided to arrange his answer this way, hoping it would be perfect as usual. But L's face dulled. A boredom carved into the unblemished face.

Now what?

"I take it that Raito-kun always answers questions like a machine," L simply claimed, causing Light to boil and freeze at the same time. "'I will do my best to do whatever my master is ordering me to'; that was an organized statement, Raito-kun, as if it were already set into his brain. Was that only answer Raito-kun can utter to me?"

See? Another mind-game.

L challenged him, indirectly trying to reveal Light Yagami's sweet fabricated mask. It was working by how his adrenaline was blistering and chilling itself within the geisha's veins. Honestly, it was the first time for him to speak with a person like L. He was right; indeed, the lips that had slipped out such a statement were as sharp as if they could stab his inner being.

L had succeeded in touching something that lay deep inside him, distracting the true emotion that was always buried behind the mask. If only the man before his eyes wasn't his danna, he might not have had to suppress his emotions and accepted the challenge.

But he was L, for God's sake, the number one unseen authority of the world, the world's greatest detective. Light's chest began hammering. He had never felt this emotion before. He was excited.

Light smiled, and answered civilly, "But I, however, as a Geisha, L-sama, do not possess a superior brain like yours. It was the only thing I could say to you. Forgive me if I disappointed you with my inadequacy."

L blinked, and Light, behind his mask, smirked in victory. On the outside, Light's expression was vulnerable with the gesture of ready servitude for the master. Yet on the inside, his heart pounded in hilarity, so searing with enthusiasm that he couldn't describe it.

Sometimes Light felt confused about himself; which mask was truly him? He appeared perfect at every chance, especially when on stage and at work. Serving his clients, putting on the mask of a permanent, stunning smile carved into it, always being warm and picturesque. He spoke with the intonation of amusement, charming them and causing them glee while with him. They would melt with his scenic figure and his superb professionalism.

So were those perfect appearances masks at all? The answer was yes. On the inside, Light never felt amused with any of this. There was a melancholic side within his heart and he finally realised that this morning in front of L and the others. The face that had been gloomy in sorrow at the night of Misa's vile murder wasn't fake. His nervy face when realising that he would meet the century's greatest detective; that wasn't fake. And even his bright face when reasoning, and when he laughed as he revealed L's true identity; that wasn't totally fake.

But no matter what had happened in his life, he found himself enjoying all of this. It felt almost sinful. But now, he was facing off with a truly interesting master.

"'Raito-kun has great self-confidence. I just want to remind him that later his pride might become his biggest weakness' that was what I said to Raito-kun last night. And now I am sure that I was correct by seventy-seven percent," L said, his voice lowering into a bass level.

Alerted and annoyed by L's statement, Light tried not to blink. L began leaning forward. His white, silky blanket covered knee was pressing against his own right. A left hand rested beside Light's right thigh as L stopped a few inches before his face.

Light held himself, trying not to shift his gaze as he felt familiar hot breath washing over him. Logically, he knew he should bow down now, the simmering heat inside him had succeeded in demolishing all walls of sound thinking and all of his strict principals into pieces.

L appeared to be enjoying the sheer tension that radiated from within Light's raging body. He said: "And it's proven by how he is staring into my eyes directly like this, despite that last night he was trying his best not to, deciding to look at my lips and my chin instead."

Light felt he had lost control, noticing how L watched him, petrifying him like a stone – to the point where he was almost unable to breathe. The playful smirk carving on L's lips was successful at stimulating the volcano inside Light enough to explode.

This was probably L's objective; he wanted Light to burst. The query about why and what and how he did that couldn't be resolved by Light at the moment. He couldn't instruct his heart beat to stop hammering and neither could he tell his heated cheeks to cool. L kept leaning forward, a thumb on those pale lips.

Aware of all of this, Light couldn't stop himself from smiling.

Almost smirking. It was too late for him to retreat as his lips had already moved.

"You are really the most interesting person I have ever met. It is my honor that from many others, you have chosen me to be your... courtesan," Light heard himself say; courtesan, not geisha, he said that and he did this with a smile; a smile that belonged to people who wanted to express a pure heart to others. Light didn't know whether the smile was fake or not, but before he could stop, he clarified himself with a gaze expressing the most maturty and strength of mind. "That is why I have always felt so challenging, tried my best to think positively and be confident of myself. I will try my best to give you my services. I do not want to disappoint you, you who have trusted me with this job."

As the detective gazed, still tracking across Light's unblinkingly form, it seemed as if he was waiting for his geisha's smile to fade away. Until, finally, L pulled away. He then continued munching an edible strawberry in silence.

The uncomfortable silence intensified the tension in the air of the room. After Light's last response, L didn't utter a word to rejoin the conversation. Displeased, Light, opened his lips to speak. But in the end, the only action he took was to shut his lips.

Ten minutes had passed without any speech at all from the two persons in the mute bedroom. Light opened his lips and tried his best not to close them again, pluckily speaking his mind.

"Is there anything I can do for you, L-sama?"

"..."

No! That wasn't what he wanted to say! But-

L didn't even answer the question at all, yes, he never answered when Light asked him this question. He shook his head wordlessly, yet at the same time did it sounding like a vociferous order for Light; keep silent and sit there like a doll until the master regains his mood.

"..."

"..."

Sixteen minutes passed away.

"..."

"..."

L was eyeing the ceiling now. Light followed his gaze, though he couldn't see anything up there but colourless air.

"..."

"..."

Thirty-four minutes passed and L was munching into his fifth sweet, strawberry slowly, the wet sounds from his mouth too shrill in Light's ear. The detective was gulping down English tea.

Amber eyes shut as his body sat, still in the role as L's beautiful mannequin.

"..."

"..."

No. Not at all. He wasn't a mannequin.

He was L's marionette.

Forty-six minutes passed and all the muscles in Light's body started to pump frantically. He loosened and tightened his jaw at the same time.

"..."

"..."

Light's eyes fluttered open, blurred with his own inactivity.

One hour had passed.

Light Yagami, the geisha who was used to sitting like a gorgeous prop in tea ceremonies and other formal festivities, itched. He had to do something, or else he would fall unconscious into the arms of Morpheus. All his nerves trembling in expectancy. He couldn't take this anymore!

As though the great God answered the prayer of this weak human being, the detective rose suddenly from his mattress. Light stood not a second later in astonishment. His eyes wandered every detail of L's body from up to bottom and finally noticed there was something obviously wrong.

Both the black kimono and the hakama weren't properly tied. L seemed to notice it as he instinctively looked at his pants, which had been not set into their rightful place. The pale lips curled down like a crescent moon in annoyance. Light approached him.

"I think you should change your outfit, Ryuzaki, so you can feel more comfortable. Do you want me to help you fix this kimono?" Light asked.

L shook his head, and Light gave him a quick response as though he could read his mind. He moved towards the wardrobe and took a set of L's official outfit. Turning back, he handed the blue jeans and white cotton shirt to L.

L blinked two times before taking them, and Light, seeing this, turned around as the detective started undressing.

Light found the second night of his stay with L had been spent without much conversation. After assisting L to go to the toilet, climb the tree to harvest the persimmons or anywhere L wanted to wander in the house, the time spent doing such activities made Light feel he was becoming L's bodyguard. Even helping Watari and the others in the kitchen didn't take this feeling away.

There was nothing Light could do in the house except these menial chores. The cooking session with Matsuda and the others sounded like fun, his new friends were welcoming. But in the end, he would still have to interact with L. It was when he brought food and medicine for the detective to take, only to repeat the same activity until dawn came. L, in his true fashion, looked busy – since this evening – and looked so intense while reading a bunch of case documents while Light could only sit behind him, waiting for his master's command that seemed to never come.

Until, finally, "It is ten in the night and Raito-kun does not need to be here with me. Good night, Raito-kun."

L spoke that simple statement after he had remained silent for twelve hours.

Light simply slid his bedroom door open and went to sleep.

**O.O.O**

_**The third night.**_

_October 4th, 1853. _

"There is no need for Raito-kun to be in here with me. I think it would be best if he spent time with Matsuda-san and the others outside."

Cleaning up the dishes that Watari had brought for breakfast, Light blinked. L was asking him to leave, or more precisely, indirectly kicking him out of the room. At the moment, he was blinded with uncertainty, considering that he should have not leave L in his current unhealthy condition – then again was L still sick? Light should be beside L at all times, ready in case something were to arise again. Not to mention since Watari had left him a message to take care of the man yesterday.

Light had met L two days ago, but he felt as if he knew all about L. It was as if he could read the detective's inner min- not exactly his inner mind, but he could detect what L did and didn't want at almost any given time. Now he was sure the same detective wanted to be left alone to enjoy quality time of his own. It was similar to yesterday when they didn't speak with each other for almost twelve hours; L just didn't waste time socializing.

"All right, Ryuzaki, but I shall return to this room later. Though, if you do not want me to, I will stay in the next room and you are able call on me anytime you desire."

Truth be told, Light felt slightly giddy that he had finally succeed in uttering this statement that he had wanted, nearly needed, to state since yesterday. Then the empty plates were set neatly on a convenient tray, Light left the room.

After visiting the kitchen and helping Watari clean, Light walked slowly along the corridors. His brown yukata making a sparkly appearance under the morning to evening sunlight. He raised his hand, sheltering his eyes from its heated luminance as he stared at the clear weather for a minute. Watching the weather helped clarify his thinking. While all human beings seemed to be the setting of a dream in this rotten world, only nature felt real to him, only nature itself could help him.

Pondering uselessly, he was caught a bit unaware when a familiar voice called his name.

"Oi! Yagami-kun! Come here!" Matsuda, who was wearing a navy blue yukata today, waved his hands from afar; half of his body becoming hidden in the shadows of the wooden door. Light smiled and quickened his pace to approach him.

In the resting room he saw Matsuda and Aizawa. Aiber wasn't in there, but someone else sitting beside Aizawa. Someone that also happened to be Japanese and had a big, sturdy figure accompanying neat, black hair; the man looked up and smiled toward Light. He replied to the smile with a bow, greeting him politely before Matsuda managed to stand between them.

"Yagami-kun, I would like to introduce you to someone; this is our friend, Mogi. You did hear about him yesterday, right? He just arrived last night," Matsuda said.

Mogi rose from his seat and slightly bowed to him in return.

Light smiled and said, "My name is Yagami Raito, Mogi-san. It is my honor to meet you."

"Yes, I have heard about you from the others. It's also nice to meet you and I hope you can become accustomed with us," Mogi said, his voice firm and friendly. Light nodded.

"Where is Aiber-san," Light asked, and, as if almost automatically, Matsuda, who had went back to reading a matchmaker article in the newspaper, answered him.

"Ryuzaki ordered him to do something, Yagami-kun. But we did wander around the targeted places last night, so maybe Ryuzaki gave Aiber the duty of cross-checking the condition," he said with his usual cheery tone. "And thanks to you, Yagami-kun, we were successful in finding those scandalmongers you told us about yesterday afternoon. They gave us a lot of valuable information."

"Indeed, and we also got some unbelievable information about our suspects," Aizawa collaborated. "They said the wife of Kozuka Ichibana had disappeared from the house three days ago and that she also took her husband's wealth with her. Knowing this, he was angry and tried to track her up till now. Another rumor said the wife had also run away with a young man."

Light's gut tightened, for deep inside he could sense there was something espousal about this woman, yet Light didn't want to admit this openly before the others.

"Yes, but that's just a rumor. The second suspect, Sasarai Tobiko, the one who has a girlfriend that is allegedly a cheap prostitute," Matsuda spoke and Light nodded, indicating he still remembered. "This morning we got new information, saying the girl was found dead in her bedroom. It's suspected that she might have committed suicide by drinking poison, but the reason is still unknown. The talk around here is the poison was given to her by Sasarai."

Light suspected the woman had been murdered, probably by Sasarai, but they couldn't do anything just yet due to the lack of evidence.

"What was the motive behind her suicide, Matsuda-san? Did she break up with Sasarai or perhaps the man cheated on her with another woman?" Light heard himself ask.

"The spreading rumor is even more surprising, Yagami-kun. They said that he really was cheating, though not with a woman, but with a man. Can you believe that?"

Light blinked. "Is that true? Is he homosexual or perhaps?" Though these orientations weren't new to Light, he wondered why he felt surprised. Though there was one thing that had him confused; why was Aizawa and Matsuda claiming that this information was bewildering?

They were normal men. Normal men who loved the opposite sex.

And Light belonged to that group as well. This made him glad for some unknown reason. Perhaps it was because of the fact that they – Aizawa as well as the others – didn't regard Light as a cheap courtesan or some kind of male geisha who was interested in the same sex. Yes, that seemed reasonable to him.

"_Don't you...dare."_

The more Light thought about this, the more he wanted to clamor in frustration. In response, he decided he wouldn't think about it again, ever.

"We don't know for sure, but Sasarai said that this wasn't true; he even screamed and cried when they forced him to talk."

Light kept quiet, remembering all of a sudden the night the bastard Yuji Takase had also screamed and cried hysterically in front of the girl he murdered.

"And our third suspect, who has an adopted child... what was his name?"

"Takato Honekawa. His daughter's name is Akari." Mogi answered as he gulped down his tea. "Rumors speculate that they have a more than just father and daughter relationship. And we also heard last night that the girl is pregnant, and her child is Takato's. But there is something behind this pregnancy, although we cannot get any further information on it. Considering that tracking and believing the various rumors, whether they are false or not, will never be enough."

"Yes and the last suspect is that woman, but we didn't get any news about her."

Light leaned down in his seat and supported his chin in one hand, thinking. 'Truthfully, there is nothing conventional from this news, but what is making me feel there is something dubious among these suspects?'

"Anyway, Yagami-kun! Thanks for your suggestion; because of you, I finally succeeded in approaching three young women! They are so beautiful! It's just like a dream come true. After this case finishes, I have a chance at dating one of them."

"Congratulation, Matsuda-san. Have you considered my offer last night?" Light asked. Matsuda grinned and scratched his head nervously in his seat.

They – Light and Matsuda - had only met each other two days ago, but instantly became close, acting as though they had been acquainted for years. Matsuda was the type of person you might call happy-go-lucky. He was friendly, and loved talking talked about many things. Though he wasn't the smartest guy around, Matsuda was a good person. Case in point, yesterday afternoon they talked to each other about all sorts of things. Matsuda asked Light for help about seeking out a young woman. Light, in return, had named many beautiful and qualified apprentice Geisha from his gion. The single black-haired man looked excited. At the moment, Light pondered if Misa were still alive, he might have introduced him to her.

"Well, of course I did! I want to get as many as I can, Yagami-kun!" Diffidently, Matsuda laughed. "I don't want to be the only one who is still a bachelor in here!"

It was an incontrovertible fact that Light Yagami was a sociable person. He never had problems meeting new friends or becoming close with them, yet with these professionals, he felt it was easier to get close to them without using any masks. Light felt relieved that he could make friends with people who had such strong camaraderie. Commonality, was hard to find in his world.

Although Aizawa might be the serious type, he was a loyal partner. A kind, affable, and forthcoming person. So was Aiber; the foreign man was always responsive and had a large mouth, in a good way. He hadn't hesitated to give them expert advice, since he did specialize in this thing; he was, after all, one who had a high level of intelligence combined with years of street experience. At least, in Light's mind's eye he was. It made Aiber look mature among them, Light dared to bet that Aiber's job under L's order was, perhaps, to be a spy that blended into society and publicized any kind of information, spreading it like wildfire. But still, Light didn't know every single detail of L's men's profiles and backgrounds.

"Sadly, Yagami-kun cannot go out with us as well because he has to accompany Ryuzaki at home." Matsuda yawned.

"Don't say something like that, Matsuda. You know that-"

"Yeah, I know, Aizawa, but sometimes it would be fun if Yagami-kun could go out with us."

"Yagami-kun, do you agree with Ryuzaki's plan?" Mogi asked.

Light shrugged. "To be honest with you, Mogi-san, I'm worried about him, as Ryuzaki often faints. Though I have just arrived here, I've already seen him fall twice (not including his fall from the tree)."

"Yes, and so we are, Yagami-kun. But is he all right now?" From Mogi's tone, Light could detect some anxiety blended well with worry in his meaningfully voiced statement.

"Ryuzaki is fine at the moment and there wasn't a problem this morning. He looked healthy, though his face was a tad paler." Light wondered if it was true that L was completely all right. The detective normally had pallid skin, thus a pale face, but he wasn't sure whether it was because his sickness or due to his natural colouring.

"Oh, that's good then. I haven't met with him yet and knowing he was sick like that, I think it will be better if Yagami-kun delivers my report to him," Mogi raised his hand, shoving a big, black envelope towards him and causing Light to narrow his eyes a bit. "I don't want to disturb him, Yagami-kun. Can you do me this favor?"

Taking the big envelope that contained a black document with various letters inside, with eye slits closed further, Light nodded. Bowing down respectfully to his friends, Light proceeded to walk towards his and L's room.

Until, he heard footsteps chasing behind him.

"Ah, wait Yagami-kun!"

Light turned back. Mogi was running towards him.

"Mogi-san."

"There's something I forgot to tell you." Mogi said, slightly panting.

"Yes?"

"Please tell Ryuzaki this: 'Wedy has found his second child in kyushuu and he was-'"

"Second child?" Light cut in before he could stop himself, slightly flabbergasted. He quickly repaired his mask even as his body gestures demanded further explanation.

Mogi caught his mystification almost perfectly for he clarified in the next two seconds, "No Yagami-kun, L does not have any children from his flesh and blood." Again, uncountable times of 'again' today Light was cursing himself as he felt slight irrational relief, yet confused with himself because of it. Not to mention he felt a mixture of shame and fuming when hearing Mogi's answer as well as the way the man had noticed his surprise.

"Don't worry about it," Mogi added.

When Light heard Mogi say, with the obvious purpose to assure him, that, his hands almost tore the black envelope to pieces.

DAMN IT!

Light chuckled softly, in order to reconstruct all the fragmentation of his priceless superiority in front of this man. When he thought about it again, it wasn't his fault if he was surprised hearing such information about the mysterious L. It wasn't that he cared about L and his life.

"Really, it is none of my business, Mogi-san. I am his Geisha and as his Geisha, it is not my right to interfere with my master's private life. Unless he gives me permission, that is." Light masked his face with a fabricated enthralling smile. "What is the message, Mogi-san?"

Mogi looked taken aback by his reaction, while Light smirked victoriously inside; although the conversation between them wasn't a mind game. This was childish, Light knew it.

Mogi continued the lost statement, "Yes, please tell him this, Yagami-kun: 'Wedy has found him, the second child, in kyushuu and is now tracking him down. There's no need to worry about him too much, though Wedy suspects that he might also be with _them_.' That's all of it, Yagami-kun."

Light nodded, absorbing the details of information into his unlimited memory space.

"I will tell him, Mogi-san." Light bowed down politely before continuing his journey, while on in the inside, repeating Mogi's message.

.

.

By the time he looked at the thick black document and Mogi's report, the geisha had begun to suspect that perhaps L didn't have Mogi on this mutilation case, but on something else. He, without a doubt, had smelled something fishy since the beginning.

The serial murder case was vicious as well as full of mysteries and riddles, it was implausible to think that L, the one who infamous for his conceitedness he usually didn't just take any case (usually only ones with at least ten victims or more), would come to Japan for this miniscule case. Though, again, this was just speculation and it was just like what Mogi said, they didn't know whether the rumors were false or not.

Light's temporary assumption was that the real purpose for L coming to Japan was to attend to another case, and that this serial mutilation case was his snack, or a camouflage, as he figured out a bigger case on his own. But why keep secrets and for what purpose? And who was L trying to hide it from? There was one thing, however, that he was sure about; the detective would keep this big secret from him and withhold any information about it from his temporary Geisha.

Wedy, the one they told him about yesterday, it seemed as though she was also given a mission by L. Her message to Mogi and the black envelope containing various documents strengthened Light's theory that L had another case besides the mutilation murders. And the second child?

Light opened the sliding door and entered L's room.

L looked up immediately at his geisha's face. When those black eyes noticed the thick document in his hands, he said, "Thank you for bringing this to me, Yagami-kun." His open palm moved forward, demanding the report without words.

Light gave it to him without hesitating and, with hidden amusement, watched as the detective grasped it between one thumb and his forefinger.

"Mogi-san said there is a message from Wedy, Ryuzaki."

With this, huge obsidian eyes fixed completely on him.

"Yes?"

"Wedy has found _your_ second child in kyushuu. At the moment she is tracking him down, so don't worry too much. However, she suspects that he might also be with _them_," he said, mimicking Mogi's words faultlessly, but adding emphasis on the word 'your' behind 'second child.'

For a moment, he didn't see any changes in the detective's usual dull expression.

"Ah," L finally uttered and looked away. "I see."

Light nodded, standing still in his place, seeing L do the same as though there was something the other man wanted to ask more. But then, nothing came. Yes, that was exactly what he thought would happen.

Light spent the rest of the day with helping Watari in the kitchen. He chatted with the others in the living room, and roamed the as big as a yakuza castle house without any destination at all. He would stop by the garden, feeding the Koi fish. He served L his medicine along with his breakfast, lunch and dinner.

Now he returned to his nightly routine.

Light sat, full of allegiance beside his danna, who had from morning till night, consumed only sweets and stayed in his bedroom. L didn't speak and Light could count how many times he had spoken to him today; it had only happened three times.

"Raito-kun, it is nine; if you do not have any work to do, you may sleep in your room now," he said uninterestingly soft over his shoulder.

And now, four times.

L told him to sleep, so Light bid himself goodnight.

Morpheus embraced him as soon as Light threw his head on the pillow. He envisioned an empty dream.

**O.O.O**

_**The fourth night.**_

_October 5th, 1853._

Today was exactly like the days before with nothing changing besides Matsuda Touta making a little, though clamorous incident this morning. He had unintentionally dropped a hot bowl of chicken soup in the kitchen and proceeded to scream in agony when his right foot started to blister.

When Light Yagami was bathing in L's luxurious hot spring, he felt like... he was sure there was someone there, observing him passionately and stalking him behind the rocks. He felt a chill run up his spine at that precise moment. Or perhaps he was wrong, perhaps there was someone invisible that was bathing with him in the area and he just couldn't see them.

The last thing that had occurred was L talking to him more than just five times, looking at him with that examining gaze again. He asked Light's opinion about the serial mutilation case and how it was coming along. And when night came once more, he helped Watari with cooking again. He had been the one to make L's dinner: a strawberry salad with chocolate sauce, mangoes preserved in syrup, overly sweet English tea with seven sugar cubes and pudding.

Light said a friendly goodbye to his new friends and went to deliver L's food. L commanded him to go to bed after that.

That was the last line written in his diary for today, October 5th, at midnight.

Unfortunately for Light Yagami, who was always so responsive and receptive, didn't notice the gaze on him as he put pen to white paper in his diary with a heavy sigh and lowering lids. He didn't realise the ardour existence of a pair of eyes behind the slightly opened door, fixed on him with... craze and fervour.

Before he succeeded in exploring the corridor of his mind-made labyrinth and reaching the exit, winning the trophy at the end, perhaps he would never have to realise it.

But when that time finally came, he might be able to understand that every time, everyday, every second he breathed and stood beside L, little by little, step by step, Light Yagami would leave his own 'normal' world completely. And there was a chance it would happen, even before he could notice.

And he, of course, would never come back.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"And the bridge was burned, collapsed, and it meant that he would never return to the prostitute house …"

.

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	4. Chapter four: Dream of Doll

**Death Note Fanfiction**

**Title: Diary of the Geisha**

**Note: **You can read the entire **explanation** about the disclaimer, pairing, genre, themes, warnings, summary, facts about the history of GEISHA and my full explanation about this Death Note AU fanfiction in chapter one.

**Beta****s:**** -LewdSavageAmity-****, JediMasterWithaPen**

**Dedicated to: **I **dedicated** this chapter to my beta-reader, the great **-LewdSavageAmity-**. I thank you very much for your hard work. *hugs*

**Author's Note: I loved this chapter and am satisfied with my writing as an opposed to the previous angsty chapter; I hope that you will like it as well. :D**

**Warning: WATCH OUT! **There will be some **sexual situations** and tension (hell yes; this is my first attempt of writing them) as well as mature themes in this chapter. And **Gore** (and it can be very disturbing so beware) and more clues about the story plot.

This is the longest chapter I've ever written before since I'll be taking a one or two month hiatus after this or at least until July.

Happy reading everyone~!

.

.

.

.

"Mother, will father be home soon?"

Rubbing her tapering, six month pregnant belly, Sachiko Yagami granted him a smile. Her eyes softened, staring at the unsullied features of her son, who bopped his head up and down.

"Yes, your father will be home soon, maybe tomorrow. Renji never breaks his promise." She smiled, but couldn't hide the desolation in her face. "He would never leave us alone, never."

"Is that true, Mother? Promise?" The little boy asked, a look of glee in his amber eyes. He snugly clutched her hand, as if he didn't want to be free of them. "And then we can listen to the sound of whispering sand together at the beach."

"Of course, Raito."

The nine years old Light Yagami grinned. Chewing the last slice of his cinnamon cake, he rushed to his friends to play ball in the hamlet.

"Raito."

His mother called him, but Light didn't hear.

"Raito."

Sachiko held her pot-shaped stomach tightly, face grimacing in pain. She began cringing when the sound of thunder made its almighty aggression.

Raito.

Raito.

"Raito...!"

Light ran and hugged his mother tightly, screaming. A fresh coppery odour made itself known, from the bodily fluid intermingling and saturating the already dismal atmosphere around them. The blood began flooding the wooden floor and made a perfect circle around the woman, flowing into the holes and crevices of the poor flooring. Sachiko called out her husband's name, screeching for her foetus in bereavement.

_How poor was he? And the mature Light Yagami felt like laughing._

On that day, Light felt something like sweltering heat within his chest. Vengeance. Grudge. Anger. But at the moment, the child didn't know what the official names of these emotions were.

But then, those emotions activated their explosion, and became intense with each escalation. More and more. Further and further. Finally, the volcano officially performed its first explosion when Light heard his father's gales of laughter. Those fetid hands of the foul man pulled along two cheap women with him. He left him and his wife alone, leaving them in their tiny, poor and pitiable wooden hut.

He left them alone.

"Raito."

At the moment, the boy was sobbing poignantly.

_Ha! What a tragic, heartbreaking story of life__.__A__gain, the twenty-three year__s__ old Light Yagami felt like laughing so hard._

Sachiko started screaming, crying and screaming and then running and laughing and laughing and running and screaming and at last, crying again when they got an offer from a disgusting usurer who had never stopped licking the poor life of them since two years ago. The foul man wanted her son to work in the city, and the fourteen years old boy responded to it positively. The work promised them a better, grandeur life, he would earn much money and glory. So why was his mother crying?

However, Light knew what to expect when his mother cried like this. Many years had passed and had been spent by her crying. She had been more than just crying, too much crying and laughing. Light shouldn't have worried because if she cried, she would laugh afterwards. It'd been years since they hadn't spoken to each other, but the physical contact was always there. When she was crying, Light would come to the room to give her a hug and ease her pain. It would end with his mother throwing one or two punches at him, then she would continue to laugh and cry. For no reason, she loved attacking Light's torso and his backside.

February 13th 1844. Plucking up his courage, Light was determined to leave the house. Sachiko had known this preparation all along, but she remained silent. Good, Light thought. If his mother moved from her bed, she would kick and punch at him, and then he would get badly beaten just like the other nights. It would preclude him for making a good appearance in the big city.

The usurer, who gave Light the urge to vomit, had been more than willing to accompany him to the city. The man was waiting with a cigar between his lips - and Light was sure that reason for the man licking his lips like that wasnn't just for wetting them. His eyes roamed over Light's body from top to bottom.

"Come here, you poor boy, and I will assure your happiness," said the man in a grimy tone of voice.

Light approached him with casual manner.

"Raito!"

Whirling around, Light saw that it wasn't his mother who had called his name, but a middle-aged man named Soichiro Yagami.

Yagami.

The man's family name was the same as Light's. When he was a child, he had thought the man was his uncle. Although he wasn't, he still considered him family and the replacement for his father. However, when Light realised the man tried to get close to his mother, Light's attitude changed. He hated it. He hated every older man who was the same age with his father. They were rotten. Rotten. Rotten. Rotten.

"Don't go Raito! You don't know where this man will take you!"

"I will go home soon."

Contravening Soichiro's warning, Light got into the carriage and sat opposite the foul man. He let the hungry and licentious eyes take in every detail of his skin under his clothes. The sound of Soichiro's footsteps kept chasing him from behind.

"No! You don't know Raito! You will never come back as soon as you step your feet on-"

Light had been thinking about it carefully, so he decided to go. For the sake of... his family, and the continuation of life. He closed his eyes, his face a mask of determination.

"Do not do this Raito! That man told tantalizing lies to you! He wants to sell your precious future!"

Light's eyes clacked open.

"-Please think about this carefully, he will sell your-"

"My body. My soul. I knew that," Light whispered.

_And then Light smirked._

.

.

.

.

.

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Dream of Doll**_

"_The dream is a small hidden door in the deepest and most intimate sanctum of the soul."_

.

.

.

.

.

"Yagami-kun? Oi, Yagami-kun!"

Matsuda's voice, and his waving hand, jogged Light out from his lengthy, deliberating interlude of reminiscing. People in the room were staring at him with puckered brows.

"I am... all right," Light said and smiled, but his hand clenched tightly into a fist in his lap.

"..."

On the outside, black clouds that had masked the sky hid themselves behind the gray veils of trailing mist. The sound of thunder came next. They would wait until the gray morning drifted into the eye of the rainstorm.

Putting his newspaper on the table, Aizawa said, "All right, we'll continue the conversation. Before we start the plan, please think about this carefully, Ryuzaki."

Matsuda, Aiber and Mogi turned their heads to L, who was sinking his teeth into a persimmon's flesh. The detective's eyes closed as though he was trying to figure out the real taste of the fruit, and acted as if he didn't care about his surroundings.

A few minutes had passed. Everyone would be waiting until the detective gave in and responded. Gratefully, it didn't take much longer for them to wait.

"If I have not contemplated the plan with the percentage of one hundred percent before," L said, his voice rather samey, "then I would have not made the decision, Aizawa-san,"

Light raised his head, eyes tightening.

One hundred percent.

Have you ever heard L say a high calculation like that before?

"It's not that I wanted to offend you. We know that you are a great detective, Ryuzaki, as you've had thousands of brilliant plans and ideas that rarely failed," Aizawa said with high cadence as though they were talking in outer space. He paused, lowering his voice. "Okay, they never failed, but this time is different because this is related to someone's life; _your own_ life."

L shrugged. "I cannot see any problem at all, since I recall that I have given you another alternative. You can use your own method as I will use my own. It might be better for us all."

"That's true and I am sorry for interrupting you, Ryuzaki, but this is not the problem. As Aizawa and the others might have stated, this is all about your life. We know you are strong, but the killer is not an ordinary murderer. Maybe you can get through your plan, but I doubt you will survive any injury that may befall you," Mogi stated. Light realise just how wise his new friends were.

Agreement in the form of nods came from Matsuda and Aizawa.

Light remained silent, his face dull. He looked away and stared at the window.

In the next second, L put the plate of strawberries rather harshly on the table. Their cups and bowls shook. Matsuda jerked on his seat and dropped his chopsticks. Realising L's annoyance, Light glanced at the man beside him with a stiff expression.

"Then I would like to hear your opinion," L stated, his tone sharp, it felt like thickening all particle in the air.

"We have shared some views last night and we even have discussed this with Yagami-kun too," Matsuda said. "What about a spying method? We could trail the four suspects 24/7. This is the method that you usually use, Ryuzaki."

"True, Matsuda-san, but in my eyes, the percentage of the murderer being one of the four suspects that has been discovered is eighteen percent."

They who were sitting in the room – save the one who had just revealed this information and Light – widened their eyes.

"B-But Ryuzaki, haven't we agreed that they're all suspects? Their physical appearances match your profile of the killer, such as being left-handed, meandering around at night in the exact time when victims got killed and-"

"Precisely, they are suspects who have appeared on the surface. But there are thousands of residents in Kyoto, and among those thousands, who knows how many left-handed people that like to wander around the district there are that we have not found yet. Or perhaps Yagami-kun and I might have made a wrong deduction. The killer is a careful person, using his right hand instead of his dominant one in the view of others to camouflage his identity. Or maybe he is not a person who likes visiting the prostitution district and he wants us to assume the propaganda that he does. There are many variables that we cannot be sure of."

It sounded like L was creating an excuse. It was too palpable for Light not to notice, despite how perfect the mask L was wearing was. True, L was right about certain points. All the chances might have been there, but it was obvious that L made a statement to make them agree with his dangerous operation.

"Excuse me, Ryuzaki," Light said. "But besides the plan of offering yourself as bait, do you have any other alternatives?"

L was pilling his sugar cubes one by one until it built a seven floor sugary tower on the table. He went to flick the third cube from the ground with the tip of forefinger, causing the four above it to tumble. Amused, L took the fallen pieces to toss them into his teacup. Light watched how those cubes diluted themselves into the tea.

"Even I had one, I am afraid the percentage of success and the chance of the killer being caught easily are only twelve percent, Yagami-kun. Wasn't our goal to finish the case before the sixth victim appears? The baiting plan is perfect."

"Forgive me, Ryuzaki, but if you get injured, it cannot be called a 'perfect' plan at all," Light said calmly before he could stop himself. However, he didn't feel even one bit of regret from saying that.

L frowned, mixing his tea with the other three sugar cubes.

"I will get injured. I will get injured. I will get injured," the detective stated, tonelessly repeating the statement as though it was completely alien. "I don't understand your level of sensitivity these days. You thought that I might not have been thinking this plan carefully. Let me reassure you that I don't want to get injured. I have contemplated a preventive act to avoid injury."

"Sure, we know that too, Ryuzaki, but of all the possibilities that are present, there is always uncertainty. That's what you're saying to us, right? Regardless of the preventive act you have been contemplating, being the prey is dangero-"

"How high is the level of percentage of your seriousness in working with me so far?"

The chill atmosphere in the room became Arctic, as though there was a fire that had extinguished in one blow from the wind in a dark cave. Matsuda and the others went silent.

"I still remember all of your promises to me; that you will work with me until the end and risk your own life to assist me," L said, his eyes glinting like a tapering jet of flame. "And so will I. Even though I have always stayed behind you, commanding you from the shadows, there is a possibility that a case may demand me to enter the battlefield, and so I will go. I will never doubt when risking my own life."

They froze, eyes widening as they heard the statement coming out from that mouth. Just as they were about to protest, L attacked them with one last blow.

"_I do not fear death_."

L's voice sounded like a moan. Light's chest started to hurt when he listened to the sharpness in that voice.

The detective swallowed his tea in the middle of the stillness, seemingly unaffected. The sound of the liquid glissading down L's pharynx tickled Light's ears, it sounded loud in the room enclosed by tormenting silence.

Light wanted to argue, but he knew that he couldn't. There was something bizarre with all of this. Aiber, Aizawa, Mogi and Matsuda... even L himself...

Their heads lowered, drowning in their own thoughts. Some were staring absently at their teacup, as if it could fly away if they didn't hold onto it tightly. These actions though weren't what Light found strange, but their gazes.

Gazes that mirrored sadness and-

A pause. No one dared to speak.

The sound of footsteps from someone familiar, one that was almost undetectable. Watari came in, bringing a set of sweet dishes consisting of persimmons, waffles and maple syrup. At the moment Light thought the older man would argue, but he didn't. Watari placed L's cuisine on the table and then left them hushed.

L's face was indifference. In this room, if Light wanted to use resemblance metaphorically, L's colour was 'white' among the 'black' in this room, yet Light's colour – with epitomising perplexity etched onto his features - was 'gray.'

"_Does Raito-kun think...that the face before him now, is my real face?"_

Light closed his eyes, the statement slithering around his brain.

"_...But only after you succeed in exploring the corridor of your mind-made labyrinth, reach the exit and get the winning trophy at the end of the labyrinth."_

Light turned his head, deliberately, to look at the detective.

L was still in his standard, weird sitting position. His face looked paler this morning; probably because the dreary weather. The blackness under those bulging eyes contrasted when comparing them to his translucent skin.

_Mask._

Light raised his eyebrows, assimilating the sight before his eyes.

That was a mask.

Staring at the ridiculous unblemished cheek and L's long chin from the left side, Light felt something imbuing between the empty space of L and him, as though an invisible border was separating the two of them.

"Ryuzaki," Light said, his voice clear in the stillness. He was inwardly pleased that it had succeeded in attracting everyone's attention in the room.

From the corner of his eyes, Light noticed L blinked two times before locking onto his face, but didn't respond to his calling. He was waiting for him to continue speaking.

"I agree with your plan, Ryuzaki."

"Yagami-kun!" Matsuda exclaimed, getting to his feet. Aizawa copied his stance, not speaking but his eyes widened in shock. Mogi shook his head and his lips tightened. Only Aiber appeared calm with the slight creases on his forehead.

L said nothing, eyeing the geisha's face with a cool exterior. Those eyes, however, slightly widened as Light turned his head towards him with a playful smile.

"But I agree with one condition," Light muttered, causing his other friends to frown in puzzlement.

Those pale lips opened. "One condition?"

Light slowly nodded, his eyes somewhat seductive, making L frown a bit in awareness. "One condition, recalling that L-sama himself said yesterday that he permitted us to do as we liked."

L's face dulled. He probably noticed how Light had changed his speaking style to a third person's view. Light caught the faint signal that L was trying to revert to his natural mask.

"And what is the one condition you have mentioned, Yagami-kun?" The unseen authority of the world asked, still mirroring seriousness in his dollish face.

The geisha smiled, mostly to himself. "Forgive me, but I cannot tell him unless he agrees to my condition first."

"In that case, I am afraid I cannot agree with Yagami-kun's condition; I prefer to choose to act with my own way and Yagami-kun can act with his own."

"If L-sama says so, then I'd be more than willing to act with my own method and he shouldn't stop us for doing as such."

Now L's face was looming over him completely, Light felt parts of himself erupt in triumph. "And what is Yagami-kun's method?"

"As I have said to him yesterday, I want to be the one that partakes in the role of the prey in this operation. If L-sama wants to be the prey, that is his own method and I shouldn't stop him. For me, I will play the prey and thus he shouldn't stop me for doing that since he said he would allow us to do anything our own way."

L, to Light's glory, turned his head away from him, causing the complacency buried deep inside Light to surface; he had won this battle.

It took a bit longer than he'd calculated, but L finally announced his defeat: "Fine, tell me your precondition, Yagami-kun."

Light raised his eyebrows innocently, though on the inside it felt otherwise. "I take it Master Ryuzaki is agreeing then."

Just as Light expected, L chose to forgo their previous conversation. "What is your precondition, Yagami-kun?"

The detective seemed unhappy with the word of 'condition' and having to make a 'promise', more so when they were coming from one of his subordinates, and this time it was coming from his geisha. But Light might be more than stubborn if someone dared to dispute him.

"Yes, I agree if you promise us one thing." Light stared straight into L's eyes. "Promise us, that you will not allow a scratch or scar to appear on one inch of your skin. If you can fulfill the condition, then I will agree with this plan."

"Yagami-kun..." Aizawa breathed, his eyes widening and shining. Ridiculous, it seemed they all had been depressed by L's idiosyncrasy. Light wanted to laugh, but he keept his body still.

L gazed at him without batting an eyelid, biting his thumb. "You said it was only one, but just now you stated_two_ conditions, Yagami-kun."

"Well, one or two conditions are not bad at all, Ryuzaki." Light smiled. He raised his chin high and said, "In order to archive one goal."

L's face dulled and he cynically said, "_Kill two birds with one stone_. How clever."

Light grinned, he wasn't expecting L to say that, though not adverse to the challenge with idioms. But no one can beat geishas. "Unfortunately, _You cannot unring a bell_, Master."

"-_Pfft_!"

All eyes in the room darted to the source of the loud snort of suppressed laughter, no wonder, it was coming from Matsuda. Noticing L's sharp eyes, Matsuda covered his mouth and lowered his eyes to the floor.

Minutes passed, until the world's greatest detective shifted his eyes from Light's determined gaze, looking down to his cup of tea.

"Indeed, even though I said my plan was perfect, a scar or just one inch makes me doubt that I can fulfill Yagami-kun's wish. Therefore, what about..." L left his statement hanging. Light raised his eyebrows when the pale face suddenly loomed over him, and whispered, "What about 'not one scratch over a meter'? Then I would agree."

Light chuckled. L looked annoyed with a thumb slipped between his lips, quite a babyish face with those huge round eyes. The relieved sighs from Mogi and the others caused Matsuda to join Light's laughter.

Light stopped laughing, his face set into resolution mode at once. "If that's so, then I'd like to make another request. What about it, Ryuzaki," Light asked, not a second later, Matsuda was starting to clap his hands in amusement, supporting him. "The next condition is... you should allow me to stand behind you. If I smell something dangerous, something that could cause your skin damage, you shouldn't stop me from running and protecting you."

L's eyes slightly widened. Light, still smiling his naughty smile, failed to notice how his friend's face started to look worried now. Only Matsuda nodded and grinned in his seat.

"I agree! And it will not only be Yagami-kun himself! I will be ready, even if I should have to take a gun if the situation demands it; whenever and wherever I will run together to protect Ryuzaki as well!" So typical of Matsuda, innocent and hedonistic. He raised his fist upward and punched the air.

"Fine. I think it is not such a bad idea after all. We, however, should be ready no matter what to protect Ryuzaki," Mogi consented.

"Yes, with that we can combine forces and risk our lives together!" Aizawa agreed as well.

Aiber consented in silence, though the creases on his forehead made Light tightened his eyes.

L said nothing, eyes still locking on the geisha's self-confident features. However, a few seconds later, the detective allowed his eyes to budge from Light to his empty cup, his brain diving into thought.

Falling silent with no one speaking, Light didn't stress at the situation since he wasn't the type of person to be impatient. He ordered himself to wait, until he saw something out of the corner of his eyes: a tiny curve at the end of L's upper lip.

"All right." Light heard L say that, he held his breath in his throat. "Do whatever you want," the detective affirmed.

With that, the feeling of relief coloured the room in pastel blues and pinks, melting the cold air into a mixture of warm and temperate orange - if he wanted to paint it in the canvas. The breakfast resumed in peace as if nothing had happened before. Even Watari's face, who came into the room with the second dessert of the morning for L, looked cheery. He must have been eavesdropping on the conversation behind the thin wooden wall.

"At this point, let me inform all of you about the details of our baiting plan. I, however, should announce three conditions that I expect you must obey before continuing." L's baritone voiced, violating the good atmosphere of the room and restoring it into the chilly ambience.

Something knotted in Light's stomach, he couldn't even manage to gulp down the grape inside his mouth.

"Mmf, Ryuzaki?"

"Yes, indeed, I have arranged a preventive act in the case where the situation will worsen and you will have to move quickly; I have calculated all of this before. I do not allow any of you to stand near me before the killer takes my bait."

Light's eyes tightened. "Yes, but we will stay behind you, Ryuzaki. You should allow us to do that."

"Definitely. The second condition is, when I get a chance to reveal the murderer's facade, I do not want any of you to disturb my conversation with the killer. I will allow you to stand behind me, but do not disturb us."

Light frowned. "Fine, but whenever I think it might be too risky for you, I will jump and run towards you, Ryuzaki."

Not heeding Light's firm statement, L continued, "And now the third and final condition."

The detective poured viscous chocolate sauce on his strawberry, bringing it to his mouth and sucking the covering substances, creating a wet sound. The others turned restlessly in their seats, waiting for the last condition to come as though it would be an ultimatum.

"I want you to..." L stated too slowly, as if he wanted to tease their nerves. His eyes closed to chew the natural fruit's taste on his tongue. Gulping down, he said, "I want you to take care of yourself before others and don't let your body become injured, even if it's a scratch less than one inch. That's all."

As his eyes widened, Light nodded slowly and didn't even notice the others were copying his stance. Only Matsuda's cheerful voice that shouted, 'Yes! We can do this everyone!' jerked him out of his moment of deliberation. And before they could have noticed, the previous nerve-racking conversation had left, forgotten, as if it had evaporated in the air.

They chatted with a conventional tone afterwards. Light noticed that L was standing and leaving the room like a ghost. He didn't follow L this time.

Between his chitchat with Matsuda or Mogi, Light frowned.

"I want you to take care of yourself before others and don't let your body become injured, even if it's a scratch less than one inch. That's all."

Grinning, Light felt oodly pleased. Little by little, he could understand the detective's character. He had thought that L was an unyielding, cold-hearted, and single-minded person. His exterior was unsociable, aloof and maladroit, but in fact, L was the one who was always attentive with his surrounding, though liking to conceal his expression in front of others.

"_Does Raito-kun think...that the face before him now, is my real face?"_

Self-conscious, the geisha chewed on his lower lip. In the warm dining room, Matsuda was talking with his own ebullient tone of voice about his first experience capturing a killer as a young police officer. Light heard the vagueness in his tone, as though it was a foreign trumpet that sounded from afar. Looking downward to the natural colour of the red grape on his palm, Light's eyebrows raised.

"_You know the real world is the grandiose stage of a masked play, boy. Don't deny this pleasure; I can see your insides. I can see your face behind those masks. I can feel your insides. __I can hear you.__"_

**O.O.O**

_**The fifth night.**_

_October 6th, 1853. Morning, a bit cloudy._

"What are you reading, Aiber-san?"

Light's voice sounded clear that morning, more than ever to Aiber and others who looked worn out as the result of L's mission last night.

The blond-haired man blinked behind his unfolded newspaper. "It is not really interesting news, but this is..." Hesitating, Aiber glanced at L in the corner of the room.

Light took an initiative to sit down beside him.

It was an English newspaper named The New York Sun that had been released in 1833 by Benjamin Day. Light didn't have any problem with the foreign language as some of his clients in the past life were foreign. He had grown used to it.

"You can take a look at this, Yagami-kun," Aiber said, tapping his middle finger on the black and white tinted paper.

Light gazed on the catchy article.

**Anna Solomon was one of a hundred victims of the village massacre and was buried alive, approximately ten feet underground in the southern part of the isolated village in Britain. One of the witnesses, the lover of the victim herself, Edward Loan, had witnessed the massacre that night. Now he lies in his bed, diagnosed with an unstable mental condition, crying and begging to be executed by being burned at the stake. It remains vague if Anna was truly a witch-**

"Witch?" Matsuda asked. The Japanese man was steadying himself behind Light to take a small peak at the English article.

"Yes, have you ever heard about them?" Aiber said, his eyes refocused on the newspaper. "The witch-hunt stories?"

"Wow, it sounds interesting. Please tell us about it, Aiber san!" Matsuda begged with a face mirroring his curiosity. Aiber sighed just in time as Watari brought his feet to the room with a tray full of tea and coffee for everyone.

"Oh well, what's so new about that Matsuda? We also have some Japanese witch stories. Such as _miko_* who have a healing power and destroy _youkai_**, ever heard about _kitsune-tsukai_ and _kitsune-mochi_? The witches who had an ability to control the fox and such."

"But I thought it was only a Japanese folktale?"

"Yes. Every country has their own. Asian witchcrafts are also phenomenal. And perhaps...Watari can tell us about the famous history of witchcraft-hunting in Europe? Just a little bit," Aiber said. Watari responded him with a smile.

"I did hear of it once, but not the details," Light said, noticing how all eyes – except obsidian ones - peered at him. "The witch is a person who has supernatural or magical power beyond ordinary humans. For some reasons, people judge them as devils and assume that they associate with the satanic and rebel against God, so they shall be executed. The result is the witch-hunting in the history as the anti-witchcraft community killed hundreds of thousands of men and women they claimed to have been affiliated with devils."

"At first their existence was accepted by people. Their power was used to cure and save many people's lives. It was expected for the Christian clergy to work a superior form to the old magic way known as Pagan Magic, which had been developed since the Bronze Age."

The deep voice of Watari echoed, causing all heads to turn to him.

"However, as the era of magic advanced in development, a Christian theologian argued that all pagan religions were invented by the Devil to lure humanity away from Christian truth. He argued that some of the effects were illusions, the workings of the Devil."

"Oh, and then what?" Aizawa's curious voice rung out.

"In the seventh and ninth centuries, all churches influenced civil laws to create anti-witchcraft legislation." Watari sat in the middle of the room, pretending to be a real story-teller. "The Latin of maleficium meant wrong-doing, came to mean evil magic or pagan religion, which was assumed to be associated with the Devil. Not only was magic a crime against society, but a crime against God, and so they tried to stop the magic practice by hunting witches. _Charlemagne_ tried to impose Christianity on the people of Saxony, proclaiming a law in which sa-"

"If anyone deceived by the Devil shall believe, as is customary among pagans, that any man or woman is a night-witch and eats men, on that account will be burnt to death... he shall be executed."

All heads in the room turned to the source of the voice.

"Ryuzaki."

L gently sat beside Light, who was looking at him with a slight frown.

"A fear of witches spread throughout Europe. A belief that some people had unnatural abilities became a sign of a pact between these people with the devil. Witches had become associated with wild satanic ritual parties like orgies and cannibalistic infanticide. These kinds of rituals were called a pact with the devil. To become a witch one had to sign a pact with the devil, worshipping him, which was heresy."

Matsuda nodded, his face brightened all of sudden. "Oh wow, so what happened after that Ryuzaki?"

"The notion spread that all magic involved a pact with the Devil, legal sanctions against witchcraft grew harsher. Thousands of women and men were put to death. Their common punishment was to be burned at the stake. When you're accused of being a witch, they will test your guilt. They tie your hands and feet and throw you into deep water. If you sunk then God accepted you and you're judged innocent, but if you float that means the water reject you and you're guilty. If you weighed less than a bible on a scale, they would kill you."

"So those people had accused and executed people without knowing if they were a witch or not and they just killed them like that? How terrible!"

"But they ought to do that." L took the initiative to continue, "Traditional tortures were devised to elicit confessions and accusations against accomplices including thumbscrews, leg vices, whipping stocks with iron spikes, scalding lime baths and the strappado."

_Crunch!_

The sound of a crushed biscuit between L's fingers made Matsuda jerk a bit. Light chuckled.

Aiber joined the conversation. "Yes, too many innocent victims. Witch hunts first appeared in large numbers in southern France during the 15th centuries. The peak years of witch-hunts in southwest Germany were from 1560 to 1670."

Matsuda raised his hand. "Ah, I'm just wondering. What kind of powers did they have? They said they could conjure the dead and such, and what about flying with broomsticks?"

"Witches fall into two categories: those that explicate the occurrence of misfortune and those that are fantastic," Watari said. "The first category includes the power to strike people dead, cause diseases, and raise storms to blight crops. The second group includes the power to fly in the air, change form into an animal, sail on a single plank and perhaps most absurd of all, to go to the sea in an eggshell."

L nodded with a tedious expression. "But some witches had different abilities in different places of the world. European witches had characteristics such as flying on broomsticks or pitchforks, casting spells, cursing people, making crops fail, turning food inedible, creating fear and local chaos. Meanwhile African witches have the power of healing."

Aizawa nodded in compliance. "And the same goes for Asian witches too!"

"And a witch named Isobel Gowdie, from Scotland, admitted that she could change form and change herself into a hare with the spell: _I shall go into a hare, with sorrow and sych and meickle care; And I shall go in the Devil's name, Ay while I come home again_."

"Wow, that's amazing Ryuzaki! I'd never thought you knew so much about witch history! And you even know the charm," Aizawa said.

L nodded, but Light, who had been sitting beside him and looking at his face, could notice a brief, tiny but obvious smirk at the corners of L's lips.

"Not really, in fact, I do not remember the spell to turn back into a human," L said and his toes danced.

"Ha! You cannot be a wizard, Ryuzaki, or else it would be dangerous for you since you couldn't change back to your human form!" Matsuda joked and laughed.

But then, the sound of laughter turned to slight gasping, eyes widening and jaws hung open. The sound of a soft voice humming and capturing their attention completely; a voice belonging to someone beside the detective L; a voice that had just murmured something unbelievable.

"_Hare, hare, God send thee care. I am in a hare's likeness now, But I shall be in a woman's likeness even now._.."

After speaking the notorious spell belonging to the most controversial witch, Light opened his eyes. There was high possibility that if they were still in the era of witch hunting, perhaps Light Yagami would have been executed at once. The others still locked their eyes on him with some sort of amazement and horror, as though Light was being possessed by Isobel Gowdie's wandering spirit.

"Y-Yagami-kun? What were you saying just now?"

"Ah," L moaned abruptly beside him, causing Light to jolt. "So I take it Yagami-kun didn't join us in the conversation because he has known the story perfectly or perhaps knows more beyond our knowledge, yes?"

Light felt like abhorring himself. "No, Ryuzaki. Honestly, that's the only thing I have known; Pardon," Light said, trying to clarify using a lower voice. But it was the truth. That was the only thing he could-

"Oh wow, that was amazing, Yagami-kun!" Matsuda said with tone of amusement and tapped Light's back. "Why didn't you tell us that you knew the witch-hunt story? You are always like this, aren't you!"

"No, Matsuda-san, I-"

"All right then," Aiber announced, cutting off their conversation as though he didn't want this to continue further. "I think we should get back to the previous topic about this newspaper article, yes?"

Light sucked in a quick breath and stated, "Yes, I understand. The villagers of this small isolated town were subscribers to the anti-witchcraft community and they would have never stopped executing whoever they had accused as a witch or had a deal with a demon. Anna Solomon had been one of their victims."

"Yes, I agree with that, but the main question is why does her lover, this Edward Loan, want to die? To be executed by being burned at the stake?"

"It's because he feels guilty, that he let his lover Anna be slaughtered in front of his own eyes by the villagers before he could stop that terrible disaster. Do you agree, Ryuzaki?"

L, however, had stood from his seat right before Aizawa made an analysis. He soundlessly left the room. Watari also got to his feet, leaving those who had been left behind to sigh. They were signalling their disappointment, knowing the interesting topic like this would remain on hiatus forever.

Light, to his usual fashion, smiled and bowed to his friends. He then followed the detective from behind.

Silence. The sound of the geisha's footsteps should have echoed loudly in the corridor, but L remained doll-like as ever. He walked limply on the way to their bedroom.

Something like hundreds of beetles kept buzzing in his brain, quaking the ground of the island in his mind that Light had to suppress himself not to gun them down with a fictional projectile. It was the question from Aizawa and Matsuda that had made his brain shiver; it was unfortunate that L refused to answer. And if he did answer, would he agree with Aizawa's perspective or would he have had another crystal like deduction?

Asking himself, Light thought that Aizawa's deduction was half right. Perhaps Edward Loan was-

"Karneades Board."

Light raised his chin, staring at the back of the unblemished nape.

Karneades...Board...?

Light didn't ask more, noticing L had been leisurely walking, more sluggish than usual, which meant that he wasn't in a good mood to continue the unfinished sentence.

They walked into the room in silence. Light's eyes mooched his surroundings – even though nothing was new – before pacing towards L mattress. It had become his new daily activity: cleaning L's bedroom.

"Raito-kun, have you ever heard about the _karneades board_?"

Hearing the detective's soft voice after about fifteen minutes of silence in the room, Light turned his head to see the speaker. He stood, approaching L, who had been sitting in his favourite corner of the room. A soft pillow with a table full of sweets, case files, documents, and an empty tray – which previously was flooded with other sweets and snacks – occupied it.

"What is it, Ryuzaki?"

"Did Raito-kun ever hear about the karneades board?" L repeated by using his usual third person speaking style.

"...board.. what?" Light asked back, indicating that he didn't catch the word clearly, though in the reality, was otherwise.

"_Karneades board_, Raito-kun," L stated again, highlighting the statement.

Light rolled his eyes over the ceiling, frowning. "Yes, I have vaguely heard it... somewhere; is it Greek?"

"Yes, you are correct, Raito-kun. And does Raito-kun know what it means?"

Light was silence at the moment, and then, he said with slight indifference: "...No, I have only heard it once and I do not know what it means."

When he waited for the reply coming out from L's mouth, the door became ajar as Mogi entered the room, hugging new thick documents that looked intense.

In the end, the confusing conversation was left hanging on the pole and disconnected without further continuation, forever.

.

.

_**At night, 09,30 P.M**_

Light returned to the night.

It was chilly, but also warm. The weather would change fast. The black night sky was bright, there weren't any grey clouds in sight. Raising his hand to carve the cluster of stars, Light counted how many of them that shined. He stopped, the surrounding thick steam produced by the hot spring starting to blur his eyes.

Light swam to the edge.

Wearing his light brown yukata, Light's mind wandered to another realm. He thought about something and felt his gut tighten into knot by that; it concerned the conversation between L and him that afternoon. At first, Light was taken aback with how talkative L had been today – compared to other days. It started out as a simple dialogue, but then lead to a longer and intellectual conversation. It couldn't be denied, Light felt pleased that he could share some thoughts with someone like L. Their conversation had been disconnected when Mogi came to the room. L ordered Light to leave the room afterwards, just as Light had expected he would.

The black document in Mogi's hand surely wasn't the serial mutilation case, but something else, something bigger. It was top secret, which tickled Light's masochistic side to the point where it might burst. But there was nothing he could do.

Walking along the wooden corridor to the cooking place, he recalled the morning conversation with L and the others. Hundreds of questions made his mind float into an indescribable realm and drown in another fallacy.

Light stopped before L's room, thinking for a moment. Then, gripping the handle of the sliding screen door, he opened it.

L's was crouching on the window frame, his eyes empty as they rolled upwards to the clear night sky.

"Ryuzaki."

L's eyes shifted almost mechanically to Light's face at the edge of the door. For a moment, they made an eye contact, until Light shifted his eyes to L's lips. There were stains of chocolate in the detective's cheeks.

Light took a handkerchief and steadily approached his danna.

"You left some sauce there, Ryuzaki," Light said, raising his hand. He stopped himself as though waiting for permission first before touching the face. After receiving a positive response – even though it looked fifty-fifty – he raised his hand, cleaning the dirty spots of L's face.

L remained silent.

"What are you doing, Ryuzaki?" Light asked with casual manner after cleaning the dirty cheeks.

L shrugged, lowering his face for a while, and rolled his eyes upward to the night sky. His gaze was deep and intense, as though he were reminiscing on the past. The detective pulled his knees to his chest. "Nothing important. I am just wondering. I heard loud sounds from over there, Yagami-kun," L answered with a forefinger pointing 'there', to the middle of bright, glittering Kyoto city.

Light frowned. Then, the realisation hit him. "Yes, I remember now. Tonight is October 6th, there is Osetsu festival."

'_Osetsu... It was the festival that Misa wanted to attend...'_

"Festival?"

L's voice jerked Light out from his gloomy delusion. He nodded immediately. "Yes, it must be crowded in the city right now. Perhaps my friends are there too-" _yes they are_, "-performing on the stage. The big festival like this will continue until morning; tomorrow they will hold another event." If only Light wasn't with L in this place, he might have performed in the festival as well.

"Hm."

For a minute or two, they enjoyed the blurred sight of the glamorous, glistening festival in mutual silence.

"Anyway, Ryuzaki, I have baked a special cake for you tonight. Although I'm not good at baking cake, I did try my best for you." Light was the greatest liar in the world. Everybody always gave him thumbs up, showering him with praises of how good his cooking was, but Light stood proudly with his low-profile attitude. He marched towards the table and opened the box on the tray. The sweet odour exuded from the cake, perfuming L's bedroom now. "This is my mother's precious recipe, perhaps you want to take a bite first."

"Oh." L paced slowly towards him, blinking with a thumb on his lips. Examining the cake made by his geisha, his eyes widened looking as sharp as bat's eyes in the darkness. He peered at the small, square shape cake as though it could move and walk on his own. "Raito-kun... Is this...?"

"Cinnamon cake with the mixture of milk, butter, sugar, chocolate, almond and cinnamon powder. For me, this is quite a luxurious cake. When I was a child and living with my mother, she baked it for me, spending a huge amount of money for my birthday," Light genuinely said, eyes softening when he looked at his creation. He should blame those bad memories of his childhood that had materialized within his brain on this morning.

Shaking his head quickly, Light said again, "I was glad when looking through the kitchen; Watari-sama has expensive tools and ingredients to make this cake. Watari-sama allowed me to use the kitchen so I could make this for you, Ryuza-"

Light turned to the detective. L's face was not as dull as he always had it, those eyes widened and-

"Ryuzaki?"

Light straightened his back, approaching L, who had been touching his forehead as though he was in pain.

"O-Oi Ryuzaki! Are you all right?"

L parried his hand. A deep frown appeared on the pale forehead. L shook his head quickly, causing the ebony bangs to arrange at every different angle and making it messier.

"I am sorry, Yagami-kun, I..."

L's eyes flickered open and refocused on the cake. Light could see an obvious expression; it wasn't disgust, but fright, anxiety, suspiciousness, awareness and doubt. As though he was examining a mass murderer's face that begged for his life and crawled at his feet.

"Forgive me, but... I don't like... cinnamon, Raito-kun."

Light's eyes widened. "Ryuza-"

"Yes, I can't see wh-, but I don't like cinnamon, Yagami-kun. Could you please..." The detective grew short of breath, his chest heavier suddenly. Eyes still locked on the delicious cake with a strange gaze. "_Please get rid of this cake_."

No, if you thought that L could offend Light Yagami by that, no, he wouldn't be affected. Disappointed, yes, perhaps, but now his feeling was that of something he couldn't identify. Curiosity. A new question surfaced: why did L feel like that? So L hated cinnamon; fine. But the way L had reacted was bizarre; those eyes gazing at the cake as though he was looking at a mad dog that was about to attack him with its fangs.

"I am sorry Ryuzaki, I didn't know that you-"

"It is all right, Raito-kun. I am sorry I made you waste time making something that was futile," L said, his voice toneless. Then, he continued sitting on the edge of window, watching the outside world.

Light stepped out of the room a bit hurriedly, thinking that perhaps he could give the cake to Matsuda and others so it wouldn't be useless. When he slid open the door, Watari was standing there.

"Watari-sama."

"Yagami-kun." Watari looked like he was trying to say something, but then stopped when he stared at the sweet, aromatic cake in the hand of the geisha. Light set his eyes on Watari and then to his cake. The realisation hit him and he nodded. He should have known that Watari was a close person to L, and he knew of L's disease called 'cinnamon-phobia.'

"I didn't know that he does not like cinnamon. Forgive me." Light lowered his head. To his amazement, Watari just nodded and smiled back to him.

"It is all right," Watari answered. Light knew, deep down, despite the calm voice, that Watari's brain was calculating something. "Let me take this cake to the living room, Yagami-kun. The others and I will eat it, if you don't mind."

"Oh, it is my honour, Watari-sama. My thanks." Light bowed to him politely, handing over the cake.

Watari smiled, he took the cake and walked away. Light watched him until the sight of the old man's figure disappeared behind the corridor. This was strange. When Light opened the door to the corridor, Watari had already been standing right there in front of his room. He went to leave just like that.

'_Let me take this cake to the living room, Yagami-kun.'_It sounded like an order for Light to stay and accompany the detective.

Nothing he could do, so Light returned to L's room. He could have guessed that L was still perched in the window frame like an owl. They would proceed to fall back into familiar silence for a while, until, L threw his head back, turning to face his geisha and speak softly, 'It is night already, Raito-kun; you can sleep now.'

Light's theory was proven correct a moment later. "Raito-kun, if you don't have anything to do, you don't need to be here with me; you can sleep if you want. Good night, Raito-kun," L apathetically said.

Light bowed and then entered his own room.

He was finally alone. Light heaved a sigh, bringing his feet to the mini table at the corner of the room. He sat down on a soft pillow and opened his diary. Putting a pen to the black ink bottle, he started etching words onto the paper. As time passed, the white paper flooded with various curves of kanji.

After underlining the words 'L hates cinnamon' in annoyance, Light closed the diary. He loosened his muscles and yawned, feeling nearly deadbeat after baking a useless cake for hours.

As he went to sleep, Light wondered, '_What is L doing right now?'_

Tonight was their fifth night, but Light never managed to see L at night. Until now, he didn't know for sure what his master was doing in the next room every night. Light was positive that L had insomnia. If that were true, that meant he might not be sleeping now.

Nonetheless, by God, he wanted to do something about it.

Light took a quick peek, carefully, from the narrowing and slightly opened sliding door. From this angle, he saw the detective's mattress; it was empty. Rolling his eyes to the northeast, he didn't see the detective sitting at the window frame. L had moved to another place. Moving his gaze further northeast, Light saw a black silhouette in the right side of the room. Vague, but he could spot the shadow of wild hair of a man illuminated on the wall by the room's lighting. L was crouching, working and reading those thick documents. At the moment, Light doubted if it was all right for him to do his plan. But-

"_Raito-kun, __**if you don't have anything to do, you don't need to be here with me**__; you can sleep if you want. Good night, Raito-kun."_

Light emphasized L's statement. He surely had a reason to stay awake _because __there was something he wanted to do__._

Time to move on. Gathering his valour and strength of mind, he stepped out of his bedroom into the wooden corridor. The kitchen was his destination.

Passing the living room, Light waved his hands at his friends, who had been playing chess and staying the night. Matsuda mumbled in annoyance, for he terribly wished to attend the Osetsu Festival tonight, but L's order retained them.

.

.

Light went back to his room. He slowly approached the connecting door and eased it open.

He didn't intent to surprise the detective, but it seemed the usually sentient L had failed to realise the geisha's existence in his private quarter. Light managed to stand proudly behind him, waiting.

"Raito-kun?" L looked at him over his shoulder a moment later.

Smiling, Light walked to the table where L had crouched behind for hours. He placed a cup of warm tea beside the thick documents.

L stared at the cup with the same gaze he had done with the cinnamon cake. At the moment, Light thought it would be ended with 'please get rid this of from me' as well.

Light only wished to entertain L. Spending time together without doing anything was a waste of Light's briliance. The main job of geishas was to entertain their patrons. The word entertain had a limitless meaning. As L's geisha, he wouldn't have entertained him with just pleasuring the biological needs like a prostitute, but something more.

"Pardon me Ryuzaki, but I see you haven't fallen asleep yet and are still working, so I thought it may be all right for me to make you tea," Light said with a calm gesture. L stared down at the sweet-smelling tea, batting his eyelids several times. The auburn ventured to continue, "This is herbal tea; it's made from aromatherapy herbs that have very good effects for relaxing the mind and stimulating brainpower, and are also essential for such. I see that you're a hard worker, but sometimes your body needs extra rest and relaxation. Thus I suggest you to drink my mix of tea. It will keep your mind relaxed and clear, if you don't mind."

Light kept his chin high as L's fingers touched and wrapped themselves around the warm cup. He lifted it and instead of drinking it, L carefully smelled the aromatic odour reeking from the mixture. But his act had yet to change the expressionless face.

A small part of Light felt offended. His pulse quickened with anticipation and he doubted that L would drink it.

Finally, L closed his eyes and then put the cup back onto the table. Light felt his muscles clench in his throat, tasting the bitterness of reality. But just as he felt the urge to give the tea to Matsuda or anyone else, Light held his breath. L's pale lips, which looked slightly pinkish under the dim electric lightbulbs, opened and uttered a statement.

"I'm sorry, Raito-kun," L said and Light nodded quickly expecting what the next statement would be. However, his mysticism at predicting the future was false this time. "This tea lacks sugar."

Light raised his eyebrows, taken aback for a while. It wasn't a 'sorry, but I don't want to drink it' or 'please get rid of this tea from me' but instead it was just 'lack of sugar.' _Lack of sugar Lack of sugar Lack of sugar_. It didn't mean that L didn't want to drink it, but just wanted sugar.

Pleased, Light said softly, "You don't need to add more sugar into my mixed tea, Ryuzaki. The herbs have their own special sweet saccharine essence, like sucrose in milk. It's not good for your body to consume too much sugar in the night. I don't mean to offend you, but drinking a healthy drink like this with sugar will reduce the beneficial effects."

L curved down his lip in aggravation.

"That is for Raito-kun and the others to be concerned about, but in fact, sugar helps me think; just like my sitting position." Light blinked for a second, studying the way L was sitting. Light's eyes shifted to L's lips again at the next second. "I cannot sit just any other way than this. If I sit the way other people do my reasoning ability drops by forty percent."

Every gesture, attitude, personality; L was different from any other person Light had ever met before. Light didn't want to admit, but despite the man's annoying attitude, he rather enjoyed every moment spent with the detective.

Smiling, Light gently wrapped his fingers around the green cup. "I understand, Ryuzaki, but the tea I've mixed for you is different. Herbal tea has the same effect that sugar can do to your body."

Light did have _anothe__r_ purpose for this. If copying L's words of percentage was allowed, there was a twenty-five percent chance the herbals he had intentionally mixed into the tea were to complete his secret goal. Light wanted to make L relax, and the climax was to make him fall asleep. He was trying to cure the other man's insomnia with tea therapy. You wouldn't know whether something would succeed or not if you hadn't tried it first.

"I do not want to force you to drink it, but I think it's not bad to try to drink a new source of energy besides sugar. Sometimes life needs a change, Ryuzaki."

L shifted his eyes away from the self-confident gaze of Light. He bit his thumb, letting his gaze fall onto a bunch of cases files on the table. Light thought the raven would decide to let the cup of tea stand there until it grew cold. But in the end, L had proven that Light, with his supernatural power to predict the future, was one hundred percent false.

"Indeed, I must admit it is not all bad to taste Raito-kun's tea," L declared softly, not letting the amazed expression carved onto Light's face linger any longer. He gripped the cup tightly and raised it to his lips.

Light's heart raced. The tension almost made him smirk, his chin's high. How would L react to his tea? None of Light's client had said that his tea was bad; they were always giving him the best praises. But L was different, so he couldn't predict what-

"Ryuzaki...?" Light asked in askance.

L didn't react after sipping the tea.

"L-sama! are you all ri-"

L stared down at the tea in his hand with a gaze that... obviously shined under the dim lighting, as if he was a child who had just managed to buy candies and eat them for the first time in his life. L blinked, lips partly opened, and it wasn't the detective to mass-murderer gaze from before.

"This is..." L breathed, his voice barely toneless. Light's chest was hammering with nosiness. He could hear the sheer excitement in the cool voice of the detective. Light held his breath, waiting for L's next reaction. Until, finally, L gently put the cup on the table, and said, "I must say, Raito-kun is truly a professional Geisha. He is good at making tea."

Light blinked, he noticed the lacklustre and oddly excited blend in the praise. The detective wasn't the person who liked to express something excessively.

Amused, Light said, "I will make the tea for you every night, Ryuzaki." At first he wanted to say, _'__I will make the tea for you every night, Master, if you want_.' But he decided to arrange a firmer statement, recalling that L had a prestigious and influential attitude.

L didn't answer, but the bopping from his arrogant head had a more powerful effect than the simple answer of 'yes.'

After that, L continued his activity. The uncomfortable feeling returned, for Light had nothing to do except sit and wait until the detective did something to him.

Then, something struck Light at the moment. His stomach crawled in anticipation, and he smirked.

Light stood, bringing his feet to the detective with determination in his eyes. He shifted himself to kneel behind L without waiting for the permission – which he doubted would come. Inhaling a sweet scent about L's nape, Light placed his hands at L's shoulders.

A shocked reaction came from L but Light was ready if the detective wanted to protest.

"Yagami-kun?"

"Please relax, Ryuzaki, this is only a little massage," Light said, his voice smooth and gentle. A seductive smile behind L's ear. "Your body is tense, and I'm going to rub your shoulders so they will losen, allowing you to work better."

This could be his special ability to make his clients captivated by him. But L seemed immune enough before. But tonight would be different. The relaxation effect from his tea might have begun to work now within the detective's nerves. Even a light massage would double the pleasure.

Light attempted to knead the tense muscles beneath the white fabric, and he noticed the air growing thicker. L sat still, stubbornly unmoving and seemed rather paralysed when he felt the outlandish sensation that should have been pleasurable for his body. Light realised the detective had never experienced a massage before, or perhaps he had never been touched by someone else like this before.

Suddenly, as if there was a glass that had been dropped and broken to pieces within the mute room, Light widened his eyes, halting his massage at the point where scapula met the backbone. The face behind Light's mask was smirking in victory. And L, who might have sensed the naughty smirk behind him, attempted his best to pull back, but alas, it was too late. He had released a moan.

"Thank you, Yagami-kun, but I believe the massage is unnecessary for me; so far, I haven't found anything that showed I need to pay much attention to my body."

Light's smile of victory petered out when L called him by his family name, but since he was in a good mood tonight, he couldn't stop himself.

"Relax, Ryuzaki, you may feel a little pain in this area." Light pressed the tense muscles and L suppressed another moan. The radiating heat was coming from L's body. "As for this area, the muscles are very tense. I believe that you are often feeling dizzy and it might disrupt you from your work I'm afraid."

Hearing the unwanted sound of a sigh from L's mouth, Light felt like laughing. From this point, he had to work professionally.

"All right, but I doubt it would be comfortable for you to sit behind the table like this, Ryuzaki. We've to do this on the soft mattress, so you can be comfortable and I can work optimal," Light whispered, his gesture matched his captivating voice. And L, with all of his glorious pride, stood up and proceeded half-heartedly to his own mattress, sitting there in silence.

L's face was calm and controlled. Light could read the 'ready to endure the pain' expression etched on that face. Well, L shouldn't have to worry then; Light would show him one of his famous skills as professional 'comforter' tonight. He wanted L to know the detective had predicted something wrong. It shouldn't be a 'ready-to-endure-the-pain expression', but be ready for something that was the opposite.

Light positioned himself behind the detective, who was sitting with crossed legs. _His reasoning ability should have dropped by forty percent now_, the geisha thought with a nasty smile.

Light observed the hunched spine while he traced it down with the tip of his finger. He didn't know whether this was because L had his own style or he had scoliosis or something. Hearing an unpleasant sigh from the owner of the curved spine, Light set himself into working mode.

"You can undress now, L-sama," Light said, his voice serious, yet managing to sound mellow and seductive.

Light was unable to see L's facade, but he could have sworn the detective was trying his best to spell out the argumentation. But then, L lifted his white shirt slowly, exposing the fibrous skin that had probably never been exposed before anyone's eyes.

Amazing. How rare this skin that covered the bone and flesh of L was. Light's fingers traced the curved back from the spine, lower and lower, feeling every detail of his skin and each protruding of spinal column. L was skittish enough at first glimpse. But before his eyes and under his touch, Light could see muscles. The frame was small yet at the same time was strong, carrying the same tendency of every man's musculature.

Carefully, Light touched the outlines of the tight pectorals. On some parts of L's body, he couldn't see much of the hair that usually adorned the common part of most men's bodies; such as the stomach area and the torso. L's body was almost hairless.

The detective wasn't the tipe of person who took much pride in his appearance, but his skin... was almost a silken texture of skin. Light had seen dozen of unclothed bodies, but a few whose were like L's. Naturally, it belonged to the women who had scrubbed their skins with green tea extract or smoothing by expensive emollients. But L, his whole body was fabricated with this skin. How controversial.

Light gulped. He knew the reason.

L hardly ever left his room, never going into the sunlight, never talking with outsiders. Light couldn't help but compare L with _Dracula_. But L didn't go out at night as well.

Light's fingers traced lower, nearly touching the tailbone and then stopped. There was something preposterous down there.

'_What is this...?'_ Light frowned, trailing the smooth pore that was the smoothest area of all. Barely discernible, almost unseen, the flesh was pastier than other part of the body. '_Are these... scars?_ _Scratches?'_

"Is rubbing my back like this also the part of your method of massage, Yagami-kun?" The dull tone made Light jerk on his seat. L sounded annoyed.

"My apologize, I was just checking some muscles," Light lied, lowring his head as though he was aware that L could see his face.

Placing his fingers on the tender flesh in the point where scapula met the tender neck, Light pressed his thumb into the muscles. He worked his way along the back of the neck, receiving another delicious response from L. At the sound of a suppressed groan in that throat Light had to suppres the urge to smirk.

"Are you suffering from insomnia, Ryuzaki?" Light asked, his magic fingers pressing a bit firmer into the tenderest, yet most sensitive area – intentionally.

"If it is true, what will Raito-kun... _Nnh_...do?" L managed to speak tonelessly, half succeeding in keeping his voice under control. He seemingly hated to look like a weak and vulnerable being.

"Ah," Light said, pressing his fingers into the acute muscles in the lower back above the tailbone. L's body went tense, squirming a bit. _So that's one of his weakness spots_, Light thought. "The muscles in your nape and tailbone are tensed; they are the right places to be massaged for an insomnia sufferer or perhaps you often feel dizzy?"

"Yes... Probably."

"Well..." Light murmured, his voice thick and appealling. In L's ear, the tone must sound dangerous. "The muscles here are very tense; no wonder you're often feeling light-headed," Light whispered, leaning his body forward, nearly touching L's body. He moved his fingers to the most delicate area between the neck and shoulder. It's a sensitive spot, Light thought, based on his experience. Did the hyperaware spots belonging to almost everyone in the world affect L as well? The answer was correct.

This was what Light wanted, his professionalism was being tested. Could he make an undefeated man like L feel relaxed and comfortable under his touch? He would see.

"How does it feel if I apply more pressure to this area?" Light said, voice a seductive moan behind L's ear. He almost smirked as the raven squeezed his eyes closed immediately and held his breath, when Light's breath caressed his skin, a shiver rose across his nape.

Light continued to knead, pressing those specific sore areas with more pressure. His fingers worked on the muscles beneath the flesh, gently loosening them one by one slowly, lower and lower. He waited for L's reaction and got it a few seconds later, he had in fact found almost all L's 'pleasure' spots. The sweet sin of excitement crooned happily through his veins.

"Excuse me, L-sama. I would like to take something first," Light said. He stood from the mattress and headed towards his own bedroom. He needed an essential prop for his plan, something crucial for the ritual: oil. He had brought many items from his gion and this was just one of many.

Approaching his suitcase, Light took some time to choose which oils would be best to use on L. Since the man loved sweets, the strawberry scented one might be the best choice. He ran back towards L's bedroom, not wanting the detective to sit there half naked and bored.

Light quietly positioned himself behind L's back. He opened the transparent bottle, pouring the slippery fruit smelling liquid into his palm. He rubbed his hands against L's back, attacking specific stiffened muscles that he had intended to press harder than the other spots. Just as he had expected: a slightly suppressed groan slipping from L's throat. Another little smirk played about Light's face. He was glad that L didn't have a pair of eyes set in the back of his head, or he would see the naughty face behind him.

"Are you satisfied with the current pressure, Ryuzaki? Or do you want it harder... like this?" Light pushed down more, and paused. He let L to take a breath, wanting to know what his reaction would be.

L raised his head and gave him a slight nod, showing he was all right with the current pressure. The detective lowered his head, exposing his curved nape to his geisha so he could work on his white neck.

Light sighed. The room temperature increased from a lukewarm after ten minutes had passed. Beads of sweat started to show themselves on Light's temple. His hands rubbed down the detective's curved spine. L didn't give many responses, unlike his other clients, that never stopped voicing their appreciation and satisfaction, giving out ordering moans such as 'yes, there!' or 'harder!' Some also showed slight signs of pain and pleasure, groans and wanton moans. While, his danna, the world's greatest detective, could only lower his head. Passive. Light couldn't see his face, but he could have sworn the detective was biting his lower lip, stubbornly repressing a weak cry that he didn't want sneaking out of his gorge.

In retrospect, a massage was one of the oiran's most common duties, as well as for the cheap geishas who worked at the cheap inn that had hot springs. Rather, massages were like a common, but lewd ritual; it would happen before they led the patron to bathe in the hot spring and after, would fornicate.

When Light still worked as an oiran, that 'common' action was something he always did. Light had good skills dealing with the art of massage and reflexology in prostitution itself. He was optimistic when doing this to L, though he hadn't gotten the reaction he wanted from the detective... yet.

Light felt a huge amount of ideas invading his brain. He remembered the existence of the natural hot spring in this house. He could serve L better with this opportunity, but he snapped out of his thoughts, not knowing for sure if L wanted him to do so. Unlike his other high society clients, who loved exclusive things as most of them were a sybarite. L, on the outside, was covered financially despite his physical appearance saying otherwise. He loved wearing the too simple outfit everyday. The time would come when his danna was ready to do it with him, he shouldn't try to rush.

But it wasn't sinful to take the initiative. The greatest example of such was his success of making L nod from his massage tonight. So why not try other simple things? They're a bunch of things they could do together without crossing a line.

Therefore, Light leaned his body forward and whispered invitingly behind his master's earlobe, "L-sama, perhaps tomorrow or later if you have free time, I would like to accompany you to the hot spr-"

Light held his tongue, realising that he should focus on his work.

He continued his gentle massage, using circular movements on the most knotted back muscles and uncoiled the tightness they had been in. He received a satisfying result in the form of L's eyes closing. The previously tensed muscles lightened up. Light didn't know whether it was because of his 'hot' massage or the strawberry perfume exuding from the strawberry oil. For a unique client like L, it should be enough for Light to feel pleased.

It was a great development after spending five nights without doing much of anything. From this experience, Light got more providential information: it seemed that to serve the detective, he should show more enthusiasm and initiative to-

Light caressed L's upper back slowly only to trail down to his tailbone. One by one, the stiffened muscles started to unwind. He moved to work on the spot of digestion when he noticed the detective throw his head back.

Surprised, Light froze. The sound of heavy breathing came from the non-Japanese's lips. Something incomprehensible knotted within Light's innards, something he couldn't comprehend.

Not wanting to waste a great development such as this, Light continued his work on one of the 'pleasure' spots. The sound of L's heavy breathing began increasing.

"...Nngh...Cinn..a..."

A delectable moan, so loud in the silence of the room that Light was forced to stop his massage in surprise. Eyes widened and eyebrows rose, something heavy and familiar fell against him; L's body. Light didn't know how to react at the moment, but calmly responded to the situation.

'_What does he want? Does he want... sex... or...?_' Light innocently thought, leaning forward, and letting his legs intentionally spread so their bodies could plaster to each other. He manoeuvred his hands gently and placed them on the detective's stomach, as if he was embracing him from behind. L's head was resting weakly on his shoulder. Light didn't know what made him refuse to look at L's face.

"Ryuzaki," Light breathed, his lips an inch behind the detective's earlobe. With only his warm breath like this, it had been enough to entice, if not satisfy most of his clients. And after that, the clients would usually turn around, grasping him and taking him. But L-

Holding his breath, Light smelt a unique odour wafting from every strand of L's hair. The smell was oddly butter and coconut milk. Light inhaled it and could taste sugar and tea on his tongue. There was the vague sense of acridness that resembled thick, black coffee and bitter-sweet, dark chocolate, mixing together was a masculine fragrance of sweat from the nape, and a strawberry essence from Light's oil.

'_So this is what L smells like._' Light frowned, his hands stroked L's while inwardly unsure of what to do. But the detective always gave him a loud response without having to say anything, but nothing was forthcoming. Light's eyes widened, he heard an unnoticeable noise: a soft snore emitted from between the reddened pallid lips – probably the result of L biting his lower lip to suppress the moans.

_H-He... fell a sleep..._

Light suppressed his loud snort. He had to slap his own cheek for almost forgetting his intention when coming to the room. Instead of laughing, he opened his mouth to take a deep breath, but did so carefully for didn't want to wake his danna. L deserved his sleep since he was no doubt an insomniac, and had finally succeeded in falling asleep tonight.

With cautious movements, Light laid the lean body on the soft mattress. He covered L's body with a blanket.

Light felt his own need of sleep attacking him, and decided to take a long nap for the night. When he entered his own chamber, a sudden buzzing sound coming from the wind cracked open the window frame, made him jerk in surprise.

The sound of-

The sound... from the shore...

Letting himself be engulfed by those phantasm whispers, Light closed his eyes. He hid the small shining tears at the corner of his eyes under the dim light.

.

.

"Raito-kun... Wake up, Raito-kun."

Light's eyes opened weakly. He sensed the sweet strawberry smell piercing his nose.

Rubbing his eyes, Light vaguely saw the face belonging to the world's greatest detective. The man's body towered over him, his back straightened.

L was dressing in a black yukata, an article that made Light's eyes flicker open and close in amazement. The pallid alabaster skin contrasted the black of the expensive outfit, his face shimmered a slight orange under the hot incandescent lamp. A tiny smile engraved on the mysterious face while his eyes fixed on him.

"...R-Ryuzaki?" The way Light was asking L sounded alien even to his own ears. He didn't believe the man before him – who was covered in a black exotic yukata with a striking straightened back – was L, his danna. He looked... different.

Light raised his head from the pillow. But then, he froze. L's heated skin – and his whole body – pressed heavily on top of his own.

"Ryuza-"

L locked Light's lips with his long fingers. His other hand raised to touch the geisha's cheek, rubbing it in a circle. L's eyes licked the body under him the way a tongue worked at ice-cream.

"I am hungry, Raito-kun."

Light felt the hair on his nape rise. There was something unusual in the tone of L's voice. Hungry? Did L want him to make more tea? Or did he want to-

Light froze, feeling hot breath behind his ear shell. The sound of L inhaling and exhaling against the sensitive flesh succeeded in tickling all of his nerves.

"Caramel." L inhaled softly, the sheer heat from his breath against Light's skin unbearable. "And cinnamon... very sweet, Raito-kun."

'_Cinnamon?'_ Light frowned, his mind in limbo. '_But doesn't L hate cinnamon?'_

Light felt wet lips trailing along the side of his neck. His eyes widened.

"Wha- Ryuzaki?" Light breathed when L's lips tracked down every detail of his skin, from ears to cheek, stopping on the edge of his full mouth.

"Don't talk so much, Raito-kun," L muttered quickly, almost like a spat, before joining his lips with Light's gentl- no, hungrily. And Light, between his own shock – kissed him back instantly, opening his mouth wider when he felt L wanting to explore his oral cavity deeper.

Light managed himself to concentrate, joining in the game of foreplay. Moving his tongue with L's erotically, Light frowned in sheer perplexity, he tried matching the almost too quick rhythm of the sensual dance of their first kiss. He'd never imagine the detective being dexterous like this, recalling how tense his body was when Light touched him before. Was it natural carnal instinct?

One hand clutched L's back as the other rested on the chest as if Light wanted to show a half acceptance and a half rejection.

Light needed to know, he had to see what games they would play, what games The Great L would love to play.

As L's hand gripped him, gluing their bodies, Light encouraged the detective by pulling his head down to kiss him deeply. But he decided to stop playing. L had caught Light's wrists in a vice like grip, pinning him down onto the mattress.

L's mouth was startlingly hot. Light let L own his entire mouth. The weak moans from the back of Light's throat indicated that he was losing the battle as the role of receiver in the game. He felt the detective smirk as the man sucked hard on his tongue.

"..Ha...!"

L released his swollen lips to take a deep breath, creating a tiny string of saliva between their oral cavities. Light threw his head away, panting softly with reddened cheeks to indicate that he was susceptible and vulnerable under the stronger man. It succeeded in making L show his smirk, which had been Light's true intention all along.

"Raito-kun is... indeed, intoxicating," the detective said between his short breaths, shifting himself so he was on top of his geisha. However, despite his reddened cheeks and eyes penetrating him with sheer fervour, L's face was... as dull as ever.

So it's not only a physical game, was it?

It was a mind game as well.

Light bit his lower lip. Something stiff from the black yukata began grinding with his own covered inner thighs. His pulse quickened, at the moment he failed to notice L's lips had met his own. The detective lapped and sucked as if he were slurping at a sugary candy, creating sounds of flesh smacking flesh. His flat tongue penetrated and plundered the taste of the cavern inside.

Smiling weakly between their second deep kiss, Light let a small sigh slip from his throat, adding a pleasurable vibration to tickle their sensitive nerves. At this point, he smiled when L groaned slightly in satisfaction. He still wanted to know what game the world's greatest detective loved to play; this was his current objection.

Having lost a huge amount of air, Light threw his head back to the pillow. His hands felt so weak when he was trying to push L's chest. He wheezed and panted. The kiss felt good, if he must admit, but-

"R-Ryu. wait- _nnh_!"

L, however, had succeeded in catching his open lips again, feverishly dominating his mouth's content. Light fought back, almost desperately, matching the feral dance. His body started writhing underneath the stronger dominant partner. Squirming and shuddering, the geisha let all stiff nerves liquefy with one smooth ardent movement from the body on top of him.

But he, however, in the inside, was nearly smiling in victory.

'_I..finally got you... L-sama.'_

L was seme. He loved playing games with people that he had marked as his equal, the ones that couldn't be easily beaten. Therefore, Light Yagami, must be more than willing to play his wild game.

Breaking from the passionate kissing session, Light closed his eyes. He threw his head to the left, offering easy access for L to taste the flesh more. A breathless moan emitted from the back of his throat, the moist lips coaxed his skin with saliva. L's mouth left a wet trail on his glowing neck, he raised his head for licking the chest. Moans and heated cries mingled with the odour of sweating lust of the dim room.

"More, Raito-kun."

"Ryu... za.. Wait- _ahh_!"

Light moaned, he whined, he groaned, he whimpered, he sighed. Louder. And louder. And even louder as L's teeth brushed along side his sensitive flesh, as long fingers snaked clandestinely inside his yukata, irritating the hypersensitive areola underneath the fabric. Toe's curled in bliss.

Light did all of this, but it didn't mean he was enjoying it. He had to get used to all of this, and L...

...and L...wasn't an exception for him.

Amber eyes snapped open.

In fact, Light was surprised the moment had finally came. L touched his body. He had finally touched him. And yet, he felt a lack of expectation while the heat tightened within his gut, and coldness ran along his veins.

The disillusionment gripped his heart like an iron fist.

The moment when their bodies converged, Light lost the number one mysterious, enigmatic man in the world, the one who always aroused him with curiosity. When L touched him, all the inquisitiveness disappeared.

"Take off your clothes, Raito-kun."

Light nodded, pulling his yukata's belt from its knot, showing an alluring sight of bare, tan skin inside. Under the yellow-orange haze cast by the room lighting, his skin softly goldened.

Light stopped before stripping completely, knowing his master's type of seme, he invited L to rip open the rest of the useless fabric. As if he had the witch's power to read the future, L did rip open the fabric covering his toned torso, rahter roughly, and Light shifted his eyes to other places but at him. L was licking his body with a gaze of lust.

L's long, spidery fingers danced on his naked bosom. His mouth moved across his clavicle to lick the intersection between his neck and shoulder, leaving a wet trail on his skin. White teeth came in contact with a bundle of nerves under his skin.

Light shuddered and moved his hands carefully to L's back. A submissive look etched on his face. Light doubted if L had any sexual experience in the past, but the detective had good oral skills. The way he munched and licked those sweets and the way he sucked his thumb with a rather-

A sea of butterfly kisses moistened his still covered sex. Light arched his back. He became taut, not noticing L had moved to his lower half. The slender fingers stroked, almost feathery, invigorating the nerves underneath hyperaware flesh. Light's breathing grew erratic, some restriction in his chest.

"Wait. R-Ryuza- you should no- ahh!" Light cried out and threw his head backward. The damp tongue swept the enclosed arousal. L nipped gently, treating him exactly like one of his candies. The sensual thought made Light bit his lower lip to suppress more feeble cries. Panicked, his body was shockingly becoming oversensitive as if the blood within his capillaries were ascending to the surface.

"Does Raito-kun want me to stop?" L said, his face half apathy and half innocence. His fingertips continued to poke. "Then Raito-kun should tell me what he wants."

Light gave off a shaky breath and shielded his flushed face with his palm. '_Surely L loves teasing; does he want me to beg?_' Light thought absently between the agonizing pleasure. _'__But you can't beat me that easily, L... Because I know you love to beat your prey even more, don't you?'_

"I.. hnn .. no, I am supposed to... serve you..." Light's hand was raised in the air in an attempt to stop L, but the man caught his wrist with unexpectedly agility. Light gasped, he felt weight pressed against his solar plexus. Something hot rest on his heated skin, leaving a sticky trail of bodily fluid. L mingled their fingers together.

"Does this constitute as pleasuring me?" L whispered, his breath hot against Light's face.

Light closed his eyes. L's lips moved to his ear, shoving his tongue in and out. Fingertips worked their way to the exposed bosom, gently tracing the aureoles, repetitively pinching and tweaking.

L mumbled against his skin, "And does Raito-kun know what my pleasure is?"

Panting, he managed to smile even though he couldn't see L's face in their current position.

"Raito-kun should tell me what he usually did with his clients in his past." That was a demand in L's tone. Light opened his eyes when the tip of L's tongue licked his fingertips teasingly, sucking on them the way he did his own thumb. L raised his head for another quick kiss, and breathed against his lips, "No foreplay, Raito-kun?"

Good question. It was seldom that Light played the game of foreplay with his clients. When they threw his body to bed, they treated him like a sex slave. Mostly men believed that sex wasn't an act of grace or love but instead revelled in their own debasement. Only a few had made Light experience sexual contentment and reach a climax. None of them left him with a great impression either. Perhaps besides two or three, probably L would become the fourth. Their sweaty skins, their moans, the aroma of their bodies wouldn't linger with him when he left; the doors would stay closed behind him.

"I am hungry_... __Raito-chan_," L whispered in breathless expectancy on his neck, his chest heavier with potent lust. "...and I am cold... down there... What should I do, Raito-chan?"

Light smirked. That was such dirty talk for someone like L. He wondered if perhaps he had accidentally added something wrong into his herbal tea, or had pushed the wrong button when doing the massage, intensifying the other man's sexual drive like this.

Then, Light pulled L's collar, causing the detective to gasp and mirror his face. Light, with all of his charm, made eye contact with him. Seeing his flushing face reflected in the fathomless obsidian orbs, he took a deep breath and raised his head from the pillow, allowing his nose to touch L's. He stopped there, leaving the last few inches to him. He didn't break the eye contact.

"Then I am here for you, to serve you," Light breathed, almost fiercely even, licking the pale lower lip sensually. "Taste me so you will not be hungry anymore. Take me so you may feel warm-"

It was the end of the verbal conversation, now the time for the real corporeal deed. As L pushed him back onto the mattress, chewing on his neck fervently, his desperate hands roaming his sides, Light took the chance to spread his legs open. The detective noticed it not a millisecond later and he untied Light's yukata's ribbon, tearing the flaps open to reveal what was beneath. There, another fabric waited to be shred, one that covered his most intimate area.

It has been a while since Light fornicated; four years since he had quit his job as a high-class courtesan and became a male geisha. You would be wrong in assuming that Light was a cheap geisha who entertained his clients with his body. No, he didn't, but instead he served his clients the way real geisha tended to customers. It's been four years, and he felt like he was pure once more.

Now there he was, his thirty night danna.

A cold wind blew across his flesh. Light steadied himself to face the usual dull face of L. Though, at the same time, he couldn't help but feel curiosity poking in his brain when it came to what L would do and how he would react. Staring down, Light saw that between his opened legs, L closed his eyes tightly, as if his lids were shut to avoid staring at his naked body. And, without opening those huge round eyes, L untied his own kimono and let it hang on his shoulders. Light lowered his eyes to take in the sight of the ivory, white skin and the... L didn't use any underwear at all... but that...was...too...

"I want you, Raito-chan."

Without warning, L pressed his body onto his slight trembling form. Bare flesh ground together, creating wet sounds that made Light groan with fervour. L gnawed on his nipple, Light cried out. Those spidery fingers twisted the other roughly at the same rhythm. Strong pleasure and pain made Light's hands move along L's body, rubbing the smooth bare torso. He wondered how smooth yet slick it was under his palm.

Light closed his eyes.

'_But after receiving the answer to the question I have been seeking for six days, after knowing... I am disappointed. L touched my body, eventually, he did it to fulfill his raw emotions as an ordinary human being. What's wrong with that? It's not as though he has lost his captivating mysteriousness when he finally touched my body like this; it's not as though I can finally read and penetrate his mind. This is only lust, carnal, desire and need. Sex. A common thing that lay gratis in the cot of every human being. L is L, and he always will be. He is one of greatest men in the world, making me feel like the luckiest person in the world for I have met him face to face. Although-'_

Strangely enough, when Light's hand trailed along the warm chest under the fabric of L's yukata, he couldn't feel... the existence of heartbeat in the left chest... where it's s-supposed to be.

When Light wanted to ensure, L attacked his lips. Sweet. Light admitted this was a first time for him to share kisses with someone having a sugary mouth like L's. Counting the uncountable amount of candy the detective had consumed, he shouldn't have been surprised if the man tasted like... English tea, sugar cubes... but L had his own flavour. It was bittersweet like sweetened coffee...and... w-wait... No, it wasn't the same as coffee, i-it was... **a ****taste of copper****!**

Gasping, Light pushed L's chest and released his mouth. He wiped his lips with the back of his hand to get rid of the tangy essence.

"R-Ryuzaki!"

But L remained motionless on top of him, looking down at him unblinkingly. The look of apathy painted on his porcelain face, exactly like a doll. No.

...No... Now Light was certain that the detective was a doll... B-because... It's impossible for a human to keep still or have their eyes open without blinking for more than forty-five seconds, without breathing or moving-

Light froze.

L's lips parted slowly, a red liquid trickled down his mouth. The sound of a rough, robotic voice came from the doll's lips, darkening the already dim lighting of the room and enclosing the air with sheer repulsion. Light could feel his airways narrowing.

"_**Don't you... dare..."**_

After speaking words that sounded like a piquant curse in Light's ear, L's porcelain body cracked, shattering into pieces on the top of him. The sound of the doll breaking was defeaning that Light didn't notice that the room had turned dark and cold. He squeezed his eyes close, throwing his head aside to avoid the bombarding cracks and pelting liquid from the half porcelain, half flesh form above him.

Moments later the horrible sounds stopped. Light forced his eyes to open. The smell of something akin to burning human skin met his nose.

Light's eyes widened in horror. The frame on top of him wasn't completely broken. There was _something_ being covered and hidden by the outward layer. Like an orange peeled. Light saw lumps of rotten meat and maggots behind the splintered mask become exposed.

Light felt the sinews of his heart start in trepidation. More crevices came forth, revealing what was once hidden behind the doll mask. It was a half decaying human head, complete with the disintegrating skin of a face belonging to someone that Light had known well since Misa Amane's death. Yuji Takase. Appearing in all of his festering glory, his half deformed hand pinned Light's wrist forcefully above his head. The putrid lips of the zombie opened and uttered nauseating words.

"_**Raito-chan...? Why did you stop? Come on..."**_

And the sharp, dishevelled canine teeth placed themselves on the top- - on Light's neck.

Light screamed. He felt the veins under his skin tearing and the blood being pleasurably sucked. The ghastly hand desperately touched his body, massaging all the sensitive nerves it could find as disgusting bodily liquid made his yukata damp.

Noticing the lips of the half skeletal form going for his lips, Light clenched his jaw closed. It was a futile attempt with a violent hit to his solar plexus. Light gasped, and taking the advantage, Yuji crushed their lips together and forced his offensive tongue inwards. The taste of sweet and bitter sake mixed with a vile essence in Light's mouth.

Tears started to form, trickling down Light's cheeks as the result of his humiliating fear. Out of the corner of his eyes, Light spotted a figure of someone far too familiar; a beautiful woman with blonde tresses, dressed in her cherry blossom kimono. Misa Amane sat gracefully beside the mattress where the undead Yuji was trying to rape him.

_Misa...!_

"Take your punishment Raito, for because of you, Misa was killed by this man."

Horror galvanized Light into action, kicking the spongy and pliable body away from his own. The zombie ruptured and shattered to pieces in the air. Chunks of flesh and blood were everywhere; making Light feel enclosed in his claustrophobic surroundings. They were contaminating the wooden walls and mat with gruesomeness.

"M-Misa..."

A violent consternation throbbed in Light's gut. Misa was a skeletal corpse with bloody tears trailing down her rotten cheeks. Light curled on his mattress, chest tightening in agony, and he wheezed. His breathing became louder. He felt like emptying his stomach though nothing was inside it.

"Misa... Misa! No, it wasn't-"

"It wasn't Raito's fault? It wasn't Raito's fault that Misa was killed? So, it wasn't Raito's fault even though Yuji-san killed Misa because he loved Raito."

"No. Misa... p-please." Light choked, feeling something like a chain tied around his neck and obstructing his ability to breathe. "It wasn't me. It wasn-"

"NO! IT WAS RAITO'S FAULT! MISA WAS KILLED BECAUSE OF RAITO!"

Light gritted his teeth and covered his ears. The monstrous poltergeist of Misa's screams felt like piercing and shredding him to pieces. Hunching his shoulders, Light sprang to his feet and tried to squeeze out his trapped breath without any success. He couldn't stop his feet from running away, not caring where he would end up. He took off, heading into the pitch darkness, to nowhere, to the emptiness. Running as fast as his feet could bring hi-

"AAAAAARRGGGHH!"

Light's scream ricocheted in the darkness and everything turned red. A pair of powerful hands grasped his legs from behind. The hands of the porcelain doll. It hurted so much it felt like his blood was squirting from their vessels. His skin started to blister under the palm of the deformed creature.

But then, it wasn't an excruciating pain that he had felt.

Rather...it was a blissful pain...

...and sickening pleasure.

Light's skin became raw under the touch. His lips were red and full. Amber eyes shined bright and he panted. He groaned uncontrollably under the indefinable desire, exactly like a _bitch_ in heated ardour. It was so wrong. This was not his body. So humiliating. So disgusting. So sickening.

It was the same feeling when he heard those naughty whispers.

Light screamed.

"_**Where are you going, Raito-chan? We have not finished the game yet."**_

Light's screams grew as those hands pulled his kimono. The geisha collapsed to the ground. Cold wind licked and thrust against every pore on his naked back. The doll's hands tore his cloth completely and roamed over his nude body.

"Raito...? Where are you?" Misa's voice playfully echoed along the emptiness. "Misa Misa wants to see you!"

Everything was shrouded and covered in red. It was hot. Too hot and too tight. He couldn't move, feeling as though something akin to an invisible chain tying his wet and overwhelmed, stiff body.

It was sickening.

SICKENING.

"Raito... where are you? Misa has been waiting for you at the Osetsu Festival! But Raito never came... why did Raito do that? He promised to go with Misa!"

The cheerful tone of Misa echoed. But Light was unable to hear any voices. He gasped, something oppressive was piercing into the core of his body.

Light screamed, shouting with the last fragments of his pride.

"_**Raito-chan is indeed... very intoxicating."**_ Something wet licked his earlobe. The words from the recognizable robotic voice caused a shudder and aroused his stiff organ. **"**_**And he was correct... he can make me warm... inside**_**."**

"No.. stop! Please... M-Master.."

"_**What? I cannot hear you, Raito-chan."**_

"...Stop..! F-fingers...no, this is insane! GET OUT! Pleas- ahh!"

"_**Raito-chan is moaning in pleasure... I knew Raito-chan would like it."**_

Light could vaguely hear those sounds again.

"_Raito-kun."_

"_**Admit it, you want this very much Raito-chan. You're practically begging... I CAN SEE YOUR REAL FACE BEHIND THOSE MASKS."**_

The sound...

"_Raito-kun."_

"No..more.. please.. _ahhh!_ N-no, please! Stop it Master!"

"_**More, Raito-chan."**_

"_You can't hear me?"_

... of the whispering sand.

"_Yagami-kun."_

"_**Yes... yes! More like that Raito-chan!"**_

"Ahh! _AAAHHHHHHH!_ NO IT WASN'T ME! IT WASN'T MY FAULT!"

"_Yagami-kun!"_

"STOP! G-Get out!"

"_Yagami-kun!"_

"NO! Get away! Get ou- GET OUT!"

"YAGAMI RAITO!"

Light twisted sharply and woke to cold sweat with water soaking his body. His chest tightened, feeling horrible as it heaved up and down from mental exertion. Harsh pants escaped from his lips.

The face of the man that had occupied his brain towered over him. Light could tell it was different from his recent nightmare, because L was standing beside him, not with a black yukata, but blue jeans and a white sweater, a glass kettle of water between L's forefinger and thumb. The pot was empty, as its content had just been splattered over Light's body, drenching him.

"R-Ryuzaki," Light groaned, gulping down the air he noticed his voice croaked like a poor ogre. His heart thumped faster, his stomach hurt, he wanted to vomit.

L remained still, lowering his body to sit beside the mattress. His eyes locked on the wet, vulnerable body before him.

As Light became aware of L's presence, the detective had moved to the wardrobe. He took a random yukata for Light, then staggered back towards the trembling form.

"Ryu...za-"

"Forgive me, but I saw Raito-kun experiencing a bad dream. I have been shaking his body repeatedly, but he wouldn't wake up, thus, I lost my patience and decided to wake him forcefully by water."

Light inhaled deeply, refilling his lungs. His skin felt hot when he gulped air desperately to calm himself. It was painful when he tried to gulp. He gritted his teeth in return, it was unbearable for him to keep his body still. A chilled sweat dripped from him along with the water L had showered him in.

His hands balled into fists, they curled so tightly until they throbbed. He was weak, and wet. Such a shameful and mortifying event. And L, the great L, his honourable danna had witnessed his discreditable moment. Light wanted to curl up and assimilated with the mattress beneath him. He wanted to disperse and evaporate into the colourless air. It was humiliating. Ignominious. This was an intolerable emotion he couldn't interpret.

"R-Ryuzaki, I-" Light managed to speak, an obvious tremor in his voice, and he gritted his teeth. He had to speak something! Everything! Everything that could make L close his eyes and get out and leave him alone and forget about him.

"Raito-kun," L called. "It is all right, Raito-kun. I understand."

Light's eyes snapped open.

_NO!_

_NO, he didn't understand._

_NO ONE would ever understand!_

At the moment of rage, Light didn't notice that L had managed to cover his body with a thick, dry blanket. When he finally noticed, he pretended it wasn't there. It was too much. It was too revolting for him to be so weak and-

No, he must be dreaming. Yes, this was still a dream.

"It is over, Raito-kun. A dream is just a dream and you have come back to reality." L's annoying voice echoed.

Light's chest tightened further, feeling as if there wasn't any oxygen left in the room, but it was only him, for the man beside him was breathing. He didn't want to see L with his exposed, unmasked face. Had he already seen it? Had L seen him _naked_ like that? Had he-

Light closed his eyes again.

Yes, he had come back to reality. To the real nightmare.

"..."

"..."

Ten minutes had passed. And L, his danna, his thirty night danna was still there with him. Unmoving, Light didn't dare turn himself to look at the other male, but in his mind he could have sworn that L was... he was-

Light's eyes blurred, he saw nothing but darkness.

Light lowered his face, staring at his damp palm. The water droplets fell from his hair, creating pearl shapes at the ends of the soft strands, descending innocently to his greased skin. The light splashes mixed with his eased breathing, creating background music that changed the ambiance of the room. Despite the lightened mood, the cold air forced him to curve inwards and wrap himself within the warmth of the blanket. Light burried his face into his knees. Gritting his teeth, he begged his body to stop shivering but found that it was no longer listening to him.

'_Why did I have a bad dream like that! Was it because of the memories of the whispering sand again? They made me...'_

Mentioning nightmare, Light felt he had had enough of those. In fact, in the life of the little Light Yagami, he used to experience weird dreams. After they occurred, he hadn't been able to know which was real and which wasn't.

He had then gotten the answer: Reality was the nightmare.

At the age of fifteen, Light remembered one night when he had served an adult client in the theater. A shogun with a big, brawny figure in a cheep inn. Light had watched with his own eyes as the man was killed by a mad samurai, the head flew from its place and he had gotten a free bath, one full of blood. Ha! It's not tragic, but rather just reality. The nightmare he just had was a piece of cake compared to reality. The whole world was packed with blood, lust and money. Disgusting, Rotten, Filthy, or any dreadful words you could find could describe how the world was.

"..."

"..."

Moments later, his body was gradually recovered. Light's eyes softly opened, if a bit absently. He expected to see red and black again. Darkness and emptiness.

But then, he froze.

Light couldn't believe what he saw. At the moment, he felt like the dim atmosphere was calcimining into whiteness.

All he could see was white, black and blue. There was the serene, white pearl and pale colour of shirt and skin, the non-violence of ebony hair and the peacefulness blue of jeans. L was sitting still beside him. Those absorbing eyes stared at him quietly. He wasn't a doll from his vicious dream. The man was breathing softly, his face dull but alive. Those blanched lips opened, moving in slow motion to Light's eyes.

"Is Raito-kun all right now?"

Light noticed those delicate fingers, thumb and forefinger, held a cup of water, shoving it towards him. It took nearly a minute for Light to realize the true nature of this offering... it was for him.

No one.

No one had ever done this for him. No one had witnessed him screaming in his sleep, had awoken him with water, and waited until he recovered before handing him a glass of water. No one. Not even his crazy mother.

Maybe for the first time in his life, Light felt something indescribable flooding within his chest. He didn't know, unable to recognize what this feeling was. It felt mystically warm. As his calmer hand took the cup from L's hand, it felt so humil-

Not humiliating...but rather...it felt so right.

Why?

For the first time in his life, someone, there was _someon__e_ human sitting beside him when he woke up from a nightmare. And even as Light took the glass and gulped down the fresh water, he kept his eyes open, feeling the cool liquid slide down his loosening, warm throat. It was soon empty and it felt so-

Light sighed, shaking his head.

"Thank you... Ryuzaki," Light said weakly, his voice hoarse, nevertheless trying to smiling his best. It failed, but when he performed the grin, L had rolled his eyes away. "Ryuzaki, I am-"

"No need to thank me. At first, I did have a need to wake up Raito-kun," L said, his thumb rubbing over his lower lip pointlessly as if he wanted to dampen it. "But now I don't feel like wanting it anymore; not tonight. I believe that Raito-kun should continue his sleeping."

"No... If you want something from me, anything, I... will do all that I can. What can I do for you, Ryuzaki?" Light managed to say, overwhelmed with shock and an odd comfort, feeling it erupt from every pore like sweat. The urge to return the favour was horrible. His heart raced with strong desire. Light felt like he was willing to do anything for the other man, anything, if it could repair his broken dignity.

Maybe he could do something for L, everything, so the man would forget all the things he had witnessed tonight... maybe...

Strangely enough, this time, Light didn't want to curse himself for being unmasked. Just for a while, he braced himself without a mask to face the detective.

A brief pause. L's eyes zeroed in on him, before shifting to other places as Light stared at him.

"Is Raito-kun sure?"

"What do you wish of me, Ryuzaki?" Light inhaled sharply and nodded, water from his wet hair trickled down his face. His hand balled into a fist accross his chest to express his determination. "I will do anything for you, L-sama."

The slight grimace from Light's face vanished, replaced with confusion. L managed to avert his globes again, as though Light's face had blinded him with a sharp ray. The detective stared blankly at his knees. Light saw a fleeting moment where the pale cheeks slightly darkened as they flushed. No, it was simply the effect from the lamp. Light's eyes were stiil blurry with sweat and wate-

"Is Raito-kun can...be... tonight," L mumbled lowly, as though he was trying to decode the strange words he was speaking. "-with me tonight?"

"Excuse me?" asked the geisha with a deep frown, apparent that he had failed to catch what the other was saying.

"I want to..."

L's white face looked tedious and childlike. A chill crept into Light's spine, his sinews felt like congealing when a warm palm of someone touched his cold body, trailing down his chest that was slick from water. _L's hand__ again_. Warmth radiated from the appendage feeling as though it were thrusting into every pore underneath the soggy fabric.

Light froze.

"R-Ryuzaki. You want to...?" Light said in a breathless gasp, his eyes feeling as though they would pop out of his head. His chest hammered and the blood within his veins pumped, flowing faster. He could only hope the hand that was currently touching his body wasn't made of porcelain, or else, his dream would be-

"Take off your clothes, Raito-kun."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"But whatever you believe with feeling becomes your reality. It is no longer a dream."

.

.

.

._** To Be Continued.**_

**Note: *Miko: Japanese Female Priest. **Youkai: Beast.**

This is my very very first attempt at writing a sexual situation (even though it wasn't full, and vague) you know, so forgive me if you weren't pleased with it. I hope I haven't made it too explicit; I kept revising it and even cut it in half. Anyhow, it wasn't the sexual scene (mixed with masochistic horror) that I wanted to highlight in this chapter, but something else.

And for the Witches part, I would like to thank **Sayuri2023 **again for this ^^

So my dear readers... Before you get mad and want to kill me because of cliffie in the previous chapter or about the worsening plot of story, i wanted to say this: **please trust me, that a deep romance and character development in a long run will bring you double or even triple the satisfaction and a more believable relationship in the end.** I'm trying to make something implausible plausible. Because i wanted to stick with the canon's characterization until the end, and it's not that easy to make those two guys fall in love to each other even in the AU world. So...you just... wait...

So i want to thank **+Heart_strucK+**(thank you very much XD your review really made my day, i am glad you're liking the story..err.. i am truly sorry with that but just read it slowly so you don't get exhausted, okay? *hugs and kisses* don't worry i'll continue this story until its end), **Noe_rulez **(*hugs* yes thank you very much, you're right! it has some errors back then, i promised i'll edit the chapter when i have a time), **Ririoo** (thank you for review, lolz, hell yes! it's very obvious wasn't it? i have wrote many clues of it ^^), **Shayla Serenity **(it really is my pleasure knowing you loved my story, thank you very much! and err... so you didn't mind with a very long chapter? XD), **Wouldn'tYouLikeToKnow** (yes dear, i know it ^^ don't worry, i told myself not to write a very long chapter in the future, no more than 20000 words! thank you for reading my story i really appreciate it!), **LisLaw **(Thank you very much for your nice reviews! They're very encouraging me XD),** Maryna **(Thank you, I'm very happy you are still liking the story so far! I really wanted to reply your review but i just couldn't^^ thank you very much again i'm always happy when reading your comments *hugs),** Alix **(Your reviews are always wonderful, i really loved all them. Thank you for giving me much hope and encouragement! *kisses), **Bleu Vie **(ah, it's all right, just one or two liner of review from you will make me very happy, feel free to rant in my review box if you want ^^ and you can use your own language too if you want, i started learning French too *cough and aha! you're the first person who have realized one of my clues, congratulation XD), **Laos **(yes! *nods :D), **Coffeeclub **(it's good to know you're start reading fics again, and i'm so honored to hear you took some times to read my fic. And yes about the percentage... i have intentionally wrote it that way, lolz ^^), **~L **(thank you very much for your sugary sweet review *hugs*, sadly i couldn't reply it, i hope you'll enjoy the continuation) and **all** **anonymous reviewers** who keep reviewing and reading my story up till now, they're very encouraging.

Give you all caramel and cinnamon-flavoured cookies, thank you for reading! I love all of you!


	5. Chapter five: Sub Rosa

**Death Note Fanfiction**

**Title: Diary of the Geisha**

**Chapter 5/23**: Sub Rosa

**Words count**: 16.366

**Beta-reader: JediMasterWithAPen**

**Note: **You can read the entire **explanation**about the disclaimer, pairing, genre, themes, warnings, summary, facts about the history of GEISHA and my full explanation about this Death Note AU fanfiction in chapter one.

**Author's Note: **

Hello everyone. Yes this is the actual update. Forgive me for the very long delay. I lost my previous beta reader as well (*sobs" I miss you Lewd!), and college is fun but keeping me busy all the time. Thankfully I got a new beta reader, and I can continue my writing. My new beta reader has a job as an editor in her real life, and she helped me to get through this.

A few months of my hiatus and I learned how to write a real good (and right) writing in my spare time, and so I have a brand new writing style now (and I am happy with it). I am planning to edit and revise the whole previous chapters since I have new writing style. I have revised chapter one a week ago, nothing really important. It's just my writing and I have edited some parts of it (remember that I said earlier how I loathed my chapter one? lol).

Sorry for those who have been waiting, I present you another long chapter (though i need to divide it into two parts). I kept revising this chapter for three months, it really takes the time to write. This is chapter five from twenty-three chapters. It is long but the mood is quite cheerful. Best serves with coffee.

Happy new year.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Chapter Five_

_**Sub Rosa**_

"_**Only dead fish follow the current."**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**The Sixth Night**_

_October 7th, 1853. 00.40, A.M._

According to the calender, winter wouldn't officially arrive for another day, yet it entered early in Light Yagami's bones. He froze, like a still doll, his gaze empty looking anywhere but at L.

"Take off your cloth, Raito-kun."

_Take off your cloth._

Suddenly he had an urge to laugh. What dumbfounded him the most was the fact that it sounded so unbelievably normal. Words like 'take off your cloth or grovel at my feet,' comprised demand and order, and were often uttered by people's mouths in his young days.

_Take off your cloth. Take off your cloth. Take off your cloth._

The words shivered through his brain like a mantra, slowly, he started to move. Raising his hands – never having known them to be sweating like this - and positioning them to his kimono ribbon, Light untied it. His eyelids closed, he surrendered himself completely to the stillness of tension.

He removed,one by one, the soft fabric, showing his perfect toned and healthy skin.

For the first time in his life, Light was experiencing a weird feeling he couldn't identify when he was undressing. Perhaps it was L's diagnostic gaze, fixed straight on him without blinking, making him unstable. The detective was also holding his breath there, waiting in anticipation.

Tension. The feeling was familiar. Light had felt the same awkwardness before. The feeling of heaviness in his chest, the quick throbbing in his temple, and the tightness at the corners of his lips.

Precognition, Premonition. Light Yagami's book of life turned its own pages in the library of his mind, unfortunately nothing seemed to explain this feeling.

_Had this feeling only appeared in his dream?_

The next feeling was coldness. No wind blew in the room, but the air that washed over his wet, bare torso caused him to shiver. His nipples hardened, Light was aware of the other man watching him at the very moment.

At least, Light was the master of undressing in a quite alluring way. Every one of his actions were appealing, slowly but efficient, or he could do it quickly, but smooth, especially when he was undressing for someone.

But L was different. Light decided to strip rather _erotically _even, longer than he usually did to others.

The torso was done. His skin, rather glistening and wet, softly golden under the dim light. The cold sweat and water from before trickling down his skin, from the neck, it trickled down to his chest, trailing down in form of thin streams.

Light noticed his skin looked paler, but he didn't really care at all. Nothing was interesting with amale's body, although everyone always regarded his youthful body as beautiful, irrefutably perfect for a man. Usually when coming to man-on-man sex, they used to skip this part. He didn't know L, but surely the man's intention here was to _fuck_ him, not to penetrate the landscape of straddling flesh with a gaze.

Proceeding to the lower part, his skin covered in goose bumps. Under the world's greatest detective's analytical gaze, watching him directly like this... it was slightly stimulating. Light thought that maybe some parts in his mind... he dared to say he...

Noticing a slight movement of closeness from the man at his left, he stopped moving. L was moving closer. Light kept his body still, waiting for the master to come and take him.

Ninety-nine percent of clients who crawl towards the half-naked courtesan on a mattress, surely L would be happy to rip the rest of the courtesan's clothes off. Ninety-nine percent, percentage, percentage, it seemed that Light's brain had been influenced by the detective's head. Ninety-nine percent... and where was the one percent?

That's it. Light Yagami never expected that. Even when the strong kick landed in his jaw, he refused to believe L belonged to the category of one percent in his ineffective percentage.

He bumped into the mattress in almost dramatic fashion. The kick wasn't strong enough. It was merely an overreaction from Light's bewilderment. His eyes widened, staring openly at the detective whose hands manoeuvred to his loose jeans' pocket. L's face was pasty as he shook his head, his already messed black bangs in even more disarray.

"My apologies. It is true that I am not familiar with what kind of lesson Yagami-kun had learnt in his Geisha's school. But I believe, with eighty-seven percent, that watching someone undress like he did two days ago, and stripping in front of someone like what he just did to me," L took a little pause. Light held his breath in throat, waiting for the next statement with his stomach cramped in tormented expectation. "...is absolutely implausible." he simply finished.

Light froze. His heart, which had been thundering in his chest since the detective had been sitting there beside him, impossibly started beating faster. His blood rushed into his head and ears, violently coursing through his veins. For the fuck's sake, he wasn't wrong at this...! He didn't do anything wrong. He was taking off his cloth because L ordered him to! Then why?

The answer was there, right there. It angered him beyond measure to acknowledge that _he was being teased._ L was teasing him. There was no more customary reason to explicate the occurrence. L was _fucking _teasing him. Everything perhaps, since the beginning. The wondrous thirty-nights idea. The mirthful one million yen. His inspection of Light over the case. No sex in the first night, nor in the second, the third, the fourth, and finally, the fifth. L's quirky attitude towards him, that Light also suspected the man had been actually sneaking a look at him every night. L's anger towards him when he accidentally touched him. Tomorrow's accident. Tonight's accident. The kick. The punch. _Everything_.

_Everything._ Light was L's mannequin. His doll. His belonging. His toy.

"I beg your pardon, L-sama." Light's mouth, suddenly dry, he was afraid his voice would waver, "But that was _you_ who ordered me to undress. And _what_I just did was purely an action based on your request."

There was a moment of silence. Light swallowed hard, hoping to untie the knot that had suddenly established itself in his gullet, it was painful when he gulped. He attempted to salvage some self-control and deliver some arguments to the detective, but he wasn't allowed to do that.

L just stared. Those bottomless eyes, with a blank, unblinking stare, was perhaps much more humiliating than any gaze could be considered.

Light began to tremble. His hands clenched into fist so tight in the fabric of his kimono, his joints ached. He forced himself to lower his head. How utterly improbable for him to criticise his danna, or else, he had to do _harakiri_(suicide).

"I see. Or perhaps Raito-kun has difficulty in hearing, so he was unable to hear my words," L said with a face that could be described as extremely dull. His voice came wrapped in a deduction tone. "So it seems that I was correct. Raito-kun didn't hear my statement properly," The detective walked towards him. Crouching in front of him, L put his thumb on the lips and asked: "What did I say to you earlier Raito-kun?"

"It was-"

Light held his tongue. His brows knitted as though he was trying to figure out something knotty. Truth to be told, his mind was foggy back then. He knew L was mumbling something to him, but... but he failed to catch it. One thing that Light could tell was, the villainous words of 'take off your cloth' from L, wasn't spoken as a request, but a demand. Before his blurry eyes and fuzzy ears, it wasn't really spoken either, but squeezed out in lustful, predatory fashion. And those dark eyes...

As he let his eyes sink in to his tightened fists down there, finally, Light heard himself say: "...You ordered me to undress."

This time was L's turn to blink. His expressions completely neutral, as though trying to fathom what the other was thinking, yet he didn't directly respond to Light's previous answer. How ludicrous, Light immediately berated himself for saying it after having said it. Didn't he have other words to utter in order to keep this ridiculous conversation alive?

The detective titled his head lightly, and stated, "Yes. It was correct, Raito-kun."

'_If it was correct, then why did he-'_

L was licking his body with his gaze in such proximity. Trying not to guzzle, Light had to hold his body still, like a vessel about to slosh over from too much motion, he tried not to face L's challenge.

Not a moment later, between the obvious tension in the air, L stated in a complete non-sequitur voice, "So if that was an action based on my request, and so would Raito-kun care to explain what my order for you was?"

_...What was the order?_

The question that was left hanging between them was palpable, but Light had lost the ability to answer, for he didn't want to admit that the answer was currently unavailable in his book. Or perhaps he was so angry that he had to keep his jaw shut, or else he would cry out his resentment.

Light was L's geisha. They were currently in the same room – bedroom, precisely - sitting on the warm mattress. Two warm adult bodies nearly pressing to each other. The master ordered him to undress, and Light did it. And then the master kicked him right in the jaw.

_So what the hell was the meaning of that? What the hell was going on here? What the hell?_

The more the auburn-haired man thought about it, the more he learned that he obviously _loathed _this guy. L. So cold. So utterly magnificent a creature, adorned by his perfect exterior. Now the man was ardently watching Light with the gaze, as though he was a pitiful, broken object behind a shop window. Those obsidian eyes glowed in the dim light, penetrating his ambers mightily.

There was nothing special about the detective's looks. Actually, nothing handsome, but then nothing especially _ugly _either. L was quite tall in stature, even though the posture was a little peculiar in everyone's normal eyes. His face was pale and unhealthy, expressionless but still acceptable. In short, he didn't look like a thousand other people, which instead made him truly interesting.

But the most interesting fact was those eyes. L's eyes were galactic: as deep as the darkness between stars in the sky. Light could barely see his own face visibly reflected in there... Was the detective seeing the same as what he was seeing right now?

Trying to suppress the urge for taking another deep breath, Light bit his lower lip, and shifted his eyes to other places but to L. The sudden feeling of L's cold fingers running across the back of his trembling hand was almost revolting. L's fingers were usually cold, but Light could feel a slight warmth radiating from each of the nails against his wet skin. His shoulder were tight, tension radiating across and down his back. The same feeling of their first meeting under the persimmon tree returned, when Light thought L was eager to have his lips. He had thought that the detective was anything but a _gourmet_.

"You are cold. Raito-kun."

Light reflexively gazed up to the pale face, he almost glowered at the man.

"E-Excuse me?" Light asked, attempting to find his pleasant tone again, but failed.

L stared at him directly.

"Your body is." The detective's voice dropped into a whisper. The dark eyes wandering Light's figure from up to bottom, narrowing slightly, "And your cheeks are reddening. Did I make Raito-kun uncomfortable?"

Light was just about to inhale sharply, but then held it when he noticed a strong smell of herbal tea from the front. From L's. He felt tired of all this. He didn't want this kind of ridiculous conversation corroding his mind. He was exhausted, he was in pain, and he was perplexed, both about L and about himself.

_It's time for me to end all of this._

He tightened his hands around his still covered shoulder, pulling them up so the fabric would remain on its place. With all the exaggerated fastidiousness he had, Light put on his mask of serenity, a fake submissive smile etched across it. He looked at L in the eyes for a second, before shifting to the pale lips.

"No, of course not," Light spoke, rather curtly, but his voice calmer this time. "I am all right L-sama. There is no need for you to be concerned. And if you excuse me please," He lowered his head while putting his kimono back to cover his most private area, away from L's critical gaze that felt burning against his skin.

At that, the great L was silent, frozen like a creepy mannequin. Even Light couldn't detect any breath coming out from his mouth.

Light noticed that L's eyes briefly slipped downwards, then quickly returned to his face. His mouth opened.

"Forget it."

For a moment Light was surprised that he actually thought he had never, in all his life, seen anything so mind-blowing as this detective creature.

"...what?"

"Just forget it. Forget what I just said Raito-kun. For I no longer wish to do it anymore."

Light's heart sank. L started to scramble to his feet, ready to leave the room, and Light almost pulled his hand so that the man wouldn't leave him in desperation here.

W-Was he really serious?

"Wait L-sama!"

His danna stopped by the door, nose resting against the door frame. One of his eyes took a glance over his shoulder to the geisha in the middle of the room. Silence. At the moment, there was fire emanating from Light's caramel eyes, delivering some sparkle in the air. But there was no anger this time. No passion. No frantic. Nothing. By the time he met the wooden floor beneath his feet - feeling sting as though the floor was made from iron, he wasn't even thinking.

Light Yagami knelt.

"Please! What exactly do you want from me? _What do you want from me L-sama? _I'll do it. I'll do everything you tell me!"

Those desperate words. Whether it was fake or true, they were not words that had been calculated before, poorly automatic. Light was begging, so mortifying and disgraceful. In this room, now he was nothing but a little, _masked_, weak being, kneeling submissively before the stronger. Perhaps he was begging in order to keep his pride from being shredded even more. But when he thought about it again, did he still have any pride left since the beginning? Did he still have any dignity left on him since he had... he had...

Perhaps this wasn't the first time for him kneeling and begging in the middle of the room before someone's feet. As one might have suspected, he was once... nothing but a courtesan after all. Many clients had ordered him to do that. But one thing, if he bent over with his own initiative and without any orders from others, there was another story.

But now, the male geisha didn't really care in the least. This wasn't a problem with who's wrong and who's right. The weaker and the stronger. The lower and the higher. For he was L's. The raven-haired man's possession. Kneeling and begging before the master who held a factual pre-eminence over him was also one of Light's duties and the act of his total submission. This was conventional. Even for him. So he didn't mind.

With his knee on the ground, Light's mind was wandering to the darkest memory of his past. He almost smirked when he remembered; he was once a poor teenager and cheap prostitute working in kabuki theatre. Every time he got down on his knees in front his clients, they used to kick him, and humiliate him in any kind of way. In the end, they pressurized him to genuflect, to prostrate himself before them and to lick their feet and to voice his admission of guilt. The fake act of contrition under the pressure

Surprisingly enough, it wasn't prejudice. For Light, in his delectable, teenager version, the act was quite acceptable. And now, although he had become an ideal male geisha, and only the wealthiest and highest ranking could cope to patronise him, but still, a weak one should have grovelled under the stronger. Another good reason for him now to act vulnerably, kneeling in front of a man as superior as L-

But, if the master was the one who knelt and pulled his prostitute's body to get up like this... t-this... was incredibly absurd... this couldn't be happening! This wasn't any master's duty, this was wrong, absolutely wrong. No. Even more wrong than renting his service for thirty nights without sex... never in his life had Light seen something so very wrong as this.

"..Ryuza...?" Light breathed in visible shock, not even caring to lace the astonishment in his voice with fake nonchalance. He raised his head, staring at the raven-haired man above him shaking his head. L's hands were holding his shoulders loosely, yet at the same time almost protectively. The detective had actually opened his palm towards him, and supported him to stand up.

Light's heart raced. His blood pressure augmented, his veins started a low pounding against his temples. The black and white memories started dancing; they were booming and dispersing everywhere. Suddenly, his vision went white, blue and grey. He saw himself stand by the lips of shore. The indistinct sound of whispering sand disrupted his ears with their buzzes. He closed his eyes.

The only booming sound was the sound of his hammering chest now, and L's surprisingly gentle voice. The whispers from his lips had stronger effect to rinse out all the uproars struggling at the inside.

"Perhaps it's not Raito-kun's fault if he has a difficulty of hearing." The man whose hands held his body spoke slowly, still applying the hue of sarcastic humour in it. Yet his tone sounded calmer and heavier, as though there was a burden attached to its hook, stuck on the constricted wall within his chest, "even though I believe, by 78%, this has no relation to the sense of hearing."

L cast his gaze downwards. No reply. He straightened his hunched back with a slight hue of evocation in his face. For a moment, Light thought the detective wanted to spill out some words: he saw L actually open his lips, but then close them again, and silence. L looked as if he was contemplating something.

Realising that the detective was losing his interest to converse more, Light took a chance to speak, "I beg your pardon, L-Sama," he raised his lowered head to met L's gaze once more. His hand clenched to a fist against his chest, to indicate some devotion. With some difficulty he forced the words out: "I will do what you order me to. I promise you this will never happen again in the future so I-"

"All right," L cut in with a short breath. Raising to his feet, he stepped out of the room. "come with me Yagami-kun. We don't have much time left."

"Wha-"

"I'll be waiting for you in my room," L stated, looking back at Light over his shoulder. Biting his thumb, his eyes stared at the place in front of Light's knees. "... with that."

Light frowned, his gaze flickering down to the point where L was staring. There was something there. A soft fabric. A classy kimono with luxurious black colour was being placed on the mattress before his knees. Light knew they were given by L ten minutes ago while he was still shaking from the bad dream. This was no ordinary kimono. And there was also one particular item which supposed to be familiar for a geisha, a _wig_.

"_Take off your cloth, Raito-kun."_

_...Oh Goddamnit..._

Light almost buried his face into his palms.

L had already left the room and Light was staring at the innocent new set of cloth prepared by L on his mattress. Until, he decided to forget all of this. The scream of order shivered through his head, coercing his ego to forfeit and his body to get up.

Light ran towards his dresser, taking some dry towel with him and applying it to his wet skin.

He wanted to throw up. The dream was making him sick. Plus, the incessant surprise from the detective and his weird surrounding made him ill. He only needed to fend off the squirming feeling in his gut, and then move on. He always had an ability to take a form of reconciliation. Experience is life's greatest tutor.

Wearing his underwear that would be covered next by the white _juban, _Light inhaled a deep breath. Suddenly, as though the air brought a swell of hope, he felt relief. A small voice chipped in his mind. It's only thirty-nights. Only _thirty-nights_to please the detective and so he didn't need to make it harder for him. And there were twenty-five days left. He would let his temporary danna toy with him as he liked. Be patient, and thus everything would be going well.

But after thirty nights, what would he do after that? After this was all over? Would L send him back to his geisha house? He doubted that oka-san would love to let him stay even for only one night.

Light snapped his thought. He would think about it later.

The journey was still so long.

Once he was all dry, he took the new set kimono and dressed. And the last but not least, taking the toupee and applying it in front the mirror without thinking any further.

The geisha frowned. He opened and closed his eyes, drinking in the sight of his appearance. He saw how the man in the mirror blinked back at him, and how a little smirk played about his slight reddened lips. Light's new appearance wasn't bad. The wig was a bit similar with Matsuda's haircut. Ebony colour, and the bangs were slightly messed, just above his eyebrows, but the cut was a bit shorter compared to Matsuda's.

His attention shifted from the hair to his own eyes. A pair of two warm honey eyes, contrasted enough with the blackness of his new false hair. A slight red colour decorated his cheek, and eyelids swollen. Being a little uncomfortable with his appearance, Light quickly took a towel. He made it wet with cold water from the glass, and pressed it to his eyes.

By the way, this was clearly not a kimono for sleeping. Why did L want him to wear this? And this wig? What did L want actually...? _don't tell me that the sweet tooth detective was the type of person who loved dressing before doing fornication_. The thought itself made Light want to screw up in painful hilarity.

A sudden thought about L warned him. Quickly, he threw the wet towel into the dirty clothes bin. Taking the _geta_(wooden sandal)in his left hand, he strolled for L's bedroom. As usual, he would have to sit on the floor and then quietly pushed aside the wooden door.

"Ryuzaki?" Light heard his own honeyed voice, it was pretty clear now – and to that he was really glad.

The raven's room was badly lit when he slowly entered, stepping in about three times carefully to the left, a few meters from L's mattress, in which still permeated by the strong odour of strawberry oil.

There's a low light from the left; it was the area where the solid, wooden dresser stood. Turning his head to the left, Light stopped. His eyes widened softly in astonishment.

"Ryu..zaki?"

The dim light from the corner illuminated the black silhouette on the wall behind the figure with black kimono. Long black hair swayed when the owner's head turned around to stare at Light. The body contrasted with the outfit he wore. Skinny, but fitted. Light was correct, the colour of black suited the world's greatest detective best.

"...?"

Light stared at the man from top to bottom in incredulousness. Nothing was wrong, aside that L's face looked different with that black long ponytail wig - and this wasn't a sight you could see every day. The body, which usually sank in white loose sweater and old baggy jeans, covered with black kimono and beige hakama – and the most surprising fact was that they were a set of kimono Light had chosen a few days ago. L had been successfully wearing the outfit, perfectly from to to bottom, but wasn't that yesterday-

Yes. It seemed that Light's presentiment was correct at this time.

As L's hands gripped the improper tying hakama around his waist right before it slithered down and dropped on his feet, Light, with his usual impulse, was right there standing before him, having two hands opened in order to aid the master. But intuition told him not to touch L, thus he waited.

The world's greatest detective took a breath. His black irises licked the geisha with a slightly bored visage. "And that's why I need your help, Raito-kun. No matter what I try to put it on I find it quite strenuous to keep the pants around my waist."

Light Yagami smiled. The room felt startlingly warmer all of sudden.

"I will, Ryuzaki," Light declared, lacing his voice with a hue of civility. He bowed slightly and took a few steps forward. His hands were raised, but Light held it about an inch before L's waist. Amber's orbs stole a glance to obsidians upwards, waiting for permission. "I beg your pardon L-sama, may I..."

L didn't answer verbally, but instead, his black, long wig swayed when he nodded his head.

The detective released his grip on the fabric. Light took the ties carefully from L's hands. His left hand held the hakama around L's waist and the right one manoeuvred the ties.

"There are many different ways to tie hakama, Ryuzaki. The easiest way to tie this kind of hakama is..." Speechless for a few seconds, considering there were many easy ways, but seeking a comfortable way wasn't that easy. "First of all you have to tie the obi around the waist under the hakama. Obi is tied in a specific knot at the rear."

Light did as he said, tying the obi underside the hakama. L's hand followed him, at this time keeping the hakama around his waist when Light pulled the ties. His eyes still scanning Light's careful method.

"...the ties are tied around the waist and end with a knot at the back. So we are starting from the front," Light paused and repositioned himself to the front of L's body. He noticed L's gaze was upon him. Light lowered his head and was on his knees. L's waist was now at his eye's level. "Pardon, Ryuzaki."

Having a go-ahead nod above him, softly, the geisha pulled the ties. He brought them to the front and crossed it below L's waist, tying it at the back in a knot. For several reasons, Light did the knot at the back without turning around; he simply circled his arms around L's waist.

Light hid his smirk as he felt L's body tense.

"...then the tie is brought to the front right under the waist." The geisha spoke by lowering his head more when realising L's gaze was still fixed upon him, filled with implications. Pulling his arms around the waist carefully to the front, he did the final complicated knots, completely ignoring the uncomfortable awkward silence that filled the room.

"All right, all is done," Light said, smiling with fake nonchalance. But the smile immediately faded away when he saw the raven-haired man's expression.

L's face lowered, looking at the knotty tying crafted by Light as though it was too complicated to figure out. Those black eyes seemed empty.

"Thank you Yagami-kun," The detective finally said.

Light kept silent after that. L slowly turned around and took his geta. He walked pass Light, who had been standing upward with puckering eyebrows, and stared at him with a rather bored expression

"Ryuzaki what exactly do you-"

"Sssh," L warned him so sudden, making the auburn haired man bat an eyelid in puzzlement. "Lower your voice, Raito-kun."

The dawn of realisation lit in Light's eyes. He saw L marching toward the window, and opened it wide with a casual manner.

"O-Oi Ryuzaki!"

L's pallid face turned to him, his one leg raised to step on the window frame. One hand holding the geta, the other gripping the window frame. He looked like a burglar.

"What is it Raito-kun?" L asked monotonously as though nothing was happening, still keeping his burglar style, now crouching on the window frame.

"What are you... doing?" The question itself sounded foolish, but Light didn't care.

"Isn't my intention very obvious to you, Raito-kun? With a complicated outfit like this?"

"Ryu.. wait, L-sama... do you really want to go outside?"

And to Light's horror, L just stared at him, in which the answer was obvious.

"Pardon me, but i don't think it's a good idea. You haven't even recovered yet." Light's voice sounded like a hiss at the end of the statement, considering that L ordered him to lower his voice, or perhaps it was annoyance.

"But I am currently in 100% good physical shape. And there is a good probability I would be only 40% healthy if forced to stay in the room. I need to go outside and I want Yagami-kun to accompany me."

Light shook his head in disbelief. "For God's sake, Master! If you really want to go outside I would like to accompany you tomorrow morning, wherever you want to go, but not in the nigh-" He sighed, taking another realization of their current condition. "... no it is one in the morning already! We cannot guarantee if your condition has properly recovered, and you were the one who told me inhaling the night air is bad for your health-"

"Fine then. I think I can go by myself without Yagami-kun's companionship."

To that, Light felt a venomous dart being shot into his chest. His skin prickled with sudden heat of exasperation. L had dropped his geta outside and then jumped off from the window. The skinny body was now completely gone from his vision.

If Light wasn't wrong, he just caught L _smirking_ briefly right before the man left him.

'_H-He was teasing me !'_

Gritting his teeth in annoyance, Light sighed and forced himself to copy his danna's stance. Taking his geta and throwing it off the window, he jumped out to the yard.

The fresh odour from the grasses reached his nose immediately when his feet touched the ground. A gust of wind blew by, and the strings of his hair whip around his face. The night's air welcomed him with an unwanted coolness, amorously licking his bare neck and causing him to bite his lips.

He put on his geta and started to look around. The figure of the hunched creature was nowhere to be seen, drowning in the dark of the night. Light began to panic a little. Calling out for L's name wasn't a choice. The night was quiet, if he shouted the others would notice that their boss was gone. No.

But no matter how great L was, the man didn't have an ability to penetrate the wall. L was always a meticulous person, Light probably could guess where he might have gone from here.

The area with the high wooden fences must have at least one hidden door designed for the owner to go out.

Careful to keep his movement silent, Light slowly paced forward. If he lifted his gaze to the far left the least bit, he could see the beautiful sight of persimmon trees, along with high wooden fences. It was the place where he met L for the first time. He marched forward.

There. The hidden door was left behind with a slight opened gap as if it waited for Light. Without a doubt, he rushed in, taking a short deep breath in relief with the sight of the hunched creature walking about three meters from the door. In one swift motion, Light quickly closed the rolling door and went after the walking detective, having a slight guilt in his chest as he saw a man as important as his danna alone, walking without a companion. The more Light thought about it, the more he realised he was acting like a babysitter who had a job taking care of a five years old boy.

"Ryuza-"

"Ryuga Hideki, Raito-kun." When Light blinked for a second, the detective took an initiative to explain: "I will use this alias outside."

"Ryuga Hideki?"

"You and others must have known about him," L assumed, his eyes sought to find Light's, and locked on them. "He is a great actor in this nation, isn't he Yagami-kun?"

"...Yes, I have met him several times in the theatre."

"Hm."

For some reason Light refused to question why L chose to disguise himself with a popular name, well-known in society.

Light started walking quietly after the other. L's black, long hairpiece swayed every time the owner paced forward quietly, almost without a sound of footsteps, the geisha couldn't help but wonder. The usual silence plastered him all over again. Strangely enough, rather than an uncomfortable concoction of the hot and cold he had used to suffer these days, he was now experiencing warm feeling within his bosom. It was safeguarding and blanketing him from the cool air and the dark of night.

Deep inside he was blameworthy for letting Detective L outside without Watari's permission and the other's knowledges. This was so wrong. What kind of verb and vocabulary would he have to use to explain the reason to Watari and the others later? Knowing that his precious unhealthy boss was gone and wandering outside the house without their permission? Walking up with his _thirty-night prostitute_ in the streets of the night?

But, in spite of that, another pole that had been stacked deeply in his heart was allegedly humming with the feel of excitement, ostensibly begging to be teased, to be set free, as though it was willing to give a red delicious forbidden fruit a try. Now the situation was different, with spending the rest of the day together with L in the room without talking and doing anything. Under the bright starry night sky, this phenomenal man, the strange man who he never expected would appear in his dre-

Light gulped.

An odd feeling struck him. All of the occurrences seemed non-presentational to his foggy brain. The night felt incredibly long, so simultaneously too real. Started from the cinnamon cake, herbal tea, L's first time of massage, wet dream and _wet wake up_, the famous kick of L in his jaw due to his stripping action, then tying L's hakama over his waist... and the sight of L with his chosen kimono outside, and they were walking quietly like this in the night...

Something was boiling inside his chest. At some point, Light became so hyper-aware of the detective's movements, that he came to wish he hadn't accompanied L after all.

Anyway, why did L want to go outside and travel by night all of sudden? He remembered the way L crouched on the window frame staring at the crowded night life of Osetsu Festival from the far. He frowned. Was L actually feeling lonely? Did he long for a little entertainment outside? Or...

Light's eyes lingered on the back of L's black wig for a moment, inattentively, then turned to stare at the wooden fences along the way.

Where the ebony haired man was guiding him to walk now strengthened Light's theory that their destination was the centre of Kyoto city, shimabara district, the place where Osetsu festival had been held.

.

.

The glamorous lighting from the group of iridescent lampions embellished the pavement along the way, welcoming the two of them, along with other thousands of individuals who had been swirling around the festival.

Voices, laughters of hundreds and thousands of Kyoto residence jam-packed about the air of the bright street, as well as the appetizing odour exuding from many food stalls and booths circling around the street, which was quite inviting. Their bodies were rubbing on each others, sounding like thousands of hissing snakes. Many citizens from different kinds of levels seemingly enjoyed sandwiched in the crowded street of the night festival.

The street felt hot, Light thought as they passed a small group of girls dressing up with a nice colour of kimono. They were holding a small plastic with koi fishes inside in each of their hands. The beads of sweat appeared at their temples but the girls didn't waste the time to wipe them off.

Well, at last, returning to the vivacious night of festival, could give him a pleasant feel. There were some times when Light Yagami really loved the feel of outdoors. The sky, the wind, glamorous lightening, the street, urban noises, fireworks, the colour of the blurry outline of people's body squeezing together... in the district of shimabara, that had been erected since more than hundreds ofyears ago since _Tokugawa Shogunate_ era. Here in the clear and starry night, each of the structures looked like glowing statuettes in the shrine, almost consecrated, even though this was actually a district of prostitution.

Meanwhile, L, in his true fashion, looked pretty calm when he mixed in between the mass of people. The geisha had thought before, that L was antisocial, frequently paranoid, squeezing with bunch of people would make him uncomfortable. Maybe yes, and maybe no, as the geisha vaguely saw a slight tremor adorned the man's shoulder under the lamps.

Light sighed and lethargically took a step forward.

"Sometimes I wonder," a voice suddenly floated, completely out of the blue. It took a moment for Light to realise that the question was being directed at him.

"...eh?" Light responded and then immediately bit his lips for sounding tongue-tied, taken a back slightly by the thoughtful intonation emitted from those pale lips, which was really quiet some minutes ago. "Yes, Ryuga-san?" he asked to clarify the previous ungainliness.

L scratched the back of his head like a monkey, and said, "I heard that Japan was quite famous with their prostitution."

Light blinked. Since their first meeting, Light had never expected L would love to speak even a single thing about this, nor even playful innuendos. He always thought that L was a straight-forward person. But he should have guessed, this was the greatest detective, there was always something he wanted to observe, something he wanted to analyse.

But why so sudden?

"Yes," Light simply answered. The way L had intoned his words was definitely not the end of the conversation, but the beginning. "It is correct, Ryuga-san. In Japan, prostitution is completely legal." He added as an afterthought, when L didn't seem to be too keen to continue the conversation.

"Certainly this is not something that common people would explicitly communicate, as far as I know. But with the existence of this prominent district itself," L continued in a subdued manner , but Light noticed there was a thoughtful quality to it. His head motioned around his surrounding in order to emphasis his statement. "It is nice to see the culture has a big influence in how one nation would become."

With a rather mild, contemptuous smile - he was glad L couldn't see his face here, Light said, "So I take it you are surprised with this urbanity that people think exceptional, compared to other nations, Ryuzaki?"

"But the fact is quite the contrary, Yagami-kun." L turned around to meet his eyes. Unexpectedly, the one side of L's lips rose in a half-smile. "I am rather curious. What makes one that should have considered as taboo, or unquestionably _dishonour_ in most countries in the world, to be a common thing in this nation?"

At the blunt word of dishonour, Light unconsciously lowered his eyes downward to his walking feet. "It is interesting to say, Ryuga-san. The Shinto faith does not regard fornication as a taboo." When he raised his chin again, he saw L's hunched spine again. "Besides, the impact of Buddhist teachings regarding sexual acts is limited. That is why."

"I see. In the end, it's all back to the religious conviction. An exalted law to build a foundation of one nation... not many have been establishing their nations based on the law of divinity of each their own conviction though. I guess that is why."

True. L was an atheist.

"But apart from all of this, I personally find it quite interesting to study such an uncommon ethos," The detective stated.

"Really?"

"The varied history of prostitution itself, which are very exceptional, If Yagami-kun would care to explain them to me. As people outside Japan have made lot speculations regarding their true nature."

Very exceptional, yes. If they were talking about why all prostitutes in Japan were being politely called by the word of courtesan, yes, it made all prostitutes in the world feel glorious with their profession. But that's true, Japan had their own unique culture and it couldn't be compared to others. And knowing this, the government of Japan itself, had allowed the sex industry to flourish. Thus born were so many prostitute districts that were licensed by the government and had attracted tourism from overseas since hundred years ago.

But L, if you were talking about the geisha, it's a different story. Light wouldn't deny the fact that Geisha was born from such tradition. But the true geisha is definitely not prostitute, they do not engage in paid sex with clients. They only engaged in sexual acts with their danna, the one who had bid them and owned them officially. Everyone seemed to be confused by the oiran (high-class courtesan) and geisha, and made them to be such phenomenon.

"Hn," Light said a rather pensive tone. "I guess people outside have been mistaken between _oiran_and geisha. Even the governments of this nation itself, are often being mistaken with the geisha's appearance, and often comparing them to the oiran, the high-class courtesans." Light took a few steps forward so that they could chat comfortably. "The two seem identical in their appearances, though if we use our critical eyes properly, we all know that they are actually entirely different beings."

"I know. Although there remains some confusion. That is why I would like to hear some explanations. I heard that since the incident of _Maria Ruz_, the number of oiran has also decreased."

At least Light was glad that, judging by L's statements, even though the detective was non-Japanese and from overseas, he didn't directly regard Geisha as prostitutes like most people claimed them to be.

The auburn-haired man nodded, even though L couldn't see his gesture. "In fact the rise of geisha has ended the era of oiran. Since geisha applied the universal entertainments enjoyed by the people of that time, and were much more accessible to the casual visitor."

Some oiran havealso changed their profession, becoming geisha. Light was one of them.

"But surely the geisha have entirely different comportments that we couldn't find in oiran, yes?" L turned around this time, staring straight at him, as though he was regarding something about Light himself. The male geisha stopped walking then, pulse quickening as L opened his mouth again. "At this point I do think we should separate the fact about casual visitors, who can watch geisha's performance, and the visitors who can essentially patronise them. If we forgot about the long history of the geisha itself, we cannot see the difference between oiran and geisha."

The raven-haired man was definitely correct, it was the matter of the terms after all. The geisha themselves had their own values, depending on their achievements. The greatest example in this matter was Light himself. A geisha, but one considered to be so... high-classed that no casual visitor could hope to patronise him.

Light realised that L was his very first danna, and also a very lucky one, for he could patronise Light fully. Even though he doubted that the detective himself had realised the truth in the first place, maybe he had never realised this.

But the way L spoke just now, it seemed that he had become conscious of the fact.

Really?

"So what is happening to the oiran now Yagami-kun?" The next question ghosted the air right after the speaker motioned to continue walking, rather than chatting in the middle of squeezing bodies.

"The geisha popularity grew rapidly, and eclipsed that of the oiran," Light answered him with a casual manner. "The few remaining women still currently practicing the arts of the oiran do so as preservation of cultural heritage rather than as a profession or standard of living. But still, as you might have expected, there are many people who have been acting as oiran under the name of the geisha, and they are selling prostitution. Nowadays, they are supposed to be illegal, but the main society itself has been agreed to view these acts quite acceptable."

"For an example, like that." L perfected Light's statement, motioning towards something.

Light's eyes followed L's spider legs-like finger. He tilted his head as he spotted a woman in a complex, ornamented costume, accompanied by her servants. She might be waiting for her client in the other side of the road, ready to receive the temporary patronage.

"Oh. Yes she is an oiran," Light assented. He kept walking, yet his pace became slightly more relaxed. "As you can see the difference between Oiran and Geisha. The quickest way to tell is to check out what their hair-dresser did to them. In oiran, you would immediately notice the accumulation of knitting needles, shoe-horns, back-scratchers, chopsticks, scrap lumber, pick-up-sticks, and chunks of old roof shingles poking out from their hair in every direction."

"Intriguing. Similar to the stars on general uniform, those are signs of their high ranks," L assumed, nodding to himself with his eyes fixed straight ahead, not bothering to turn to the glamourous prostitutes at all.

"That's right," Light said as they passed another oiran-look-alike in their way, staring unsteadily at the blurry outline of the flamboyant kimono. "And the most obvious way to tell their difference is their kimono. Normally the bows are all tied in the back. But for oiran, as you can see by yourself: their obi, the bows are all tied in the front and it was done for the purpose-"

"I know. For an easy removal."

_...you did?_

Ah, we cannot expect less from the so-called world's greatest detective.

"But I can only assume that, the _male _oiran are different with women," L suddenly commented. "I wonder... if they have their own history."

Light stopped for a millisecond, surprised not so much by the meaning of his statement, but by the hidden talkative intention behind it.

"... yes. Of course. They are different," The auburn-haired man simply responded, more to refill the empty space between them, which appeared automatically by a long pause. _What do you expect to gain from this anyway?_

Behind him, Light saw L actually raising one of his hands, perhaps bringing his thumb to his lips. "But they are young, Yagami-kun. Are these girls here by their choice? Or..." A brief pause. The detective turned around again, Light stopped walking. The midnight orbs locked on the ambers. "...was the choice made for them?"

For a moment, Light was aware that L questioning this to bait him into revealing more than he had haggled for. For many obvious reason, he didn't like the idea of where the conversation was about to turn. Just perhaps, this was the reason why L had decided to open the topic. No, L was trying to... what? Was this a test to... distract him? But distract him from what? _For what_?

... or maybe that was just Light who had been suffering from paranoia. L was just curious, he didn't have any other intention behind this.

Again, with all the inflated perfectionism that had made him so popular in the society, Light trained his face into a mask of calmness, with a gentle smile imprinted across it. "There are various methods to become a courtesan, Ryuga-san. So we can't say one can become a courtesan because the choice was made for her, or she is there by her own choice. It depends on the methods." As though acquiescing himself to a dialogue weighted down by double meanings, Light bent his head forward.

L watched him for a few seconds.

Feeling rather irritated by the way L watched him, the geisha raised his head again, and he saw L open his lips.

"Are the same methods applied in the geisha too?"

"Yes."

Light didn't bat an eyelash. He was ready if L wanted to investigate any further.

After a few moment of tender silence, L finally spoke: "I see."

L turned around and resumed his walking.

Light followed soundlessly behind him.

After that, they continued walking in silence. The whole previous conversation once again, remained hanging on the pole, as though it had never happened.

The moments had passed between the crowd. The geisha spotted a little boy about six who had been crying alone and calling out for someone's name (it must be his mother's name). Luckily, there was a young man who had taken a great initiative to approach and hold the child, trying to cheer him up. Well, there were still some good people in the world.

After seeing the occurrence, Light unconsciously quickened his pace, so that he wouldn't be separated with his danna. In the crowd, it is easy to become separate with your partner, whether you were a child or adult, there was no exception.

They had just passed a group of children who had been running to buy some delectable steamed cakes in one of the food stalls. They were jumping and bobbing their heads impatiently in queue, and squealing when they got what they wanted.

Light let his eyes roll to spot a great inn that looked shimmering enough compared to his brothers on the district. A faint unpleasant odour lingered in the main street, crammed full of inns from recent travellers. So complex and subtle. The scent teased Light's memory of the past, but he could not quiet identify it, until he spotted a young man with a neat appearance standing there by the shiny entrance, right beside its red columns. The man wore a black and white yukata, which looked pleasing to the eye.

Light's eyes widened.

"Ryuga." He called.

At least Light was glad, with this occurrence he could make the detective turn around and look at him after a long while. A questioning hue in L's eyes.

"Forgive me Ryuga-san but I think we should head for another route," whispered the geisha urgently, directing his words to L but eyes still locking on the man in front of the inn.

From the corner of his eyes, he could see L narrowing his eyes slightly. Light turned to see him again, L's lips opened, "Is there someone you know?"

Light nodded quickly, he turned again to see the figure of 'the someone he knew' cautiously. Although he was in disguise right now, but he was certain that the guy could easily notice him, considering that he had-

"All right then."

Thus spoke L, turning around swiftly and pacing toward another route. Light followed him quietly. They proceeded towards the narrow street on the left, away from the crowded street. A moment later, the geisha stole a quick glance to the man he was avoiding, and then letting a sigh pass through his lips when he realised the man didn't even notice him at all, here between the multitude.

Light continued walking with L, until the neat figure of Mikami Teru was gone from his sight, drowned out by the mass of the crowd.

.

.

They had been walking far enough into the heart of the district until Light couldn't manage to count the number of people's smiles, and laughter dispersing in the air around them. Most children were running, approaching their mothers crying out loudly in excitement: "_Mother look! I won this koi! Look_!" they screamed with joy. Some of the night travellers seemed to cling to their partners. Light also met groups of arrogant samurai, walking with their chins held upward - although Light believed the stunning samurai swords attached to their waist were no more than cheap ornaments.

Light casually averted his face from them, keeping his head down, and then stared at the detective's back again.

Suddenly, the pale man stopped walking, that Light almost stumbled against his hunched back. L turned around and walked against the main stream. He marched toward the pavement, in which many small food shops stood proudly in each of their own glory. Light followed him with a slight cocking of his eyebrows.

"Ryuga," Light called out right in the front of takoyaki's stand, letting his eyebrows rise a bit.

The scent of the food constantly striking his nose had Light unconsciously gulping down a huge amount of saliva. He remembered he hadn't eaten anything that night, as he had wasted time baking a useless cake for L. Besides, takoyaki was Light's favourite anyway. But the memories of Misa buying him a box of takoyaki the night of her murder caused him to lose appetite.

"Perhaps Yagami-kun would like to buy some? I will buy him a plate of takoyaki if he wants, since he looks hungry," L proffered suddenly, lifting his thumb to his mouth again. His voice rather bored.

Light laughed at the hungry comment. "Ah, there is no need to be concerned, Ryuga-san. I am not hungr-"

"It's all right. Yagami-kun doesn't need to be shy."

"Master, I-"

L had turned around without heeding his yell first, dragging his feet toward the food stand.

Light sighed, standing there in silence. He watched the pale man motioning his long spidery finger towards one takoyaki beef in the grill stall, and drew out his wallet to pay.

A few moments later the detective returned with a box of grilled takoyaki. Light blinked several times at this. He let his eyes scan over L's face, almost suspiciously even, checking for any kind of motives, as though it was really hard to believe.

"I suggest Yagami-kun eat first," The raven haired man said, with a completely even voice, proffering Light the box of hot food.

Light took it with a mix of embarrassment and slight displeasure. Was it true, that his gesture really looked a hungry man to L? He felt like L was slightly patronising him. Well, he didn't have to be surprise with that - just let what the master do whatever he wants.

"Thank you very much, Master." Light bowed gracefully in return, realising how important it was to use formality here. He lowered his voice when he said the word of 'Master' though.

"No problem Yagami-kun, as I would like to buy some sweetmeats there." L's long finger was motioning towards another colourful booth in the side of the road that was crowded with queuing people, mostly children. "And besides, takoyaki is also your favourite food, so I didn't think it painful to buy some while we passed the booth."

Light frowned. "And how do you know this is my favourite food, Ryuga-san?"

"At least Yagami-kun can fulfil his stomach first, I will take some times to buy some sweets there."

Ah, wait, that wasn't an answer L.

The question was left hanging on the pole - again, the detective had turned back away from the other man. He made his way a bit hurriedly to the other side of the road, mixing in with other passerby.

Light exhaled rather noisily, shoving one large grilled takoyaki passed his mouth. Tired of standing, he sat on the bench nearest to the takoyaki booth.

It wasn't new for Light toreceive something from his clients; he used to be showered by gifts, not to mention they used to be high-priced, expensive items. But this time was different. It was L who gave him something. Not an expensive one, as he usually got, but everyone should have considered their favourite things to be precious, whatever it was, right? So it was rather special... But then again, the detective wasn't the type of person who was caring for someone... and yet he had bought Light this food.

Light was cursing the gesture he might have shown that made L accuse him of being hungry. How embarrassing. But another Light Yagami in his mind – the white angle one, perhaps – soothed him by assuming that L bought him the food because the man himself wanted to buy some treats there. True or false, at least, it made Light feel more comfortable with himself, which was the good thing.

So how did L know about his favourite food? Light had never told anything to the man, never.

He drew a breath, and turned his eyes to see the sweet-tooth detective – there he was, still queuing up.

Well, the answer was quite palpable. Even Light could have guessed L had known everything about him, and even something Light had never known. After all, L had chosen him to be his geisha. It was the detective's right to rummage around any information about him, even the smallest detail. L had already researched his entire life, he had been documenting everything...

...but the thought sounded a bit frightening, as if someone had you naked in the dark, without you knowing who he was, and you wouldn't notice that your cloth had been torn away... and then he left you afterward without saying farewell and warned you to put your cloth on, because he had stolen it...

Oh well. When he thought about it again, perhaps L just wanted to return his cinnamon cake.

Light was masticating the soft meat when his eyes, observing L's curved back from a far, for the man had successfully joined the long queue of children. Bored, Light chose to pay attention to the food on the hand: balls of meat covered with sauce and mayonnaise. How magnificent, his appetite seemed to return all of sudden.

At last, he sighed again – more out of habit than anything else – and gulped the last piece of the food. Closing the box of the food neatly, he placed it under the bench.

With this night's incidence, Light had completely understood. L's intention of having him for thirty-nights was (perhaps) not only for fulfilling biological needs, like what he had expected before. But more, perhaps L wanted something beyond his expectation. He didn't know. He couldn't read L's mind, he just had to follow the flow. If L wanted his brain, then he would come and help him. If L wanted to ravish his body, than he would come by the night or whenever L needed him and serve him.

Basically it made no difference, Light thought. He worked only for thirty nights. All he needed was endurance and patience. He would accompany L until the contract ended. He didn't have to be bemused with the raven's unreadable, quirky attitude. He didn't have to be waiting for when L would finally treat him like a real danna. It's only for thirty nights. For God's sake. _Thirty nights and twenty-five days left_. Soon all of these strange occurrences would end. Light would go home in concord, and might have forgotten about everything that had happened during his thirty nights. In the end, the detective was no different with his other clients. Light would forget him very soon, yes, he would do so.

...but... where will he go after this? Again, Light was inquiring this. He disbelieved that Tsugumi Tsubaki, his oka-san, would be eager to allow him to stay permanently in her geisha house. Probably Light would end up dying in the road, mutilated by some man who detested him, or eager to possess him like a murderer named Yuji Takase had previously attempted to do, or worse than that. If he tried to seek for a new job... well, it was impossible for a male geisha like him... Going home to his old village wasn't even an option. Even though oka-san would consent to accept him, Light highly doubted he would like to spend the rest of his life in the pleasure quarter serving the clients, or waiting for any man who could bid higher than L. Hence, the bored night and day, the life he once spent would be back. Would he-

"Are you finished?"

Suddenly, L's face, with a stick of sweets, was looming over him. Light almost fell of his seat.

Light nodded, rising from the bench, he was ready to continue the journey, but then held his feet. For a moment, Light stared at the L's face without blinking, then he pulled out a clean handkerchief from his pocket.

"Ryuzaki, there is something on your face."

Light raised his hand towards L's face. But not a second later, he froze on his tracks, never managing to touch the face. The detective had taken a step backwards, as though he was avoiding Light's hand.

"Where?" L asked.

At the moment, Light remained silent. Until, slowly, motioning at his own face, he showed the detective where his face was dirty.

L raised his hand, wiping the side of his face with his kimono sleeve at the place Light had indicated. Not a second later, he turned around and started walking away.

Light thought the detective would make a short pause in his walking, and slightly turn his head in order to look at him over his shoulder. But he didn't, L just kept walking.

After a few moments of silence, Light quietly followed, keeping his eyes to L's back. His hand tightened around the handkerchief as he dived into the crowd.

They continued walking without much talk. As if magic suddenly overruled physics, the lamps above the auburn's head seemed to acquire weight. Light felt the burden of that sparkling radiance with every step that he took. He was feeling a bit uncomfortable when rejoining the crowd of pedestrians. The more he walked, the more the street felt more crowded and repulsively hot, as if they were sucking the air out of his lung.

They had just passed another group, consisting of five women who were dressed up in the same fashion style of kimono – painterly florals dyed by pink-cherry blossom colour. One of the girls was staring openly at Light without blinking, and followed by her friend beside her. They whispered to each others with blushed pink cheeks, that you and everyone else might have guessed what they had been secretly talking about.

Light rolled his eyes to everywhere and sighed. Since he had arrived here, whenever he looked at hundreds of faces around him, they parried his stare with this kind of look, like these girls had.

He felt uneasy. It had been a bad idea since the beginning. Walking outside the house wasn't the right option for him, especially in the crowded streets of the night district. He noticed how many pairs of eyes followed him along the way, even when he passed through them, he saw how their heads actually turned around to peer at him. Their eyes gazed up and down, observing his familiar figure. It seemed that Light's appearance – even with a wig and nondescript clothes – was still effective enough to attract the eyes of many people.

This was bad indeed. He needed to be extra careful. He didn't want to attract any bedlam here.

But none of this was Light's fault. It was L's.

Thus, he decided to watch over L's curved back rather than facing people around him. He didn't want anyone to notice him as a figure of the famous male geisha named Light Yagami. No one should have noticed. He was here, with L.

Light turned his head, letting his amber orbs go straight to the front, to watch the black kimono and the raven hair of his danna-

His eyes widened fully in instant.

"Ryu- !"

This was too funny to be true. But this was true.

He ran his eyes wildly, rolling to any direction, to everywhere, only to be greeted by hundreds of people's eyes staring back at him anonymously. Light was sure, no more than ten seconds ago,L's body had still been there before him. He could still smell the vague scent of the strawberry oil he had applied to the man's skin somewhere, but now it started to blend with thousands odour of people packed around the street.

"Ryuzaki!"

Alas, his loud voice was instantly muted by the buzzing crowd, lost in a sea of noise. Light could feel his hand and feet damp with a sudden cold sweat. His chest tightened all of sudden.

He hated this situation. He really loathed this.

Whirling around, Light moved his head back and forth frantically. Hundreds of heads had been looming every where, it was obviously not easy to spot one with a black, long haired wig here.

L was nowhere to be seen.

_Damn it!_

Light began to be truly alarmed. Panic seemed to crawl on the back of his neck, even across his scalp. A cool quiver in the pit of his stomach. With an intuitive sense of urgency that he trusted, Light moved, taking a few quick strides forward, squeezing through the crowd, not caring even to expose his face to the people.

His eyes rolled to the stand of sweets in there, or there, and there. Any places the detective would love to visit.

"RYUZA-"

"YOU ALL MOVE AN INCH AND I WILL CUT HER NECK!"

Instantaneously, the auburn-haired man held his feet, widening his eyes to the source of the feral growl-like sound.

Light blinked. He was too occupied in mission of searching for his missing danna, it caused him unwary of what was happening around here.

A dozen of people, and more people had been making a wide circle in the area, at his right, in front of one of those uninteresting cheap inns. The heads of the people were obstructing the view, and Light didn't have magic eyes like the witches that could penetrate objects or people's body, for he could take a clear view. Even so, he could see the main object of their attention.

A man, about forty, with an uninteresting yukata – in Light's eyes - but looked rather expensive. The fabric in beige colour was wet from water or perhaps from sweat or anything. The man's face was flushed red and - Light didn't need to describe any further - ugly enough. The face reminded Light of a mad rapist who had been arrested a few months ago, he even had a face more horrible than Yuji Takase. There was a recognizable tattoo carved on the visible right chest of the man. Unfortunately, Light couldn't see any detail of it from the distance, but he thought he had seen it around somewhere before...

With slight raised eyebrows, Light let his gaze drift towards the main source of tension. The man was holding someone in his arm: A woman, with long black hair and dressed up in mini kimono above her knees. More precisely – seeing how the man resting his sword at the neck of the woman, no doubt that she was his little _captive_.

"YOU DARE TO MOVE AND I SWEAR I WILL TAKE THIS CHICK DOWN! I WILL KILL HER," the ugly criminal shouted, his eyes glaring to people around him, ignoring the weak woman whose body started to tremble in his grip.

Light actually felt sick, his stomach wretched, he wanted to throw up. He could have sworn he had heard the same filthy, grubby statement from someone, somewhere in the other part of this city before. And he didn't want to recall anything, or to listen to the same words for the second time.

He had been familiar with the filthy, injust environment surrounding him, even up until now. He had once lived with bigotry, slept with intolerance, bias and prejudice were his main food and drink, and he would never let such horrid experiences corrode his precious mind. He would crash and eliminate them like a dust blown by the wind.

Hence, without wasting much time, Light turned his gaze to another place. He didn't have much time to take care of the act of crime here, let alone the fact of his identity, he was popular in society and it would attract more chaos if he did anything. Though he had worn a black wig here, but it couldn't be a guarantee for him to be left unnoti-

Just as he was about to turn around and carry on his mission, Light froze altogether. His eyes peered back to the place where he had just been before, to the crowd around the ugly criminal. His eyes widened.

"Ryuzaki!"

Light cried out as though he had just found his lost three years old kid in the market. Quickly, he went after the hunched figure of the detective, who appeared to have buried himself in the throng of people in front of the cheap inn. The man was walking slowly toward the front, thumb on his lips, seemingly attempting to reach the front line of the crowd.

Yes, this wasn't wrong, this was L.

"Ryuzaki!" his scream came like a hiss, caused by a burning mix of anger and annoying relief.

Light ran toward the crowd and mixed himself into it, continually feeling as though, if he didn't rush forward immediately, he would never be permitted to meet this strange detective again.

"Excuse me," Light said softly while squeezing between people in the crowd, who seemed unwilling to move, for they didn't want their comfortable place to be taken. "Excuse me, sorry," He said with a lower head as he unintentionally brushed his body against the hips of a young woman with a black ponytail hair, who had been standing right behind L.

Light stopped, only to make an eye contact with this young woman.

The woman's face was quite attractive in her age – Light thought absently. Her exterior was weak and soft. It seemed that she wasn't a type of woman who loved to be dressing up in expensive kimono and applying heavy make up to beautify her face. Light could see the woman didn't even put on any over-used powder, the face looked healthy and white already. Her shining eyes widened slightly as she met Light's, she smiled almost shyly, and her cheeks beautifully shone pink.

"Hello," Said the woman, bending her head down. Her voice held both characteristic of softness, accented and most definitely female. Light almost heaved a sigh. Even in a situation like this the woman took an opportunity to give him a quick introduction. Well, she was just the same with other women, despite her low-profile appearance.

Light gave her a brief smile, speaking politely, "Excuse me miss, I am in hurry." And then his amber eyes zeroed in on L, the woman completely forgotten like a small insect walking under his feet. He paced forward.

"Ryuzaki!" He called out L's second pseudonym again. The pasty man didn't hear him – or perhaps he heard Light but he refused to turn around. Light didn't care though, he was successfully walking towards the front line, joining L. "Ryuzaki?" this time he dropped his voice to a whisper, right behind the detective's alabaster nape in a way that the owner must have heard his voice.

But L, in all his glory, didn't even act in response to the panting form behind. L appeared to act as though he'd completely forgotten about Light's presence. The geisha was beginning to lose his patient as he placed his hand over L's shoulder, hoping the arrogant man would turn around, and take the responsibility for the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach here.

"Ryuzak-"

"Yes I can hear you, _Asahi-kun_."

Light blinked. L faced him, and had his lips uttering a name which didn't belong to him. His pallid face incontrovertibly contrasted with the black wig he wore under the stunning illumination above their heads. There was an unspeakably thump in Light's heart, and he didn't know where it was coming from all of sudden. He narrowed his eyes to indicate a slight of mystification.

After a few moments of realisation, Light pulled his hand away from L's shoulder. "I understand. Pardon, _Ryuga_-san." He uttered, his tone was dripping with annoyance and defence.

Honestly, the geisha was about to yell and solicit the detective's corroboration if he still needed a companion, but in the end, he decided to pass by it. L's face was clouded in somewhat impolite indifference, as though nothing had happened between them, or perhaps L didn't even notice Light's existence.

_Only twenty-five days left._

Life taught him patience.

But just as Light was about to restrain his sentiment, L, with a thumb slipped between his lips, whispered: "I see there are many people staring at your face. Do they think Asahi-kun has similarity with someone popular?" That's what L said before turning around, showing his back to the other man once more.

The geisha indolently took a step forward, so that he was in the same line with L, at his left. He responded him with a low voice, right behind L's right ear, "I presume that I am quite well-known with my job as a male geisha in the public, so that wasn't really strange at the least to notice how people would stare at me in such an inquisitive manner."

"I see," The detective simply said, with a plain voice, which sounded very much like his usual tone. He motioned his head slightly at the geisha, then resumed his watching.

Light shrugged. He was tempted to ask whether the detective was annoyed with him about something, but realized he might sound like an underage boy if he gave into his anxiety.

With crowded people around him, Light dropped his voice to the lowest level and said, "Pardon me if it was disrupting you, Ryuga-san. But they only stared, and there's no way they would suspect me as Yagami Raito in disguise, for they knew it was impossible for a geisha like him wandering alone freely in the night of festival like this."

"Indeed, it rather disrupted me somehow, and was driving me to the conclusion of how imprudent it is to bring Asahi-kun here with me," L suddenly pronounced, nodding slowly as though his wisdom was incontestable. "And now I am regretting this decision."

Light's heart sank, feeling some kind of hotness surfacing from the capillaries under his skin. L's complete lack of disturbance, plus his childish behaviour, was perhaps the most exasperating of it all.

Inhaling sharply, Light raised his gaze to face the detective, not even caring that he was staring straight at the detective's eyes,with eyebrows furrowing in a rather petulant fashion.

"Excuse me but I-"

"YOU! YOU DON'T YOU DARE MOVE!"

A raucous, guttural roar, followed by jerking from people's body around them, cut off Light's argumentation. It came from the centre of the crowd. He, for a moment, had forgotten about these people's existence, and the source of the uproar that had been standing proudly before his own eyes.

From the corner of his eyes, L was narrowing his eyes and gritting his thumbnail between teeth, his attention completely given to the ugly criminal. Then Light focused himself on the object of his danna's attention. His eyes were also narrowing as he observed.

"What is happening?" whispered Light. He turned to look at L for a moment. The detective was looking at the scene with intense concentration, and he stubbornly didn't turn to look at Light.

Just as Light wanted to pass by his own question, someone answered it for him, it wasn't L, but someone who had been standing behind them. A woman, a beautiful one with her black ponytail hair from before. "I don't know for sure, Sir. But I heard that this woman has a debt with the man, and there are many complicated problems behind them."

The geisha raised his eyebrows, he turned around to approve the speaker. The woman smiled with s serene expression etched across her face.

He welcomed her with an equal smile, saying, "Thank you very much Miss."

"Miyako is my name," the woman said without being asked, bending her head down.

"Ah, yes. Miyako-san," Light riposted with an absent-minded smile. Then his attention was drawn completely back to the scream of hopelessness, coming out from the centre of circle.

"_Let her go!_ Please let go of my daughter!"

Light didn't have to waste the times searching for the source of the pleading voice. This time, it came out from a middle-aged man who had been attracting a few noises at the right of the crowd, screaming and struggling. His appearance was palpable enough, it had floated immediately in Light's vision before he could notice: with a bare, half-naked torso and scratches, which looked to be caused by a sword, carved across his chest, still bleeding and his blood dripping to the ground, there were also bruises on his face. Light raised his eyebrows and turned his eyes to the ugly criminal in the centre. The blood smeared across the criminal's samurai sword was probably this poor middle-aged man's.

"Please _Saburou_-sama!" The middle-aged man threw his body on the ground, and started crawling toward the bigger man. Sobbing, he circled his arms poorly around the ugly criminal's left leg, begging again with his choked voice, "Please let her go. Let my daughter go. Please forgive her... this is not her fault! She has nothing to do with this! Please!"

The ugly criminal spat. For a moment as a watcher, Light stared. He could have sworn he saw some kind of glint in those ugly eyes, like a string of venom as it shoots from a snake's mouth, almost brightly red under the lamps. Light grimaced, obviously hating this scene. He could predict what would happen next.

The croaky, horrid voice reverberated as Saburou kicked the fragile man off his leg. The poor man fell back and rolled on the dirt. The crowd around them jerked in place, and immediately stepped a few paces backwards, so did Light and L.

"Father!"

The woman screamed and struggled desperately in an attempt to release herself from the grip. The tears beginning to roll out down her cherry blossom cheeks. And, Light didn't know whether the woman was sick or desperate, he noticed her hands were clutching tightly at the fabric around her abdomen in rather shielding manner.

The age of this woman was about late twenty. Twenty-five... no twenty-two perhaps. She wasn't a teenager, but not a complete adult woman either. Perhaps... just perhaps, if Sayu Yagami, his sister, was still alive, the girl must be in the same age as her-

"_Honekawa_-san!" this time one of the men from the crowd cried out, Light saw him immediately. A young man about Light's age, another ordinary man who had worn the same cloth in society, but he was quite tall. His hair was black, rather messy and slightly spiky, and it hadn't taken much time for Light to spot his bobbing head between the crowd. He ran to the centre, trying to get closer to the fallen middle-aged man on the ground, who had been sobbing and spitting out blood there. "Oh God! Honekawa-san! You're bleeding hard!"

"I am all right.. _Sasarai_," Honekawa groaned, attempting to get up. He parried the hands of the spiky haired man named Sasarai. He rose to his feet, and began staggering towards the captor of his daughter once more.

"Please..! Saburou-sama..!" Honekawa sobbed, blood now dripping from his broken nose. His mouth opened to beg again, with his eyes blurring with tears. He cried out with a resigned voice. "Please don't hurt _Akari_! It's not her fault and I promise I will pay all the trouble caused by her and also your debt! Please let her go!"

"And do you think it's easy to pay all that? You know who's the man standing in front of you now? You want me to inform all members of the family-"

"Saburou-sama! I have promised you to clear all my debt. But please give me three more days left."

"WHAT? I have been waiting for three months! Who the heck do you think am I?"

"_I beg you!_" the man circled his arms around him more tightly, his body trembling. Dry blood stained his lips, now wet with a new drip, he sobbed pathetically, "I promise you, it will be paid in short time, so please let her go! I will give you anything you want, but please.. let her.. go.."

Saburou remained quiet for a while, until he widened his smirk, an ugly smirk that lay upon the ugly lips, reflecting both his total triumph and his total repugnance. Light's amber eyes narrowed ashe pored over, for he could predict what would happen next, and he started to feel sick.

"Really? whatever I want, hey Honekawa?"

"A-Anything I can give to you, I will do everything! But please..! _please _release Akari!"

"I will release her, Honekawa, with one condition..." the criminal simply said, and then he rubbed his fat palm over the woman's pink kimono, giving a quick squeeze to her bosom.

Akari groaned in a shameful, low head, her body started to shake even more.

Light grimaced, his lips twisted with an unsuppressed expression of revulsion. How incredibly disgusting! Repellent! And more lexicons you could find for the word of disgusting. He inhaled sharply, not even realising L had called his name on his left several times, and, before he could stop it, Light had opened his mouth.

"You-"

"LET HER GO! DAMN YOU BASTARD!" a rather deafening shout stopped Light before he could scream his hatred. It was the young man named Sasarai, from before. Compared to others in the crowd, he was the one who had been so heroically - if not pathetically – standing nearest to the centre. From the way he spoke, surely this woman captive was his friend. "You think we don't know you are playing your dirty trick until now? That you claimed this wasn't your fault at all? This is YOUR fault! It is your fault that Yotsub-"

In a split second, the samurai sword was back on Akari's neck, ready to scratch the thin flesh. The woman gasped in pain in the grip as Saburou barked again, "CAREFUL WITH YOUR WORDS SASARAI! YOU WANT TO SEE THIS SWORD SLASH HER SWAN-LIKE NECK?"

"NO!" Honekawa shouted and threw his body before the criminal's feet, grabbing his elbow and howling, not caring in the least that he would end up with another kick and fall back to the ground, "Please!" he begged, "I will give you everything but not her! Please Saburou-sama!"

"DO YOU THINK I AM NOT FUCKING SERIOUS WITH THIS? YOU WANT ME TO CUT OFF HER NECK IN FRONT OF YOUR FUCKING EYES?"

The woman cried out. In such distance Light could see the cutting edge of the sword had scratched her neck a bit while she was struggling. A trickle of red liquid was contrasting with her smooth white skin.

Damn.. this ugly criminal was really serious.

Light rolled his eyes around. All people had been frozen in their places watching with horror and mouths slightly agape. Their eyes simultaneously widened as though preparing to witness the woman's head cut off in front of their eyes. Some of them were covering their faces with hands, but not even a single person dared to interfere to help, except the one named Sasarai, but he looked so small right now with his body trembled and face red with anger. All of them could only stare.

"HA! YOU SEE? Look at yourself Honekawa? What can you do without my- _AAAHHH_!" Saburou cried out it pain, the woman bit down his hand hard and Light saw she had successfully hit the criminal's ribs with her prod. She even managed to throw a kick, right between the legs. It caused Saburou to tumble onto the ground with a long painful growl.

"It must be painful; the woman definitely has strength." L's abrupt comment suddenly floated within the surrounding tension. Light almost snorted.

The woman screamed her father's name. Without wasting a very precious opportunity between the inattentive, she released herself from the grip. She ran, throwing her body onto the ground and wrapping her arms around Honekawa. Her eyes glimmering with tears when they finally embraced each other. Sweet ending.

Light took a deep breath, knowing that the event was about to reach its end. A few people had made an enclosed circle around Saburou in order to hold him in custody. Light was beginning to tell L they should have left the place for now, when he saw Sasarai move forward and motion his finger toward Saburou. They started to attack hi-

"Watch out!" someone screamed beside Light, buthe didn't have time to identify whose voice it was, but in the next second, the warning had become extremely crucial.

"ARRRRGGGGHH!"

An unexpected long howl. Saburou had moved quickly, even before they could notice. Regaining his samurai sword, he swung it almost brutally to anywhere around him. The front line of the crowd, as well as Light, jerked and backed instantly within the surrounding panic. Some of them had tumbled onto the ground and screamed. Light could have sworn a few people had been trampled down there, in his line. Light himself almost stumbled across his feet and collapsed, if not forsomeone's familiar hand supporting him from the left, holding him up protectively.

"YOU BASTARD!" the criminal screamed. The face looked even uglier than before. The tip of his sword had been pointed toward the crowd, a silent ultimatum that sounded extremely loud: 'you dare to move and you will taste the tip of my sword.' "I SAID NO ONE CAN MOVE FROM YOUR PLACE!"

A brief pause, and then there was a jerk movement from the right area within the crowd. Light saw Sasarai trying to stride forward, perhaps to challenge the criminal. A few people around here attempted to hold the man's harsh decision. Saburou pointed his sword reflexively towards that spiky haired man now.

"Stop this Saburou!" Sasarai screamed at him, his voice hoarse with the same panic that had haunted all of them, "You are insane! Even if you do that, it wouldn't solve your problem!"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH SASARAI! YOU WANT TO SEE THE TWO OF THEM KILLED?"

Saburou had approached the targets. Both father and daughter screamed and shut their eyes closed. They were hugging each other tightly, bodies trembling. The samurai sword raised high into the air, ready to be lunged downward to the targets. Light and all the audience held his breath, eyes widening. At the moment Light could feel someone embracing his left arm tightly, that he thought it was the frightened L – and he didn't even realise how ridiculously impossible this thought was. Some of them started screaming but couldn't move their frozen legs.

_In such a time like this, where was the security? _Light gritted his teeth. An uncomfortable hotness started invading inside his chest. The swords were raising high. Akari and Honekawa froze. Saburou was beginning to swing it.

"_DIE!_"

Saburou had swung the sword. They would see blood next. Light threw his face and shut his eyes.

He heard something crack, and people were gasping and jerking and screaming. Light didn't want to take a look-

"**Stop**."

Silence.

At the moment, Light thought the air flow had stopped circulating around him. Slowly he opened his eyes.

It took a moment for him to understand what was happening. His eyes widening and throat narrowing, it was too difficult for him to believe the scene unfolding before his own eyes. Slowly, Light turned his face to the left, hoping that the scene he just saw was wrong, and only to be welcomed by the sight of a... w-woman... embracing his arm... tightly.

"Ughh..." a young woman – the one with her black ponytail hair and had just introduced herself as Miyako – from nowhere was purring as she embraced Light's arm without a shame. Noticing Light's gaze upon her, she gasped and let him go. Her hand flew up to cover her mouth. "...Ah, I am sorry." She said weakly, taking a few steps backwards. Her face reddened a bit, mirroring both afraid and shyness.

Light almost glared at her in shock and exasperation. He rolled his eyes around, but still, the person he sought wasn't anywhere between the crowd. Panicked, he boldly drifted his eyes back to the centre-

He could have sworn his heart stop beating.

The hunched man in his black kimono and beige hakama seemed blistering to the eyes. The man was standing under the brightest lamp in the area, at the centre of the crowd, at the small circle that had attracted attention of hundred pairs of eyes. Something that would never came across Light's mind before, neither any people's mind who had ever heard about the world's greatest detective's phenomenal name.

"Your action is foul. It has proven that you are even lower than any lower citizens." The usual deep baritone sliced the air fluently like a nocturnal air. Calm and content, melodious even. Not even a slight tremor contained in his voice. He was speaking as though he was facing a situation none other than something he faced on a simple daily basis.

There was L, standing between the visible turmoil: a sharp tip of the samurai sword and the two humans that almost became the victims of that malicious weapon. He stood proudly in his true fashion as if an adjudicator, who acted to alleviate the storm. Light was unsure if L's intention was to be an adjudicator, this was unbelievably ludicrous.

Saburou's face, which was already red since the beginning, became lobster red, as if he had been poured over by hot soup. Light's chest heavy, his lungs and liver constricting rather hurtfully in the effort to restrain himself. Blood was flowing faster from his toe to head, along with the acceleration of his pulse.

_T-This is bad._

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?" the voice roared, eyes glaring at the incredibly strong - but tiny – hand who had been gripping tightly at his wrist, delaying the samurai sword for attacking, "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT? YOU WANT ME TO CUT OFF YOUR LITTLE HEAD?"

"Ryuga!" Light's voice was gruff, he screamed the name in breathless effort. He had brought his feet a few steps forward to the commotion, until L's hand motioned at his side stopping his movement.

Light was unable to see L's face fully, but he knew the man was motioning to forbid him to meddle with his lethal decision.

Was the man in front of his eyes really the L he had known all this time? The man who never wanted to interfere with the outside world? And now he's standing in the centre of the crowd and-

'_What the hel— what are you up to L ! what exactly do you want to accomplish by doing this?'_

Saburou gritted his teeth – even Light could hear the grounding sound of it. His face became more animalistic and the dreadful hunger was visible across his face: he wanted to slice the smaller man in front of him as soon as possible. "STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU LITTLE BRAT! MY BUSINESS IS WITH THIS FILTHY WOMAN AND HER BASTARD FATHER!"

Light realised in horror, that the detective was the most obstinate person he hadever met.

"Get away from me YOU brat!"

To Light's horror, L's reaction didn't make things better.

"No," L said firmly- _stubbornly._His hand still holding Saburou's wrist in a vice-grip, tighter than before. Light heard a creaking sound from the bone crashing there underneath L's strong hand. Saburou let out a growl, perhaps from pain mixed with anger.

Within a split second Saburou, with his free hand, had grabbed the detective by the collar of his kimono. L gasped, for a moment he didn't even stir, but then he released Saburou's wrist and stumbled backward. Simultaneously, Saburou lunged forward and grabbed L by his collar again. With the back of his hand, he threw a punch, hard, right to L's cheek.

L fell back, rolling rapidly on the ground and landing a few inches before Light's feet.

"Ryuga!" Light screamed in an instant, throwing his body to catch L before the man crashed on the ground, but failed. He quickly knelt and pulled L into him, trying to help the detective to get up by his arm and began dragging him away from this place.

Saburou took a few steps backward, along with the other people around him. His eyes glared at the victim's body that turned into a ball on the ground.

"HAHAHA!" Saburou laughed merrily, exposing his yellow, canine teeth. "Do you think you can challenge me Kid?"

"Ugh..." Light heard L groan in his grip. The detective was rubbing his stinging cheek in a casual manner. "Release me, Raito-kun."

Grabbing L's arm tighter when he felt the detective wanted to release, Light hissed, "_Ryuzaki_! Stop! What do you think you're doing!"

To the geisha's horror, L only shook his head with nonchalance as he rubbed his cheek carelessly. His long, black hair wig shook a bit, the sharp tip of the false strands left a ticklish sensation on the back of Light's hand. "It was only lackadaisical of mine, Asahi-kun. And it won't be happening again."

"For God's sake Ryuga! _What do you want_? What the hell are you planning to do_?_"

L titled his head lightly, as though Light was questioning him about whether the sky was bright or not. He simply answered, "I want to argue with this guy." and ignoring Light's intake of breath, he added as if an afterthought, "The woman and her father were in danger."

'_And since when hasThe Phenomenal L, who is famous by his cowardice remarks, wantedto sacrifice his life to save someone's soul? Challenging a man with samurai sword empty-handedly? And in front of the public where hundreds of people werewatching?' _Light shook his head in desperation.

"Ryuga! Have you realised the current circumstance we are facing now?" Light gritted his teeth. He looked at the ugly criminal, who had been glaring at L with an obvious mocking and challenging, and drifted back to L with a visible comprehension etched on his face. "The man's holding a samurai sword with him. Meanwhile you-"

"Raito."

For a moment Light didn't know what to say. This wasn't the first time for him hearing L call his name without suffix, rather, it was L's face that... with eyes staring straight at him with an expression that Light was unable to name.

"Ryuzaki-"

"Watch me," L spoke, turning his head around and standing upwards with the more straightening back.

A violent angst throbbed within Light's gut, threatening him to the extent that he couldn't move his legs. No one could stop the obstinate detective from having what he desired.

L had been dragging his feet a few steps forward to the muscled body of laughing Saburou when he added, over his shoulder: "I want you to watch this."

Momentarily stupefied by the words, Light could hardly recall what happened next between his own tumult. He and the other people around him could only know that the laughter stopped a few seconds later, turning into a painful shriek.

At first L moved with one single fluid motion Light never saw before. It was slow at first, almost like a... dance.. somewhat. His skinny body twisted, one hand grabbed the ground. He dived down on one of his leg, pulling the other one in circular motion around, dragging up his hip in one continuous, fluid motion. Saburou stopped laughing at the moment. He watched L with slight opened mouth.

Until finally, L pulled up his hip, letting it gently float to the right and put down the foot, he dragged the other leg and hit the air with a swift motion. A pile of sand underneath his feet floated in the air right before his opponent's face, blinding Saburous's eyes and causing him to be paralyse for a while.

The criminal screamed in agony, shielding his face. L didn't wait for him to recover, he landed with both legs, facing the opponent. Stepping forward, his strong fist raised and he thrust it straight into the nose with a sharp creaking sound.

The muscled body landed harshly on the ground, exactly like L had a few moments ago. A few people around them gasped at the unexpected situation, mouths hanging open. Light, between his blurry vision and cold sweating soaked temple, managed to see a glimmering light manufacture from the hot lampions, which ornamented about shimabara district. They reflected a scrawny figure of L and made it barely glowing to the eyes.

"**Once is once**," L hissed the words, his hand turned into a fist wiping the blood off his lips. No fear fabricated his tone. His gaze was absolute, exhibiting a total determination, as he faced the opponent before him.


	6. Chapter five: Sub Rosa pt2

The tension filled the air.

Light's body became taut. Pent-up breath swelled in his lungs.

Meanwhile, the injured Honekawa and Akari began to gather themselves with the help of the crowd. Light staggered towards them, despite his panic, and dragged them away from the battleground. When they had moved to a safer place, he held Akari's trembling shoulder from behind. "Are you two all right," Light asked, his voice throaty.

They looked up, still trembling, and nodded.

Light turned back to L and Saburou, overwhelmed by panic, his teeth almost chattering.

Saburou widened his smirk when he saw L stand opposite him. His nose was bleeding but he seemed uncaring to wipe the blood off. "_Che_." He spat at the ground to rid his mouth of the oozing blood. "So you dare to confront me then."

L just stared, standing with his usual hunched posture, but not so hunched anymore.

Ignoring the previous wound, Saburou got to his feet. He proudly raised his samurai sword, pointing it straight towards L with a challenging pose. "How bold. You can be a good example for these stupid folks here, when MY sword slices your body to pieces!"

"Bring it," L countered, persistent. Light couldn't see his face, but he knew L's colorless lips were curving into a smirk.

Between the disorientation, Light watched Saburou step back with the right foot, his left one was forward. He tilted his sword back towards his right shoulder, blade proudly faced the opponent; this was a samurai's fighting posture. L was also holding a posture, kind of a fixed stance, but somehow, it looked like the beginning of a dance. Light never saw this kind of martial art before, but...

Awareness seeped through Light like acid through his veins. Fighting against samurai! For God's sake, _how could you manage to fight a samurai with an empty-hand? _And why L wanted to do such a thing in the first place? What did he want? The detective had collapsed a few days ago, what if he fainted again now? What if he got hurt now? _What if L died now?_

'_I want you to watch this.' _Why all this, all of a sudden? What did L expect from him?

Light's eyes snapped open. Adrenaline jolted through his veins. If something happened to L, he was unsure if he could help L. Though he had promised in their previous discussion that he would protect L if something happened but...

Damn it.

If L died, Light would die next.

...Should he run now before that happens?

"Ha! What an interesting pose." Saburou chuckled, a doubtlessly ridiculing hue in his voice. "I am curious of what you can do with that skittish little body of yours kid!"

"You'll see." A provocation, if not haughtiness.

Then both of them were silent. Like two men who waited for each other to commence the duel. The calm before the storm. Grim expectation made seconds seem like minutes, suffocating and causing their breaths to hitch in anticipation. No one dared speak.

Light gasped. Saburou suddenly moved with a quick pace. He lifted his sword up above his head as he ran to the target. The movement might be easy to read, but for someone to parry the attack without any weapon at all-

"Aaahh! He's going to die!" someone - Light wanted to kill the person for intensifying some panic between the crowd - cried out frenziedly. At that time, Light realised the people around him were watching the scene with croaky throats as well, some closed their eyes and palms covered their faces.

And L, he was still there, standing motionless like a stone with his unfamiliar fighting pose. Saburou was a few steps forward, sword raised high, with a growl he swung it fast in a full arc towards L.

A series of shouts reverberated in the second when the blade came in touch with L's body. Light screamed, "RYUGA!"

_Crack!_

The crowd fell silent.

Light's eyes widened.

At the moment, Light wasn't one from those whose eyes were closed in horror, but in the middle of his fear, he couldn't describe what was happening.

"...!"

The samurai sword was stuck in the ground, a few inches from where L was standing. The sword... had missed the target.

It took a few moments for Saburou to realise what just happened; his sword only scratched the ground beneath his feet, not the human flesh. The man blinked rather comically. It might be the first time for him seeing something anomalous. He looked up and saw the face of the still breathing target, and the target himself, responded to him with a dull face, as though nothing happened.

"Are you finished?"

In the next second, the sound of a _crack,_ which was produced by the human body, sounded. L's kick landed right at the jaw. Soft, the movement was undetectable like a falling leaf; the way he turned around with hands on the ground and heel raised to the air.

Saburou fell backward, rolling on the ground for a second time. Blood dripping off from his teeth, he screamed.

"A-AAARRGHHH!"

L remained still, circling his falling opponent with a slight cocking of his brows. His breathing remained calm, midnight orbs staring at the fallen man's face unblinkingly, as though looking at the experimental object. His muscles were ready, preparing for the next quick move. His brain was calculating the next move of the opponent.

Light had stood completely still now, his fists balled at his sides. He should have fled right then, but he couldn't move, he just couldn't. His heart was a kicking horse battering the board walls of his chest. Many awkward experiences he had undergone; when he was being sold, as a high-class courtesan, as a male geisha, but this one was entirely different. He saw, for the first time in his life, a different colour besides the colour of glamour in his life. Something that caused his blood to flow faster than it should be.

Instantly Saburou was on his feet, running and growling like the ugly lion he was, he swung his sword in the line of the waist.

Another gasping sound from the crowd. L had moved faster than Light's sharp eyes. Saburou had missed again.

"_Che_!" The samurai spat, wiping the blood off his chin, an angry light in his eyes. "That was your luck. And NOW-!"

The sword swung simultaneously with people's throaty scream. L held out a defensive position, waiting for the opponent to come, then everything went like a slow motion.

Saburou's sword repeated its same mistake. It sliced the ground with a loud cracking sound. L was standing behind Saburou already, he had spun around like a dance, soft and slow, but at the same time really fast.

Saburou groaned between anger and disbelieve, glaring at the sword in his hand stuck in the innocent ground, again.

A certain portion of the crowd spontaneously broke into applause, the others still stared with slack jawed amazement. Sasarai was kneeling besides Honekawa and Akari, his face both stern and amazed.

"Your swings are eighty-five percent bad. Even before you raised your sword, I can easily read your movement," L commented with a flat deductive tone while circling his startled opponent, his dark eyes licking the body from up to bottom. "I can see it. The position of your legs when you prepared to attack is not a good posture, and your sword grip... Now I doubt your nature as a samurai."

Light blinked rapidly; L spoke as though he had been acknowledging the Japanese martial art of samurai.

Saburou's patience was over, his face red with shame and anger. With a loud, deafening shriek, he started swinging his sword around desperately, causing a line of crowd to retreat several steps backward, the circle becoming wider and wider.

"HEEEYAAAAAAHHH!"

"Good. The more you move, the more I am able to calculate every movement of yours and predict what will happen next," L murmured calmly, ducking under the sword. He jumped backward and danced with a fluid motion. L was moving as though they were currently training at the _dojo_. Moving and moving, he wasn't even breathing hard.

Saburou was beginning to lose his stamina. Light could read the next movement of his desperate attack. The faster Saburou moved his sword, the faster and more difficult L's movement was. With the complete realisation, Light nodded, he knew L had been waiting for this.

The next swing was weaker, and weaker. L still stood there, strong and fluent. He danced backward and dodged the blows, enjoying his own world. He waited until the predator lost to his own panic.

"FUCK YOU," Saburou cursed, rushing forward, sword raised high in the air, he swung it in a wide long arch.

This time L's face looked colder. He moved backward, followed by various acrobatics. More of the crowd were being pushed backward.

Saburou's arm was outstretched, he reached for L and made a motion to hit the pale face, the sword raised at the same time. L ward off and moved backward, turning fast, he was suddenly behind Saburou again, Light could hardly see his motion. L raised his fist, he knew the particular spot behind the nape would knock out the opponent an instant.

Saburou was defenceless, he would receive the fatal attack and fall. But L's calculation didn't go well this time. The samurai turned around quickly and faced L's attack. Throwing his sword to the ground, he blocked L's lethal punch with both hands crossed in front of his chest.

L went tense, and-

A strong kick, landed on the detective's exposed stomach. L gasped, fell back and rolled on the ground. He groaned and his eyes widened in surprise.

Saburou smirked, satisfied, spitting out some blood.

L didn't wait for the pain to subside, he got up and held a defensive position. His focus was on the sword laying on a few steps before him. Trying to reach it, L rolled his body forward. But Saburou had his hand grabbed the sword, and swung it fast through the air. L gasped, sprung backward in instant, but failed.

L went down to one knee and blinked for a second, looking down at his chest with an incomprehensible gaze. The samurai sword only cut through his kimono, but the criminal had moved one step forward, for he had successfully touched him.

"Next." Saburou's voice was waver but sounding more assertive, he squared his shoulders and pointed his sword on L. "You will see a real scratch over your _flesh_."

L locked his eyes on the opponent, but didn't speak. Calculations flashed through his mind.

Saburou lurched toward him without waiting for another pause. He growled, the sword raised, followed by a jump and a quick slash. L stepped backward, with his hands diving to the ground, he swept his foot and smash it against the criminal's leg.

The pain threw Saburou off balance, Light expected him to fall backward, but he was wrong. Saburou threw his body forward before L managed to get up, knocking the wind from the detective's lungs. One hand successfully caught L's wrist, one leg pressed on his shoulder flat to the ground. The sword raised high to the air, he was ready to plunge it into L's chest.

Gasping, L frantically struggled and managed to kick, but he couldn't break his strangling hold. Raising his one free hand, he punched at Saburou's neck. Saburou blocked the strike with his underside of arm, growling and roaring. "What now? WHAT NOW?" he asked through his teeth, his tone a complete derision. He let out a shaky laugh, violently pinning the prey under him until L crumbled beneath his heavy blows. "I can be gentle, Kid, It will not hurt. You will not even notice when my sword cuts your neck. I'll give you the time to pray now."

"Ryuga!" Light screamed and rushed forward.

"_Don't come any closer!"_

Light halted, eyes widening.

"I can take him down," L hissed the words briskly, his eyes holding Saburou's. "I won't lose to someone low like you."

A sudden, hard jab. Saburou's fist flashed out and buried itself deep in L's stomach. The detective coughed some blood and wheezed. Saburou pulled his hair roughly, leaning closer to hiss in the smaller man's ear. "Soon you will regret this, soon this black hair of yours will be no longer connected to the rest of your body," Saburou threatened in a soft voice. His right hand gripped the samurai sword and raised it high in the air. "Low people like you should have grovelled at my feet. Now beg for mercy."

L's trembling lips turned up in a crooked smile as he spoke, "Will _Yotsuba_ say that to you if you're in my position?"

Saburou's face changed completely, his body frozen, a statue. A look of stunned shock was engrossing his features.

This was the chance. L's arms went up, inside the stunned samurai's, breaking the other man's grasp. Saburou nearly flew back, off balance, but he held himself and quickly regained his consciousness.

Before Saburou had managed to pin him down again, L quickly wheeled his leg around to kick. Saburou prepared to dodge the attack with a block. His hands were busy. But L's kick never came, instead, it was the fist. L smashed Saburou's face with a back-fisted punch, then he withdrew it and brought it up in a vicious punch to the chin.

Saburou's head snapped back, he loosened his grip on L and fell backward, blood draining from his nose and mouth. Trying to ignore his wound, with a groan, he quickly scrambled on his knees and stood up unsteadily, his gaze unfocused.

And L's real kick came, sudden and sharp right at the waist.

Saburou received the effective attack with a shriek. The sword slipped from his sweaty hand. Immobilized and exhausted, he fell back to the ground and laid there for a few seconds. His hands were clenching and unclenching. One of his hands started to trace the ground searching for his fallen sword. Saburou was quickly regaining awareness, he sat up. He shook his head and tried to stand up, but useless.

Saburou froze.

The sharp, mighty blade of his sword rested against his fat neck.

For a few seconds Saburou glared at L, who was towering over him with the samurai sword in his hand. Fear visibly carved on his eyes. An expression of horror replaced the one of confidence on his face.

"I heard that every Samurai has their own way of life," L spoke softly. "If you're truly a samurai then you should have known your code. Here I am, standing before you with your sword in my hand." L narrowed his eyes, a little cold smirk spread across his face. "I believe you understand what that means for you."

A few second passed, finally, Saburou lowered his head down with a grunt. He knelt, conceding defeat.

Suddenly, the sounds of the crowd clapping and cheering were everywhere.

Light still froze, unable to move his legs. L had won. He was safe. _They _were safe. Some anonymous guy beside him grinned and punched a hand into his palm, the others were clapping and whistling, all were staring at L in excitement as though the detective was the winner of a sumo tournament that night.

And the winner slowly turned around, showing his profile to the audiences. L's face was composed. He lifted his hand slowly, rubbing the nearly bleeding area along his jaw line, but a tiny smile carved on his features. At the moment, Light was unable to look at that face, he unconsciously stepped backward when the man walked slowly towards him.

L stood before him now, unwounded – despite his swollen cheek and bleeding lips - and looked stunning. Light was aware that his eyes were widening and mouth still hanging open in disbelieve, he immediately repaired his expression by shaking his head. "Are you all right...?" he asked breathlessly, his voice still throaty. "Your wound-" Light focused on L's bleeding lips. "You need to be treated now."

"I am all right. Nothing serious." L shook his head, and Light nodded. "And I think Yagami-kun should be the one who has to take a rest, since he looks really pale." L nodded in observation, and Light shook his head quickly.

"No, I am fine." Light couldn't help turning his head aside, he still felt hot in his face and his nape. "Let's go home now, Ryuga. We only waste our time here, you shouldn't be in the centre of the crowd," he spoke with nonchalance through his teeth.

"I think so too," L spoke over his shoulder, Light detected a grin spread across the detective's face. "But let's speak to them before we go home. I am worried."

Light turned to Honekawa and his daughter, Akari, who was holding her father's limp arm on the ground. Some people were crouching beside them as well, they treated the wound in the middle age man's chest and fashioned a bandage. Noticing Light's gaze on her, Akari's lips were parted in a big smile. Light walked closer towards them.

"Is everything all right?" Light asked, staring down at Honekawa, whose face was slightly grimaced and eyes tightly closed.

The woman looked up at him, smiling weakly. Her face was still wet from tears. "Yes, the wound is not really bad," Akari said, her voice soft as silk. She turned to look at her father, before looking at Light again. "My father will be recovering soon. Thank you so much. I-"

Akari stopped there, her glossy eyes flickered toward something behind Light. Those eyes slowly widened, her face turned ice.

"Wha-"

Akari screamed her warning. Too late. But before Light could realise, a hand grabbed his back and pushed him forward with a force, throwing him to the ground a few inches before Akari's feet. The crowd jerked away and screamed, all glaring at the same direction.

A loud shooting sound. People's scream. Light jolted, flipping his body immediately to glare at the source of the bang sound.

Saburou was standing and laughing raucously as loud as he could. The handgun was in his hand, pointing towards Light's direction, the smoke from its black hole.

Between Light and the gun, L fell to his knees, blood leaked from his left leg through his creamy hakama.

"Ryuga!" Light shouted frantically and sprang to his feet, staggering towards L. "No! Your leg!"

"No it's all right. Only a scratch," L said while observing his wound through the fabric.

Light knelt and lifted L's hakama trousers, his face panicked between disbelieve and wanting to assure himself. L was right, it was only a scratch in his leg. The bullet stuck on the ground, a few inches from the detective's feet.

Saburou didn't look disappointed, grinning and aiming his gun towards Light and L. "Don't move," he threatened and spit blood into the dust at the ground. "I can see you have gained the upper hand, Kid. But it won't do you any good now."

L began to scramble on his hands and knees, his jaw tightened. Light reflexively gripped L's wrist to hold him back, but the detective parried his hand. Light froze.

"What? I said DON'T MOVE!" Saburou tightened his grip around the handgun, glaring at L in disbelieve, he stepped backward slightly. He cast a frantic glance in Light's direction, as though hoping for him to stop the detective. Light still knelt and froze.

L ignored him, walking a few steps forward to the criminal, a few steps away from the frozen geisha. His paces were stable and calm. The wound in his left leg didn't make him flinch. L clenched his fist in his pocket, as though he was about to take his own handgun. He stopped a few meters from Saburou, a challenging pose.

Saburou narrowed his eyes, watching what L was going to do cautiously. Even Light didn't know that L had been keeping a gun inside his pocket.

But Saburou's ugly face looked more confident and determined after successfully hurting L's leg. "Heh, what next? So you want to play pistol game with me. Fine, but I am not sure you can pull the trigger with that skittish hand of yours-"

Within a split second, L brought up his gun in the blink of an eye and pointed it straight to Saburou. He pulled the trigger and-

"BANG!" L said.

Bang.

It was the only sound that came from L's mouth.

The crowd fell silent.

Saburou's face looked stupidly startled.

Light's jaw hanged open.

The detective pointed his right hand forward, with the index finger and thumb extended, the gesture of imitating a gunshot.

"Ha.. nhh.. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Saburou opened his mouth and broke into a roar of laughter. His breath grew shorter each second, it sounded like he was choked between his raged laugh. His hand flew to grip on his tensed muscled in his stomach, his entire body uncontrollably shaking with laughter. "You fool! You are the stupidest kid I've ever seen in my life! HAHAHAHAHAHA."

"Ah, that was only warming up, _gomenasai_." L's voice was terribly calm.

Saburou sobered up and wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes, before starting to laugh again.

Light burried his face into his palm, his teeth ground together. Anger filled his mind, gnawing at the borders of his sanity like a ravenous rodent. It was all over now. They're going to die. He's going to die. L was crazy, he had a serious mental-illness. How could he have been so blind? It had all been obvious from the start. Thirty-nights, one million yen, the man's unbeliavably crazy acts. Why he never thought about that? This was fucking insane. Light was going to die because of someone fucking retard bid and owned him and brought him slowly to death.

"I would give you a choice then. Where do you want me to shoot you." L's innocent voice echoed. "Your abdomen? Legs? Chest? Hands? Head?" He titled his head, as though he was calculating the aim. "In all honestly I prefer to shoot you in your right leg, like what you did to me previously. But the tattoo in your right chest... is disturbing and makes me sick."

Saburou ignored him once, laughing more loudly. He mimicked L's voice, 'bang!' he said, playfully holding his hand out like a gun, and made a shooting motion pointing at the frozen crowd around him.

Light was overwhelmed, he stood up, ready to leave the place. His fist clenched so hard they throbbed. "_Ryuga_-"

"Prepare yourself." L's tone was deeper now, his hand still imitated a gun and levelled the finger at the laughing Saburou, whose body shaking in hilarity. Slowly, his delusional gun locked on the criminal's right chest, then he pulled the 'trigger' and said: "BANG!"

"Stop it Ryuga! You-"

But then, Light froze.

L was _smirking_.

It felt like the ambience gloomier. Air stopped swirling. The sudden absence of sound was horrifying. Light's mouth fell open, his breath blew out in sharp gust.

The deafening sound of shooting echoed so real, so earsplitting in the air the geisha thought his ears were being sliced open. The previous hot atmosphere grew so chilled all of sudden, almost freezing. The crowd froze, and so did Light.

They watched in horror. Saburou's jaw wide opened, wider than his laugh before. His body went tense, legs still opened. He blinked rapidly, and flickered his eyes down to his chest. A wet red liquid was soaking his kimono, right under the collarbone, in his right chest...

...At first it looked like a small round in his fabric, and then became wide, and wider making a big red hole.

"...?"

It took a few seconds for Light to realise, for the crowd, for all of them. Saburou screamed in agony. He fell on his knees, hands flew up to tear his kimono apart, he screamed at his mysteriously holed right chest.

"Checkmate," Said L, his smirk widened perfectly.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter five: Sub Rosa (pt.2)**

.

.

.

.

Light ran towards L with a swift motion, as if he didn't do it right away, then he wouldn't get the chance to see the mysterious pistol in his hand.

The detective still pointed his hand forward, index finger and thumb extended. No gun in his hand.

Light whirled around, moving his head back and forth, sweeping the crowd with his sharp eyes. He rolled his eyes around, and then gasped. On the roof; there was someone up there. A long shape of a gun in his hand, a sniper gun.

"SEIZE HIM!"

Light didn't notice how many people around him started to move and arrest Saburou, who had been thrashing about on the ground in excruciating pain. His amber eyes still fixed on the black figure kneeling up there behind the roofs in silence. He saw the black figure move, gently taking a few steps backward. Like a chameleon, that already black body intermingled with the dark of the night, and disappeared.

"—YOU CANNOT ARREST ME. I AM THE MEMBER OF THE YOTSUBA FAMILY. YOU HEAR, I CANNOT BE ARRESTED. NEVER. YOTSUBA WILL BE MAD IF THEY KNO-"

The yell attracted Light's attention. Saburou had been successfully arrested. His scream gradually started to fade out in the distance, with a bunch of people dragging him away. How funny the way he screamed like that, all criminals seemed pathetically hysteric these days (Yuji Takase also screamed when he was dragged by the police), but Saburou was different if compared with Yuji Takase.

"Heh, actually he is nothing but a scapegoat in the family. A lower class member that can be discarded anytime they want. He is nothing. He's only causing the family a great deal of embarrassment." Someone's voice chimed. Light turned to the left to see Sasarai mumble to himself. "I believe Yotsuba will be pleased when they hear Saburou has been arrested, they don't need a bastard like him."

"_Oi don't just stand there gawping! Come on help us!_" Someone, who had been holding the criminal, shouted at the crowd. Sasarai ran after them. He turned around for a second, motioning his hand towards some people to follow him and help.

Light watched him quietly, the spiky man's brown yukata dissapeared behind the dark shapes of other people moving. Until, he heard the sound of a body falling at his right, it was like the sound of a sack hitting the ground. L was kneeling.

"Ryuga!" Quickly, Light knelt before the detective. His eyes scanned over the body, from head to toe, looking for something that needed to be treated.

The wound in the detective's leg wasn't bad, as he had observed before. Even so, it wouldn't stop bleeding. L's face could have been carved from stone, he didn't even flinch, staring blankly at his wounded leg.

"His leg's bleeding. You have to get him to the clinic," Suggested someone in the crowd. Light raised his head to look at them. Apparently, there were still people around him and L. One or two of them ran into the inn, saying they would get bandages and some medicines. Great. A quick brawl and L suddenly turned to be a famous hero. The rest of Shimabara would care of him.

Light nodded in a thankful gesture when they handed him a box of bandages and mercurochrome. He shifted his eyes back to L. "Ryuga," Light whispered with a painful grimace. "Please, let me take care of your wound now. This is my fault, I will take the consequence after this."

"I am all right," L said and waved his hand at them, giving a signal for the crowd to leave. It was hard to say whether the man was predominantly amused or scandalized.

Light started to feel uncomfortable himself with those attentive stares. He looked up and smiled. "Well, everything is all right. Thank you for your attention." Then his eyes flickered down at L's wound with a slight frown. Quickly grabbing the box of medicine with him, he fashioned a fresh bandage. "Don't move, Ryuga, I will treat your wou-"

To Light's surprise, the detecive parried his hand.

"It's been years already since I did it," L mumbled slowly. He pulled one of his knees to his chest and squeezed the side of his arm with no reason. "Or it could be my first time doing that in public. And I succeeded. Although the probability of winning was only thirty-four percent."

_W-What?_

"But at least Yagami-kun watched it," L appended after a brief pause, his face appeared satisfied.

Awareness pulsed through Light suddenly, his eyes broaden. "Wait... don't tell me that what you did just now was... only to..." Light tasted bitter on his tongue, his stomach sinking unexplainably and fists loosening at his sides. He hissed through his teeth, "...only to _show _it to me..."

Answering to the auburn's bad feeling, L just stared with a thumb on his lips. He nodded with a bored expression. "Because all this time Yagami-kun didn't believe that I could do it."

Light burried his face to his palm, his head felt like it was spinning.

Closing their distance, Light raised his face and boldly stared to his danna's eyes, a severe expression, otherwise L would not believe him. "_Eru-sama_, as your geisha, as Yagami Raito, I believe you. I believe everything you say. It was dangerous! And you did that only to show it to me?"

"But the percentage is about eighty-seven percent that people will believe what they see with their own eyes rather than to hear it from one's mouth. I believe Yagami-_san _subscribe the same credo with me."

With a roll of nausea Light sucked in one deep lungful of air. True, he was lying all the time. True, he had never believed L in the first place. He knew the pasty detective had mastered some kind of martial arts, but never imagined him to be this far.

"Well, let me treat your wound now," Light stated, slightly offended, quickly working on L's leg. "And we'll go home."

"No. I need to go somewhere."

"Ryuzaki! With this occurrence I don't think I can let you go wandering around freely. You almost died. For God's sake. Is that not enough for you?"

L stared at him, first irritation and then boredom touching his eyes. "If Asahi-kun doesn't want to accompany me, then I will go alone without him. He can go home now."

Light inhaled sharply. "I believed you Ryuga, I never doubted you," he stated as weak as he could, pulling the bandage and making a firm knot over the wound, almost roughly out of annoyance. L didn't grimace, he just stared at him. "But please don't do a dangerous thing like that again. If something happen to you, what would I say to Watari and the others?"

Finished bandaging, the auburn haired man stood by his own. His hand opened to help L stand up. As he had expected, the detective chose to stand up by himself, Light let him do as he pleased.

The raven's eyes were sparking a bit with lamps from above, he answered, "Tell them the truth, Asahi-kun, they will not heed it."

Light struggled to compose himself, feeling the bile climb to his throat so sudden. "Ryuga. Why are you so-"

"Um... Thank you very much... for helping us, Sir."

A weak voice of woman broke the tension. Light spun around. A woman in red kimono, Akari. A smile played about her face, brightening her small visage. She was supporting her injured father, who looked at Light and smiled weakly, by her shoulder.

Light grinned at them automatically. "No, I didn't do anything. Please thank my friend for that." He moved aside, showing the figure of their redeemer behind him.

"Thank you very much for saving my daughter, Sir..." Honekawa bent his head lower until Light could see his spine.

"I am Ryuga Hideki." L's baritone voice sounded.

For a moment, Honekawa and his daughter glanced at each other, perhaps disbelieved or surprised to hear such a famous name.

The woman smiled timidly and lowered her eyes to the ground. Copying her father's stance, she bent her head forward, spelling thank you and thank you. Rather than a grown, young adult woman, she looked like a little teenage girl: innocent and sweet. Light couldn't see what L was doing behind him, in his mind eyes the man was bobbing his head up and down with a thumb between his lips now.

"I am really glad you're all right," Light said with concern. "But your injury is bad, you need to be treated soon."

Honekawa shook his head, massaging his own shoulder, and said, "Ah, I am all right young man, it is only a scratch. Really, I have used to experience the worse."

"Um..." Akari smiled shyly again. Tucking her hair behind her delicately pointed ears, she fixed her black eyes on Light's face. She looked like wanting to say something, but doubtful.

"What is it," the male geisha asked softly. At the moment, he didn't realise there were still a bunch of people watching around them, they hadn't left their place since Saburou was there. All of them were silent, curiously watching. Light and L were the cynosure this time.

"I have been curious... actually," she whispered, looking hesitant at the moment. Blinking rapidly, Light held his face when the shimmering orbs of the woman locking on him with an intense look. Her face softened, at the same time burning with an undeniable expectation. "Are you Yagami Raito?"

Light's heart pounded.

'_W-What?'_

"I was right, wasn't I? You are really that Yagami Raito!" The woman said, so keyed up her voice was a high-pitched trill. Pacing forward and taking Light's hand, her eyes glimmering with excitement as she almost cried out loud, "I am your biggest fan, Yagami-san!"

"So that's true!" Suddenly the voice of an anonymous man rung, the one who stood in the front line of the crowd. The man pointed his finger towards Light in judging manner, his face shone as though God had just given him an enlightenment. "He is Yagami Raito! I thought so too, I have seen his familiar face somewhere!"

"-Really?"Another voice.

"-That Yagami Raito, you say?" Voices and voices.

"-Are you sure? That famous male geisha? Oh my! I wanna see!"

"—No... that Yagami Raito? The one who-"

"—wow I've never see him this close, he's really good loo-"

"-No! It can't be! He is-"

The voices from their mouths and the sound of squeezing bodies began to fill the air. Light had used to see hundreds of eyes staring at him, their heads bobbing up and down when they tried to take a good view of him, but this time was different. An uncomfortable movement from behind him: L ostensibly tried to hide his face by hunching his body more than usual, as though he wished the earth underneath his feet to open and swallow him. Light felt his hot breath washing his nape.

But Light should be the one who was exasperated by this event. If L was petrified enough with peoples stares, then why did he do such a thing that would convoke people? This was the corollary L would have to accept. Light could have sworn L's duel would be big news, travel all over Shimabara and Kyoto, spreading like the rain dust on people's heads tomorrow morning.

Quickly, the geisha raised his hands, with his palms facing towards the crowd, and shook his head. "Oh... sorry, no I am not. You have been misunderstood, everyone-" His voice was muted by the sea of noises. Raising his hands above his head, barely waving, Light said loudly, "-No. Excuse me, no, sorry people. You're wrong. I am not Yagami Raito."

Silence for a while, before mumbles and whispers began to amalgamate again.

"-I am not quite sure."

"—Me neither, last time I saw Yagami Raito he was on the stage in the Osetsu festival... probably last week."

"—Yes, I saw him too. In the night of the murder of the geisha... that Misa Amane, right?"

"—wait a minute, this is weird! Have you heard that news."

"-Of course I have heard that! The news about _someone bid Yagami Raito for one million yen! _There's no way I missed it!-"

Light's heart raced. How could this people-

_Oh God._

"—Yes yes! I have heard it as well. They said it was _L_, the mysterious ruler of the espionage world was the one who bid Raito...!"

"—L Who? That phenomenal L? The one that said was behind the police in the cases of yakuz-"

"-True, L became his danna! He owns Raito now. Wow. I was surprised. Don't you think that Raito-"

"—Yes, so that means-"

Suddenly, all eyes were darting towards something behind Light, towards _someone_ precisely, the one who had been standing behind him. Their eyes were suspicious and suspecting. It didn't take too much time for Light to realise, that it was the man behind him that felt wary all of sudden.

The geisha squared his back and paced forward, trying to shield his temporary danna. He scratched his head in fabricated nervousness, and then laughed once at them. "Hahaha no no no you're all wrong people. I am not Yagami Raito, that geisha. It is such an honour for me to be presumed as him. But if I am really that Raito, would it be possible for me to be here." Light turned away to face L, grinning – the wide smile exposed his glistening teeth. "Hahaha look Ryuga. What the hell? Again, they have misinterpreted me as that male geisha!"

The raven nodded just in time when Light motioned towards him, and then threw his face away, trying as best as he could to prevent people's eyes licking at him. Light was glad L was willing to follow the scenario. "Yes, as you can see by yourself. Forgive me, you guys have misunderstood," Light clarified again, perfecting his act by shrugging his shoulders and shaking his head. His face appeared to say he pitied them who had mistaken him as Yagami Light, the geisha.

"...That's true, it is impossible for that Yagami Raito to be wandering around freely on the street. Morever, L is the one who owns him." This postulation came out from Honekawa's mouth beside him, who had become attentive by the uncomfortableness caused by his daughter.

Some of the audience members were nodding their heads, others still throwing dubious looks at them. "-Yes, I thought so too..." Light heard them mumbling to each other, then gradually they started to laugh. The others speculated that Light's hair was auburn, but the man in front of them was black.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Light shrugged at them, letting the noises around him disperse with other noises about the street. He turned around to see L, who was gnawing on his thumb like a hungry man. Honekawa and her daughter were on his side, waiting. They glanced at one another.

The crowd had gradually started to leave their places, going about their business as if nothing had happened. Honekawa was the first who opened his mouth.

"Please forgive my daughter."

"No, it is all right." Light smiled, his voice hue of sociable, "She's not the first person who has said that, actually, it is me that has to say sorry, you were mistaken, Miss..."

A sweet smile flickered across the woman's face, she nodded. "My name is Akari Honekawa." She raised her face to look at Light again. "Please forgive me. Your face really looks like him." A tint of pink dyed onto Akari's cheeks, and by the way she smiled timidly at him, Light realised that she didn't care whether he was the real Yagami Light or not.

Beside the young woman, Honekawa was staring at him with a look of intense concentration across his face. Light turned to him and smiled. The middle-aged man responded by bending his head down.

"Again, thank you. It is really nice to meet good young people like you two," Honekawa said, his voice slightly wavering. For a brief moment, Light thought the man was older than he looked. "My name is Takato Honekawa by the way."

Blinking several times, Light thought he had heard that name somewhere before. "I am Asahi Tsuki," Light improvised smoothly, "It is also nice to meet you, Honekawa-sa-"

"Asahi-kun. We have to go now."

The baritone voice sliced the air, successfully breaking Light's concentration."Ryuga-"

"Ah, Ryuga-san! Thank you for saving us again! We are really in debt with you!" Honekawa bowed again, almost kneeling on the ground this time. "Please, if only I can do something for you."

Akari took two steps forward to stand before the detective. Her body was small enough and L had to lower his face to look at her. "Ryuga-san." She bowed. "Thank you for saving us!"

"It doesn't matter," The pasty detective answered, jerking up his chin and rolling his eyes. "I believe helping each other is such a pleasant thing."

The geisha nodded and grinned, completing their dialogue. "True, and we won't let people be hurt in front of us, right Ryug-"

Light's smile faded, his mouth opened slightly as he stared at the detective's pale face.

L was staring down at Akari as though the woman was the manifestation of a stork that had turned into a beautiful woman(*1). The smile slowly widened on L's face, a teasing smile that reminded Light of their first meeting a few days ago. Oddity. Idiosyncrasy. Something that struck him with a feeling of agitation.

"And I could meet a beautiful woman like Akari-chan. It is a plus point for me," L stated, his voice astonishingly gentle. The man didn't heed Light's obvious shocked face beside him. And, with a casual motion, L took a step towards Akari whose face slightly reddened by their sudden proximity.

"Ryuga-san?" Akari blinked innocently.

"It makes me want to..." Then, L's hand moved calmly, nonchalantly, to reach Akari's flank. He rested his palm over the woman's hip, before giving it a quick squeeze.

Light's smile faded completely, his eyes wide open.

Akari's red face, with her lips hanging open in flummoxed shock and eyes wide, reminded Light of boiling tomato. Her father was worse, his face was lobster red – surely he was trying to control himself not to explode and bang on the man who had just saved their lives.

"Uh.." in public, for the first time, Light stuttered and was unable to speak.

'_W-What the fuck are you doing L?'_

Meanwhile, L was still smiling with a smile that Light dared to name now: a perverted smile. Something he had never thought coming from the detective, even in his darkest dream.

"R-Ryu-"

"Ah, Forgive me," L said quickly, retreating his hand from Akari's hip, as to muffle Light's panic beside him. "Akari-chan is so beautiful," he abruptly commented with a thumb on his lips, deliberately sucking on it, pervert grin still etched across his face. "I cannot help myself."

Spectacular, L.

Inhaling sharply, Light turned to the father and his daughter, with a gaze between despair and apologizing. "Pardon." He took an initiative to lower his head though the master didn't order him to. "Forgive him Honekawa-san. He doesn't mean to... h-hey.. Ryuga..."

"Hmm." L scratched the back of his head like a monkey. His face was unbelievably dull and bored, as though nothing had happened.

For the first time in his life, Light had the intense urge to smack someone in the face. He didn't care how underbred this thought was, considering that L was his official danna.

"...It is all right. I understand, Asahi-san." Honekawa had finally attempted to say something, the neutrality in his voice clashing with the irritation in his face. "Actually, I meant to invite you two to drink in my restaurant, if you don't mind. I do really want to reply your kindness."

The geisha smiled, his expression a mask of true remorse. "No it's all right Honekawa-san. Thank you so much for your invitation. But unfortunately, we have to g-"

"It sounds fun. I accept your invitation with pleasure, Honekawa-san," L mercilessly cut off Light's excuse, with that innocent, childish tone that obviously didn't make Light feel better. "And I am looking forward to chatting with Akari-chan in private."

Under L's dark eyes, Akari could only lower her head. She looked uncomfortable, gulping and attempting to hide her face behind her black long bangs.

"A-All right then," Honekawa stuttered and bowed. By the time he raised his head again, he seemed to force himself to smile at L with all his might. "Please follow me. I will escort you. It is not too far from here." He bowed again for the last time.

L nodded, it was unnoticed by the middle-aged man, who had walked away and dragged Akari at his side. The young woman clumsily took a glance at Light and L over her shoulder, probably giving a signal for them to follow.

For a moment the detective was silent, and then, he began to move mechanically, putting one foot before Light and walking.

Self-conscious, Light folded his hands and chewed on his lower lip, he followed them not a second later.

A few minutes of silence passed, during which Light stared at his own walking feet to avoid people's gazes, and L, who was walking at his left, had one of his hands in a pocket and the other in his mouth. Both of them seemed lost in their own musings. Rather than watching the detective, who Light assumed would not disappear from his sight again – since they were on a mission – this time, Light preferred to stare at a girl who appeared to be an apprentice geisha. She was standing behind food stall of roasted meat at his right. Her face was pale, exhausted, but still beautiful. Her hair fashioned in the geisha's traditional split-peach style. Delicate fuchsia, white and blue florals were scattered across her classy kimono, with a rich navy blue background. Light had never seen her around lately, her face was a bit similar to Mayura Kokona, Misa's best friend, but was paler-

Not wanting to recall his previous nightmare, Light averted his gaze.

Light was staring absently at the blurry outlines of people's clothes, until, the soft baritone voice, that had haunted his days, sounded.

"That bastard woman."

A very unexpected statement, successfully substituting Light's meditative mind with complete surprise, permeated from the man who was walking beside him. It took a few seconds for Light to notice: it was L who had just cursed.

"E-Excuse me?" Light stuttered, almost glaring at the other man with disbelief.

"That bastard woman." The curse slipped again between the detective's full lips. "Your tenant."

"...Do you mean Oka-san."

"Tsubaki Tsugumi. I warned her not to tell anyone else."

Light rolled his eyes, making a rather mocking gesture when L rolled his gaze away from him.

Honestly, it would not make sense if Tsugumi Tsubaki had kept her jaw closed all the time. Just imagine it: one million yen + The Great L + Yagami Light the male geisha + The greedy woman Tsugumi Tsubaki = an uproar and the efflorescent of the phenomenal rumour spreading in society. This was something that couldn't be hid. A bombastic amount of The World's Greatest Detective's money had been spreading its aroma around Kyoto city. Along with L's famous name and his mysteriousness, that had been well-known in society for a long time. L was strong, but he couldn't turn the big tree, which had grown from the seed, to wilt.

"Pardon," The ex-oiran said, his head lowered, suppressing his voice as low as he could so nobody coud hear him. "I hope sooner or later people will assume that as another cheap rumour." Yet he doubted his own statement, considering the absence of Yagami Light himself in public would strengthen the theory.

Light noticed L had managed to blink several times, before nodding in silence.

They didn't talk too much when passing the big group of samurai on their walk. One of them in the front line was staring at the male geisha with unblinking eyes. Light threw his face away, acting as though he was looking at something interesting between the crowd.

When the group of samurai had passed, Light let his eyes roll to the front, fixing on the back of Takato Honekawa and Akari Honekawa. He paused as he saw Honekawa's hand resting on Akari's hips.

Light narrowed his eyes. A weird sensation squirmed within his gut as he caustically thought about something. He peered at L, his eyes scanned over the detective's hunched figure, checking for any kind of telltale gestures. But then, realising it was a futile attempt - a visual inconsistency was too much to ask for, he looked away.

Was L really interested with Akari Honekawa? His act was real. Perhaps he was interested in this type of woman, but...

It wasn't that Light cared about this. He didn't know but, there was something really odd with the detective. It seemed that L did the disgraceful act towards Akari, not because he was interested, but something different. But then, it wasn't Light's business if L took some interest with women. He didn't have the right to interfere.

Again, it wasn't that Light really cared about all of this.

A few seconds later, when Light had decided to forget the mystery altogether, he got the answer. As though L could read his perturbation, he opened his mouth.

"The woman is pregnant."

Light turned to the speaker immediately, outraged. "What?"

"She's pregnant," L said again, glancing at Light with one eye. His ebony bangs falling like curtains over his cheek. "Akari."

"Ah.. but how-"

"Her hips are swollen. Her kimono crinkled when I squeezed her hip. She tried to hide them with her obi. But it's useless."

As though someone's finger was poking his ribs and stomach, Light's face twisted into a grimace, he wanted to laugh.

Of course L had been acting all the way.

So what?

Attempting to suppress the odd feeling in his chest, the auburn acceded with a calm voice. "Yes, I thought so too." He was almost thrown off by L's complete unperturbed visage, but steeled himself and continued, "I have seen her hands clutching on her stomach when Saburou held her without reason." People might say this was a half lie and half honest.

Takato Honekawa suddenly turned around to look at them. Simultaneously, Light and L stopped walking.

The middle-aged man eyes were swollen and red, reflected both exhaustion and dozing off. Honekawa looked at Light instead, intentionally averting his gaze from L. "My restaurant is not too far from here," he announced, his face a calm mask. "It is only a small restaurant, located near the connecting bridge of Shimabara."

The crease in Light's forehead deepened when Takato Honekawa turned his body around again. Quickly, he searched for something in his pocket: a crumpled piece of paper. He took it anywhere with him these days. It was actually the note of a serial mutilation case they had handled.

Light's eyes narrowed when they roamed over the white paper.

_The List of Suspects_

_1. Kozuka Ichibana; thirty-four years old. Is a cook in a cheap restaurant placed in the center of Kyoto's prostitution district. He has one wife and one son, but rumors that he loved to cheat with other women behind his wife's back is spreading, and knowing this, his wife does not protect her husband._

_2. Sasarai Tobiko; twenty-three years old. A young man. Unemployed and lives his life happy-go-luckily without any burden. Wasn't the kind of person who loved playing in the district of prostitution and had some sort of intimate relationship with a young woman. They appear to love each other but rumor has it that the woman in question is a cheap prostitute._

_3. Takato Honekawa; forty-two years old. A middle-aged man who worked at small restaurant at the far end of shimabara, near the connecting bridge of the prostitution district in pontocho. He does not have a wife but does have twenty-two years old illegitimate, beautiful daughter. A rumor hints that they have a relationship beyond father and daughter._

_4. Miyako Usagi; twenty-seven years old. A very beautiful, but weak woman who does not have any family. She is being left by her husband, who has gone out with another woman after two years of their marriage. She is friendly as well as very soft, but looks fragile, vulnerable, depressed and lonely. This very beautiful woman does not appear to have a relationship with anyone and drinking cold sake at small shop or by herself is her hobby._

Light's eyes completely widened now, glaring at the suspect number three. He underlined words by words with his eyes.

_- 3. Takato Honekawa; forty-two years old. A middle-aged man who worked at small restaurant at the far end of shimabara, near the connecting bridge of the prostitution district in pontocho. He does not have a wife but does have twenty-two years old illegitimate, beautiful daughter. A rumor hints that they have a relationship beyond father and daughter.-_

'_This guy, is definitely one of the four suspects...!' _Light's eyes darted to the slight hunched back of Takato, before flickering back to the woman held by said man, '_So that means, Akari... this woman is-'_

So that was the reason behind L's bizarre act all this time. It was the odd situation and tension around that had blunted Light's brain to become aware of this. How could had he forgotten about something important like that?

Light growled, his hands clenching at the paper cause it to crumple more.

"So he is indeed suspect number three, yes?" L suddenly asked, his voice demanding for confirmation. The dark eyes darted on the crumple piece of paper in the auburn's hand.

Light restrained himself from biting his lips. L was truly daring in his act, too much. What if L was mistaken back then? What if this Honekawa wasn't one of the suspects? What if L had died, sliced by Saburou's samurai sword because of it?

"I pressumed so. He is the same person with our suspect, Ryuzaki." Light fabricated his tone and face with a cool mask, his professional demeanor hiding his aversion. He of course, didn't want L to realise; he was just coming to the realisation.

L lodged a finger in his mouth, pushing at his cheek from the inside when he said so sudden, "I thought Asahi-kun has realised this before."

Ah, so he knew.

Suppressing the stinging feeling in his chest, Light took a sharp, deep breath. He set his eyes on the other man's face with practiced cunning and clarified, "I just never thought we would find them this easy. How fortunate." His honey eyes flickered back to the paper, narrowing.

_-2. Sasarai Tobiko; twenty-three years old. A young man. Unemployed and lives his life happy-go-luckily without any burden. Wasn't the kind of person who loved playing in the district of prostitution and had some sort of intimate relationship with a young woman. They appear to love each other but rumor has it that the woman in question is a cheap prostitute.-_

Sasarai. Was he the same man with the one who helped Takato in their fight and the one who arrested the man from before? But from the description of the man-

"Judging by the young man's description, there is also a high probability that the man named Sasarai from before is Sasarai Tobiko, the second suspect of this case." Again, L was able to read Light's mind, which was humiliating, indeed. The pale man stared at him, presenting optimistic feelings with the flashes of his eyes. "What does Asahi-kun think?"

"Yes I think so too, Ryuzaki," Light affirmed. His tenor voice lowered to the level of baritone. Then he bit his lower lip, suddenly angry to himself, realising how uncreative his answers were, they were always 'i thought so too' or 'i presumed so too.'

But L didn't seem to care about it. His face wiped clean of all emotion.

They ended all conversation when the sight of a small restaurant loomed in front of their eyes.

.

.

"A sweet sake, cold," L said.

"Me too," Light followed L.

"All right, two sweet sakes will be coming at once." Honekawa wrote something on a piece of paper using his left hand. "Please wait for a moment." He bowed politely before running to the kitchen. Akari clumsily followed at his left.

The boisterous sounds of people chatting to one another. The tingling sounds of chopsticks against the bowls. Takato's restaurant was crowded by visitors. Light quietly watched, turning his head back and forth. Visitors were sipping their drinks and nibbling at their dainties. Technically speaking, Honekawa was succeeding in running his business. There were no empty tables, except one in the corner end of the room, the most private yet dusky place, located behind a wooden sider and big green bonsai. Originally, Honekawa had invited them to sit there, presenting the most comfortable area for the special guests. But L, with his absurdity, chose to sit in the middle of the room instead.

Light knew they were on an important mission, and L had to play his role perfectly. How would he do it, Light still wondered.

A few minutes passed. A small, repetitive clicking sound was heard. Light turned his eyes to peer at the man beside him. L was biting his nails, perhaps bored. How unhygienic. Out of personal impulse, Light badly wanted to grab L's hand and pluck it away from his mouth.

"Sorry for the wait!" Akari's voice rung out, as cheerful as Light could remember when she introduced herself earlier. She came with a tray, two small cups and one bottle of sake – the size was bigger than the others' in the room. "We have a lot of visitors tonight. Only a few people are willing to help us though, many of my father's clerks are currently participating in the festival."

L's lips curled to an unexpected form of a smile. "No problem Akari-chan. As long as she agrees to sit beside me here."

Light, who was pouring the sake into L's cup, couldn't help rolling his eyes. He never thought L had the ability to interact as a 'pervert man,' attempting to seduce a woman. Well, his face could assure women that he was really a perv-

The ticklish sensation caused the auburn haired man to snort, but he pursed his lips with reluctant respect. L turned to him for a second, a questioning gaze, then his eyes flickered back to Akari again.

True. L wasn't bad; Light had said this before. Physically, no humans perfect. Spiritually, people said all humans were always the same in God's eyes. Even the ugliest one had their own aesthetics.

Akari seemed surprised at the moment, and she spoke, "No... but I-"

L's _fake _grin widened, but it didn't touch his eyes. "I see that Akari-chan has a problem. I would like to help her."

Akari blushed, a bit hesitant. Her face lowered until she bent her head forward, her long black hair swung. "Excuse me, but I need to help my father in the kitchen. Please, excuse me."

Biting his thumb, L responded to her denial with a composed expression. But inwardly, Light knew the detective's brain was calculating another lethal compulsion for the poor woman. "Akari-chan does not need to be shy to me," the detective cajoled, his hand stretching forward to reach Akari's. Light noticed her tiny fingers start to tremble. "I am willing to give Akari-chan anything she wants." Those long fingers delicately wrapped around her wrist.

"Ah.. b-but I..." Akari stuttered in return, her face flushed as red as tomato.

"Akari-chan doesn't need to be afraid." L pulled her tiny hand closer, until it was a few inches before his lips.

Akari started to panic now. Light wanted to cough in order to remind L that he was being excessive. But since his role was the pervert man's companion, what he could only do was to follow the scenario.

"Give me a good deed. I just want Akari-chan to sit down here with me. No mor-"

"_Stop it_."

A hand of someone else grabbed L's wrist, tight. Light blinked, and immediately raised his head to see whose hand was this.

The young cool face, messy, spiked hair and brown yukata. Sasarai, the man from before.

"I am sorry." Sasarai's tone was assertive. His eyes were sharp, glowering down at L. "I know you're the one who saved Akari and her father. But I cannot tolerate any kind of forceful action in front of my eyes. Akari has declined your request, Sir, please do not coerce her any further."

L's eyes were unblinking, he raised his head and looked at the other man.

A few seconds of intense staring. Sasarai with a glare. L with a blank, emotionless gaze, but his eyes so wide they might fall out and land on their sake tray. Light held his body still. Akari seemed to be more agitated with each second.

Finally, the detective released Akari's hand. Sasarai also pulled his hand away in return.

"Excuse me. But this is none of your business," L spoke, his expression lukewarm, if not slightly annoyed.

The tense muscles in Sasarai's face tightened, he hatefully glared at L. "This is my business, since I have regarded Akari as my own sister. Thank you for saving her life, but sorry, if you want more of this, I will ask you to leave."

Akari turned to Sasarai, her expression said that as if she didn't stop Sasarai, the man would definitely kill L. "But Sasarai-san! Please don't say something like that, Ryuga-sama is really kind to me."

"Akari you shouldn't let someone do that to you! Whoever they are."

"But..."

Sasarai sighed. "You know? It's because you're reckless and naive, you have gotten involved now! I told you, once you have entered, you will never, _ever_ get out."

Light narrowed his eyes. He thought that Sasarai was smart, but not really; he was speaking the conceptional conversation with Akari as if not realising L and Light's existence here.

Without warning, L grabbed Akari's hand. Sasarai glared at him, he moved forward with his hands balled into fists. Light reflexively stood up, he didn't have a duty to protect the detective, it was just an impulse act.

"Oi stop! I will not hesitated to-"

"I have one advise," L didn't miss a beat, his gaze completely focused on Akari, voice huskier as he spoke: "You can easily argue with _Namikawa._ And I believe with eighty-two percent he can free you from this predicament."

Upon hearing the name, both Akari and Sasarai widened their eyes. They froze, as though they had been cursed to stone. Their faces paled.

"H-How could you." Sasarai stood gaping and shaking his head in disbelive. "You-"

"_O-Oi Sasarai! What are you doing there? Come here!" _Hokawa shouted and burst out from behind the curtain of the kitchen. His face grimaced as he sprinted towards L's table. "What is happening here? Excuse me, Ryuga-sama, Asahi-sama, I am sorry if Sasarai has done something that has hurt you, I am sorry for his insolence." The middle-aged man turned to face Sasarai, whose face was equally pale with L's now, lifting his hand to pull the man's wrist with him. "Oi come on Sasarai. We need to talk."

Sasarai was still staring at L in both surprise and question, his eyes unblinking. Akari glanced at her father, and then at Sasarai, a severe look printed across her face. Light could tell she was struggling inside but her mouth never moved.

Honekawa dragged Sasarai with him, a bit forcefully this time. The spiky haired man still locked his gaze on L, he stumbled along his walk until he disappeared behind the curtain of the kitchen.

"Ah, I am sorry! I am really sorry Sir! I... will be back soon." Akari bowed. "...I will be back soon with my father," She added as an afterthought, smiling shyly again. "Please enjoy your beverage."

Light watched Akari leave, her wooden sandals slapped the floor with each step. She disappeared behind the same curtain with Sasarai and her father.

"Yagami-kun can speak his mind about this case," L said without looking at him, he seemed to have expected Light's quandary.

Light turned to the other man. An obvious question carved on his amber eyes. Light brought the cup to his lips and pretended to drink. He whispered, "_Yotsuba...?_" and then drank his sake.

L didn't give any indication of having heard his question. So Light closed his hanging jaw and decided to ignore him in return. If L didn't answer, that meant the answer was true. For Light, this was quite surprising. Who knew the suspects had some relations with a big yakuza family named Yotsuba? And the surprising fact, perhaps-

Turning his face to the left again, Light found L throw a wide smile and clumsily wave his hand – which seemed rather forceful, too much even – towards a group of women sitting at the nearest table beside them. They stared at the pervert detective in response, throwing a suspicious look and making a disgusted face. Their faces appeared to say they suspected L as an underwear thief.

A long pause. The raven shifted his gaze to another woman in a moss green kimono - who had just entered the restaurant. She moved her head back and forth to search for an available seat. L waved his hand, motioning that he proffered the woman to sit with him. And the woman, pretending not to spot L's existence in the first place, scowled and then left. Light took the chance to open his mouth, his nerves almost snapping.

"So you have known Namikawa."

Light thought L would be silent again, but he didn't.

"Yes," the detective answered not a second later. His eyes still lingered on the door where the woman in green had disappeared.

"I see," Light said, without looking at him, raising his cup and wetting his throat instead. "So, you do often visit Japan."

Rather than asking a direct question, Light would choose to inquire with this kind of statement, with the hope to initiate L to speak. Knowing L, he knew the detective would be pleased to speak more without being asked too much.

"An old friend," L appended, answering Light's hope. He paused to empty his cup for a second, then announced with a lowered voice. "We had some businesses back then."

"For how long?" urged Light.

"It is none of Yagami-kun's business."

All right.

Not a minute later, L's lips opened again. "So I take it Yagami-kun has known them as well then?"

Typical of L, straight to the point in every action. Unlike Light, who preferred to structure an intricate statement in order to get the answer.

Light refilled L's empty cup as he spoke, his voice the hue of indifference. "No one in Kyoto doesn't know about them, actually. I have met them several times before, but haven't had the chance to know them per individual." He finished, placing the bottle of sake back on its tray.

L raised his cup with his thumb and forefinger, sticking it to his lips, but he didn't drink it yet. He uttered, "I suppose Yagami-kun had often met and served those eight men."

Light fell silent, albeit shocked with the blunt assumption, he wondered what L wanted to dig from him now. Yotsuba is a big, famous yakuza family in Kyoto. And Light, as a person who had a job to serve high-class people like them, his life was undeniably close to them.

"True." There's no point to lie anyway. The fact had been revealed, L had known Light's identity before becoming a male geisha. "Two of them, for a couple of days became my constant client."

L turned to look at him. The geisha casually fixed his eyes on a woman in red kimono that just entered the restaurant. Her face was unseen behind her conical straw head.

Light waited for a response. L said nothing for nearly an entire minute, until, he averted his gaze from Light. Perhaps he wasn't interested in continuing the conversation.

_He wasn't interested?_

Light wasn't in the mood for the detective's long lasting silences. But some kind of odd, primal thirst had grown in his chest, climbing up in his throat and to his mouth. His tongue was itching to utter the few words. He didn't wish to hear L's response. It was... probably he just hated to be unnoticed.

Suddenly Light heard himself speak: "But I know that Namikawa is a nice person. He is not the kind of sybarite type who desired power, like his other seven friends."

L's face was looming over him completely now. Light took a chance to bring the sake cup to his lips, taking a sip with nonchalance. Still no response. L just stared, apathetic, and it would not be longer for the detective's eyes to budge from him to another woman nearby. What did he want to accomplish by hoping L would response anyway? Nothing.

Light had chosen to forgo this ridiculous topic, when L opened his lips:

"Now back to our case. So we have finally gotten the information that one or two of our suspects have a stong relationship with the _family_."

Jarred back to reality by the low voice, Light blinked and raised his head. "Oh," he said, feeling rather strangely amused all of sudden, but kept his face natural. "So you are certain the man named Sasarai is the same _Sasarai_ in our suspects list."

"The percentage is about 78%. There is no other person that could match his description as accurate as him." L gazed on Light without batting an eyelid. Those black pearl eyes glinted like a tapering jet of flame.

Light rolled his eyes, he remembered Sasarai was trying to hit Saburou with his left hand, and he gripped L's wrist with the same left hand. He nodded and fixed his eyes back on L's face. "So the conclusion is, the two of suspects-" Light brought his cup to his lips again, no one could read his lips. "-_Sasarai _and _Honekawa_, have a close relationship with each other. And also, the two of them were involved with the family. They probably did the killing together. I never thought about this before. But is there any possibility that the family has been involved behind this serial murder?"

L didn't answer at once. It was funny seeing the detective didn't immediately answer the question regarding the case. Then he spoke slowly, "Fifty-fifty. Does Yagami-kun think they have complicity with this case?"

"What do you mean, Ryuzaki," Light asked.

The pasty man drained his cup rather noisily, and answered: "Even though the family wishes to murder someone, it is not a big deal. Why did they do the conspicuous killing? Even they used the two as the executioners, I don't think they would do the killing which can bring speculation like this, they'll do _sub rosa_ instead, secretly, no one could have traced their crime. Showing the profile to the passer nearby or writing the confusing serial messages are out of option."

True, it was impossible for Yotsuba to be doing all of this. They could easily harm any person they wanted. Dealing with the yakuza could be difficult, even police force and law enforcement tried not to get involved much with them, and vice versa.

"Our deduction was the murderer did the killing and wrote the bizarre dying messages conspicuously... addressing them for someone else. It made us think the murderer had probably done it individually, with his own private motive, without any help from others," Light explained with a fake smile in his face, if someone happened to watch them from afar, it looked as though they were talking about nonsense.

L grunted his agreement. "And that's why I assumed the family has fifty percent involvement with the murderer," L said, his gaze zeroing in on two women that passed beside their table. "Does Yagami-kun know why?" he asked while throwing a wide smile at the women. After the woman threw a scowl look at him, L bit his thumb forlornly.

Light strategically widened his smile. "Probably because there is actually more than one motive. At this point, there is also the probability the murderer is more than one. They have one achievement, but held different motives."

"True, but isn't that too coincidental to learn there are two left-handed suspects, both have different motives, and are currently working under the big family to do some serial killing together," L paused, and scratched along his jaw line with the ball of his thumb, "...and they are both _yakuzas_."

"Wait, that means-"

"Yes Yagami-kun. According to our previous identi-kit about the murderer, that we have presumed he hates organization and prefers working alone, if Honekawa Takato and Sasarai do really have connections with the family, then the probability of them being the real murderer, is less than five percent."

Surprise. Surprise.

Light glanced at his crumpled piece of paper, scanning over the other two suspects. "Only two of them left."

"Speaking of which, I would like to ask you something, Yagami-kun."

"Yes."

"Supposing you are the murderer now, and you want me, to be your next victim, then where are you now and what are you going to do to me?" L's lips slowly wrinkled back on a slight vulpine smile.

Light's eyes lit up. "You mean-"

"_Come on! Don't be such an arrogant! Sit and drink in our seat!_"

"?"

The voice came from behind; from the table which had been unoccupied previously: the one in the corner end. Now it seemed to be crowded. Three men stood around the table, and sitting behind the table was a fairly young woman.

"A beautiful lady like you shouldn't just sit there alone! Why don't you join us," said a big fat man. He grinned, exposing his yellow teeth.

"So haughty! You haven't married, have you? We are a famous group of samurai around here, and people from lower society like you have to serve us!" The other man said and laughed, he was smaller than his friend, but muscled.

The third man didn't speak, he just laughed and stretched his hand forward, as though he wanted to pull the woman's hand. He was the taller in the group, and his hair longer.

From their styles, obviously, they were low class bandits.

The targeted woman shook her head gently. Her face was soft and her gesture was gracious. Her red cherry lips opened as she spoke, "Excuse me, Sirs. But I just want to be alone now. Please don't disturb me," she said bravely, but her voice was really week.

At the moment, Light stared at her without blinking. He knew the woman. She was the woman in the red kimono, pony tail haired, who was standing behind him in the crowd around Saburou. The one who had introduced herself as Miyako.

Light immediately cocked his face at L. "Ryuzaki, she is-"

The geisha widened his eyes, in front of him now was empty air. L had disappeared from his seat. And he could predict where the detective was now: between the people around the woman's table.

_Son of a- Why don't you give me a break L?_

"Pardon me if I interrupt you," L said softly, standing before the three men with his casual style. "But the woman has declined your invitation. I suggest you leave this place now."

The three men turned to face L completely, glowering down like beasts.

Light's chest started heaving up and down, his heartbeats throbbed in his ears. Was L always like that when Watari let him go wandering around outside? Wasn't he supposed to be staying out of trouble?

A few moments of staring ensued, and then, the three bandits burst into loud hoots of mockery and amusement. L kept silent.

"Stop it!" Miyako suddenly stood. Her face looked paler with anxiety as she looked at L. "Enough, I am leaving now."

"No you don't have to, Miss. I will protect you, and you have to see how I will beat these three ugly, uneducated lowlifes at once," L said, his face was a terribly calm mask. A few tables behind him, Light's body was frozen, a statue, his jaw wide opened.

The laughter of the three stopped, now turning to growls. They glared at L and moved a few steps forward, seemingly wanting to crush the pale man before them to pieces.

The small restaurant was beginning to be crowded by noises. Some visitors began to leave their seats avoiding the chaos. Light's panic intensified, his body went numb, he almost couldn't feel anything below his neck. L was strong, but confronting three samurai at once wasn't an option here.

"What the hell? Are you bored with your life? Do you really wish to die so much?" One of the men moved forward – the one who was taller with longer hair – and without warning, he grabbed L by his collar. The other two were lifting their chins high with complete arrogance, they gawked at L as though the man was no smaller than an insect.

"O-oi!" Light heard himself shout and jumped from his seat. Before he could stop himself, he had arrived at the scene, and had grabbed the wrist of the tall man with all his might.

The man looked surprised and immediately turned his face to Light. With visible chagrin, those eyes were glinting beast-like red when he glowered down at him.

"Sorry but It's time for you to leave now," Light hissed. It wasn't that he wanted to protect L here – that annoying detective was the one who initiated the fight, but Light was thrown into anger upon seeing the low actions of these bandits. "If you want to fight, lets do it somewhere outside."

"W-What is happening here!" Honekawa burst onto the scene, Sasarai right behind him. Their faces paler, stung by the critical situation. They looked immediately at Light and L, and at the woman and the three bandits around her.

The taller man growled for a moment, he stared at the handsome geisha. Then he released the detective. L stumbled backwards a little. Light then released the wrist in his grip.

"_Che_, lets leave for now."

The three men exited the restaurant in a hurry, leaving the dozen eyes of people staring. One of them – the taller one – turned his head and glanced at Light and L, his eyes as though he was swearing to get revenge someday. Some visitors looked at them in return with curiosity and annoyance.

"Are you all right?" Honekawa walked towards Light and L, his face a mask of tragedy.

Light, as always, put on his warm mask and smiled. Meanwhile L, as he had expected, had his way to crouch beside the woman named Miyako without asking for permission first.

"It is no problem, Honekawa-san," Light said, darting away from L's activity.

Sasarai walked forward, along with Akari beside him, watching the incident with a slight disconcerted expression. His eyes appeared cynical as he glanced at L, as though he could have guessed what had happened before they came. He then walked away and dragged Akari, who had been staring at Light with a tiny smile, with him.

"I don't know what to say. You saved us again, oh thank you very much, Asahi-sama, Ryuga-sama." Honekawa bowed lower than before. "Those people often make a chaos here, sometimes they have really excessed us."

Light shook his head. "I-"

"I didn't mean to help you Honekawa-san. I did it for this beautiful lady." L's voice chimed. The detective lifted his hand and made a motion between waving and expelling towards them. Light made a sound between clearing his throat and coughing.

Honekawa's head bobbed in a slow nod. He threw a friendly smile – which looked rather forceful again – once, then took a few steps backward and sauntered out of the room in silence.

"Thank you for saving me." Miyako stood from her seat, she bowed her head. "You two are the men from before." Her eyes shimmered and her cheeks were softly pinkish as she spoke.

The woman's soft voice, her gentle gestures and her good-looking features, no doubt that she was Miyako Usagi, one of the four suspects. Light didn't need to observe further, he saw the woman hold the sake cup with her left hand.

Light let out some laugh. "I am also surprised I could meet you again here, Miyako-san. Please thank my friend Ryuga Hideki for that."

Miyako turned her head to face the strange detective, who had been sitting beside her like a Quasimodo, with a genuine smile. "I know, I have seen your fight with that man called Saburou. You're truly great, Ryuga-san. I am really amazed. How impressive."

L widened his smile and scratched the back of his head in fabricated nervous.

Light rolled his eyes. The detective could be the most intriguing man when he was acting.

L suddenly locked his eyes on the geisha. Those eyes were serious. Light caught the signal immediately. "All right then, I will continue my drink." Light gave Miyako a friendly smile. "Ryuga, I'll wait for you at our table, don't take it so long, or I will drink your portion," he joked.

L waved his hands and shouted, "I'll see you later, Asaki-kun." Light realised that L's voice was much more animated than his face.

Turning around, Light walked towards his table, choosing to play his part as the friend of Ryuga Hideki the pervert. He pulled his chair and sat down, taking the cup and swallowing the large amount of sweet sake, slow and deep. Light sighed, staring down at the wooden table, he saw some scratches on the smooth surface. He barely heard L's voice behind him, but unwilling to look around. People would be suspicious if he observed L too much.

However, in the next gulp, Light felt a sudden force to turn around, squinting towards the corner of the room.

L was still there, he almost glued and pinned Miyako against the wall. Miyako seemed to be a sociable, easy-going type of woman. She wasn't shy a lot like Akari was. Her face was serene and soft, her lips curled into a smile often, exactly the same with Miyako Usagi's description in the list of suspects. Light hoped L could get something from her.

The detective began to act. Those naughty, spidery fingers wrapped teasingly around the back of her hand. Miyako seemed startled, her eyes flickering down towards the motion of L's fingers. L took the chance to lean his face closer, his lips barely touching the woman's ear and whispering something. Surely Light couldn't hear it.

At the moment, Light felt something hot in the pit of his stomach. The sake scent was rising. The drink was beginning to affect him.

The auburn looked away and raised his hand to call the waiter. His throat felt dry; some fresh water would help. He rolled his eyes around and then stopped at the counter to the kitchen. Sasarai was there, leaning his back against the wall and crossing his hands. His black eyes were fixed straight towards Light's direction.

Light blinked for a second. With his lips curled into a friendly smile, he waved his hand at the spiky haired man.

Sasarai's brows pulled together and his jaw flexed, responding with the kind of gauche expression. Before Light knew, the other man had walked towards his table, with a cup of sake in his hand. "Sorry, do you mind if I sit here?" Sasarai looked different, his face surprisingly warm when he grinned.

It seemed that Light should play his role as Asahi Tsuki perfectly, all right. "No problem, go ahead." Light nodded with his cup raised in front of his face as if making a toast, motioning Sasarai to sit. "I am happy if someone wants to drink with me."

"Is it all right with-" Sasarai's black eyes shifted towards the creature sitting in the corner of the room. He glanced at L and threw a withering look, seemingly detesting him so much. Good. "...with your friend? I see he is with a woman over there." His tone unmistakably layered with sarcasm.

Light played as though he was following Sasarai's gaze, turning around. His brows pulled together as he saw L whispering something to Miyako, and the woman laughed while rolling her eyes. The detective's short nails marched like impatient soldiers on the table, while he waited for her answer.

"It's all right, sorry for his rudeness, my friend has a fairly..." Light turned to Sasarai, "...well, yes, annoying attitude, but believe me, he didn't mean to harm your girlfriend."

Sasarai's eyes narrowed for a while, before flickering back to Light. He settled himself to sit in front of the geisha without breaking eye contact. "Do you mean Akari Honekawa? Nope, I have treated her like my own sister, and Honekawa is, well, kind of my stepfather. Long story."

Light tilted his head, supporting his chin with one hand as he absorbed the information. "Really."

"Yeah, it's something like that. Ah, sorry for my rudeness, we haven't introduced to each other properly." Sasarai's smile widened, his face sincere, the bitter sarcasm fading. "Pleased to meet you."

Look, Light hadn't even started yet. He smirked inwardly, a warm smile in the outside. "Pleased to meet you too." He bowed. "My name is Asahi Tsuki. And you are Sasarai..."

"Tobiko. Sasarai Tobiko."

Perfect. So the man was one from the four suspects.

Light put on his friendly mask automatically. "It's very nice to meet you, Sasarai-san."

Sasarai nodded, sipping his drink.

A tiny smirk played around the edges of the auburn's lips. This man, Sasarai Tobiko, from the description he was an unemployed man, and the rumour said he had a same sex relationship. The fact was still unclear. If that's true, could Light use this chance to get closer to him?

"Sasarai-san, I and Ryuga would like to wander around the festival tonight. Would you care to join us?"

"Oh, I am not really interested to go to such a place, Asahi-san," Sasarai answered without looking at Light. "And besides, I—sorry, I don't think I'll be happy to walk around with your friend."

Light laughed, "Even though he is rude, Ryuga is my best friend. I can't forgive you if you treat him like that."

This time Sasarai looked up at him. "Sorry. I didn't mean it like that, it's just that... well, he kinda reminds me of someone I really hate."

"Who?"

"Nothing. Only someone unimportant for me."

"I see, your _boy_friend."

Light made a dull face when Sasarai choked on his drink.

"Oi...Sararai-san." The geisha rose from his seat, taking initiative to give the other man handkerchief. Sasarai coughed heavily and covered his mouth with his hands.

When he calmed down a bit, with a chest heaving up and down and reddening face, Sasarai turned to see Light. "S-So you have heard that gossip about me!"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" Sasarai snapped, putting down his cup a bit roughly on the table; some people turned their heads around to peer at them. "I hate it if someone likes to speak behind my back!"

Light's face was between confused and empathy, he held up his hands in surrender. "Please forgive me Sasarai-san, I never heard the gossip that you are talking about. We have just known each other tonight, and I don't live in this town. I never heard your name before, this is my first time to hear that."

Those black eyes met his ambers, and then shifted to other places. "Really? Then why are you..." Sasarai glanced at him from the corner of his eyes. His hands were clasped tightly around a cup to keep them from shaking.

"We've come here to see the festival," Light explained with nonchalance.

"No, it's not what I mean, why are you thinking that I have a boyfriend?" Sasarai's eyes tightened, his voice an octave high with anticipation.

Light shook his head lightly. "Pardon. Perhaps it wasn't a decent joke." Then his eyes locked on Sasarai's with complete certainty. "But I wasn't joking when I said that."

Sasarai raised his eyebrows. "So... you are a..."

Light nodded.

For a moment Sasarai kept silent, Light could see his mind was wandering to another realm.

"I can't believe it," the man whispered, finally.

"What." Light blinked.

"Someone like you is willing to be with a man as annoying as Ryuga."

Great.

Light cleared his throat. "Sorry, our relationship isn't like that. We're only friends, and Ryuga loves women."

"But you like him, don't you," Sasarai joked, grinning, he poured the second bottle of sake into his empty cup. "I can see it in your face."

Light was aware the man had a low tolerance for alcohol; his cheeks were red.

Considering the victims were perverted men who loved playing with women, were there any possibilities for they interested in men also? If Sasarai Tobiko was the murderer, and a homosexual one, would he still be targeting L if he knew the man was normal? But there was no further information whether the victims had homosexual tendency, and probably Sasarai was the one who spread the false rumour about himself. Too many possibilities.

Light shook his head, putting on another mask with a mild blush printed on it. "No, we are only friends. Really."

"You don't have to lie. Okay, perhaps with another guy." Sasarai's voice was so low that Light barely heard it.

"I am not lying." Light's warm eyes pierced straight to the other man, no one would dare to beat him with this. "There's no point to lie to you. I am not in relationship with someone, at least, for now."

"Hm... is that so. May I take it as a gift then."

From Sasarai's accent, Light could see the man was well educated, unlike what the rumours had said.

"Excuse me?"

Sasarai tossed his head and laughed a little. "Can I say this to you right away without any courtesy? Honestly I am not the type of person who loves to gabble," he said, a half smirk on his broad lips.

Light grinned. "I am not that kind of person too. It's all right. I am always open to anyone."

Amused, Sasarai's little smirk became a full-grown grin. "I will go straight to the point, the rumour about me is not completely false, honestly." Sasarai rolled his eyes, then flickered back to Light. "Okay, I am quite interested in you, Asahi. You're really attractive. I would love to know you better. Can I meet you again tomorrow? Or if you want, I can take you around the festival tonight, considering that your friend is still having fun with some woman there so why don't we take our time."

How straight-forward. "That is nice, Sasarai-san, but I came here to accompany Ryuga so I cannot leave him just like that," Light said, his eyes softened.

"Is that so? Are you... rarely going outside? You look like kind of err... an indoor... man."

The 'Indoor man' words buzzed through his head and Light burst into laugh. "Oh, is that too obvious?"

For a moment, Light let Sasarai lick his face and half of his body, a swell of passion in his eyes, if not curiosity. "... not really, it's just that your skin, it looks so..." his eyes wandered more, his hands twisted and untwisted around the edge of his cup. "..._soft _and well-treated. That's why."

Light smiled. "That's okay. For me it's a compliment."

"Well, I don't have much of a life, so I can take you anywhere you want in Kyoto, just ask me. If you don't mind of course." Sasarai gulped his sake rather noisily.

"Thank you Sasarai-san. I will look forward to that," Light spoke and looked straight to his eyes. "If I may ask, do you have work?"

"I don't have any permanent work, for now, Honekawa is helping me. But it doesn't matter." Sasarai put down his cup gently, shrugging. "I can always earn money and live my life," he added perfectly.

It wasn't a problem, but Light could tell the man was lying. "I see. So you often visit this district. This place looks interesting. I can see you have many friends here."

"Not really, only a few. If you have ever heard the false rumour about me, you know that people thought I have some relationship with a woman from the district, but she passed away now." Sasarai averted his eyes from Light.

"What." Light leaned his body forward, sounding mollified.

"Nothing. Forget it." Sasarai sat up stiffly, his shoulders tense.

"It's okay, you can tell me everything." A half-smile.

Sasarai sighed, and said, "You know, some people accuse me that I was the one behind her death, they said I killed her! Oh for God's sake. They are crazy. Forget it." Light noticed the other man's hands began to tremble and he hid them in his lap beneath the table. "By the way Tsuki-san, may I know where you live." Sasarai's face had started to redden now, he was drunk. "Do you live with Ryuga?"

If Sasarai was the murderer, would he question this to track L's whereabouts?

"No, we're not. I live far from here. As for Ryuga, he lives not really far for this district."

"How unfortunate, I don't like Ryuga. I just wanted to know your place. Is it somewhere in Edo?"

Light lowered his eyes to his cup, his hands tightened around it. "Sorry but I..."

Sasarai was a responsive person, "Okay, fine! I don't mind if you hesitate to tell me." He laughed, purposely making his voice light. "Someday I wish I can know everything about you. So when will we meet again, Asahi."

Light raised his head. "Probably sooner. I'd love to speak with you."

Sasarai smiled. "Okay, hopefully I can see you around soon. Honekawa's restaurant is like my own house." He rose from his seat, a bit shaky, "Come here anytime you want if you wish to talk to me. I hope we can meet again soon."

Light nodded, smiling with fake sincerity. "Yes, I hope so too. See you soon."

Sasarai went silent for a second, before turning his head to look at the geisha again. His eyes were different from before. "Tell your friend to be careful," he whispered urgently.

Light blinked. "Wh-"

"No, it's nothing really, have you heard about the horrendous serial killings these days?"

"...Yes?"

"Your friend's description matches up with the victims." Sasarai glanced at the corner of the room, where L was sitting with Miyako, his eyebrows pulling down over his eyes. "Please don't make a pathetic attitude in public."

Light's eyes tight, but it barely noticeable. "How do you know about that, Sasarai-san."

The man looked back at him. "With the increase of the victims, some people in society have been assuming that, Asahi-san."

_Some people?_

"All right. I'll warn Ryuga."

"And one more thing, I was just curious. Does your friend..." Sasarai seemed doubtful, but Light knew the question would be. He looked around for a second, making sure no one could hear him, and asked, "Hm... does he know... Yotsuba?"

Light pulled his eyebrows together, acting as though the name was alien to his ears.

Sasarai stared at him with doubt. "Yes, that Yotsuba, you should have heard about them, the yakuza family... well they, um... Ah please forget what I just said." There was hesitation in his eyes, and his voice pale like when he spoke about his passed away friend.

Light licked his lower lip and answered, "No, it's okay. I know Ryuga very much, but I don't know about his whole life. But I don't think he ever had some relationships with that yakuza fam-"

"Asahi-kun."

The familiar deep baritone echoed. Light whirled around immediately, taken aback.

"Ryuga," Light whispered, his voice fake with nonchalance.

But L wasn't looking at Light, he was staring at someone across their table: Sasarai Tobiko.

"A-All right, just forget what I said, okay." Sasarai's voice sounded like clapped hands in the middle of silence. The man shook his head lightly, speaking as though it was nothing important. He didn't turn to look at L, intentionally keeping his face straight to Light's all the time. "I wish you good night, Tsuki-san. I..." He took a brief glance at L, the flickered back to Light. "...am serious with you, Asahi. I am really interested in you. I really hope we can meet again soon."

Light bowed down courteously, "It's also my pleasure to meet you, Tobiko Sasarai."

The spiky haired man sent him a warm smile, he looked like he wanted to say something, but snapped his thought. Sasarai walked away without looking back at him.

L abruptly sat beside Light, so close their hips brushing. The geisha jerked away as if automatically, almost glaring at the man beside him with surprise and annoyance. L kept silent, sitting with one leg raise on their bench, his face stern.

Looking away, Light squinted his eyes to the corner of the room. Miyako Usagi was still there. Her face shone as she smiled absently at the waiter nearby. She brought the cup to her lips with her left hand.

"So how was she?" Light started, his voice not trying to be soft or inoffensive. He rolled his eyes around, and spotted Honekawa Takato in the middle of the room, chatting with some visitors.

"Don't talk," L whispered.

Light reflexively set his jaw.

"Let's speak outside." L rose – for a moment he looked like was about to stand on the bench – when he saw Honekawa was walking towards them. "Excuse me Honekawa-san. But it's time for us to go now," the detective said, keeping his eyes straight to the speaking partner.

Honekawa stopped his feet, making a face between relief and disappointment. Light rolled his eyes. "Are you leaving already Ryuga-sama? How sad." The middle-aged man bent his body forward. "It's very nice that I could meet good young people like you. I wish to meet you again soon."

"Yes, I am planning to visit you again tomorrow Honekawa-san." L started walking away towards the door, a bit hurriedly. "If you don't mind of course."

"Of course not. You are very welcome anytime in my restaurant," Honekawa said, Light couldn't see his facade behind him.

"Give my regards to Akari-san," Light said once they were outside, turning around and putting his foot before L. He gave the last smile to Honekawa Takato. "Thank you very much for everything."

Honekawa waved his hand when they started walking away. He bowed down for the last time, then disappeared into his restaurant, leaving Light and L alone on the road.

.

.

The street was dark, only a few lanterns were on, each hanging on the low tiled roofs of small sake shops about the street. It was understandable since they were near the Connecting Bridge. People were used to avoid the bridge after sunset. Not only a bunch of thugs that always attacked passerby out of the shadow, but also, some believed, they could see the ghost of a woman with a red lampion in her hand, walk and search for lonely men and if you saw her, you might disappear with her. Another urban story, but the bridge was infamous by the corpses under its mighty rocks. It was the good place to hide, to do evil and to perform suicide.

"I see," L muttered slowly with a thumb between his lips, a speculative look came into his eye.

They were walking side by side. Light had told the detective about the conversation between him and Sasarai Tobiko, and how he acted as the man's love interest.

Light nodded, speaking carefully, "My personal conclusion is the 'family' had _a finger in the pie_, indirectly or directly, in this serial killing. It seemed that they also have a sort of intervention behind the death of Sasarai's girlfriend. Forgive me I could not dig in deeper for information about his involvement with the family."

"It doesn't matter. Yagami-kun has been doing very well. From this point I can see the outline of the case."

"So are their percentages rising now?" Light asked. He stopped walking, absently staring ahead into the darkness.

"I will stick to my previous answer, they are less than 5%," L answered, kicking pebbles petulantly on his way.

"Is that including Miyako?"

L stood for a moment, silent and undecided, or probably the detective didn't want Light to know further about the case. He didn't look interested to involve the other man further.

Then L answered, "For now, all suspects we have met tonight are 5%. Before I get more evidences, and the fact regarding their involvement with the family, I will not increase their percentages in my speculation."

"Is there something I can do for you, Ryuga," asked Light.

Light saw L's thumb stop before it reached his mouth, then he slowly rubbed the short nail over his lips. "Nothing. You don't have to do anything. Tonight is more than enough for Asahi-kun to make direct contact with the suspect."

"I can get closer relationship with Sasarai if you want me t-"

"No." L's response came too fast, it heard like a spat. "Yagami-kun doesn't have to do something unnecessary, it will waste his time." His volume was back to normal immediately.

Light frowned. L seemed trying to disconnect him from the case. But since when was Light really involved with the case? Well, if the danna didn't want his geisha to interfere, Light could only shake his head then, sighing to erase the colour of disillusion across his face. "All right, Ryuzaki." He shrugged in a casual manner, "Okay. So where do you want to go now, Ryuga."

L stopped walking, his eyes flashed to Light. His false hair fell like a curtain across his face and his shouders. L's face was calm as ever, even calmer tonight.

Light narrowed his eyes when L's finger motioned towards somewhere. The flashes of fireworks from afar rocketed in the air. The black sky was dotted with starts, creating perfect scenery.

"You want to take a look at the festival?" Light asked, keeping his eyes fix on the colourful sky.

L gave him a quick nod. "Yes, we have a lot of time, I don't think it's a bad idea to see the festival. Is Asahi-kun willing to accompany me?"

The twitch in the corner of Light's mouth was the answer.

They went back to the main street - it was still bursting at the seams squeezing through the crowd in order to fit through the narrow alleyway. Light was aware at the moment that he kept saying they had to take another route, fearing another Mikami Teru would appear every time they passed another glamorous inn. When they arrived in the main street, it was crowded than before. Sandwiching his body with hundreds of bodies around him, Light started to walk across the sea of people. Jostling. This time he kept his eyes fixed on L's back, thus he wouldn't lose him for the second time.

Another long silence, but Light didn't feel uncomfortable, he knew he would arrive in the heart of the festival soon.

Light held his feet with L's slow movement in front of him. The detective turned his head back and forth, then stopped and fixed his eyes on the small booth in the pavement, which was crowded by people queueing up. Crossing his hands as he watched L's composed face, Light asked, "You want to go shopping Ryuga?"

How strange, L's unperturbed facade changed to slight surprise. Light didn't wait for those half widening eyes to adjust, he had walked towards one of the small booths. The sound of footsteps from behind, Light grinned on the sly.

They stopped in front of one small shop, the most crowded one, adolescents and young lovers were the main customers. Taking two steps forward to glance at the items in display, Light looked at the various colourful gems of different shapes and sizes.

"Look at this, Ryuga-san." The geisha took one between the scattered amulets. A square shaped stone amulet, it measured 11 inches long from top to the bottom fringe bead, a kanji word carved on the centre of the stone.

'_Hope'_

"What is this Asahi-kun."

Light raised his eyebrows, absently staring at the words carved on the charm, "Amulets."

"A lucky charm?"

"Yes, there are many kind of charms. Some of them can be really expensive, like a famous safety charm than can only be purchased in the shrine and temple. But these kinds of charms were used to be sold in the festival."

"I see. This is part of people's tradition in festival, they don't care whether the amulet is effective or not, people would purchase it for amusement." L commented, wringing the amulets between his thumb and forefinger toward the seller, "I would like to purchase this."

"Yes, that is the essential of the amulet, depending on the user. I can bargain it for you." Light said, taking out his wallet before L's hand reached his pocket. "How much, Sir."

"Thirty sen."

"Seriously, I have seen the same amulets with this one and it was only 10 sen."

"Hey these are special! You will never get them from any other sellers. I can guarantee they are just the same with the charms from the temple. And you can write down your own wishes here." The seller showed them a row of square shaped boards hanging on the roof of his booth. "See behind you? So many people are queuing up to buy my items. You have to know I am really famous with this business. These are some lucky charms from shrines and temples in Kyoto and also, you can take a look at my juzu beads. It was created from expensive sandalwoods, which can only be found in Aokigahara forest at the base of mount fuji."

"Is that so." Light took the juzu beads from the seller's hand, "Unfortunately, I have one like this at home. It has pleasant aromatic, and heavier. How could this be so light?" Light didn't lie, about two years ago someone had given him the same necklace as a gift. He knew well the difference between the fake and the real one.

For a moment, the seller looked uneasy. A few people behind them were watching with a slight suspicious. Light bore the peaceful look of triumph, smirking widely in the inside.

The seller cleared his throat. "Ah, all right then, I will give you a special price. We got a lot of stuff here. Take what you want."

"Asahi-kun doesn't have to do that, I can pay," L said stubbornly.

"No it's okay. Let me purchase it for you," Light said, handing the seller the coin. "I want you to take this as a little gift from me, your geisha."

"I will change your money later."

Light snorted. "No. A gift won't be redeemed, or else it is not a gift."

"Thank you, Asahi-kun."

"You're welcome, Ryuga."

While the seller was busy counting the change, Light's gaze fell on a few people around here. There was a girl in blue kimono, embracing her lover tightly without shame. Her lover's attitude reminded Light of Matsuda, he grinned so often and scratched his head nervously.

" – Come on Hiro! Let's buy the charm together!" The girl whined as she tightened her grip around her lover's arm. "You buy the charm for me, and then I buy another one for you. So that we can be together forever. We- "

Typical of women, always dreamed an empty dream.

" – yes yes now I am going to put it on to you, and you have to put it on my neck in return -"

For a moment, Light's gaze was empty. The voices around him sounded vague in his ears. Amane Misa stood there, reaching his hand and putting the charm bangle around his wrist. Her beautiful face shone, cheeks slightly pinkish when she tilted her head. She grinned widely exposing her sharp teet-

A tremble shot through his spine, quickly, Light spun around and shifted his gaze to other places.

He saw people queuing up behind him. Most of them were young couples, faces brightened by colourful lamps as they laughed and joked among themselves. Some of them peered at Light in mild comprehension, and started whispering to their companions. Somehow a group of people whispering to each other in front of him brought to mind a pack of stalking wolfs. Light bit his lower lip with nausea and looked away. He took a deep breath to compose himself.

"..."

Light glanced at the man beside him. L was holding the amulet delicately between his fingers. His forehead knitted; his mind seemed rambling en route for another realm.

"May I wear this?" the pasty detective asked while holding the charm up, he stared blankly through the C of his thumb and finger.

Light frowned, he never thought it would come before. "...Yes of course. If you believe in a charm."

L turned to him. "You are right, Asahi-kun. I don't believe in illogical things. But I believe these things appear in life in order to give motivation and hope. In believing it, they can bring luck into reality with each of their own way, just like a message carved on this amulet stone." The detective deliberately shifted his eyes to the amulet in his hand. "That's why I decided to purchase this amulet."

Light couldn't help laughing.

"Am I wrong?"

"No. I agree with that. Though I never expected you to say this before," the geisha answered before he could stop himself.

"I believe it is conventional. Does Yagami-kun always think that I am not conservative?"

"Of course not, _L-sama_," Light softly replied, lowering his voice when he spoke the man's alias. "You're the most conventional person I have ever met. It's just that I can never read your mind."

L's face was slightly different, he looked like he wanted to make a joke. "Technically speaking, I think Raito-kun said that because he has the same opinion with me."

Light shrugged and laughed a little. "You're right. I don't believe such a thin- wait, that is not the proper way to put the amulet around your neck." Light warned suddenly, taking the amulet from L's hand, then he put it around the detective's neck carefully. "You have to wear it by holding the stone of amulet with your fingers and then put it around your neck. This is the right way."

L was silent for a while, blinking at the amulet which Light had put around his neck. Behind the stone where 'Hope' was written, there was a blank form. Light had just realised this as well.

"Ah you have to write down your name there," said the seller, he shoved an ink at them rather abruptly, apparently annoyed by the increasing number of queue behind Light and L. Oddly enough, the seller held out the ink towards Light.

Light frowned.

"Yeah, it's not him who has to write down the name in that blank form. You are the one who gave him the amulet, thus you should be the one who write down your name in you friend's amulet. Which means you gave him 'hope,'" the seller explained, and Light hesitantly took the ink.

Light raised his eyebrows. "It's only formality, we don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"But it sounds interesting, Asahi-kun. This is the first time for me to receive a gift like this. Let's do it."

Light's eyebrows puckered, he saw L turn his amulet stone and motion it towards him, showing the blank form. Without delay, Light took the ink and wrote his name there in kanji.

_Yagami Light_

"Then I would like to purchase another one." L took another random amulet from the booth. "I want Asahi-kun to wear this," L said, ignoring the confused look in Light's eyes, he put the amulet around Light's neck. "And so, we can prove each other's statement."

Light widened his eyes. "This is-"

'_Courage'_

"Ah, forgive me I took it randomly," L said while sucking his thumb, he was also observing the word written on the amulet. "I can take another one."

"No, It is my honour. Receiving such a gift from you is more than eno-" Light stopped his courtesy when L took the amulet between thump and forefinger, flipping it to reveal the blank form. For a moment, the detective was silent. Light didn't know why, probably the raven was hesitant to write down his name there. "Well, as I said before it's just a formality, you don't have to-"

The raven shook his head, looking undecided at the moment, then he wrote quickly on the stone.

_L_

Only L?

"I just wanted to repay your kindness," L declared.

Light stared at the name for a moment, then looked up at L. "Once is once?"

L nodded, without looking at Light, handing the money to the seller. "I believe in _lex talionis_, the law of retaliation. An eye for an eye. You steal my money, then I steal yours. Everyhing has karma."

"It is an interesting philosophy," replied Light as they separated from the crowd, letting the long queue behind them flow smoothly. "But you cannot expect everything in the world to get paid off, in my opinion. I do understand that everything in this world will have karma. Such as someone who does something unpleasant will get his own karma. But not everything can be done by this law."

"For example?"

"A murder. If someone takes my life it will be impossible for me to take his life in return."

"How true," L murmured, he didn't sound like he agreed though. "So what do you think one should do to make the law of retaliation possible for someone's whose life is taken?"

"The law will answer. If someone murders then he would have to be arrested and punished. Even though a human's life cannot be paid by the redemption and punishment of the murderer. That is why I said the law of retaliation doesn't work in some points."

"It seems that Yagami-kun had learned about Law very well, even better than myself."

Light took a deep breath. "Not really. I once lived with someone who had a job as a police officer. And I have some friends in the law department. That's why."

"Then I would like to ask you something."

"Yes." Another test, wasn't it.

For a moment L was silent, his thumb on his lips, eyes lowering to the ground. He opened his mouth when he raised his head.

"Imagine there were two men crashed and trapped on a cave in a deserted island. The rescuer team would be coming within thirteen days, and they were trapped with no sufficient food and clean water. In the tenth days, they run out of food stock, but they both know the rescuer team might be coming in three days, but it would be impossible to survive without food at all. There is no food to eat, except one. Do you know what it is?"

"What is it." Light heard himself ask, but he knew what L was going to say next.

"His friend's body. To survive longer and wait for the rescuer to come, it is the only way to save his own life. Killing his friend for survival. Does Yagami-kun think that he should be punished for the killing?"

Light rolled his eyes. "If something like that happens, the person shall not be punished, for it can be considered as an accident, or a crime that should be done to save his soul."

"Is that so," L said, a smile spread slowly across his face. Light sudenly felt shiver across his nape. "Thank you for explaining it to me, Yagami-kun."

"...no problem, Ryuzaki."

They stopped walking altogether, not even noticing that they had arrived in the heart of the festival: the park. Colourful lamps flipped and flopped everywhere, a bright stage shone between the enthusiastic crowd and the clear night sky. The snow-white and shimmering faces, their upswept hairs studded with hair ornaments. The gorgeous black and white kimonos were flaring and folding like hundreds of butterfly. Geisha, music, and art. They were Light's friends and his only companions in his entertainment life. But they seemed to completely blur in his eyes now. L's magic had blinded Light's vision, he didn't even know where he was. Everything was vague.

They slid through the crowd like smoke, attempting to reach the front line.

"Yagami-kun, are they your friends?" L asked, looking rather excited all of sudden when they watched the geishas swinging their prismatic fans, creating a swirl of graceful colours.

Light just opened his mouth when all lamps slowly faded out, only a few were glowing.

The string sound of a _shamisen _came.

Between the flaring kimonos, from within the absolute blackness, Takada Kiyomi was dancing. She wore a dark night kimono, a large golden butterfly shape weaved on the garment. Her face was pearl white with heavy powder, bright eyes rimmed with fluid black and blood-red lips, contrasting with the black background. It looked like a glowing, giant butterfly dancing in the darkness. Some people were whistling and clapping, showing their appreciation. Some turned like a stone, unable to blink or move, hypnotised by the scenic appearances before them. It seemed that Takada was the star tonight.

"Yes, they are," whispered Light, slightly lowering his head as though wanting to hide his own famous face. He could still hear the rush of blood in his ears.

"How pretty," L commented.

"Really?" Light, still stared at the stage, raised his eyebrows without looking at L.

"Yes, I've never seen something like this before."

Light let out a snort.

"Is there something funny." L turned to see him now, he must be annoyed even though Light couldn't see his face.

"No, of course not," the geisha clarified. "But honestly, I doubted your statement."

"Why does Yagami-kun say so? There is no need to lie to you."

"Forgive me. But I thought that you have seen something like this before. This is only a little assumption, since you're the one who bid me as your geisha, that means you have seen som-"

In the next second Light's voice was muted by the music and enthusiastic cheering from the crowd. L couldn't hear Light's voice, the man lifted his hand and held in beside his ear as he leaned closer toward Light.

"_Takada Kiyomi_!" shouted the men around them, another applause followed. Takada stretched her hands open and wide, flaring and folding, exposing every curve of her silken kimono. Again, it was like an illusion of a giant butterfly, which was flipping its wings and dancing attractively within the dark of the night. The golden strings in her black garment made Light narrow his eyes, he thought that he had seen Misa wearing the same kimono.

Takada's bright smile flashed along with the ovation. She began to move and blend with the joyous sounds of music. Slowly at first, her body was fluid as mercury, but warm and alive. The passions of the music ignited in Light intensified with each soft undulation of the geishas' body.

Listening to the music, feeling each rhythm, made Light want to join her. His muscles involuntarily jumped to the music, and he fought their twitching movements.

The dance increased in tempo. Takada's dance matched the music's intensity, her movements flowed like water, yet they were filled with the power of a storm at sea. The other geisha danced around her with their folded fans, matching her intricate movements detail for detail. They lifted their fans once and fluttered the soft white cotton in their hands to every which way in the air, creating the crystal of snow effect. The sleet blew out Takada's butterfly's wings, and she fell to the ground by the heavy blows. She knelt once, before spinning around in gentle motion and stood up with one leg, the snow scattered like a dazzlingly thick mist around her.

Light's expression returned to a blank stare. This was the same stage from before. He would never forget it. There, a few meters from that stage, Misa's body laid coldly on the ground. And in the same place as well, Yuji Takase tried to ki-

He turned his face to the left. L was still there. Those bulging and round eyes popped wide open, shining under the illusion effect from the black and white stage.

"L-sama," Light whispered, as low as he could, but L should have clearly heard his phenomenal name.

The prolonged applause and Takada ended her performance with a big, serene smile of a perfect geisha, the soul of beauty and wit.

"Raito-" L's voice was muted by the ovation. But the auburn knew L was throwing him a question.

Light smiled, trying his best not to stare straight into those black eyes. "Thank you," he whispered.

L's dark eyes flickered open and close. "Ah, but I have bought that amulet to repay your-"

"No, it's not that."

L turned to face him completely now, biting thumb. "?"

"Thank you, for saving my life."

Light watched those obsidian eyes flash and slowly widen, staring straight to his face.

"I don't understand," L said.

Light shrugged. "It doesn't matter. I just wanted to say thank you."

L shifted his gaze to the still dancing geishas on the stage. "But I cannot accept your thankness without knowing the reason, Yagami-kun."

"Ryuzaki. In this place, at that night, you were the one who saved me, weren't you. You're the one who shot the murderer to save my life."

L said nothing, his eyes still focused straight to the front. Until, he said with a low voice, "I don't understand what you're saying." And L deliberately turned around, walking away from the crowd.

Light followed him. "Nothing, I just wanted you to hear my thought, that's all. It's more than enough for me, Ryuzaki."

L shook his head, black wig swaying and dissarrayed upon his hunched spine. "You have misunderstood."

Light's eyes flashed when they fixed on the other man's back. L didn't turn around, he just walked away and lowered his face to the ground, face unreadable.

Light shrugged and shook his head. "Is that so. It is all right Ryuzaki. I don't care whether it was you or someone else."

Now the detective finally turned around. Light saw his face pastier than usual. He expected a smile, but L only gave him a puzzled look. The detective waited for another words from him.

"But I still thought that you saved my life," Light added half-heartedly.

"I didn't do it for you, Raito Yagami."

Light stopped walking, gazing at the other man in silence.

L's face was, again, barely unseenable. There was indescribable emotion dyed on his alabaster face.

"Of course," Light simply responded with nonchalance, a few moments later. "It doesn't matter, whether you were doing it for me or for anything else. I just wanted to say thank you."

L's expression changed, and for the first time in his life, Light didn't feel disappointed, nor satisfied.

L turned his head away, looking at the stage once again. Takada gave the audiences a big smile and bent her body forward, still looking rather haughty in her glamorous stage, but Light knew this was her unique style. She turned around and glided away to the dark back stage. The lamps were slowly fading in as the other geishas danced into porched shadows.

"I think we better go home now."

Light looked up at the other man, frowning. It took a few seconds for him to notice, L was speaking to him.

"Let's go home," L said again, he didn't turn around and walk away this time, instead, he met Light's face, his eyes searching for something in there.

With his jaw set, Light nodded. Almost simultaneously they mixed in between the crowd.

There was something odd in the auburn's chest. At the moment, everything seemed to have forgotten. Light suppressed the ticklish sensation within his guts, he wanted to laugh. His lips cracked into a tiny smile in return.

He hated to admit it, but this was the first time he heard someone ask him to go home together.

.

.

Arriving at home, Light halted his feet by the gate.

Watari was standing upwards, his face unseen, drowning by the shadow of the night. Light knew how anxious and angry the old man must be. In his mind's eyes, Watari's cool face was almost red with his teeth ground in oblivion.

Light bowed rapidly, uttering forgive me and forgive me. Inwardly, he was cursing the man who had forced him to take this responsibility, for the mistakes he hadn't done.

L said nothing.

As Light's weak steps creaked through the wooden floor in the gate entrance, he heard the bird chirping, and from the east, the hen was cackling. The sun was starting to move low on the horizon and casting long shadows. The next day had come.

**O.O.O**

_**The Sixth night**_

_**October 7th, 1853**_

The morning came and Light skipped his breakfast. L was the one who asked him to rest in the bedroom, rather than having breakfast with the others in the dining room. Matsuda said Light looked enervated, and eyes were red from exhaustion. This probably annoyed L, for the man suggested him to go bedward.

Light didn't sleep much last night. His night was filled by nightmare, and followed by another strange dream when he woke up.

Frankly enough, L didn't try to ask him what kind of dream he had last night. If he questioned it, Light would have no idea what to say. Option A: he would say he had a bad dream of L turning into a mad zombie. Option B: L was trying to rape him with his deformed body. The two were absolutely horrible.

The sudden, ridiculous thoughts were buzzing within Light's brain. They said the dream is an opposite of the truth. That meant everything that appeared in his dream would probably never come to reality. Or if they came to reality, it would be the opposite, such as L would be the bottom one, or Light would become a zombie and rape Yuji Takase in prison. Ridiculous.

It didn't matter, Light never had faith in the concept of dreams becoming true. The reality was bitter and sweet, the nightmare itself.

Light undressed. The amulet from L felt cold and heavy against his bare chest, but he didn't have any intention of taking it off. He took a fresh yukata from the dresser and wore it. A cramp began to form at his nape and his eyes felt droppy. Light merely threw his body onto the mattress.

Comfortable feelings wrapped around him before he slept; his stomach and his chest felt in peace. He wasn't hungry, he felt full already. A snack like takoyaki was more than enough to fulfil his stomach.

Light had fallen to the unconscious realm, and vaguely between his blurry mind, he felt someone entering the room inaudibly and sitting beside him. He felt cold fingers against his flesh. Light felt cold, he shivered and slightly trembled. This was another dream of his, or perhaps the ghost of Misa was visiting him.

When Light woke up, he realised he had been sleeping more than half a day. It was three in the afternoon already. A familiar pang in his head returned, vertigo, Light grimaced in pain.

When Light was still an oiran, he had grown used to staying up late to serve his clients. On the next day, he would try to follow the regular time of sleeping and eating. But until now, his body seemed unwilling to give a tolerance with this kind of problem. It was like he was getting old already.

There was a set of breakfast on his table, Watari had placed it there when he was sleeping. The cup of tea - which was cold unfortunately, the bowl of rice and soup had been placed neatly right beside his red diary. Light had to eat, and he didn't want to skip a chance to refill on energy. Twenty-four days left and he had to be ready to serve L everywhere, anytime.

After having his lunch, one thing that passed across Light mind was to go to the bathroom. But then, he held his feet, noticing that L's connecting door had been slightly opened.

Light glanced, expecting to see L's hunched figure crouching behind the table, with a mouthful of sweets and his black irises roaming over the files in his hand.

But Light found nothing.

He slided the sliding door open to take a good view of L's room. The scent of sweets. A dazzling orange light spread through from the window sill made his eyes narrow. But the room was empty. The owner was gone.

L was spending time with the others, Light thought absently as he took a fresh yukata with him, and stride to the bathroom.

.

.

Light returned to the night, as always.

The kimono slid down from his shoulders, the soft fabric moved past the waist and made its way down to his feet. Taking the charm necklace off his neck, Light carefully put it down on the stone floor, along with the rest of his cloth. He stepped his right feet into the water. The intense warmth produced from the hot water wrapped around his body, making him shiver. By the time Light had his left feet follow its twin stepping into the hot spring, he drew in a deep breath.

Light drowned half of his body into the hot water, slowly moving towards the centre. He settled down before the big rock in the middle of the pool. His back felt tender and comfortable leaning against the warm hard rock.

Swathing by the heat of water, Light closed his eyes and sighed in pleasure.

A moment passed, he opened his eyes to stare at the dark sky. The dazzling clouds of steam permeated from the water obstructing his view. Playfully, Light swayed his hand around to shake them off, and it made the white haze steam more. He exhaled softly, burying his naked body up to his neck into the water. With his right hand, he rubbed and washed his shoulder.

Today, Mogi was the only person Light could spot in the house. Yet the man looked to be in a hurry, he had left the house before they could chat. Watari was also nowhere to be found, Light could only find a nice prepared meal for him on the dining table. Matsuda and the others were probably working in the city somewhere, as usual.

As for L, he couldn't find him anywhere.

Light felt that he was back to the moment when he entered the house for the first time. Empty. Quiet. Unoccupied.

But he was already in the house. There's no way he would leave unless L ordered him to do that. The house had been securely locked as well, he couldn't leave.

The illogical feeling of paranoia disrupted him, Light began to appease himself by construing that everyone would be gone for a while. In his mind eyes, L was continuing his mission as Ryuga Hideki in the city, he wore the black wig and the Japanese outfit and tried to seduce women on the street. Aiber might be gone to spread rumors about Ryuga to lure the murderer. Matsuda and Aizawa were gathering some clues and information, as much as they could. Mogi had probably been working for L's other case. Hopefully, Light would get some news from them tomorrow morning.

Light rolled his eyes to the dark night sky. The stars welcomed him. He lifted his fingers, carving the patterns of the constellations. There was no sound except for the splashing water when he moved his body, and the harmonious song produced by crickets in the backyard about the hot spring. They were all calamity to his ears.

For a moment, Light missed the moment when he and the others were having breakfast together. He liked to chat with them, honestly. He remembered clearly the topic about witches and L's peculiar riddle for him.

Anxiety washed through his mind. Probably when he woke up tomorrow, he would only be welcomed by breakfast on the empty table.

Light sighed.

It wasn't that he missed them. L would get home soon. Light would see him crouch behind his table, handle the cases with thumb on his lips, spend the night without sleeping and ask Light to leave him alone. Why did he have to worry? On the contrary, Light should be relieved by the absence of the house's occupants. He would spend the nights in tranquil like this; L would not bother him. He would spend the rest of the twenty-four days in peace, then he would leave this pl-

However, Light was unable to soothe himself when he heard the loud sound of something crack. There was a shadow-

Alerted, he froze.

There was someone else in the hot spring with him.

No, he always felt there was someone hiding between the rocks and stalking him every night. Behind the walls. Behind the door. But they were merely delusions. This time was real.

Light's heart raced. The revelation struck him like a hammer's blow. His skin prickled with the heat of the water, suddenly icy cold and making him shiver.

A black shadow popped and jumped over L's high wooden fences in ferocious speed.

It couldn't be.

Light shut his eyes, trying to erase the feeling of paranoia. Another creaking sound, this time louder, located at the black bushes in front of him. Around the clouds of white steam, Light's pupil constricted, he tried to see something but he couldn't-

"Who's there?"

His voice was loud, out of the quiet night, or perhaps he was more afraid than he thought.

A bad feeling struck Light, his throat narrowing. Suddenly he could hear no sound except the thud of his heart. Quickly, he swam to the edge-

A splashing sound; the sound of something being thrown to the water behind him. Light's feet seemed to freeze, he couldn't move. His soothing mind told him that it was probably a frog, a squirrel, or perhaps a monkey or a crow or other animals, but he knew it wasn't.

Cold hands grasped him from behind. Light gasped, he was being pulled backwards roughly. He wasn't leaning back against something like a hard rock, but a breathing, mysterious body. The unknown hands squeezed him through his naked chest. Another splash sound followed as he struggled. One cold hand flew up to cover his mouth from wheezing, the other held him from struggling. The tip of something sharp and cold was resting against his wet neck.

"**Yagami... Tsuki.**_"_

Light went tense, he stopped moving with the existence of the blade against his skin. It wasn't an ordinary weapon...

...It was _kunai.*_

"**Are you L's geisha?**"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

*_Kunai: _a small weapon, a traditional japanese knife for throwing and stabbing. Used by ninja.

(*1): A Japanese Folktale.

I personally love the L's bang scene, I am glad I can write it in my fic. So how many times Light rolled his eyes in this chapter?

So I'd like to know what you like and what you hate in my story so far. Review please :D


End file.
